my new life!
by DevilHunterX
Summary: [chapter 15 has started?] —Summary : kini ia mendapat takdir barunya sebagai sang 'Devil Bringger' mampukah Naruto menghilangkan kebencian Dan juga membuat perdamaian di dimensinya Yang baru, lagsung baca aja, warn : gaje, cerita berantakan and many more,
1. Chapter 1

A/N:devil cuma author baru, mohon maaf jika caritannya jelek,dan mohon bantuanya para senior,

PERINGATAN KERAS! KALAU GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA MENDIG BACK AJA

A/N:disini naruto jadi manusia biasa,dan kalau issei dan kawan-kawan entah ane bingung mau jadi manusia biasa / iblis saran,

Disuatu tempat tepatnya bekas medan pertempuran antara.

GOD OF SHINOBI melawan reinkarnasi dari ASURA&INDRA.

tampak banyak orang tengah menagis antara sedih. karna kehilangan sosok pahlawan perang dan senang karna akhirnnya perdamaiann telah tercapai.

. DAN ITULAH AKHIR HIDUP DARI KEDUA PAHLAWAN PERANG KITA.

xxUNKNOW PLACE xx

. UGH!."rigis naruto saat bangun dari kubur?*plakk*emang gua zombi*.

. Dan saat ini yang naruto lihat hannya gelap.,sampai suara membuyar kan lamunan naruto.

kemarilah naruto!"suara itu menginstruksi agar naruto mendekat kepada nya.

. hah!.s-siap i-itu?dan a-apakah aku sudah m-mati?a-apa k-kau hantu?"tannya naruto bertubi tubi dengan tubuh bergemetar hebat seakan terkena badai salju gunung miyabi*plakk*emang ada gunung miyabi?*sudah lupakan yang barusan.

sedangkan suara yang memangil naruto hanya ter-tawa terbahak -bahak melihat wajah ketakutan bocah tersebut.

HEI!apa yang kau tertawakan hah!'bentak naruto dengan wajah sebal..

HA!HA!HA!HA!hah..akhirnya ada orang yang bisa membuatku tertawa!...wajah ketakutanmu sanggat lucu naruto!'kata kami dengah helaan nafas lalu dia melanjutkan.

-aku disini ingin memberi selamat atas kerja keras mu untukk mendamaikan dunia shinobi UZUMAKIi NARUTO!'kata kami sama dengan menekankan kata ter akhirnnya..

sedang kan naruto hanya menganguk setuju dengan ucapan dari cahaya tersebut. namun sedetik kemudian dia memasang wajah sewot karna merasa pertannya annya yang tadi belum terjawab.

. HEI!JAWAB DULU PERTANYAANKU BARUSAN!'kata naruto dengan wajah yang sudah memerah menahan amarah.

. hm..baiklah!.perkenalkan aku adalah kami sama! dan kau sudah M-A-T-I'kata suara itu dengan tegas,.

namu jawaban dari sosok membuat tubuh naruto menjadi kaku pasalnnya sekarang ia sudah mati. dan ditambah ia sekaran berdiri dihadapan tuhan(anime).

"s-sial kenapa aku tadi membentak kami sama?bodoh kau uzumaki naruto. pasti sebentar lagi kau menjadi naruto goreng"batin naruto frustasi sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya.

hm..lebih baik kalau kau kujadikan naruto pangang!'usul kami sama.

TIDAK!k-kumohon ampuni hambamu yang hina ini kami sama. jangan jadikan diriku yang tampvan ini menjadi naruto pangang!'teriak naruto sedikit narsis.

HM..baiklah!kata kami sama kemudian ia melanjutkan'aku disini hanya ingin memberimu"4"pilihan naruto!.

Memang apa pilihannya kami sama?tanya naruto.

yang ke1,kau mati disini.

ke2,menjadi manusia biasa tidak mempunnyai kekutan apapun termasuk cakra tapi hidup dengan orang-orang yang kau cintai dan sayangi.

ke3,menjadi malaikat tapi tidak bisa merasakan jatuh cinta.

Dan yang ter akhir .meenjadi banci gambrong!

Mongo pilih yang mana mas' ucap kami sama sok jawa-indo.

naruto sedikit sweadrop melihat gaya bicara dari sosok pencipta dunia(anime)tersebut.

" hm...kalau pilih no 1. aku mati, aku kan belu mau mati. kalau no 2. kelihatannya lebih bagus karna hidup menjadi manusia dan hidup dengan orang yang kusayang tapi dengan siapa?entahlah. dan yang ke 3. kelihatannya seru tapi sayang tidak bisa jatuh ter akhir apa-apaan itu menjadi banci gambrong !. cuih.. gak sudi kok malah-ah sudahlah lebih baik no 2 saja."batin naruto yang sudah menentukan pilihannya.

EHEM! baiklah naruto kau pilih yang ..!'kata kami sama..

aku pilih no 2. karna lebih baik jika hidup menjadi manusia dan juga dikeklilingi oleh orang yang ku sayangi..

HM..pilihan yang bijjak naruto!dan itulah orang yang akan menemanimu di duniamu yang baru'ucap kami sama dengan kemunculan dua sosok yang palig ingin narut temui. dan naruto mulai berfikir siapa dua sosok itu,

now loading.

.10%.

"mirip tousan"batin naruto,

.55%,

"dan ia mirip kaa chan'batin naruto bingung,,

.100%.COMPLETE.

,mata naruto langsung melebar melihat dua sosok tersebut ternyata adalah orang tuanya dan-

BRUG

.tanpa babibu naruto memeluk sosok perempuan yang memiliki ciri ciri berambut merah dan memakai baju dalaman putih dan seperti memakai apron hijau UZUMAKI N KUSINA.

Hiks..hiks..naru rindu kaasan'rengek naruto dalam pelukannya bersama kusina.

hiks..kasan juga rindu naru'kusina juga ikut yang ia impikah dari dulu hanya bertemu dengab sosok anak laki lakinya ini.

apa kau sehat nak?tanya kuusina sambil melepaskan pelukanya,

naru sehat kok kaa-chan!. balas naruto semangat,

..EHEM..apa tidak ada yang rindu dengan ku?.malang nya nasibku.'rengek minato sambil pundung dipojokan.

. EH!T-TOU SAN ?NARU JUGA RINDU TOUSAN!HUEEEEE..'

. TOU SAN JUGA RINDU ANAKKU!HUEEEEE...'

.sedang kan dua sosok yang meper hatikan iinteraksi tersebut hanya ber sweadrop ria.

. ehem..sudah aku disini cuma ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal.

. yang pertama kalian berdua (kusina & minato)akan ikut tinngal bersama naruto'

.tentu perkataan tersebut disambut gembiara oleh 3 orang tersebut.

-dan yang ke dua kalian bukan lagi seorang sinobi ataupun ninja'

. dan yang kedua mendapat respon sedikit rasa kecewa.

-dan yang ter akhir kalian bertiga akan tingal di kota kuoh bukan di konoha dan membangun keluarga kalian dari awal dan mencari kebahagiaan kalian'nah kurasa kalian sudah mengerti.

. tapi kami sama kenapakami tidak hidup dikonoha saja?. tanya naruto.

. hm..begini kau hidup di konoha setelah kematian mu bukannya aneh?

.HEEEE...

.

. maksudku bukanya sudah jelas kalau kau sudah mati disana?, intinya kau tidak bisa lagi kesana paham?'tanya kami sampada naruto.

. hm..aku paham kami sama'lalu minato melanjutkan .

. kalau begitu kapan kami pergi kami sama?. tanya minato pada kami sama.

. hm sesuai ke inginan kalian,.dan aku sudah membuat kan kalian rumah untuk tingal dan naruto juga harus sekolah'.jelas kami sama.

. sedang kan dengan naruto sudah berkeringat dingin dan brerwajah pucat mendengar kata"SEKOLAH"dalam benak naruto sekolah itu.

.

paling cuma sekumpulan

anak anak yang arogan.

tidak pandai dan bahkan selalu mendapat nilai nol saat. di akademi ninja,

"sial "batin naruto frustasi.

. dengan kusina saat ini ia tengah melihat

wajah putranya yang sedang pucat..

entah lah mungkin karna sakit/ia sering mendapat nilai nol saat di konoha dulu. jika benar kalau naruto sering mendapat nilai nol saat di konoha dulu maka habis riwayatmu naruto.

.ruto.

naru

.naruto.

.eh? a-ada apa tou san ? tanya naruto.

.eh! naruto kenapa wajah mu puca apa kamu sakit?tanya minato A.K.A tousan naruto.

BINGGO

.apa yang ingin kusina tanyakan akhirnya akan muncul juga

apakah naruto sakit/takut masuk sekolah?.

.a-ah tidak apa apa kok tou san! sangah naruto.

.baik kalau begitu nak!'kata minato sambil menepuk kepala anak satu satunya itu.

.nah kapan kalian akan berangkat? apa menungu ada ayam berkokok?.tanya nya pada tersebut.

. mereka ber tiga hannya sweadrop ria mendengar perkataan dari NYA.

.SEKARANG SAJA KAMI SAMA!.teriak naruto bersemangat .

.sedangkan kedua orang tua naruto hanya tersenyum meliha tingkah anak mereka!.

.baiklah!sampai jjumpa dan kuharap kau mennemukan kebahagiaan kalian terutama kau naruto! dan kalian juga akan menemukan banyak hal yang aneh.!

.HAI! kami sama'.ucap mereka semangat!.

WUSH

kini hilanglah 3 sosok tadi.

. semoga kalian bahagia!.'ucap kami sama sebelum menghilang.

xxDXD KUOHxx

.huah...apa ini rumah kita?'tanya pemuda tersebut,

.munkin nak!.jawab sosok laki laki tersebut.,

.apa tidak terlalu besar?,,timpal naruto,

.sudah lebih baik kita lihat saja dulu,jawab kusina,YA!,sahut dua orang prria tersebut semangat!

CKLEK

.Hhmmm..ternyata benar ini rumah kita?baiklah ayo kita masuk!'ucap minato dengan semangat

.YAAAAA!jawab kusina dan naruto bersamaan.

.Hm..apa tidak terlalu besar kaa-chan?'tanya naru lagi,

.tidak!dan sebagai laki laki kalian harussss..

.sementara naruto dan minato menungu lanjutan kata kata tersebut dengan was was.

.MEMBERSIHKAN RUMAH INI KHU..KHU..KHU!'lanjut kusina.

TIDAKKKKK

SKIP TIME.

.huah...hah..hah. aku lelah sekali tou san!.runtuk ia dari tadi harus mengang kat barang barang.

.sedangkan minato nasibnya lebih buruk karna harus membersih kan toilet!dan saat ini ia baru selesai membersihkan toilet langsung menuju kulkas,karnai

ia sangat haus, dan ia lari sambil meneriakkan,,

. JUS JERUK I'M COMINNG. namun saat ia sampai ada satupun makanan /minuman,ia pun langsung berlari sambil memegang celana yang hampirr melorot menuju kamar mandi dan minum air ledeng?*PLAK*emang gua mobil tinja*

SKIP TIME AGAIN

. baik ka chan!naru ingin keluar mencari minum sambil jalan jalan dulu bye!'

.dah!...hati hati naruto/putraku!.balas kedua orang tersebut. lalu kusina melanjutkan

. baik ayo kita lanjut kan bersih bersinh nya minato!'kata kusina

. hei.. sempat minato menolak sudah muncul kusina dangan berwajah berkibar menjadi 9 dan aura hitam sudah mengelilingi nya.

. "t-tidak kusina sudah masuk mode mengerikkan!aku bisa tamat"batin minato merinding di tempat.

. a-a..kusina sayang,,jangan mmarah dong!nanti cantinya hilang loh!rayu minato.,

. sedangkan kusina hanya bisa merona di puji minato,

. a-apakah benar aku cantik?tanya kusina sambil merona,

. yap!kau memang sangat cantik kusi-chan!'goda nya lagi.

. b-baiklah k-kalau begitu aku masuk d-dulu!. ucap kusina dengan gugup

. hah...akhirnya AKU..BEBAS..YEI YUHUUUU!seru minato girang karna bisa menipu kudina agar tidat di hukum,

. tapi naas bagi minato karna teriakkanya terdengar oleh kusina dan saat ini kusina telah memegan panci entah dari mana ia dapat?dia menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresinnya lalu berkata dengan manis,

. ehem...minato-kun apa yang sadang kau lakkukan?

DEG

jantung minato seakan tertusuk suriken saar mendengar nada manis dari orang dibelakangnya,dengan wajah pucat minato melihat kebelskang dengan senyum kikuk,

. eh kusina ada apa?

. ADA APA NDASMU JADI TADI KAU MENIPUKU AGAR TIDAK KU HUKUMM HAH?'balas kusina sambil melangkah ke minatto,

tanpa babibu

BUGH

PRAK

PYAR

ARGGGGGG.

NARUTO SIDE (P.O. )

" mana aku bisa beli minuman yah"batinku sambil terus aku melang kah menyusuri jalan sampai..

BRUG

NARUTO POV END

BRUG

. itaii..ringis suara feminim yang baru brtabrakan dengan naruto,

nona!kata naruuto minta maaf,sambiil menbantu sosok gadis tersebut,

. sedangkan wanita tersebut mendongak keatas untu melihat siapa yang barusan ia langsung merona melihat senyuman hangat milik naruto,.

. umm..a-aku juga minta maaf ano..naruto pangil saja naruto!lanjut naruto.

. terimakasih n-naruto-san!'kata gadis tersebut.

. em..nona saja rias!kata perempuan tersebut.

NARUTO POV

"hm..jadi namanya rias dia cantik mirip kaa chan,apalagi rambut merahnya sangat mirip,,apa skapnya mirip kaa can?tidak jangan sampai dia itumanis dan berdada besar!he..he..he.!HAH!ennyahkan pikiran mesummu naruto,ini gara-gara dua senseiku mesum,.

NARUTO POV END

. um..!naruto menganguk dan berkata,

. apa rias-chan tau dimana tempat membeli minuman?tanya naruto pada rias,

namu tidak ada jawaban,naruto pun langsung melihat rias yang kini menundukkan dilihat dengan teliti maka nampak rona merah pada wajahnya.

. eh..rias apa kau sakit?tanya naruto khawatir melihat wajah memerah rias,

RIAS POV.

."chan..n-aruto-kun memangil namaku dengan sufix chan kyaa"batin ku aku sadar ada yang tengah menempelkan tanganya ke keningku.

RIAS POV END.

. rias..tak ada jawaban

belum,

hinga naruto memutuskan menempelkan tanganya ke dahi rias, dan mendapat respon kekagetan rias,

. eh..apa kau tidak apa apa rias?tanya naruto lagi..

. eh..em..ano aku tidak apa apa kok n-naruto-k-kun!sangah rias masih dengan sedikit rona dipipinya,

. hm..baiklah!begini rias apa kau tahu dimana toko penjual minuman?aku sangat haus!,tanya naruto,

. dan di jawab angukan oleh rias,kemudian dia menunjuk sebuah kafe..bertuliskan..DEAT BUCK'S KAFEE..

. namun naruto tahu ia tidak memiliki banyak uang dan memutuskan untuk berkata,

. maaf rias-chan apa tidak ada yang lebih murah?sepertinya kafe itu sangat mahal?aku cuma orang miskin rias, mana mampu?kata naruto sambil menunduk,

.kemudian datang anak kecil tengah menangis sontak naruto langsung menghampiri anak itu dan berkata,

. hei adik kecil kau kenapa?,tanya naruto,

. hiks.. krik ku jatuh ni chan!hueeee.,

. sudah biar ni chan ganti uang!,sambung naru.

. hiks..b-benarkah ni chan,?tanya anak itu,

. ya ini uangnya buat beli lagi ya! dan jangan nagis lagi ya!.pinta naruto,dan dibalas angukan oleh anak keci itu,

. um...arigatou ni chan!eh..tapi nama ni chan siapa?.tanya anak itu,

. um..nama ni chan ..naruto dan yang dasana namanya rias,,sambil menunjuk rias yang tengah memandang ke arah mereka,

. dan namaku inari naruto-nii !.jawab anak yang benama inari,

. yasudah ..silahkan inari-kun beli es krimnya!kata naruto sambil mengacak -acak rambut inari,setelah itu inari langsung pergi ke mini market,

. setelah itu naruto kembali ke arah rias,

. sedangkan rias memandang naruto sedikit sedih,orang yang baru dikenalnya ternyata memiliki hati yang baik dan rendah hati,tapi dia juga kagum pada sosok naruto yang menurutnya sangat baik tidak seperti pemuda yang lain,yang dengan sombong mengolok-olok orang yang lebih rendah dari pada dia,

. kemudian rias berkata,um...naruto-kun tidak apa!ayo masuk dulu,,kata rias menunjuk kafe di pingir tamann itu,,

. t-tapi.-tidak ada tapi-tapian naruto,ayo ikut aku,,,sangah rias dengan cepat sambil menarik tangan naruto,

UAAAA..LLLEPASKAN - LEPASKANAKU RIAS -CHAN,'kata naruto histeris,

. sudah ikut saja naru..!kata rias kian mengerat kan tarikanya pada tangan naruto,

KRIGG

. SELAMAT DATANG,sambut pegawai kafe yang memiliki ciri-ciri beambut hitam dan memakai pakaian maid bernama tsugumi harudori(oc),

. eh..rias-sama!sedang ada apa anda kemari?tanya maid tersebut,

. hanya ingin minum!tsugumi-chan!dan pangil namaku saja tidak usah seformal itu!perintah rias,

. baik rias,.nah begitu lebih baik,sahut rias,

.sementara naruto yang merasa di kacangin hanya mengerucut kan bibinya,,

.Ehem...maaf sepertinya aku hanya mengangu ya?kalau begitu aku keluar,kata naruto sambil berbalik badan,tapi belum sempat dia memegang pintu tanganya sudah di cekal oleh rias,

.maaf naruto aku melupakanmu!dan bukanya kau ingin minum?,tanya rias,

.ya..tapi sepertinya tempat ini terlalu mahal bagiku,sambung naruto,

. tenang,tempat ini milik oni-chan kokk!

EHH...jadi kafe ini milikmu rias?!teriak naruto,

. betul naruto-kun!,sahut rias,

. naruto tidak menyangka bahwa kafe yang besar ini milik kakannya rias,sambil memasang wajah terkejut pemudaitu terus melihat sekeliling kafe itu,dan ada satu lambang yang membuat naruto penasaran,

. karna penasaran naruto melihat lambang tersebut dan membacanya"GREMORY FAMILY",dengan ada seperti pola lingkaran dan simbol simbol aneh?

.

"apa ini nama marga rias-chan",batin naruto,

. um...naru ingin minum apa?tanya rias yang membuat naruto sadar dari lamunannya,

. eh...y-ya rias!jus jeruk saja!,sahut naruto dengan wajah gugup,

. em..ano rias,apa nama margamu gremory?tanya naruto,

. betul naruto-kun itu nama marga kluargaku!balas rias bersemangat,

dan mereka melanjutkan acara bincang bincang hinga sore,

SKIP TIME

17:30

. ehem...rias, kurasa sudah waktunya aku pulang!,kata naruto yang saat ini berhadapan dengan rias,

. Yah..apakah harus sekarang?,balas rias agak sedih,walaupun baru bertemu sekali entah,yang ia rasakan dengan pemuda ini berbeda dengan kebanyakan laki-laki yang memandang dirinya hanya dari bentuk tubuh dan juga kekayaannya saja,.dan ia juga merasa nyaman berdua dengan sosok pemuda bernama naruto ini,

. sayangnya iya!.hei jangan sedih dong! baik aku beri kau 3 pemintaan asalka aku bisa memenuhinya mau atau tidak rias-chan?!.kata naruto sambil nyengir lebar hinga gigi nampak berkilau,

. sedangkan rias yang mendengar ucapan naruto hanya menganguk senang,,karna mendapat 3 permintaan dari naruto,

. um..ya sudah naruto-kun dan untuk permintaanya lain kali saja aku minta dahh!sahut rias yang melihat naruto keluar kafe,

. dan naruto membalas ucapan rias dengan lambaian tangan dan berkata,

. SAMPAI BESOK LAGI RIAS-CHAN,balas naruto dengan berteriak agar dapat di dengar oleh rias,

,"aku harap kita bertemu lagi naruto-kun",.batin rias gembira.

MINAKUSI SIDE

. anak itu kenapa tak pulang pulang awas ya,kalau dia sudah pulang kuhajardia,khu..khu..khu..,kata kusina penuh amarah pada sang putra satu-satunya itu,,

sedangkan minaato hanya merinding mendengar tawa dari kusina barusan dan membatin"semoga kau selamat saat dirumah naruto"doa minato pada naruto, agar selamat menghadapi amukan dari kusina,

TADAIMA.

OKAERI,sahut dua suara dari dalam rumah,naruto langsung pergi menuju tempat suara tersebut dan yang ia lihat saat ini adalah,

, ayahnya tengah membaca koran,tapi ada satu yang membuat naruto merindig melihat kaa sannya tengah berkacak pinggang sambil membawa tongkat bes ball!entah dari mana dapatnya?

, naruto pun memberanikan diri dan berkata,

. hai.k-kaa san..tou san.!kata naruto grogi saat menyebut nama ibunya,

. hm...balas minato,.

. hai..putraku!kenapa kau pulang jam segini hah?bentak kusina sambil berjalan menuju naruto,

sementara dengan naruto saat ini ia tengah berkeringat dingin melihat kemarahan ibunya,

. ano..kaa san tadi naru bertemu dengan nenek-nenek di jalan jadi naru sebagai anak yang baik harus membantu orang yang membutuhkan kaa san, dan setelah naru menolong nenek tadi naru bertemu kucing hitam,.karna naru tidak ingin sial jadi naru putar jalan kaa san, tapi malah tejebak di jalan yang bernama kehidupan,. balas naruto agak percaya diri,menurutnya trik dari kakashi pasti berhasil mengelabui kaa sanya,,*sunguh salah kau naruto*

GUBRAKK

sementara itu kedua orang tua naruto langsung terjungkal kebelakang sambil memasang wajah sweadrop akhir, mendengar jawaban dari putra mereka,

"alasan macam apa itu naruto,sepertinya dia sudah tertular firus dari kakashi"bati minato sweadrop,

.ehem...kau pikir kaa san percaya naruto?hm!kata kusina sambil kembali dari sweadropnya dan memasang wajah sangarnnya lagi,

. t-tolong m-maafkan anakmu yang tampvan ini kaa chan!pinta naruto sambil bersujud gaje dihadapan kusina,

.hm...baiklah!tapi berdirilah sebentar nak,pinta kusina dengan lembut,

karna mendengar perkataan kusina naruto langsung berdiri,namun naas naruto langsung mendapat pukulan telak diperut dan juga kepala hingga muncul 3 benjolan pada kepala naruto,

hening

HA...HA...HA..HA..HA...-

BUGHHH

Ugh

Ohk

namun naas nasib minato tidak jauh beda dengan naruto..ia baru saja menertawakan naruto langsung mendapat hadiah kasih sayang dari kusina

,

Dan itulah suasana malam di rumah keluga namikaze,

KRINGG

KRINGGG

BRAK

PYAR

. enghh...jam sialan, ucap pemuda itu dengan nada malas, sambil memandang pada korban bogem dari tangan naruto,

,"malangnya nasibmu wahai jam weker",batin naruto melihat korban yang terkapar diatas meja,

kemudian ia bangun ingin menuju kamar mandi!

,ohayo naru, sapa seorang perempuan yang tengah memasak dati arah dapur,

,hm.. -chan,balas naruto malas, lalu ia melanjutkan ritual paginya,

xDEVILHUNTERXx

. naruto bisa kesini sebentar nak? ucap pemimpin keluarga a.k. ,

. ya!..ada apa tou san? balas pemuda itu sambil duduk di samping ayahnya,

. begini nak!apa kau ingat perkataan kami sama sebelum kita pergi?tanya minato,

. hmmm...tidak tou san!DUAG..dasar kau naruto baru sehari lupa,maksud tou san adalah kau harus ikut sekolah nak!,kata minato,

. APA!SEKOLAH T-TIDAK TOU SAN,AKU TIDAK MAU, balas naruto histeris,

. a-apa ada apa minato? tanya kusina yang baru sampai di ruang tempat teriakan berasal,dan ia mendapati wajah pucat putranya dan langsun bertanya pada naruto,

. apa kau tak apa-apa nak?tanya kusina,

. dia tidak apa-apa kusina!hanya tidak mau sekolah!,balas minato enteng tanpa melihat naruto yang memasang wajah terkejut,pasalnya sang ayah memberitahukan pada kaa sannya bahwa ia tidak mau sekolah,

sedangkan kusina yang mendengar jawaban terlontar dari mulut minato,langsung masuk mode ON,lalu ia melotot ke arah naruto sambil menodongkan spatula yang baru ia gunakan memasak ke wajah naruto,

. jadi kau tidak mau sekolah ya NAMIKAZE NARUTO, kata kusina sambil menekankan kata terakhirnya,

, eh..t-tidak kaa-chan!naru mau s-sekolah k-kok!balas naruto cepat sambil menunduk takut melihat wajah ibunya yang sedang marah,

, benar?tanya kusina,

. iya kaa chan!.balas naruto malas,

, nah! kalau begitu itu disana ada seragam sekolah yang akan kau pakai,timpal minato,

,apa harus sekarang?tanya naruto pada minato,

belum sempat minato menjawab dari arah kusina muncul aura hitam legam,,dan itu mendapat respon oleh pemuda itu ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan memakai seragam yang tersedia diatas meja,

xDEVIL HUNTERXx

,nah naruto ini peta lokasi sekolah mu!kata minato sambil memberikan denah jalan antara sekolah dan rumahnya,

,hn..baik tou san!AKU BERANGKAT!,seru naruto lantang sambil melambaikan tangan pada kedua orang tuanya,

, ITERASAI..balas dua orang tersebut bersamaan,."hm...apakah ini rasanya ada orang yang peduli padaku"batin naruto sedikit terharu,karna dari dulu ia cuma sendiri bahkan ia sangat iri kepada teman-temanya karna memiliki orang tua,

tapi akhirnya keinginanya terkabul, ia bisa hidup bursama kedua orangtuanya dan memulai dari awal kisah hidunya di dunia yang baru juga tentunya,

dan inilah awal perjalanan dari namikaze naruto...

xDEVILHUNTERXx

, hm..sepertinya ini sekolahnya, gumam pemuda yang memiliki 3 guratan pada pipinya,

, um..ano permisi apakah benar ini akademi kuoh?, tanya naruto sopan,

,eh..sementara pemuda yang ditanya oleh naruto hanya kaget saat melihat orang dibelakangnya,

, kau kan naruto? tanya balik pemuda tersebut yang memiliki ciri-ciri berambut coklat model captain tsubasa,

, ehh...issei!ternyata itu kau?kukira siapa tadi!, jawab naruto agak terkejut. naruto pun melanjutkan,

, apa yang kau lakukan issei? tanya naruto penasaran dengan apa yang issei lakukan,

, eh..t-tidak ada apa-apakok,naruto!, sangah issei, sedikit gelagapan takut ketahuan atas hobinya mengintip wanita mandi/berganti pakaian,

, walaupun tidak pernah sekalipun berhasi mengintip, malah ia selalu babak belur di hajar masa karna ketahuan mengintip,

sementara naruto yang melihat gelagat aneh issei memutuskan untuk melihat lubang bekas yang issei gunakan,

, ehhh..j-jangan naruto! cegah issei, namun terlambat karna naruto sudah ada di bekas lubang yang dibuat oleh issei tadi,

dan apa yang dilihat naruto diluar dugaan. banyak wanita tengah berendam di pemandian dekat akademi kuoh tersebut,

CROTT

, "benar-benar gila kau issei"bati naruto sambil membersihkan hidubgnya yang berdarah, dengan saputangan,

, jadi ini kebiasaanmu issei? tanya naruto sambil memasang wajah sedikit kesal dengan sifat mesum milik issei,

"GREAT. tidak ero sanin. tidak kakashi sensei. ternyata masih ada orang yang sangat mesum disini"batin naruto nista,

, um..ya begitulah naruto!balas issei pasrah. dan ada apa kau kemari naruto? lanjut issei,

, entah?ngupil munkin?balas naruto, kemudian ia melanjutkan,

, APA KAU TIDAK LIHAT HAH?AKU MEMAKAI SERAGAM SEPERTIMU! teriak naruto pada issei yang saat ini tengah pundung. karna ia baru sadar kalau naruto memakai seragam akademi kuoh dan juga pasti dengan kedattanganya naruto di sekolahnya, pasti akan mempersulitnya membuat HAREM,

dan apakah kalian ingin tahu bagai mana kisah bertemunya naruto dan issei,

ini flash bacnya kawan,

FLASH BACK ON

setelah puas kusina menghajar anaknya, kini terlihat naruto dengang tampang lesu berjalan kearah balkon rumahnya untuk menenangkan pikiranya,

, huh..kalau aku tau pulang telat bisa jadi seperti ini lebih baik aku pulang lebih cepat tadi, gumam naruto sambil melihat jalanan yang banyak lalu lalang kendaraan,

, HEI..KAU!. teriak seorang pemuda tengah mengejar anjingnya yang lepas,

sedangkan naruto hanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan berkata,

, aku? tanya naruto, dan dijawab angukan oleh pemuda tersebut lalu pemuda itu berteriak pada naruto,

, tolong tangkap anjing itu! teriak pemuda yang kita kenal dengan nama issei,

, baiklah! ayo tangkap anjing itu pemuda-san!teriak naruto pada issei,

, YAAA...balas issei ikut berlari bersama naruto,

sampai mereka masuk ruangan yang mereka tidak kenali,

, dimana anjing?itu bukanya dia lari kesini tadi?tanya naruto pada issei, dan dibalas angukan setuju,

KYAAAA

,ADA LAKI-LAKI MESUM!, HAJAR MỂREKA! teriak satu batalion perempuan yang tengah mengunakan handuk sebagai penutup area danger miliknya.

sementara dengan naruissei mereka hanya menatap horor kumpulan wanita yang sangat terlihat marah, dengan gerakan patah-patah mereka melihat kearah belakang, dan apa yang merekalihat langsung membuat mereka berdua pucat, karna ada tulisan yang berisi,

Xpemandia khusus wanitaX

DONG

"s-sial kenapa bisa ada disituasi seperti ini?padahal aku hanya ingin membantunya"batin naruto sambil melirik pemuda di sapingnya yang kini memasang wajah pucat sama seperti dirinya,

dengan angukan kecil dua pemuda tersebut melangkah pelan menuju pintu keluar supaya tidak menimbulkan efek melarijkan diri, namu takdir berkata lain pasukan wanita tersebut langsung melempari mereka berdua dengan apa saja yang ada disitu mulai dari. pot,keranjang, bahkan sampai pakaian mereka juga di lempar.

*,kalo semua dilempar mau pake baju apa,tanya wanita 1,

,*pake kolor dong*jawab ku,

*KYAAA.. autor mesum...

*PLAK* b-baik lupakan yang tadi...

sementara itu kedua pemuda tersebut hanya bisa berlari menghindari amukan para wanita tersebut, sampai akhirnya mereka berhasil lolos, dan kembali ke tempat awal yaitu rumah naruto,

, maaf pem-, pangil saja issei!, sahut issei,

, dan perkenalkan namaku naruto issei!, balas naruto sambil berjabat tangan,

, maaf naruto tadi aku merepotkanmu!,sesal issei karna telah membuat natuto ikut terkena masalah karna anjingnya yang kabur,

, hm..tak apa issei! sebagai teman kita harus saling menolong bukan!, ucap naruto semangat,

, arigatou naruto!,terimakasih issei pada naruto,

, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu issei jaa...teriak naruto yang sudah berlari masuk rumahnya,

, byee.!sahut issei kemudian ia pergi dari situ untuk pulang ,

FLASH BACK END

nah kita beralih pada dua pumuda yang saat ini tengah berjalan masuk kegerbang akademi kuoh, namun saat baru setengah jalan, tidak ada angin ataupun hujan tiba-tiba ad-

KYAAA ADA MURID TAMPAN

KYAA APA DIA MURID BARU?

KYA JADILAH PACARKU..

TIDAK JADILAH SUAMIKU...

teriakkan para siswi melihat kedatangan naruto dan dibalas senyum manis oleh naruto,

KYA SENYUMU MENGALIHKAN DUNIAKU

teriak histeris para fans girl dadakan tersebut,

sementara naruto yang malah mendapat respon tersebut langsung menyengol issei dan berbisik pada issei,

, hei issei ada ide?tanya naruto,

, ada! ayo kitaaaaaa...LARI! teriak issei sudah lari meningalkan naruto yang bengong melihat kecepatan issei,

naruto pun sadar bahwa ia telah di tingal oleh issei dan berkata,

, HEI!..ISSEI TUNGGU AKU! teriak naruto pada issei yang sudah ada di dalam kawasan sekolah,

xDEVILHUNTERXx

, nah disini tempat kepala sekolah baruto! aku tingal kekelas dulu ya! ja...'teriak issei sambil berlari menuju kelanya, meningalkan naruto sendiri,

TOK TOK TOK

masuk, setelah mendengar suara itu naruto langsung masuk danberkata,

, permisi! saya murid baru pak kepala sekolah!'kata naruto sambil menunduk hormat,

"anak yang sopan"batin orang yang dipangil kepala sekolah tersebut,

, hm..baik kelasmu ada di kelasxxxxxxxx,*gak tau kelasnya pokoknya sama dengan issei*

, baik sensei!terimakasi!'ucap naruto sambil pergi menuju kelanya,

xDEVILHUNTERXx

TOK TOK TOK

, permisi saya namikaze naruto nurid baru dikelas ini sensei,'kata naruto yang tengah berhadapan dengan sosok guru perempuan tersebut,

, oh..jadi kau ya murid baru itu!tunggu sebentar sampai ku pangil,'lanjut sensei tersebut dan di jawab angukan oleh naruto,

BRAK

, DIAM SEMUA! bagus! hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru! nah namikaze san silah kan masuk,'

dankini nampak pemuda yang di pangil namanya langsung masuk dan berkata,

, hai..minna!.perkenalkan namaku namikaze naruto, aku murid baru disini,dan cita-citaku masih belumterpikirkan dan hal yang paling kusukai kalian tidak perlu tau, dan mohon bantuanya minna!,kata naruto diakhiri dengan senyum, dan itu mendapat respon yang mengejutkan,

KYAAA NARUTO-KUN

NARUTO-KUN I LOVE YOU

TIDURLAH DENGANKU NARUTO -KUN

oke perkataan yang terakhir suda lewat batas wajar.

BRAK

, DIAM!nah naruto silahkan duduk di sebelah issei !nah issei an-,tidak perlu sensei saya sudah kenal dengan issei ,'potong naruto dan ia berjalan menuju bangku di sebelah milik issei,

, hei..issei senang bisa sekelas teman!,'ucap naruto ,

, senang juga teman!'sahut issei.

, nah! sekarang buka buku halaman 19999, kita lanjutkan yang kkemarin, peritah guru dan pelajaran dimulai bla bla bla..

xDEVILHUNTERXx

TENG TONG

bel tanda istirahatpun berbunyi sebagian siwa-siwi langssung berhamburan menuju kantin, sedangkan pemeran utamakita tengah tertidur? usut punya-usut tenyata baruto tertidur karna ia tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan materi pelajaran tersebut dan juga ia sangat malas dengan yang namanya buku*is is isz ternyata naruto bukan orang yang patut dicontoh*

, hei naruto..tak ada jawaban

, naruto .perempatan sedah muncul di belakang kepala issei

, WOY NARUTO,'teriak issei kepada naruto yang dari tadi sudah dibangunkan tapi tidak bagun-bangun juga

,

, enghh..sudah selesai rupanya? ada apa issei? kau mengangu tidurku tau!' tanya naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tanganya ,

, memang kau tidak lapar naruto? tanya issei,

, tidak,

KRUYUKKKK

, . ! sudahlah naruto ayo kita kekantin!'isei berkata sambil menarik naruto dari dalam kelas menuju kantin,

, ehhh..tapi issei aku tidak punya uang?kata naruto pada issei yang dari tadi terus menari-narik tangan naruto,

, tidak apa! aku traktir!'balas issei,

, arigatou issei!,balas naruto

, ah sudahlah naruto! kita ini temankan! dandibalas agukan,

, nah ini gunanya teman naruto! lanjut issei,

, ayo naruto! dan mereka berduapun pergi kekantin,

setelah sampai disana issei dan naruto langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang masih kosong,

, naruto kau mau apa? tanya issei pada naruto,

, jus jeruk saja issei! jawab naruto,

, apa kau tidak pesan makanan? tanya issei,

, tidak! aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu issei, kata naruto

, yasudah aku pergi membeli di sana dulu tungu disini naruto! kata issei,lalu ia pergi menuju penjaga kantin,

xXDEVILHUNTERXx

, hei rias apakau tidak kekantin? tanya seorang gadis berambut dark blue dan memiliki aset diatas rata-rata namanya akeno,

, tunggu sebentar lagi akeno! sahut rias yang saat ini tengah merapikan buku bekas belajarnya,

, nah..ayo berangkat aku lapar! cletuk akeno yang ada di samping rias,

,dasar! apa kau tadi tidak makan?akeno, tanya rias,

dan merekapun terus melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kantin,

xDEVILHUNTREXx

sementara ini terlihat duh sosok suami istri tengah mengobrol dengan serius,

, ne..minato apa kita harus mencari kerja? tannya kusina pada minato yanng tengah berfikir,

, hmm..sepertinya memang harus kusina! supaya kita bisa memenuhi kebutuha kita di sini dan membiyayai kuliah naruto!' jawab minato tegas,

, bailkah kalau begitu aku keluar untuk melamar kerja kusina semoga aku mendapatkan pekerjaan nanti!dah...teriak minato yang kini telah hilang di balik pintu,

, sepertinya aku juga harus mencari kerja? ujar kusina, lalu ia beranjak dari dapur menuju pintu keluar,,

kalian mendapat kerja minato, kusina,

apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya tungu terus dan jangan sungkan memberi saran dan REVIEW,

DEVIL HUNTER X LOG OUT

SEE...YAAAA!


	2. Pertemuan

**Disclaimer: Naruto & High scholl dxd bukan punya saya,**

Rate: T+

Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor, and many more,

Pairing: [ Naruto x...]

Warning: OCC, Typo( layaknya debu yang berterbangan), Mainstream, Humor di paksakan, dan para kawan-kawanya,

Note: gak suka mending pencet tombol back daripada sakit hati,

Happy Reading!

.

kini terlihat dua pemuda tengah duduk di kantin. yang satu mempunyai ciri-ciri berambut pirang. dan satunya lagi mempunyai ciri-ciri berambut coklat model cap tsubasa. pasti sudah tau siapa merekakan? siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto&Issei,

"hei naruto! apa kau tau apa itu surga dunia?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat, yang kita kenali sebagai Issei. dengan mengunakan wajah mesumnya tentunya,

Naruto hanya memandang wajah issei sejenak dan ia dapat melihat ekspresi mesum dari wajah pumuda tersebut lalu ia mengalihkan pandanganya ke atas.

"hmm..surga ya?"

"ya! apa kau tau Naruto?"

"hm.. menurutku .surga dunia itu. dimana kita telah menemukan kebahagiaan itu dengan usaha kita sendiri issei!"jawab naruto sambil manik shppire itu terus memandang sendu awan diatas. 'apa kau bisa melihatku sekarang ero sanin?.. munkin jika kau disini kau pasti sudah memarahiku karna memangil mu dengan sebutan ero. dan juga perdamaian yang selalu kau bicarakan telah tercapai! kuharap kau bahagia disana sensei', batin Naruto sendu yang mengingat bagai mana perjuanganya bersama teman-temanya dan senseinya di elemental nation dulu.

"hm.. kau benar Naruto!. kalau begitu aku akan berjuang agar bisa membuat kerajaan Haremku sendiri Naruto!" balas issei dengan semangat berapi-api, sapai-sampai para pengunjung kantin tersebut menoleh ke arah issei.

'impian macam apa simesum itu' batin siwi disana. sedangkan para siwa laki-laki berteriak gaje sambil memberi jempol kearah issei.

"UWOOOOOhh... semangat Issei!"

"TERUSKAN IMPIANMU ISSEI!"

"HAREM BANZZAI"

itulah teriak para siwa laki-laki.

"YOSH!" balas issei sambil memberi jempol kearah kerumunan siswa yang entah?, sejak kapan telah membawa bendera berwarna pink bertuliskan I LOVE HAREM!.

sedangkan Naruto hanya sweadrop melihat interaksi di depannya tersebut. 'Jadi ini maksudnya ia bertanya tadi? hanya agar mendapat semangat untuk membuat hal gila ' Batin Naruto masih sweadrop. Sampai, Tepukan di pundaknya membuyarkan pikiranya,

PLUK

"eh.."

"hai Naru-kun!" Sapa suara riang dibelakang Naruto yang memasang wajah kaget. "eh! siapa yang-RIAS-CHAN!". Teriak Naruto kaget sambil menunjuk wajah Rias yang ada didepannya. "eh! " Issei yang mendengar Naruto berteriakpun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

" o-oh buchou! sedang mencari apa?"

A/N: disini issei sudah menjadi iblis, dan maaf kalo nngak di tunjukin saat reinkarnasinya,

Tanya Issei yang melihat Buchounya yang termasuk target no1 sebagai calon haremnya nanti."hm.. Naruto-kun kenapa kaget melihatku ada disini?" Tanya Rias tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan dari Issei. Naruto yang sudah lepas dari acara kekagetanya pun menjawab. "t-tidak, hanya saja aku sedikit terkejut melihatmu ada disini Rias. dan juga kau tambah cantik saat memakai seragam sekolah itu!" Jawab Naruto dengan mengaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan Rias yang mendengar Naruto hanya bisa merona dan menundukkan kepala. Naruto yang bingung melihat wajah memerah Rias, akhirnya memutusskan untuk bertanya,

"eh! Rias. kenapa wajahmu memerah? apa kamu sakit?" tanya Naruto yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan para wanita dan juga sikap Rias yang ada dihadapanya itu,

Sedangkan Issei yang melihat buchounya merona dengan ucapan Naruto, dia langsung pundung di pojok sambil bergumam, "Mati sana kau Naruto, dan para pria tampan sedunia"...

TWICH! Naruto yang mendengar gumaman dari Issei pun geram, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"ah.. Issei! ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? sini biar aku bersihkan!". Tanya naruto sambil mendekati Issei. "memang ada apa dengan wajahku Naruto?" tanya balik Issei. tapi nihil tak ada jawaban, dan Naruto kini tengah berdiri tepat di hadapan Issei dan...

Buagh... Buagh... Buagh..

"Sialan kau Issei! apa maksudmu menyumpahi aku mati hah?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah puas meninju kepala Issei, "Tentu saja karna kau (sambil menunjuk Naruto) telah merebut target pertama kerajaan haremku!" Balas Issei sambil mengelus tiga benjolan di kepalanya. Dan pertengkaran sengitpun dimulai...

MY NEW LIFE!

"jadi kau sekolah disini Rias?" tanya Naruto yang saat ini tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan Rias di bangku taman sekolah,

"hu'um..!" Balas Rias singkat. "apa kau tadi sendirian di kantin? dan kok kamu bisa tau ada aku disana Rias-chan?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol akibat gulat dengan Issei saat di kantin tadi. Utung tadi ia langsung dipisah oleh Rias dan diajak ke taman sekolah,

"sebenarnya tadi aku bersama sahabatku sih! tapi karna tadi aku melihat Naruto-kun jadi aku datangi!" Jelas Rias, "Ohhh.." Naroto hanya mangut-mangut mendengar jawaban Rias,

"Tapi kenapa Issei tadi memangilmu 'Buchou' Rias-chan?". tanya Naruto pada Rias,

"e-eto.. sebenarnya aku ketua klub penelitian ilmu ghaib Naruto-kun". jawab Rias agak takut. kenapa takut? karna jika ia bilang,"Aku adalah pemimpin dari angota iblis disekolah ini", pasti ia akan dijauhi Naruto, Tidak! ia tidak akan bisa!,

Naruto yang mendengar kata 'GHAIB' hanya merindig disko dengan wajah yang sudah pucat, Sudah tidak asing lagi kalau Naruto takut pada yang namanya 'HANTU', 'Gawat aku harus menjauhi klub milik Rias' pikir Naruto ,

"eh..Kau kenapa Naru kok wajahmu pucat?" Tanya Rias yang melihat wahah pucat Naruto,

"T-tidak ada apa-apa kok ha..ha..ha.." sangah Naruto dengan tawa garingnya, "Benar kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya khawatir Rias,

"tapi sekarang dimana temanmu itu Rias?". Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan Rias barusan."eh.! benar juga! aduh kok bisa lupa aku kalau tadi aku disuruh menungunya ya?" Tanya Rias entah pada siapa sambil tanganya menepuk dahinya sendiri.

Disisi lain..

" ihh.. dimanasih Buchou? tadikan kusuruh menungguku, tapi kok sekarang hilangya?" Kata seorang perempuan berambut darkblue sambil terus berkeliling lingkungan sekolah, sampai matanya menangkap sosok perempuan berambut merah darah yang dia kenal sebagai Rias/Buchounya. tapi ada yang aneh? dengan siapa buchounya duduk? entahlah. ia pun berjalan menghampiri dua sejoli itu,

"hai buchou!". Rias yang kenal dengan suara ini. langsung melihat kearah samping kirinya,

"eh!. Akeno?" sapa gadis yang baru datang tersebut. yang ternyata adalah Akeno,

My new life!

"arigatou! Takayama-san telah memberi kami pekerjaan!" Kata pria yang tengah berhadapan dengan orang yang dipangilnya Takayama, "Tak masalah, lagi pula kami membutuhkan guru baru di bidang olahraga dan juga club memasak!" Balas takayama pada dua orang di depannya, yang pria mempunyai ciri-ciri berambut pirang dan bermata biru laut, sedangkan yang perempuan memiliki ciri-ciri perambut merah sepingul dan bermata merah darah, yap! mereka berdua adalah MinaKusi, Kenapa mereka bisa bertemu padahal di capter awal mereka mencari pekerjaan sendiri-sendiri, karna mereka membaca selembaran di jalan bahwa disekolah kuoh butuh tenaga pengajar, jadi tanpa tungu apalagi tentu mereka berdua langsun menuju sekolah itu, dan juga karna mereka berdua memiliki pikiran yang sama. seperti ini misalnya, "inikan sekolahnya Naruto? jika aku bekerja disana, berarti bisa sekalian mengawasi naruto" yap! itulah mugkin isi pikiran ke dua orang tersebut, yah dan itulah mengapa mereka bisa bertemu/bekerja tempat yang sama,

"kalau begitu kapan kami mulai bekerja menjadi guru taka-san?" tanya Minato. "Mulai besok kalian bisa mulai mengajar!" Balasnya sigkat, "Baik kalau begitu kami permisi takayama-san!" kata sang perempuan A.K.A Kusina,

"hn..sekali lagi terimakasih!" kata takitsu dengan membungkukkan badan, "Hai! kami pergi Takayama-san!,

.

"hei Minato-kun kenapa kamu tadi juga bisa berada disini? apa tadi kau juga melihat selembaran dijalanan?" Tanya Kusina pada Minato yang tengah berjalan disampingnya, "Benar! tadi aku juga meliha selembaran dijalan, kalau sekolah ini membutuhkan tenaga mengajar, jadi aku langsung kesini! dan juga agar bisa mengawasi Naruto, agar tidakm malas dalam belajar nati Kusina!"balas Minato tanpa menoleh kearah kusina yang saat ini memasang wajah serius,

"Benar juga! tadi aku juga berpikiran seperti itu Minato!". Kata kusina sambil mengambil kertas daftar nama para siswi yang ikut klub memasak, "Kertas apa itu Kusina?". tanya Minaato yang penasaran dengan kertas yang dibawa Kusina, "Cuma daftar nama angota klub memasak " balas kusina sambil memberikan kertas kepada minato agar dia tau kalau kertas itu cuma daftar nama angota klubnya,

"hm..kebanyakan hanya perempuan ya? tidak ada laki-lakinya?" Tannya Minato pada Kusina, "memang la.. kan klub memasak!, manamungkin laki-laki mau ikutan? paling-paling cuma mau makan saja!" Ejek Kusina pada Minato, "Hei!.. tidak semuanya juga tahu?" Balas Minato yang merasa harga dirinya sebagai pria terasa terancam oleh perkataan dari Kusina barusan,

"Memang kau mau ikutan kalau ada prianya? hm.. Minato!" Tanya Kusina paada minato, yang saat ini tengah berwajjah pucat mendengar perkataan Kusina barusan yang terdengar seperti perintah/permintaan," Tidak!.. a-aku hanya bertanya tadi!" sabgah Minato sambil tertawa garing, "hn.. ya sudah!" balas Kusina,

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang kerumanya,

Pindah scene lagi bro!

Kini nampak satu pria dan dua wanita tengah berbicara, "Perkenalkan namaku Himejima Akeno, salam kenal pria tampan ufufufu!" Sapa akeno sambil tersenyum mengoda ke arah Naruto, "Salam kenal!, Hhimejima-san!. Dan namaku Namikaze Naruto, Wanita manis!" Jawab naruto sambil nyengir, sementara Akeno yang di puji oleh Naruto hanya merona merah menyaingi rambut Rias,

Dan Rias saat ini menatap kesal kearah kedua orang yang tadi berkenalan lebih teparnya kearah Akeno yang sedang merona, entah mengapa dihatinya hingap rasa tidak suka saat naruto memuji wanita lain 'apa aku jatuh cinta? Tidak! kamikan baru bertemu 2 kali' Pikir Rias sambil mengrleng-gelenkan kepalanya,

"Ehem,.. sudah selesai bermesraanya" Intruksi suara itu sedikit nada sebal di dalamnya, "Ada apa Buchou? apa kau cemburu ya?Ara ara, ufufu" Tanya Akeno sambil sedikit mengoda Buchounya ỉtu,

Teng tong... pret,,

"A-ah. separtinya sudah waktunya masuk! kami pergi dulu Naruto-kun" Kata Rias mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya bersama Akeno, "Ara ara apabuchou suka dengan Naru-kun? tanya Akeno sambil terus berjalan, "T-tidak kok Akeno!" Balas Rias dengan sedikit semburat merah, "ufufu, sepertinya ekpresimu berkata iya Buchou khukhukhu" Balas Akeno sambil terkekeh melihat tingkah buchounya, "URUSAI! "teriak Rias sambil berlari meningalkan Akeno, "Eh. Rias tungu aku!"

.

Pulang sekolah..

.

Kita beralih pada pemeran utama kita, yang saat ini berjalan dengan gontai bagaikan sudah kehilangan semangat hidupnya, "hah.. sekolah sangat membosankan " Runtuk Naruto sambil menendang kalenng,

Wusss

Tuk!

"Woy! siapa yang melempar kaleng ke sini" Suara orang terkesan sangat 'MARAH',

"eh!. gawat !" ucap Naruto sambil melihat kesamping kirinnya yang ternyata ada seorang pria tengah memegangi kalenv yang dibawanya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kelihatan benjol.

'A-aku harus lari ' Pikir Naruto panik,

Belumsempat Naruto lari ternyata orang itu tengah melihatnya sambil berkata,

"OI!.. bocah elu ya yang ngelempar kaleng ini?" tanya lelaki tersebut, "e-eh..t-tidak kok" Jawab Naruto,

"Jangan bohong lu kucing"

Twich

"siapa kucing"

"Elulah bocah"

Twich

"Dasar pria botak"

Twich

"Grr.. ini ternd bukan botak!"

"Eh.. trend? tren itu seperti gue bro"

Twich

"kuning tai"

"Botak kinclong"

"Tai kucing"

"Botak bersinar"

"Grr.. tai berjalan"

"kepala Bola"

"Grrr.. mati kau bocah"

"Kyaaa. tolongggg." teriak naruto sambil berlari menjauhi pria botak, yang saatt ini mengeluarkan senapan dari dalam kantongnya tersebut,

"sialan! larinya terlalu cepat" Gerutu pria botak tersebut, lalu ia pergi dari 'TCM'(Tempat Cekcok Mulut),

.

.

"huah.. hah.. hah.. gila tu pria botak" Kata Naruto sambil menstabilkan nafasnya kembali, hingga...

[Kau adalah 'DEVIL BRINGGER']

Degg!

'Apa itu tadi' batin Naruto yang mendengar suara berat tersebut,

"ah.. sudahla, lebih baik aku cepat pulang daripada nanti aku bisa habis dipukuli kaa-chan" Kata Naruto sambil membayangkan dirinya dipukuli waktu pulang terlambat, 'hiii ngeri' batin Naruto sambil terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan suara tersebut,

.

20:15

Blar...

Suara ledakan mengema disebuah pabrik lama, Nampak banyak orang lebih tepatnya iblis muda dari kuoh, tengah berhadapan dengan satu monster berbentuk banteng dan membawa kapak di tanganya,

"khu khu khu! ternyata serangan kalian hebat juga iblis chan" ucap remeh monster tersebut,

"kheh kali ini kau akan mati!" balas seorang pemuda berambut cokla Issei,

"benar issei!" sahut pemuda berambut pirang alias Yuuto Kiba,

"hn.." timpal suara datar dari seoran perempuan bertubuh loli, a k a Koneko,

"Ara ara"

"rasakan ini!"

[BOOST]

[BOOST]

[BOOST]

[DRAGON SHOOT]

BLAR...

"apakah berhasil?"

"hm.. lumayan " ucap suara berat dari dalam kepulan asab bekas serangan issei,

'Nani!' batin semua iblis yang ada disitu melihat tubuh dari minotaur tersebut masih berdiri tegak,

"b-bagaimana bisa?" ucap pemuda pemilik dari jurus tersebut,

"apa kalian pik-

[Rasengan]

Blarrr...

"Arggggg...

belum sempat sang monster melanjutkan, ucapanya sudah tergantikan dengan teriakan kesakitan, akibat serangan yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Huh! akhirnya selesai juga!" ucap sosok yang ada disamping tubuh monster tersebut,

"N-Naruto " ucap kaget pemuda berambut coklat aka Issei,

Ya! yang ia lihat saat ini adalah sosok yang hampir mirip dengan Naruto, terutama di bagian pipinnya yang terdapat tiga guratan halus dan juga mata birunya. hanya beda warna rambunya, yang berwarna hitam.

"Are? siapa Naruto? " tanya sosok pemuda tersebut,

"Hei! bukanya kau itu Naruto hah!" Balas Issei yang bingung melihat sosok tersebut,

"Ohh.. namaku bukan Naruto Tapi Menma,sampai jumpa ja..." balas sosok tersebut yang ternyata menma, yang kemudian hilang dengan kepulan asap berwarna putih,

poff

Hening

"Are kemana dia?" tanya Issei pada angota orc yang masih terkejut dengan cara menghilang Menma,

"uhk.. ohk.." ternnyata iblis itu masih bisa berdiri namun nampak ia sudah tidak punya tenaga,

"Ara ara ternyata masih bisa berdiri, baiklah ak-". sudahla Akeno"

"ufufu kau menganguku Buchou!".Tanpa memperdulikan Akeno, Rias berjalan menuju iblis liar yang sedang susah payah berdiri akibat serangan dari Menma tadi,

"Ada permintaan terakhir?" Tanya Rias pada sosok iblis tersebut,

"Bunuh aku!, ohok..."

Rias hanya mengarahkan kedua tanganya kearah iblis itu dan terciptalah bola energi berwarna merah kehitaman, Lalu ia tembakkan kearah iblis tersebut,

BLAR

"Ayo kita paulang Akeno!". "Hai! ", balas Akeno.

'sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu tentang pemuda yang bernama Menma tadi' piki Rias penasaran dengan sosok Menma.

Sringg

Dan mereka berempat menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna merah, kenapa berempat? karna. Issei ingin mencoba apa ia bisa mengunakan lingkaran suhir namun nihil dan hasilnya ia harus pulang dengan jalan kaki,

.

Issei saat ini tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan wajah lesu.

"hah.. iblis macam apa aku yang tidak bisa mengunakan sihir" Gerutu Issei sambil terus berjalan, Sampai ia melihat seorang pria yang ia kenal, ciri-cirinya brambut pirang hanya di bagian depanya saja, Dan ia tengah menunging seperti tengah mengintip sesuatu,

"Oi.. Sensei! Lagi ngapain?" Tanyaa Issei penasaran,

Sedangkan orang yang dipangil 'Sensei' oleh Issei hanya menoleh kebelakang, lalu ia memberi isyarat pada Issei agar mendekat,

"Ap-" ssshhtt.. diam dan lihat" cegah orang tersebut dengan wajah mesum pada Issei, sedanngkan Issei yang penasaran akhinya ikut melihat dan...

CROTT

CROTTT

"Uwohhh! ini baru surga dunia! " Teriak issei yang telah melihat apa yang dilihat oleh senseinya. yang ternyata adalah para wanita yang mandi di onsen. Dan mereka terus melanjutkan kegiatan absurt itu hingga puas..

At Naruto Room

Kini nampak Naruto yang merebahkan dirinya di aatas kasur ddan sepertinya ia tengah melamunkan sesuatu.

'hm.. apa maksud dari suara yang tadi siang ya' pikir Naruto.

"akh.. lebih baaik aku tidur, pusing aku memikirkanya" Teriak Naruto frustasi, dan ia pun sudah terlelap.

UNKNOW PLACE

Tes

Tes

"Naruto!" belum ada respon.

"oi bangun Naruto" ulang sosok suara tersebut.

"Engghh... siap-" Belum sempat naruto berkkata ia sutah terkejut melihat 5 sosok yang berdiri di hadapanya tersebut,

"S-siapa k-kalian?"

"Kami adalah Devil Arm, dan kau adalah Devil Brimgger",

.

.

Siapakah lima sosok tersebut tunggu capter tiga,

'Bangkitnya Devil Bringger (Pembawa Setan)'

.

.

.

Huah! akhirnya capter 2 udah kelar,

Gimana? apa sudah tambah bagus apa tambah jelek? terserah kalian,

REVIEW:

damarwulan : ini dunia supranatural kok!

dan soal pair, ane masih mikirin apa enaknya siglepair/harem.

"dan pertanyaan apa Rias cs bakalan jadi iblis, udah terjawab di capter ini,

Danjuga terimakasih pada.

Toro Kun blukira dan para senpai yang udah kasih saran dan masukan,

"Dan jangan lupa untuk memberi saran/masukkan. dan juga Review,

Well maaf kalo capter ini mengecewakan kalian,

Me" Devil Hunter X log out!

SEE..YAAA...


	3. banngkitnya 'Devil Bringger'

Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan miliksaya,

Rate : T+

Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor, and Many More,

Pairing: [Naruto x ...]

Warning : OCC, Typo, Humor yang dipaksakan dan para kawan-kawanya,

Note: Gak suka gak usah baca, Mending pencet tombol back aja!,

Question:

kenapa Naru punya kekuatan padahal pada capter awal Naruto milih pilihan no 2?

Jawab: Baca aja dulu di capter ini terjawab kok!

Dan soal menma kenapa bisa di dimensi dxd disini bakalan terjawab,

Okay masalah pair ane bikin mini harem ,

Naruto x Rias,

Naruto x Akeno,

Naruto x ... ( saran kalo bisa manusia biasa saja),

ya segitu saja yang bisa ane jawab untuk sekarang and..

.

Happy Reading!

.

sebelumya :

"S-siapa k-kalian?"

"Kami adalah Devil arm dan kau adalah Devil Bringger"

.

"My new life!"

.

"a-apa Devil? j-jadi kalian setan/ibis?" Tanya Naruto pada ke5 sosok tersebut yang mengaku sebagai 'Devil',

"hm.. kau bisa mengangap kami sebagai ibis atau pun patner barumu di dimensi ini!" Jawab sosok yang memiliki tubuh yang diselimuti oleh es dan memiliki 3 kepala, Dialah sang penjaga gerbang 'Temen-ni-gru' Cerberus, yang disegel pergi oleh-Nya,

"A-apa maksud mu patner baruku?" Jawab Naruto dengan tubuh agak bergetar melihat sosok Cerberus menyeringai ke arahnya,

"hentikan seringai bodohmu itu Cerberus, kau membuatnya takut!" Timpal sosok di sebelah kiri Cerberus, yang memiliki ciri-ciri, bertubuh hitam berbentuk tubuh manusia dan di bagian pungungnya memiliki sepasang sayap, dialah penjaga kegelapan 'Doppleganger' sang peniru,

"fufu.. kau benar 'Black' hentikanlah seringaian. bodoh mu!" Tambah sosok perempuan yang ada di kanan cerberus, ia memiliki ciri-ciri Berambut oranye sepingang dan mata berwarna ungu, bertubuh proposional, dan yang paling menonjol adalah dua aset-nya yang hanya tertutupi oleh rambut bagian depanya saja, Dialah sang succubus Nevan,

"Grr.. sudah berapa kali aku bilang pangil aku 'Shadow'. bukan black, succubus genit" Balas Doppleganger/Shadow, kesal pada Nevan yang hanya dibalas tawa mengoda,

"ufufufu..."

"Hei kalian! ingin bermain atau menjelaskan tentang kita pada Naruto at-.

"T-tungu kenapa kalian bisa tahu namaku?"

"grr.. bocah, jangan potong ucapanku atau kau ku tinju khukhukhu" Balas sosok mirip dinosaurus tapi memiliki ekor berbentuk kala jengking, dan tangannya seperti ada cahaya berwarna putih,Dialah sang penghancur Beowulf,

"M-maaf!" balas Naruto makin ketakutan setelah mendengar tawa jahanam dari BeoWulf,

"hei sudah la, cepat beritahu dia apa tujuan kita menemuinya!" teriak sesosok kuda, tapi di bagian rambut, kaki dan ekornya memiliki api berwarna biru, dialah sang Quic silver 'Geryon' sang pelambat waktu,

"hm.. baiklah tujuan kami di sini adalah untuk membantumu mendamaikan dimensi barumu Naruto" kata Cerberus mulai serius,

"Ap-apa maksud kalian mendamaikan dimensiku, apa masih ada peperangan setahuku aman-aman saja" jawab Naruto agak kebingungan, atas perkataan Cerberus barusan,

"Dan juga aku sudah tidak punya kekuatan apapun jadi mana bisa aku bertarung" tambah Naruto,

"Tentu saja dengan bantuan kami tampan" Balas Nevan yan entah sejak kapan sudah ada di belakang tubuh Naruto, sambil meraba-raba bagian 'adik' Naruto,

"eh!. Uwaaaa" kaget Naruto sambil berlari menjauhi Nevan yang tertawa,

"ufufufu"

'wanita memang mengerikan' Batin Naruto yang masih melihat ke arah Nevan, sambil menyembunyikan 'adik'-nya di balik tangan,

"Tapi akukan sudah di beri pilihan oleh kami-sama untuk menjadi manusia biasa, jadi aku tidak bisa membantaah perintah-Nya" Kata Naruto secara tiba-tiba, dan seketika itu pula muncul cahaya yang sangat terang.

"Naruto!.. aku datang kesini ingin memberimu permintaan yang baru" Ucapcepat cahaya tersebut,

sementara Naruto yang merasa familiar dengan suara itu langsung sujud di hadapan-Nya,

"A-ada apa Kami-sama menemuiku?" Tanya Naruto yang sedikit terbata di awal,

"berdirilah Namikaze Naruto! aku disini hanya ingin memberimu permintaan baru"

"A-apa itu?" balas Naruto,

"apa kau bersedia menjadi sang 'Devil Bringger' dan menciptakan perdamaian di dunia barumu!" Kata Tuhan(anime) pada Naruto yang saat ini seperti tengah berfikir,

"tapi Kami-sama! bukanya anda sudah memberi pilihan padaku waktu aku sudah mati dulu?" tanya Naruto penasaran mengapa sosok tuhan(anime), mau memberikanya pilihan untuk kedua kalinya,

"hm.. begini karna kau kulihat memiliki semangat yang tingi jika menyangkut perdamaian ataupun soal teman, maka aku memberimu tugas untuk mendamaikan duniamu yang baru ini Naruto!" jelas tuhan(anime) pada Naruto,

"hm.. memang aku orang yang patut dicontoh" kata Naruto nista,

"cih.. patut di contoh katamu? kau di sekolah hanya tidur!" ejek Shadow pada Naruto,

Twic!

"diam kau Arang!" balas Naruto sewot,

"grr.. berani kau bocah!"

"hn..." balas Naruto singkat,

"sudah-sudah! kau terima saja Naruto, dan kau jangan gangu Naruto" kata Geryon, melerai Naruto dan Shadow yang cekcok,

"huh..

balas kedua orang tersebut acuh sambil membuang muka ke samping, kemudian Naruto berteriak dengan semangat.

"Baiklah! kami-sama, aku, Namikaze Naruto, akan membuat perdamaian dan menghilangkan kebencian di duniaku yang baru!" Teriak Naruto mantab sambil tanganya meninju udara, dan ia sudah mantab akan tujuanya yang akan menjadi sang Devil Bringger,

semua sosok yang ada disitu hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban/pilihan dari Naruto barusan,

'dia memang anak yang menarik' batin ke5 sosok Devil/monster tersebut,

"ehem.. pilihan yang tepat Naruto, dan ke lima makhluk yang ada di blakangmu itu adalah patnermu yang baru!" Kata sosok tuhan(anime) pada Naruto yang saat ini tengah memasang wajah terkejut, pasalnya 5 'Devil arm' tersebut yang akan menjadi patnernya nanti,

"J-jadi mereka (sambil menunjuk kelima Devil Arm) yang akan menjadi patnerku kami-sama?" Tanya Naruto shock mendengar bahwa lima sosok tersebut adalah patnernya,

"benar Naruto! kami yang akan membantumu mencapai perdamaian di duniamu!" Jawab tegas sosok kuda/Geryon pada Naruto, dan mendapat angukan setuju dari 'Devil' lainya,

"benar sekali Naruto! nah sekarang perkenalkan nama dan julukan masing-masing dari kalian ber5" perintah Tuhan(anime) pada kelima 'Devil arm' tersebut,

"perkenalka namaku Cerberus dan aku sang Gatekeeper 'temen-ni-gru' yang disegel pergi oleh-nya" Ucap cerberus seraya memperkenalkan dirinya dan julukkanya,

"perkenalkan namaku Beowulf, dan aku sang penghancur, yang di segel pergi oleh-Nya"

"aku Nevan dan aku sang succubus yang disegel pergi oleh-nya"

"dan aku Doppleganger sang Darkkeeper(penjaga kegelapan) dan aku sang peniru"

"dan aku Greyon sang flamehorse dan julukanku si'Quic siver' penghambat waktu dan penguasa blue flame(api biru),

"nah apa kau sudah tau Naruto?"

"Hai! aku sudah ingat nama mereka semua kami-sama!" balas Naruto singkat, kemudian ia bertanya,

"hey minna ngomong-ngomong apa kalian bisa menjadi semacam senjata atau semacamnya? tanya naruto pada ke 5 sosok di hadapanya,

"kau benar Naruto kami berempat bisa menjadi senjata!"Balas Beowulf pada Naruto,

"eh!.. kok hanya berempat bukanya kalian berlimaya?" tanya bingung Naruto pada kelima 'Devil arm' tersebut,

"ada satu yang tidak bisa menjadi senjata Naruto!" Jawab cerberus pada Naruto,

"eh siapa Cerberus?" tanya bingung Naruto sambil memasang wajah polos,

"ituu... " tunjuk keempat 'Devil' tersebut bersamaan ke arah sosok kuda berapi biru alias Greyon yang tengah pundung di pojok,

sweadrop besar menghampiri Naruto yang melihat sosok Greyon yang pundug sambil bergumam 'kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi senjata hik..hik..hik' secara terus menerus,

"sudahla Greyon terima nasibmu itu!" timpal suara Cerberus yang terkesan mengejek,

"Uweeeee...

"cih, dia malah nangis" ucap Shadow datar,

"sudahla Greyon tidak apa-apa kok! kau tidak bisa menjaadi senjata! lagi pula kau kan punya api biru yang keren!" Naruto mencoba menenangkan Greyon yang tengah menangis meratapi nasibnya,

"B-benarkah! aku punya api yang keren?" tanya memastikan Greyon,

"yap!' jawab singkat Naruto,

"arigatou Naruto!, kau patnerku yang baik" ucap greyon seraya balik menuju barisan kelima devil tersebut,

"nah sekarang masih ada satu hal yang ingin aku berikan padamu Naruto!" ucap tuhan,

"apa itu kami-sama?" tanya bingung Naruto,

"mendekatlah" perintah tuhan(anime) pada Naruto,

Naruto mengikuti intruksi dari sosok tuhan tersebut, kemudian keluar cahaya kehitaman dari sosok tuhan tersebut dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto kemudian di tangan kanan Naruto muncul Gauntlet,

A/N : mirip milik Issei tapi berwarna hitam dan berkristal putih dan di bagian bawah tangan mengeluarkan cahaya putih kebiruan'..

Arkhh...

secara bersamaan tubuh Naruto terasa kaku dan kepalanya pusing, menerima energi dan ingatan tentang skill/ jurus yang dimiliki oleh masing-masig 'devil arm' yang baru masuk di tubuh Naruto,

"akhhh... a-apa yang terjadi barusan k-kenapa tubuh dan kepalaku terasa berat? dan apa yanng ada di tangan kananku?" tanya Naruto kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi barusan pada tubuhnya,

"hm.. itu tadi cuma efek dari pentranferan ingatan tentang jurus-jurus dari masing-masing devil arm milikmu Naruto! dan yang ada di tangan kananmu itu adalah 'Devil Hand" Jawab sosok tuhan(anime) tersebut pada Naruto dan dibalas angukan oleh Naruto,

"tapi bagai mana cara menghilangkannya kami-sama" tanya Naruto pada sosok tuhan tersebut,

"konsentrasilah, dan bayangkan jika 'Devil hand' itu menghilang" jelas tuhan, pada Naruto,

sringg..

gauntlet yang ada di tangan kanan Naruto pun menghilang,

"baiklah kalau begitu Naruto aku pergi dulu"

sringg...

sosok cahaya/tuhan itu akhirnya menghilang dalam cahaya putih terang,

Hening...

"baiklah kalau begitu Naruto! kau boleh kembali" suara Cerberus memecah keheningan tadi,

"lalu bagai mana aku bisa kesini lagi ?" tanya Naruto kepada Cerberus,

"hah.. kau tingal konsetrasi saja sama saat kau masuk 'mindskape' mu" Balas shadow dengan nada malas,

"hm.. baiklah jaa..." teriak Naruto seraya tubuhnya mulai menghilang dari hadapan devil arm miliknya,

Hening...

"kurasa kita memilih patner yang tepat minna!" intruksi suara dari Greyon, dan mendapat angukan setuju dari keempat laimya.

.

xxReal wordxx

.

07:30

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Cklek!

suara ketukan pintu memecahkan kesunyian yang ada pada kamar pemeran utama kita yang saat ini masih tertidur dengan nyenyak, terbukti dengan adanya genangan air di sudut bibirnya,

"Enghh.." lenguhan orang terkesan sangat malas keluar dari mulut Naruto saat ia mendengar ketukan keras dari arah pintu kamarnya,

"Naruto cepat bangun! nanti kau terlambat masuk sekolah nak! " bujuk sang ibu aka Kusina pada anak semata wayangnya yang kini masih setia dengan bantal gulingnya,

Nampak sang pemuda tersebut belumjuga bangun. meski sudah mendengar ibunya barusan,

"30 menit lagi kaa-chan! hoamzzzz.."

kesal! jelas saat ini Kusina menatap anaknya dengan tatapan marah saat mendapat balasan seperti itu dari sang anak,

"oo.. jadi masih ingin tidurya! kalau begitu oyasuminasai Naru!" jawab kusina dengan wajah horor. Namun karna Naruto masih mengantuk ia tidak melihat wajah horor milik ibuunya, dan ia malah melanjutkan tidurnya dengan kidmat,

Kusina keluar kamar Naruto namun, sedetik kemudian ia sudah membawa air satu ember, dengan gerakan slow motion, kusina menyiram Naruto layaknya iya membuan air bekas comberan,

Byurr...

"UWAAA... BANJIR BANJIR TOLONG TOLONG! AYO KAA-CHAN KITA BERLINDUNG AYO CEPAT" teriak nista Naruto sambil kalang kabut di dalam kamarnya lalu ia menarik lengan kaa-chanya, namun Naruto baru sadar ternyata tidak ada banjir yang ada cuma genangan air di atas kasurnya,

Glek!

Naruto hanya mampu menelan ludah saat merasakan hawa membunuh dari Kusina yang ada di blakangnya, dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto mencoba menoleh kearah blakangnya,

Duagh... duagh... duagh...

.

xxmy new life!xx

.

"Ha.. ha... ha..ha.. jadi ternyata kau di siram oleh kaa-chan mu Naruto! kasihanya anakku yang satu ini cup cup!" ejek nista Minato pada Naruto yang saat ini tengah memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit akibat pukulan dari Kusina tadi,

"mou.. Tou-chan jahat! masa Naru malah di ledek sih!" Rengek Naruto tidak terima atas perkataan dari Minato barusan,

"makanya kalau bangun jangan terlalu siang, jika kau mengulangi lagi maka kau akan ku masak!" timpal Kusina yang baru datang, dan ikut duduk di meja makan bersama Minato dan Naruto,

"kaa-chan mu benar naruto kau harus bisa bangun pagi agar tidak menerima pukulan kaa-chan mu ini" sahut minato, sambil menepuk bahu kusina dan sedetik kemudian minato mendapatkan delikan tajam dari Kusina, Minato langsung melepaskan tepukan pada bahu Kusina lalu ia bersiul gaje,

"fu.. fu.. fu.." itulah siulan gaje Minato,

"sudah! aku berangkat Kaa-chan tou-san jaa..." teriak Naruto berlari meningalka rumahnya,

"ehh! tung-,hah anak itu bukannya kita bisa berangkat bersama" cegah Minato namun terlambat karna Naruto sudah berlari meningalkan kediamanya,

"sudah la, Minato lebih baik kita bersiap-siap berangkat kerja, hari ini hari pertama kita kerja jangan membuat kesan buruk!" Jelas Kusina serta ceramah singkat,

"baiklah!" jawab Minato,

xxPindah scene broxx

kini Naruto berjalan menuju sekolah dengan santai sampai matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut coklat yang ia kenali sebagai Issei, tengah membantu seorang perempuan, kalau dilihat dari tampilan berpakaianya, dapat di pastikan kalau ia seorang biarawati,

"hoy Issei! " teriak Naruto yang melihat Issei tengah membantu berdiri, seorang biarawati yang tengah terjatuh,

"oy! kesini sebentar Naruto" balas Issei,

"memang ada apa Issei?" tanya Naruto pada Issei sambil berjalan ke arah Issei,

"perkenalkan ini teman baruku Naruto, namanya Asia Argento!" balas Issei sambil menunjuk asia yang ada di sebelah kanan Issei,

"salam kenal Asia-san! namaku Namikaze Naruto!" sapa Naruto,

"salam kenal juga Naruto-san!" sapa Asia ramah,

"nah Asia-chan kau mau kemana sekarang?" tannya Issei pada Asia yang saat ini tengah berfikir,

"sebenarnya aku baru dikota ini, dan aku mau menuju gereja terdekat! apa kalian tahu tempatnya?" Jawab sekalisus tanya Asia pada kedua pemuda tersebut,

"hm.. aku tahu tempatnya! baiklah ayo Asia aku antar kau ke gerejanya!" sahut Issei sambil mulai berjalan bertiga menuju gereja terdekat,

xxmy new life!xx

kini nampak dua pemuda dan satu wanita tengah berdiri tepat dihalaman sebuah gereja dua diantaranya memasanng wajah biasa-bisa saja, namun tidak bagi Issei saat ini ia merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakan saat ia berada di dekat gereja ini, dan akhirnya ia berkata,

"nah ini dia gerejanya asia-chan dan sampai jumpa" kata Issei sabil sedikit berlari menjauhi gereja karna ia merasa tidak enak saat berdekatan dengan gereja, dan juga karna ia sudah menjadi iblis maka ia harus sebisa mungkin menjauhi tempat-tempat suci,

"eh! apa kalian tidak mampirdulu? biar aku buatkan minum tanda terima kasihku!" teriak Asia pada Issei yang sudah agak jauh dari daerah sekitar gereja,

"ah... maafkan sifat temanku ya Asia-san dan maaf sepertinya aku juga harus segera pergi, karna sebentar lagi bel masuk sekolah berbunyi jaa.." kata Naruto sambil berjalan menjauhi kawasan gereja tersebut,

"jaa... dan terima kasih atas bantuanya Naruto-san!" kata Asia sedikit berteriak agar suaranya dapat di dengar oleh Naruto,

"sama-sama" balas Naruto yang sudah jauh dari kawasan tersebut,

xxmy new life!xx

kini kita beralih ke tempat yang penuh dengan arsitekstur klasik bercorak merah dan terkesan klasik dan bergaya abad pertengahan,

kini nampak tiga gadis tepatnya tiga iblis. satu memiliki ciri-ciri berambut merah darah dan tubuh yang bisa membuat siapa saja bertekuk lutut dihadapanya, dialah sang heeries klan Gremory,

Rias Gremory

dan yang kedua memiliki ciri-ciri berambut darkblue ibis reingkarnasi Gremory,

Akeno Himejima

dan yang terakih ia memiliki ciri-ciri berambut hitam model bob, dan juga ia mengenakan kacamata yang menambah kesan manis, dialah heeries klan sitri,

Sona Sitri

"hei Sona kenapa kau kemarin tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Rias membuka pembicaraan,

"hn.. aku kemarin pergi ke 'UnderWord' untuk menemui tou-san!" balas Sona,

"oh.." Rias hanya ber 'oh' ria,

"memang ada apa kau memangil ku kemari Rias?" tanya Sona mulai serius,

"aku hanya ingin bertanya! apa kau tau pemuda yang bernama menma?" Tanya Rias,

"huh.. tentu saja aku tidak tahu Rias, aku baru datang tadi malam!' jawab Sona malas,

"yasudah! kalau begitu ada kesempatan untuk ku menjadikanya peerage ku, fu.. fu.. fu" kata Rias dengan serius di akhiri dengan tawa iblisnya,

"hah.. terserah, aku tidak tertarik!" balas Sona bosan,

"Ara ara, kenapa Kaicho terlihat malas hari ini?" tanya Akeeno yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan,

"hn.." balas Sona datar,

"ya sudah aku pergi sebentar lagi bel masuk, ja.. Rias, Akeno" kata Sona seraya mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar,

"jaa.." baalas kedua wanita tersebut,

Teet...

bel masukpun berbunyi, tapi ada satu masalah saat ini Naruto masih ada di jalan, bagaimana kalau ia terlambat,

"sial aku tidak sempat ada saran kawan!" kata Naruto terus berlari menuju sekolah sendiri karna tadi ditingal oleh Issei, dan juga sambil menghubungi partnernya,

"gunakan teknik slowtime miliku Naruto" intruksi suara Geryon di dalam pikiran Naruto,

"baik aku cob-, eh tapi nanti aura kalian tedeteksi oleh orang lain gimana?" tanya Naruto pada semua parnernya,

"tekan aura devil milik kami sampai titik terendah, dan tenanglah aura mu tetap manusia jadi kau akan aman-aman saja Naruto" jelas Beowullf pada Naruto,

"Hai!"

Naruto kini sudah mengeluarkan gauntletnya, kemudian ia mengarah kan tangan kananya ke depan wajahnya kemudian ia meneriakkan teknik yang dimaksut tadi,

[SlowTime]

sringgg

kini terrlihat seluruh daerah disekitar Naruto menjadi berwarna silver, dan nampak mobil yang lalu lalang juga bergerak lambat,

"Wow! teknik yang hebat partner" kata kagum Naruto pada teknik yang dimiliki oleh Geryon,

"sudah cepat lari kesekolah!, teknik ini cuma bertahan 1menit Naruto" kata Greyon kepada Naruto,

"Hai!.. tapi sepertinya masih tidak sempat kawan" kata Naruto mulai was-was saat mengetahui jarak masih sekitar 300meter dari dirinya saat ini,

"gunakan 'Stayle' mu Naruto" kini suara Shadow yang menjawab,

"Stayle apa Shadow?" tanya Naruto bingung,

"[Trickster : Air trick] dan bayangkan tempat tujuanmu" sahut Shadow,

"baik!"

[Trickter : Air Trick]

zingg...

seketika itu Naruto sudah menghilang dengan kilatan berwarna merah,

"Uwaa... "teriak Naruto yang saat ini ternyata ada di atas gedung akibat kurang konsentrasi saat mengunakan teknik 'Air Trick' barusan,

"woy bukanya sampai aku malah nyasar! sialan kau Shadow" teriak Naruto yang merasa telah tertipu oleh shadow barusan,

"woy! elu sendiri kurang konsen Naruto!" balas Shadow tak mau kalah,

"sudah-sudah! coba sekali lagi Naruto! tapi konsentrasi yang benar! jangan salah lagi" lerai Cerberus,

"baik" balas Naruto malas,

[Trickster : Air Trick]

Zingg...

zrash.. kini nampak Naruto sepertinya baru benar menuju sekolah dan ia berada di atap sekolah,

"arigatou Cerberus sudah membantu!" terima kasih Naruto pada Cerberus yang telah menunjukan cara mengunakan teknik 'Air Trick' pada Naruto tidak seperti Shadow yang hanya memberi perintah tanpa ada penjelasan,

"sama-sama Naruto" balas Cerberus,

"cepat putuskan pembicaraan kita Naruto! ada yang datang!" kata Cerberus yang merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang,

"Hai" Naruto pun sudah memutuskan pembicaraanya dengan Cerberus,

kriett..

Benar saja! belum lima detik suara pintu atap sekolah terbuka dan nampak satu sosok perempuan berkacamata dan memiliki rambut bermodel bob,

"ehm... kenapa kau bellum masuk ke kelasmu err-,Naruto, Namikaze Naruto" potong Naruto cepat sambil memper kenalkan diri,

"hn.. salam kenal Namikaze-san dan Namaku Sona sitri" balas sona datar,

'bah.. wajah datar seperti Teme' batin Naruto yang melihat wajah datar milik Sona yang menyaingi Sasuke,

"salam kenal Sona-san!" balas Naruto sambil nyengir,

"kenapa kau belum masuk Namikaze-san?" tanya Sona sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya,

"eah.. et-to... t-tadi aku hanya mampir kesini dan melihat ada bintang jatuh" jawab asal Naruto,

"tapi sekarang tidak malam Namikaze-san!" balas Sona sambil menatap Naruto intens, ia mulai tau gelagat aneh Naruto,

'm-mati aku, bodoh kau Naruto kenapa membuat alasan yang gila!' batin Naruto panik,

"sebenarnya tadi aku terlambat" kata Naruto pasrah,

"jadi benar kau terlambat?" tanya Sona memastikan,

pertanyaan Sona barusan hanya di balas angukan lemas oleh Naruto,

"kalau begitu, ikut aku kau akan ku beri hukuman!" perintah Sona pada Naruto agar mengikutinya yang akan memberi hukuman pada Naruto,

.

xxmy new life!xx

.

kita beralih dari Naruto dan Sona menuju ke sebuah apartemen, terlihat seorang pemuda tengah memakan sebuah ramen cup sendirian di atas meja dengan wajah sedikit sedih mengingat ia hanya tingal sendirian disini,

'andai kalian di sini tou-san kaa-chan' batin pemuda tersebut, pemuda tersebut memiliki ciri-ciri berambut hitam jabrik(mirip minato), dan mata berwarna biru dan jangan lupa ketiga guratan halus yang ada di masing masing pipinya,

Menma namanya

"hah.. lebih baik aku berlatih dari pada hanya memikirkan hal yang tidak pasti" kata menma seraya berdiri sambil berjalan Menuju dapur untuk membersih kan bekas sarapanya,

Menma pov on

hai! perkenalkan namaku Menma ya maku hanya Menma, karna sedari kecil aku hanya tingal di panti asuhan sampai akhirnya aku pergi untuk menjalani hidupku dan juga aku memiliki kekuatan ninja, ya! ninja, apa kalian ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa memiliki kekuatan ninja, begini ceritanya.

FLASH BACK

disuatu hutan sebelah barat kota kuoh terlihat pemuda yang kita kenali sebagai menma tengah berjalan menuju tempat tujuanya yaitu kuoh,

"khu.. khu.. khu ada mangsa" terdengar suara berat dari arah belakang Menma,

Menma yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat sesosok minotaur tengah berjalan menuju dirinya,

"m-makhluk a-apa kau" ucap Menma dengan tubuh bergetar,

"khu..khu..khu.. aku adalah iblis yang akan memakan mu manusia" balas minotaur tersebut seraya mengangkat kapaknya ke udara dan kapak itu langsung di arahkan menuju ketubuh milik menma,

sedangkan Menma sudah pasrah terbukti dengan ia sudah menutup rapat kedua matanya 'inikah akhir dari hidupku tuhan' batin Menma pasrah,

trang...

sebelum sempat kapak milik minotaur tersebut menyentuh Menma terdengar suara dentuman dua senjata yang saling bertubrukan.

Memna yang penasarann dengan suara tersebut akhirnya membuka keduamatanya, alangkah terkejutnya ia saat ini yang ia lihat adalah pemuda yang sangat mirip dirinya berdiri di hadapanya sambil memengang sebuah kunai untuk menghalau kapak dari minotaur tersebut,

"S-siapa kau? dan k-kenapa kau sangat mirip denganku?" tanya menma pada sosok pemuda tersebut,

"nanti dulu penjelasanya sekarang aku masih harus membereskan sampah ini" ucap pemuda tersebut sambil memandang datar minotaur tersebu,

"khu.. khu.. tambah satu manusia lemah, malam ini aku akan kenyang ha..ha..ha.!" tawa gila dari minotaur tersebut,

"lemah katamu? coba kau lihat di atasmu" kata pemuda tersebut,

Minatour tesebut hanya menuruti kata pemuda tersebu dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat ke atas ternyata ada dua klon milik pemuda tersebu dan ditanganya seperti membawa bola energi berwarna biru ,

[Double Rasengan]

Blar...

suara ledakan dari jurus pemuda tersebut membuat sosok minotaur tersebut terkapar dengan luka lubang dibagian dada kanan dan kirinya akibat jurus tersebut,

"huh akhirnya selesai!"ucap pemuda tersebut tersenyum puas,

sedangkan Menma yang sedari tadi melihat serangan dari pemuda tersebut hanya bisa bergidik ngeri,

"A-apa maumu?" tanya ketakutan Menma saat melihat sosok pemuda tersebut berjalan menuju ke arahnya,

"jangan takut! aku hanya ingin memberimu kekuatanku!" ucap pemuda tersebut sambil duduk di sebelah kiri Menma,

"apa maksumu memberiku kekuatan mu?" tanya Menma penasaran,

"karna kau adalah reingkarnasiku di dimensi ini Menma!" balas pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum,

"apa maksud mu aku reingkarnasimu? dan siapa nama mu?" tanya Menma makin penasaran,

"hah.. kau bisa lihat kan kalau kita ini sama, maksudu kembar" jawab pemuda tersebut, dandibalas angukan olrh Menma,

"karna sebenarnya aku Menma yang berasal dari dimensi lain, dan dimensiku telah hancur oleh ulahku sendiri yang telah ditipu oleh Madara palsu(tobi) dan walaupun aku akhirnya bisa membununya namun tetap saja aku telah kehilangan keluargaku" kata pemuda tersebut dengan nada sedih di akhir kalimat,

sedangkan Menma yang mendengar bahwa pemuda yang ada di sampingnya adalah Menma yang berasal dari dimensi lain hanya bisa melongo, namun sedetik kemudian ia merasa kasihan pada sosok pemuda tersebut yang memiliki kisah menyedihkan,

"Tapi aku harap kau mau menerima kekuatan yang akan aku berikan pada mu agar bisa kau gunakan untuk melindungi bukan untuk menyakiti" kata pemuda tersebut seraya tesenyum ceria,

A/N : biar mudah ane sebut menma dxd dengan Memna(dxd) dan Menma dari dimensi ninja Menma(2)

"baiklah aku akan menerima kekuatan darimu Menma(2)" ucap menma(dxd) dengan serius,

"Arigatou kau mau menerima kekuatanku, dan kemarilah aku akan mentransfer kekuatanku berseta ingatan dan juga semua teknik yang aku punya" ucap Menma(2) kepada Menma(dxd),

dan pentransferan pun dimulai

skip time

"nah sudah selesai Menma(dxd)" ucap Menma(2) kepada Menma(dxd) dengan senang,

"hmm... arigatou , dan aku berjanji akan mengunakan kekuatan mu dengan bijak" balas Menma(dxd) dengan serius,

"um.. bagu- ohk.." belum sempat Menma(2) menyelesaikan ucapanya ia sudah mengeluarkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya,

"apa kau tidak apa-apa Menma(2)?" tanya kawatir Menma(dxd) kepada Menma(2),

"uhk.. sepertinya waktuku telah habis! dan semoga kau bisa mengunaakan kekuan mu dengan bijak" ucap Menma(2)dengan tubuh yang mulai bersinar karna telah kehabisan 'lifeforce' nya yang ia gunakan untuk berpindah dimensi,

sring...

tubuh dari Menma(2) sudah lenyab di telan cahaya berwarna putih,

'aku berjanji akan mengunakan kekuatanku dengan bijak, aku janji' batin Menma dengan tangan kanan ditaruh tepat di depan dadanya,

FLASH BACK END

nah itulah ceritaku tentang bagai mana caranya aku mendapat kekuatanku ini,

.

Menma pov end

.

kini nampak pemuda berambut pirang tengah mengangkat bukku dan menaruhnya di atas rak buku dan ternyata itu adalah Naruto yang saat ini tengah menjalankan hukuman yang di berikan oleh Sona, yaitu harus membersihkan perpustakaan milik sekolah,

"hah... sialnya aku hari ini" runtuk Naruto malas,

ternyata tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto ternyata ada sesosok lebih tepatnya seorang gadis terbukti dengan adanya dua gundukan di bagian dadanya, tengah melihat kearahnya dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya,

'kau benar-benar tampan Naruto-kun' batin sosok gadis tersebut dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya,

.

siapakah sosok gadis tersebut?

.

tungu next capter'4'

.

hua! kelar juga nih capter 3,

nah apa masi kurang bagus/tambah jelek terserah,,

dan maaf capter ini cuma perkenalan Menma dan kekuatan dari Naruto, sekali lagi maaf,

.

oke ane kasih pilihan pair Naruto yang ke tiga :

Naruko

Haruka (oc)

and maaf kalo cuma dua pilihanya,

silahkan poling sebanyak mungkin, polingan bakal ane tutup pada hari Rabu depan,

tapi ingat kedua karakter tersebut bakal ane buat menjadi manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan,

.

capter depan mungkin bakal ane up hari sabtu,

oke ,

jangan lupa buat review fic gaje ini,

Me: DevilHunter X Log Out

SEE...YAAAAA...


	4. this is my bad day! or lucky day?

Disclaimer: Yang pasti bukan milik saya,

Rate: T+ up to M

Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor, and many more,

Pairing: [Naruto x harem]

Warning: OOC, Typo, Humor garing keterlaluan, Dan para kawan-kawanya,

Note: Gak suka gak usah baca,

.

.

Ok! tanpa banyak cincong, kita sambung yang kemarin!

Happy reading!

.

Kini kita bisa melihat seseorang lebih tepatnya Naruto, ia masih melakukan hukumanya yang diberikan Sona dengan wajah malas,

"hah.." Suara helaan nafas Naruto terdengar jelas di area perpustakaan tersebut,

"kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali" kata Naruto yang meruntuki nasib sialnya,

"sudahla Naruto lakukan lah hukumanmu dengan cepat" Intruksi suara seseorang di belakang Naruto,

.

disisi lain sebelah kanan tumpukan buku sedari tadi ternyata ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikann Naruto,

Orang ini memiliki ciri-ciri berambut pirang diikat twinTail, dan bertubuh proposional di umurnya yang masih anak sekolahan dan ia berpakaian olahraga khas sokolah kuoh, dan ia anak dari pemilik sekolah ini!

Takayama Naruko namanya!

'kau sangat tampan Naruto-kun' batin Naruko sambil merona,

Yap!Naruko lah yang tengah memperhatikan Naruto sedaritadi,

.

"ehhh.." Naruto langsung tersentak saat mendengar suara seseorang dari arah belakangnya,

"T-tou-san! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya panik Naruto yang tengah melihat tou-sanny Minato,

"sebenarnya hari ini aku akan mulai mengajar olahraga di kelasmu dan kelas 3 Naruto! tapi sepertinya kau tengah terkena masalah nak?" jelas Minato sambil bertanya pada Naruto,

"E-eto.. s-sebenarnya Naru tadi terlambat tou-san" kata Naruto sambil menunduk. ia takut membuat Minato menjadi kecewa atas perbuatanya,

sedangkan Minato yang melihat anaknya menunduk takut hanya tersenyum simpul, sambil menepuk pundak Naruto,

Naruto yang merasa ada yang menepuknya bahunya ia langsung mendongak ke atas, ia bisa melihat Minato yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya,

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto! semua orang pasti mengalami yang namanya kesulitan maupun masalah, jadi tou-san harap kau tidak usah merasa bersalah!" jelas Minato sambil terus memandang anaknya,

"Hai! tou-san Naru akan berusaha agar tidak membuat Tou-san dan Kaa-chan kecewa!" kata Naruto semangat,

"hmm.. itu baru semangat!" balas minato yang ikut senang melihat semangat dari anaknya,

bruk!

terdengar suara buku terjatuh dari sebelah kanan Naruto dan Minato dan nampak satu sosok perempuan yang Minato kenal.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruko-chan?" tanya minato pada Sosok Naruko yang masih memasang wajah takut,

Deg...

sedangkan Naruko yang di pangil namanya hanya bisa kaget sambil menunduk takut atas perbuatanya mengintip mereka berdua.

tap.. tap.. tap..

Naruko mulai berjalan mrndekati mereka berdua dengan menunduk takut.

"nah Naruko-chan!kenapa kau bisa di sini? bukanya kau tadi ku suruh memangil teman sekelasmu kelapangan?" tanya minato pada Naruko, kenapa Minato sudah mengenal Naruko karna ia sudah bertemu saat mengambil seragam di kediaman keluaga Naruko,

"m-maaf sensei t-tadi aku cuma lewat dan kemudian aku mendengar suara seseorang disini, jadi aku lihat sensei!" jelas Naruko dengan gugup,

"eh... siapa dia tou-san?" tanya Naruto yang syok melihat Naruko yamg sangat mirip denganya saat ia mengunakan jutsu mesumya,

"oh.. iya! perkenalkan Naruto ia adalah Takayama Naruko anak dari pemilik sekolah ini!" balas Minato sambil memperkenalkan Naruko pada Naruto,

"ohh..! salam kenal Naruko-chan!" sapa Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Naruko,

"S-salam k-kenal juga Naruto-kun!" balas Naruko sambil menjabat tangan Naruto dengan gugup,

'cantik dan juga sopan' batin Naruto yang terpesona dengan kecantikan Naruko,

'tampan dan juga baik' batin Naruko sama dengan Naruto,

mereka berdua masih berjabat tangan hingga suara deheman Minato membuyarkan lamunan mereka,

"ehem.. baiklah kalau begitu Naruto cepat selesaikan hukumanmu dan segera ikut pelajaran!" kata Minato sambil berdehem,

mereka berdua langsung melepas acara jabat tangan mereka lalu merunduk menyembunyikann ekspresi mereka masing-masing,

"B-baik tou-san!" balasNaruto sambil terbata. sedangkan Naruko hanya menunduk.

"nah Naruko-chan ayo ikut sensei!" ajak Miinato pada Naruko.

"H-hai!" balas Naruko singkat.

dan mereka bertigapun melanjutkan aktinvitas masing-masing.

.

xxDevil Bringgerxx

.

kini kita beralih ke arah bangunan berasitektur kuno dan nampak disana ada banyak orang/iblis yang sepertinya tengah berdebat sesuatu,

"izinkan aku menolong asia nanti malam buchou!" mohon pemuda bersurai cokla Issei,

"sekali tidak ya tidak Issei, aku tidak ingin kehilangan keluargaku Issei!" balas Rias tegas.

"kalau begitu keluarkan aku dari keluargamu, karna aku akan tetap menyelamatkan asia apapun yang terjadi!" balas Issei sambil membelakangi angota orc,

"tungu Issei! jang-"

"apa kau tau gunanya teman buchou?" tanya Issei secara tiba-tiba.

"tentu! teman adalah orang yang ada di saat kita susah maupun senang!" jawab Rias enteng,

"kau ketingalan satu buchou! teman itu juga harus saling tolong menolong di saat ia membutuhkan apapun dan sesulit apa pun!" balas Issei sambil beranjak dari klub milik Rias karna pelajaran akan di mulai.

sedangkan anggota orc lainya hanya diam mendengar perkataan terakhir Issei.

.

kini Issei berjalan menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil pakaian olahraganya.

"are? dimana Naruto kok hanya ada tasnya saja?" tanya Issei pada dua orang temanya matsuda dan motohama.

"tadi aku lihat ia bersama kaicho Issei!" balas matsuda,

"mungkin ia di hukum karna ia terlambat barusan!" timpal motohama yang tergah duduk.

"kasihan sekali Naruto baru berapa hari sekolah, sudah mendapatkan hukuman dari Kaicho!" kata Issei pada kedua teman mesumnya, dan di balas agukan setuju,

"ah... sudah la lebih baik kita melihat oppai para wanita!" kata matsuda dengan hidung berdarah membayang kan hal-hal mesum,

"kau benar! sekarangkan waktunya olahraga jadi pasti banyak oppai para wanita!" sahut motohama dengan wajah tersenyum.

'Menjijikkan' batin para perempuan yang mendengar ucapan Issei cs,

"Yosh!" balas Issei semangat,

"HIDUP OPPAI!"

teriakkan Issei didengar oleh seluruh orang yang ada dikelas tersebut.

hening..

"e-etoo..

"UWOOOOO.. HIDUP OPPAI!"

"OPPAI BANZAI!"

teriakkan para siswa laki-laki mengema di penjuru ruangan tersebut atas perkataan Issei barusan.

"he he he..

.

xxDevilxx

.

kini kita tingalkan orang diatas dan beralih ke karakter utama kita, sepertinya ia telah menyelesaikan hukumanya dan ingin segera melapor kepada Sona Namun saat ia berada di ruangan anggota osis ternyata sudah tidak ada orang, jadi ia harus pergi menemui Sona langsung kekelasnya,

"hah.. kapan kesialanku berakhir?" tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri,

"mungkin selamanya" sahut suara berat cerberus dari dalam pikiranya,

"hei! kalau ingin bicara bilang! jangan asal bicara bikin kaget tau" balas Naruto sedikit kesal.

"iya iya.. Naruto apa kau merasakan ada yang aneh dari aura gadis berkacamata yang menghukummu tadi?" tanya Cerberus,

"hmm.. kau benar juga Cerberus! auranya seperti aura kegelapan mirip milik kalian! apa jangan jangan mereka i-iblis?" tanya Naruto agak gemetar mengatakan iblis,

"heh dengan kami kau tidak takut kenapa dengan iblis kau takut" ejek suara Shadow pada Naruto,

"hei iblis itu menakutkan! mereka itu hantu!" balas Naruto tidak terima,

"sudah kukatakan iblis itu sama dengan manusia biasa, hanya mereka memiliki kemampuan diluar batas manusia biasa Naruto" timpal suara Geryon,

"iya iya.. terimakasih atas ceramahnya Geryon" balas Naruto malas,

kini Naruto telah sampai dikelas ××××, kemudian ia mengetuk pintu,

Tok.. Tok... Tok...

"permisi saya mau laporan ke pada Sona kaicho" kata Naruto pada siswa yang ada di dalam kelas tersebut, dengan menunduk sopan,

hening!

"Ara ara!"

"eh! " hanya ada balasan kata tersebut yang Naruto dengar, dan Naruto baru sadar ternyata kelas yang ia masuki hanya ada dua orang, yaitu Rias dan Akeno,

"ano Rias-chan apa kau tau di mana kaicho?" tanya Naruto pada Rias yang duduk di sebelah Akeno,

"emm.. tadi Sona sudah pergi duluan kelapangan Naruto-kun!" balas Rias sambil melepas kancing baju bagian atasnya dan nampak belahan payudaranya yang sedikit menyembul keluar,

Croooott!

Naruto hantya bisa menutup hidungnya saat melihat aksi Rias yang ada disana,

"A-apa yang k-kau l-lakukan Rias?" tanya Naruto dengan terbata bata,

Gyut!

tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Naruto ternyata sudah ada Akeno yang memeluknya,

CROTTT!

kali ini Naruto benar-benar akan kehabisan darah, pasalnya saat Naruto menoleh ke belakang yang ia lihat lebih parah, karna Akeno hanya mengunakan 'BRA' dan masih memakai bawahannya,

"ufufufu! Naruto-kun no hentai" kata akeno sambil mengerat kan pelukanya,

"UWAAAAAAA.."

Naruto hanya bisa berteriak sambil berlari meningalkan tempat tersebut sambil membersihkan hidungnya,

"ara ara buchou kau berani sekali!" kata Akeno setelah melihat kepergian Naruto,

"tadi aku cuma ingin menjaili Naruto-kun!" balas Rias dengan senyum mengoda,

"Rias apa kau menyukai Naru-kun?" Tanya Akeno mulai serius, terbukti dengan ia memangil nama Rias,

"emm.. entah la, tapi di saat aku dekat denganya aku merasa nyaman Akeno!" balas Rias sambil memakai seragam olah raga,

"jadi!"

"ya aku menyukainya Akeno, lebih tepatnya mencintainya!" balas Rias sambil merona, membayang kan dirinya dan Naruto tengah menikah dan mempunyai anak,

"ufufufu! aku tidak akan kalah darimu Rias, karna aku yang akan mendapatkan Naru-kun!" sahut Akeno kepada Rias,

"heh.. aku tidak akan menyerah Akeno!"

"aku juga Rias!"

dan perdebatan atar wanita pun terjadi,

.

kita tingalkan mereka berdua dan beralih kepada Naruto yang sepertinya tengah beristirahat akibat serangan mental yang terjadi barusan,

"hosh.. hosh.. gila mereka, apa mereka pikir aku buta apa!" kata Naruto bertumpu pada kedua tanganya sambil menstabilkan nafasnya,

"memang apa yang kau lihat Naruto?" tanya suara dari arah depan Naruto,

"eh!"

Naruto langsung mendongak melihat siapayang tengah berbicara denganya, yang ternyata adalah Issei,

"tidak! hanya tadi ada seorang buang air di dalam kelas Issei" Naruto mencoba mencari alasan agar Issei tidak terus bertanya,

"Souka! hei Naruto, apa kau tadi dihukum oleh kaicho?" tanya Issei pada Naruto dengan wajah kusut,

"betul Issei! dan hei kenapa dengan wajahmu apa kau sedang ada masalah?" balas Naruto sembari bertanya pada Issei, karna tidak biasanya issei berwajah kusut,

"tidak! hanya saja jika ada seorang teman yang membutuhkan pertolongan. apa kau akan membantunya walaupun harus melangar peraturan Naruto? tanya balik Issei,

"hm.. dengar Issei! ada yang pernah berkata pada ku bahwa seorang yang melangar peraturan di angap sampah!.." jawab Naruto sambil memandang issei, kemudian ia melanjutkan,

"tapi jika ada seorang yang meningalkan temanya, itu lebih rendah dari pada sampah!" lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum,

sedang kan Issei yang mendengar perkataan Naruto entah mengapa menjadi lega dan bersemangat,

'jadi pilihanku untuk tetap menyelamakan Asia tepat' batin Issei yang meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap menyelamatkan Asia walaupun melangar perintah Rias,

"Arigatou Naruto telah memberi pencerahan padaku" Balas Issei sambil tersenyum,

"he.. he.. he.. itu gunanya teman Issei! " jawab Naruto sambil mengusap hidungnya yang tidak gatal,

"ya! kau benar Naruto!" sahut Issei,

"yasudah Issei, aku pergi dulu ingin melapor pada kaicho karna hukumanya telah selesai!" kata Naruto seraya berlari meningalkan Issei dan di balas angukan mengerti,

"kau teman yang baik Naruto" gumam Issei di area lorong yang sepi seraya mulai berjalan menuju lapangan karna akan dimulai pelajaran olahraganya,

"eh! bukannya Naruto mencari kaicho, kenapa ia menuju gudang? ah sudah la!" kata Issei sambil terus berjalan,

.

Sial! kata itu yang terus berputar di otak pemuda berambut piran Naruto, karna kali ini ia malah tersesat di area gudang sekolah,

"Sial! sekarang apa, tadi serangan mental, sekarang malah nyasar! ,.. APA SALAHKU KAMI-SAMA?" kata Naruto frusttrasi dan berteriak di akhir kalimatnya,

Wushh!

tiba-tiba dari bawah bayangan Naruto muncul sosok mirip dirinya, dan Naruto sudah tau siapa itu,

"mungkin karna kau kurang tampan" bangan tiruan Naruto mulai mengeluakan suara yang Naruto kenali, sebagai Shadow,

"apa maksudmu kurang tampan hah? Arang, dan jangan meniru diriku dasar peniru" balas Naruto pada sosok tiruan dirinya tapi tiruanya tersebut memiliki sayap di bagian pungung dan bermata merah,

"heh! aku adalah 'Doppleganger' sang peniru jadi aku bisa mudah menirumu Naruto!" balas Shadow sedikit sombong,

"ya ya ya! kau dan omong besarmu " balas Naruto malas,

"sudah sana pergi aku ingin segera laporan dan mengikuti pelajaran dasar Arang pengangu!" usir Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya,

"cih. kau mengusirku! tapi ada satu yang ingin aku katakan Naruto, kenapa kau tadi tidak ikut teman mesumu? dia kan juga ingin kelapangan apa kau lupa kalau orang yang kau cari ada di lapangan!" jelas Shadow dengan panjang lebar,

plak!

Naruto hanya bisa menampar dirinya sediri karna baru menyadari kalau tadi Issei memakai seragam olahraga, berarti Issei menuju tempat yang ia tuju,

"akh.. kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang Shadow?" tanya balik Naruto dengan frustrasi,

"hm.. kau tidak bertanya" dengan kalimat barusan tubuh milik Shadow perlahan masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto dan bayangan Naruto pun kembali,

"hei! sialan! kemanakau?" teriak Naruto kepada Shadow yang sudah menghilang,

"sudah-sudah Naru-kun jangan dengarkan ucapan Black barusan" lerai Nevan kepada Naruto,

"Naruto"

"hm.."

"saat nanti kau sudah dirumahmu masuklah kedalam mindskape mu kami akan meberitahumu sesuatu!" kini suara Beowulf yang keluar,

"memang apa yang akan kalian beritahukan padaku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos,

"kawaiii" kata Nevan yang melihat Naruto,

"cih.. lucu katamu? menjijikkan!" kata Shadow tidak terima Naruto dipuji,

"diam kau arang!" balas Naruto singkat.

"ckk"

"sudah! itu yang aku ingin sampaikan Naruto! dan cepat selesaikan urusanmu," kata Beowulf sambil memperintah Naruto,

"ROGER! " balas Naruto sambil hormat ala pasukan perang,

.

xxDevilxx

.

kini kita beralih ke sebuah apartemen, dan disana kita bisa melihat sesosok pemuda yang tengah termenung di atas kasur sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya,

'andai aku punya kakak pasti menyenangkan!' batin pemuda tersebut yang kita kenali sebagai Menma,

"akh.. kenapa aku selalu bepikiran hal-hal yang tidak mungkin" kata menma frustasi atas pemikiranya barusan.

"lagi pula mana ada orang yang mau menjadi keluaga orang miskin sepertiku" kata Menma pada dirinya sendiri dengan sedih, mengingat ia hanya hidup sendiri tanpa kasih sayang ke dua orang tua.

"lebih baik aku berangkat bekerja" kata Menma sambil berjalan keluar dengan sedih, tanpa tahu sebenarnya takdir yang baru akan segera ia terima!,

.

xxGanti scene broxx

.

Kita kembali ke peran utama kita yang saat ini sudah selesai melapor, dan pergi untuk mengambil seragam olahraganya,

"yosh! saatnya untuk ber olahraga!" kata Naruto semangat untuk mengikuti olahraga yang di ajar oleh Minato,

tap.. tap..tap..

suara derap kaki Naruto mengema di penjuru lorong sekolah, Naruto berlari di area lorong sekolah agar segera bisa mengikuti pelajaran Tou-san nya,

.

kini sudah nampak sebuah lapangan yang besar di hadapan Naruto, kemudian ia berjalan menuju seseorang yang ia kenali Issei,

"Yo! Naruto!" sapa Issei pada Naruto yang baru sampai,

"Yo!" balas singkat Naruto sambil terus berlari hinga ia menabrak seseorang,

Bruk!

"ittai.." suara terkesan feminim terdengar di indra pendengaran Naruto, Naruto langsung berdiri dan melihat siapa yang ditabraknya,

"m-maaf senpai tadi aku tidak melihat senpai" kata Naruto meminta maaf pada orang yang di tabraknya yang ternyata Naruko,

"tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun! dan pangil namaku saja jangan senpai!" kata Naruko seraya berdiri di hadapan Naruto,

"maaf Naruko-chan!" jawab Naruto kepada permintaan Naruko yang menyuruhnya untuk memangil namanya,

"I-iya Naruto-kun" balas Naruko sedikit gugup berada di hadapan Naruto,

"kalau begitu aku pergi menuju teman-temanku dulu Naruko-chan jaa,,,! " kata Naruto pada Naruko sambil berlari kecil,

"jaa,," balas Naruko singkat,

sesampainya Naruto di hadapan Issei cs Naruto langsung duduk dan bertanya,

"memang materi apa kali ini Issei?" tanya Naruto pada Issei yang ada di sebelahnya,

"hmm.. katanya berlari Naruto" balas Issei,

'sudah kuduga' batin Naruto yang ingat bahwa ayahnya sekarang adalah guru olahraga baru,

"emm.. ya sudah!" jawab Naruto sambil mengarahkan pandanganya ke pada dua orang teman Issei yang ia kenal sebagai Matsuda dan Motohama dua kolega mesun Issei,

"hei Issei kenapa dengan kedua temanmu Issei?" tanya Naruto yang bingung melihat kedua teman Issei,

"oh.. mereka tengah melihat surga dunia Naruto!" balas Issei,

"heh? surga?" kata Naruto bingung,

pluk!

"coba kau buka matanu lebar-lebar ke sana!" sahut Matsuda sambil menepuk bahu Naruto,

sepontan Naruto langsung mengikuti arah yang di bilang Matsuda, dan ternyata arah yang di tunjukkan adalah sekumpulan perempuan yang tengah lari-lari kecil sehingga membuat aset mereka memantul dan Naruto baru sadar ternyata yang di maksud 'surga' oleh Issei ternyata Oppai wanita,

Twich!

"jadi itu surga ya Issei?" tanya Naruto mengeluarkan senyum yang sulit di artikan,

"yap! kau benar sekali Naruto, dan kulihat kau juga menyukainya ya? terbukti kau juga tersenyum Naruto" jawab Issei dengan nada banga,

"oh.. ya!" kali ini Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya karna ia sangat membenci sifat mesum temanya tersebut,

"kalau begitu ikuti teriakanku Naruto!" balas Issei sambil berdiri,

"AKU SUKA OPPAI!"

hening...

buagh.. buagh... buagh..

akhinya Naruto melepaskan kemarahanya pada Issei yang ada di hadapannya,

.

-Skipp time

.

kini nampak Naruto tengah duduk di bawah pohon di pingir lapangan setelah mengikuti pelajaran dari tou-san nya tersebut, yaitu berlari mengelilingi lapangan 10×, sedangkan wanita 2×, what the! ini penyiksaan bung,

"hah.. panas" kata Naruto sambil menyandarkan pungunya di pohon tersebut,

"ini minuman untukmu Naruto-kun"

Naruto langsung membuka matanya saat mendengar suara seseorang didepanya,

"oh.. Rias! ku pikir siapa? dan Arigatou minumanya!" kata Naruto sambil mengambil minuman yang di berikan oleh Rias,

"sama-sama Naruto-kun!" balas Rias sambil duduk di samping Naruto , kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pemuda pirang tersebut, dan sontak itu membuat Naruto terkeju,

"a-apa yang kau lakukan Rias-chan?" tanya Naruto pada Rias yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto,

"hanya beristirahat!" balas singkat Rias,

"tubuhku masih bau Rias-chan!" kata Naruto mencoba membuat Rias agar mau melepasnya,

"tak masalah" balaas Rias sambil masih memejamkan matanya,

"hah" hanya helaan nafas yang bisa Naruto keluarkan melihat tingka Rias yang manja padanya,

tak jauh dari tempat NaruRias, ternyata ada Akeno yang tengah melihat kemesraan Rias kepada Naruto, Akeno langsung berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan Rias,

setelah sampai Akeno langsung membersihkan keringat yang ada diwajah Naruto,

"eh!" Naruto langsung terjejut saat melihat Akeno ada dihadapanya, sambil tersenyum membersihkan wajahnya,

"ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias yang mendengar suara terkejut Nauto, sampai ia melihat sosok akeno tengah mengelap keringat di wajah Naruto,

"hai! buchou!" sapa akeno kepada Rias sambil terus membersihkan wajah Naruto,

"pergi kau Akeno kau mengangu aku dan Naruto-kun ku!" balas Rias tidak terima saat melihat ada Akeno di situ,

"Ara ara! Naruto-kun ku? ini Naruto-kun ku buchou! dan kau saja yang pergi kau mengangu kami!" balas Akeno tidak kalah sengit, dan dari tatapan mereka berdua menghasilkan percikan listrik berwarna kuning.

sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah melihat tingkah kedua teman barunya tersebut, yang memperebutkanya,

"sudah-sudah jika kalian terus berdebat lebih baik aku yang pergi dari sini!" lerai Naruto sambil akan mulai berdiri,

"TIDAKKK!"

teriak kedua wanita tersebut bersamaan sambil memegang masing-masing tangan Naruto,

"HEI! LEPASKAN NARUTO-KUN DIA ITU MILIK KU!" teriak Rias kepada Akeno dan dibalas teriakan oleh Akeno

"HEI KAU SAJA YANG LEPASKAN BUCHOU, NARUTO-KUN HANYA MILIK KU!" teriak Akeno tidak terima,

"AKH.. APA SALAHKU !" teriak Naruto frustrasi karna di perebutkan oleh Rias dan Akeno,

dengan teriakkan terakhir Naruto. akhirnya ia bisa membuat kedua wanita itu diam, lalu dengan gerakkan hati-hati Naruto mulai melepas kedua tangan wanita tersebut,

Wush!

dengang kecepatan kilat naruto langsung berlari meningalkan Akeno dan Rias,

"eh!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut kedua wanita tersebut, dan mereka baru menyadari ternyata Naruto sudah melarikan diri dari mereka,

"ini semua salah mu Akeno, Naruto-kun jadi lari!" teriak Rias pada Akeno yang menuduh Akeno,

"eh! ini semua salah mu buchou, Naruto-kun jadi lari" balas Akeno tidak terima atas perkataan Rias padanya yang terkesan menuduh,

"kau! Akeno!"

"kau buchouuuu!"

"kau Akenoooooo!"

"kau"

"kau"

dan pertempuran antar wanita terjadi,

.xxDevilxx.

kita beralih kepada pemeran utama kita yang sepertinya tengah berlari menghindari Rias dan Akeno, kini ia sudah sampai di area depan kelasnya sampai sesosok gadis yang ia kenali keluar kelasnya,

"hai Naruko-chan!" sapa naruto pada sosok gadis tersebut yang ternyata Naruko,

sedangkan Naruko yang merasa ada yang memangilnya langsung menoleh ke arah kirinya dan ternyata ada Naruto yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya,

blush!

"h-hai Naruto-kun" balas Naruko sambil merona di kedua pipinya saat ia melihat Naruto tersenyum kepada nya,

"habis melakukan apa Naruko-chan?" tanya Naruto pada Naruko,

"hanya membagikan pengumuman tentang perayaan ulang tahun sekolah yang ke9999 Naruto-kun!" balas Naruko sudah kembali dari acara blushing ria nya,

"WOW! " hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Naruko, anda bisa bayang kan '9999',

"yasudah! jaa.. Naruto-kun!" kata Naruko sambil mulai berjalan menuju kelanya karna bel sudah berbunyi,

"jaaa,..." balas Naruto,

dan Naruto pun masuk ke kelasnya. setelah itu munculah guru dan pelajaranpun di mulai,

—Skip time

17:30

kini Naruto sudah berada di kamarnya untuk menemui patnernya karna ia akan di beri sesuatu? entahla ia masih bingung.

—mindskape on

"kau sudah sampai Naruto kemarilah ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami berikan padamu" suara Cerberus mengema di ruangan tersebut,

tap..tap.. tap..

naruto kini sudah sampai di hadapan kelima patnernya tersebut,

"memang apa yang ingin kalian berikan padaku?" tanya Naruto kepada patnernya,

"pertama kami ingin memberitahumu cara mengeluarkan senjata mu Naruro" kini suara Beowulf yang menjawab atas pertanyaan Naruto,

"memang ada caranya?" tanya bingung Naruto,

"cukup mudah, kau hanya perlu meneriakkan nama kami maka kami akan berubah menjadi'devil arm' milikmu!" balas Shadow pada Naruto,

"oh!" Naruto hanya mangut mangut,

"dan apa yang ingin kalian berikan padaku?" lanjut Naruto,

"sebenarnya hanya aku yang akan memberimu sesuatu Naruto, karna aku tidak bisa menjadi senjata" kini Geryon angkat bicara,

"memang apa itu?" tanya Naruto makin penasaran,

"kemarilah Naruto" perintah Geryon pada Naruto, dan Naruto langsung menuju ke hadapan geryon,

setelah sampai di hadapan geryon seketika itu pula muncul cahaya biru dan masuk kedalam mata Naruto.

"akh.. panas!" teriak Naruto saat matanya mulai merasa panas menerima pemberian dari Geryon barusan.

"hah.. hah.. hah.. apa yang kau lakukan Geryon? kau ingi membunuhku apa?" teriak Naruto sambil menstabilkan Nafasnya,

"hm.. itu tadi aku cuma memberimu kemampuan memangil 'blueflame' miliku Naruto melalui media mata!" jawab Geryon, serta memberi penjelasan atas apa yang ia lakukan barusan.

"j-jadi aku bisa memangil api biru milikmu Geryon?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"hm" balas Geryon sambil menganguk kecil.

"yuhu! aku punya api yang keren yuhu!" teriak girang Naruto sambil berlari kecil,

"ya sudah Naruto itu saja yang ingin kami beritahukan padamu Naruto! dan kuharap kau mulai melatih kemampuan fisikmu agar mudah saat mengunakan 'devil arm' Naruto!" kata NBeo wulf pada Naruto,

"Roger!" balas Naruto hormat,

"dan ini yang terakhir Naru-kun kami akan memberimu semua elemen milik kami padamu!" kali ini suara feminim yang keluar,

"eh! jadi masih ada lagi? Nevan-chan?" tanya Naruto pada suara feminim tersebut yang ternyata Nevan,

"ya Naruto! keluarkan [Devil Hand] milikmu Naruto kami akan memulai memasukkan semua elemen milik kami!" intruksi suara Cerberus pada Naruto,

Naruto hanya menganguk mendengar perintah dari Cerberus kemudian ia mengeluarkan Devil hang miliknya,

[DEVIL HAND]

teriak Naruto dan di tangan kananya sudah muncul gauntlet berwarna hitam dan berkristal putih,

"yosh sudah siap!" kata Naruto sudah siap untuk menerima semua element milil patnernya,

"hm.. baik kami mulai Naruto" sahut Geryon.

"ice elements transfer" Cerberus.

"light elements transfer" Beowulf.

"thunder elements transfer" Nevan.

"Darkness elements transfer" Shadow.

"Blueflame elements transfer" Geryon.

setelah kelima patner naruto mengucapkan kata tersebut mulai muncul cahaya berwarna biru milik Cerberus. putih milik Beowulf. biru keungu-unguan milik Nevan. hitam milik shadow. dan biru kehitaman milik Geryon,

kelima cahaya tersebut menyatu dan menjadi warna merah darah dan perlahan mauk kedalam tubuh Naruto,

"akh.." teriakan kesakitan Naruto mengema di area tersebut sesaat setelah cahaya tersebut masuk kedalam tubuhnya,

dan dapat di lihat bahwa gauntlet Naruto sudah berubah menjadi seperti cakar atau lebih tepatnya berubah berwarna merah dan meiliki ukiran retakan dan dari retakan tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya putih kebiruan,

A/N: Mirip milik Nero di Dmc 4, kurang jelas lihat covernya di atas!,

bruk!

tubuh Naruto langsung ambruk sesaat setelah menerima kesemua elemen dari patnernya tersebut.

"ugh..!" ringis Naruto sambil mulai sberdiri dengan tangan kanan memegan kepalanya. tapi 'tunggu? kenapa tanganku seperti ada yang lancip' batin Naruto bingung.

seketika itu pula Naruto langsung melihat tangan kananya atau lebih tepatnya Devil hand miliknya sudah berubah,

"waaaa.. kenapa dengan tanganku?" tanya Naruto panik.

"itu mode penuh dari devil hand milik mu Naruto"

Naruto lsngsung melihat kearah Cerberus yang barusan berkata.

"jadi ini perubahan Devil han setelah menerima semua elemen milik kalian begitu?" kata Naruto mulai mengerti,

"ya kau benar Naruto! yasudah kau boleh kembali!" perintah Cerberus pada Naruto

"Hai! jaa mina..." kata Naruto dengan tubuh yang mulai menghilang,

—real words.

18:00

setelah ia sudah kembali dari mindskapenya Naruto langsung menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama kedua orang tuanya,

—skip time lagi bro

kini kita beralih ke tempat beraksitekster kuno yaitu tempat angota orc.

"buchou apa kita akan membantu Issei?" -laki berambut piran Yuuto kiba.

"tentu Kiba! aku tidak ingin kehilangan keluargaku!" balas Rias dengan suara tegas,

semua angota orc hannya tersenyum mendengar perkataan buchounya tersebut,

"baik Akeno siapkan portal menuju tempat Issei ayo kita bantu Issei menyelamatkan temanya!" perintah Rias pada Akeno.

"Hai!" akeno langsung membuat lingkaran sihir di area tersebut dan langsung menghilan bersama semua angota orc,

sring!

kini ria sampai di area sebuah bangunan / gereja dan mereka sudah dapat melihat bahwa disana sudah ada beberapa da-tenshi.

Blar!

terdengar suara ledakan dari dalam gereja tersebut dan para angota orc sudah mengetaui siapa yang membuat ledakan tersebut.

"Kiba Koneko cepat bantu Issei di dalam!" perintah Rias pada Kiba dan Koneko dan di balas angukan mengerti,

Kiba san Koneko langsimung berlari menuju tempat Issei.

.

sedangkan Issei saat ini tengah melawan Freed,

A/N: gak usah di jelasin freed sama kayak canon.

"dimana Asia!" teriak Issei kepada freed yang tengah tersenyum.

"khu khu khu! di saat ini tengah melakukan ritual pengambilah sacret gear di sana" jawab freed sambil menunjuk pintu di belakangnya,

"grr.. mingir kau aku harus menyelamatkan Asia!" kata Issei seraya berlari menuju freed sambil mengeluarksn sacret gearnya,

[boost]

[boost]

[boost]

[Dragon Shot]

bum!

wush.. tap!

fredd hanya melompat kearah samping untuk menghindari serangan dari Issei.

"khu khu khu lumayan untuk iblis reingkarnasi! tapi terima ini!" setelah mengatakan itu tiba tiba tubuh freed menghilang dan secara tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan Issei.

fred langsung mengayunkan pedangya secara vertikal di hadapan Issei.

sementara Issei yang belum siap hanya bisa pasrah namun...

Trank!

sseketika itu pula terdengar suara benda yang saling beradu.

"k-kau...

siapakah orang tersebut? hm.. nantikan capter berikutnya.

'kemunculan sang Devil Bringger'

.

.

HUAHHHH! kelar juga nih capter,

Gimana seru kah, membosankan kah. atau mengantung. terserah,

REVIEW

fujiama17: iya ini udah lanjut kok! dan maaf kalo lama!

Tomy G7: oke pair ketiga jadi Naruko.

Bayu: dan soal ane pengemar DMC? hm.. anda bisa bilang begitu soalnya ane suka banget ama gamenya dari seri 1-4 ps2 sampai ps3 ane suka bingit.

oke lupakan yang di atas.

iwas: oke!

layffayete: maaf soal tuhan yang ngeralat titahnya, sekali lagi maaf!

yustinus225: thanks buat saranya dan ane updatenya munkin sabtu/ minggu 1×/2×,

a3161: oke pair Naruko!

—maaf kalo mungkin ada baberapa yang tidak ane balas!,

.

:dan untuk para flamer's, kalau maiu ngolok-ngolok lebih baik mengunakan akun, supaya lebih jantel man. dan belum tentu yang suka mengolok-ngolok cerita orang lain bisa membuat cerita sendiri.

A/N: apa para pembaca setuju kalau setelah penyelamatan Rias dari pertunanganya, ane keluarin dari alur canon dan hanya berfokus kepada kehidupan naruto cs?

terserah raider san,

.

dan jangan lupa Review! fav and folow ni fanfic !,

.

dan satu hal maaf kalau fic ini mengecewakan, karna ane masih pelajar jadi harus banyak-banyak mengasah ilmu lagi.

oke! ane terima segala saran, kritikan bahkan flame,

.

.

-ya mungkin itu saja yang ane mau omongin dan Thanks buat yang mau baca ni fanfic.

oke!

Me: Devil Hunter X log out

SEE...YA...


	5. munculnya Devil Bringger!

DISCLAIMER: bukan milik saya.

Rating: M

Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor, and many more,

Pairing: [Naruto X Harem]

Warn: OCC, Humor garing keterlaluan, dan juga Typooooo!, dan para kawan-kawanya,

Note: Gak suka mending pulang, dari pada sakit hati!

.

oke kita lanjut!

.

sebelumnya:

"k-kau...

.

My new life!

.

"k-kau..."

Issei hanya bisa berkata 'kau' kepada orang yang ada dihadapanya tersebut, sosok tersebut memakai jaket berwarna hitam dan ber aksen merah di bagian dalam dan di bagian langanya semua dilipat sebatas siku, tangan kanannya membawa pedang lumayan besar dan tangan kirinya memakai sarung tangan yang memperlihatkan bagian jari-jarinya,

A/N: jaket milik 'Nero' lihat covernya di atas,

"s-siapa kau?" tanya Issei kepada sosok di hadapanya tersebut karna sosok tersebut memakai hodie, jadi bagian wajahnya tertuptup oleh kegelapan di area gereja tersebut,

"hn.." hanya balasan tersebut yang Issei terima dari sosok tersebut,

"cih!. muncul sampah lagi!" ucap sinis freed pada sosok yang telah menahan seranganya tersebut,

"sampah katamu?" tanya sosok pemuda tersebut agak mengepalkan tangan kananya,

[Thunder]

ucap sosok pemuda tersebut sambil mengambil pedang yang tadi dibuat untuk menahan serangan dari freed,

Crt.. crt... crt...

Wush!

DUARRR

setelah sesaat pemuda tersebut mengucapkan teknik tersebut di bagian tangan kananya sudah mengeluarkan listrik berwarna biru keunguan, dan ia langsung melemparkan listrik tersebu ke arah freed,

'sial seranganya mampu menghancurkan dinding belakangku! aku harus berhati-hati!' batin freed sedikit takut saat melihat serangan tersebut berhasil menghancurkan tembok serta pintu menuju ke tempat ritual pengambilan sacret gear,

"cepat selamatkan temanmu!" kata sosok pemuda tersebut kepada Issei yang masih memasang wajah terkejut.

Issei yang mendengar seperti ada orang yang menyuruhnya, ia langsung berdiri seraya menganguk kepada pemuda yang telah membantunya,

"cih! takkan kubiarkan kau lewat pintu ini!" ucap freed sambil kembali keposisi semula ia berdiri,

"cih!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Issei saat melihat freed kembali ke depan bekas ledakan tersebut,

Hyaaa!

[Stringger]

wush!...

Pemuda tersebut yang melihat freed menuju kedepan tempat jalan menuju tempat ritual, langsung melesat maju menuju freed seraya memegang pedang di tangan kananya melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasas daan hanya menyisahkan bayangan berwarna merah akibat cepatnya serangan tersebut,

Trank!

bum!

akan tetapi saat ia berada di depan freed, freed langsung menghalang serangan pemuda tersebut,

wush... tap!

setelah berhasil menghadang serangan tersebut freed serta pemuda tersebut sedikit terseret kebelakang kemudian freed bicara,

"lumayan! untuk bocah dan juga iblis rendahan seperti kalian" ucap freed remeh,

sekali lagi ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tanganya saat mendengar freed mengejek dirinya dan juga Issei.

"sekali kau mengejek kami kau akan kubunuh!" ucap sosok pemuda tersebut sambil terus mengepalkan tanganya,

"apa? coba saja kalau kau bisa bocah!" tantang freed pada sosok pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum mengejek.

'cih! aku sangat membenci sifat sombong milik orang ini!' batin pemuda tersebut semakin geram saat melihat freed tersenyum mengejeknya,

"apa kau juga ingin membunuhku?" tanya mengejek freed pada Issei yang ada di samping pemuda tersebut,

"cih sifat sombongmu telah membuatku muak! pak setengah tua!" ucap pemuda yang berada di samping Issei,

twich!

"setengah tua katamu? aku masih ABG tau!" ucap freed tidak terima atas perkataan dari sosok pemuda tersebut,

sedangkan Issei hanya bisa menahan tawanya saat mendengar perkataan freed barusan sampai...

hyah!

trank!

trank!

trank!

suara dentuman pedang saling beradu sesaat setalah freed mendapat ejekan dari pemuda tersebut,

'sial aku tidak bisa menghalang serangan orang ini terus menerus' batin pemuda tersebut seraya menahan serangan freed yang terkesan membabi buta tanpa ampun,

'cih dia bisa menahan serangan ku' ucap freed kesal saat serangannya terus di halangi dengan cepat oleh pemuda tersebut,

hingga suara ledakan membuat freed dan pemuda tersebut mengalihkan pandanganya kearah ledakan tersebut,

Blar!

secara tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk gereja terdengar suara ledakan,

dan hasil dari ledakan tersebut menampakkan dua sosok pemuda satu perempuan bertubuh loli dan satunya pemuda berambut pirang dan membawa sebuah pedang mereka adalah kiba dan Koneko,

"Kiba! Koneko-chan!" ucap Issei kaget melihat kedua orang temanya tersebut,

"hn!"

"yo! Issei kami datang untuk membantumu!" kata kiba seraya melirik kearah dua orang yang tengah berhadapan dengan keadaan ngos-ngosan,

"kau! bukanya kau proyek gagal itu heh!" kata freed tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk kiba dengan senyuman mengejek miliknya,

"cih! freed sialan!" ucap kiba penuh amaarah saat melihat freed di hadapanya,

Hyah!

wush!

wush!

kiba langsung melesat ke arah freed dengan penuh amarah mengingat freed adalah bagian dari orang yang telah membunuh teman temanya dulu!

[ slash]

wush!

trank!

kiba hanya bisa terdian di posisinya karna seranganya dapat di tahan oleh freed!

duagh!

wush... tap!

"ohk!... s-sialan kau freed!" ucap kiba sambil memegangi bagian perutnya yang di tendang oleh freed barusan,

"dasar proyek gagal! cih.. lemah" ucap freed mengejek Kiba,

duar!

"cih cebol sialan!" ucp freed kesal kepada Koneko yang tengah memukulnya tapi masih bisa dihindari,

"aku tidak cebol" ucap Koneko datar,

"cih cebol!' ledek freed pada Koneko,

koneko yang di ejekpun tidak tingal diam ia langsung melesat maju dengan mengunakan tinju mautnya,

wush!

sesaat setelah sampai di hadapan freed Koneko langsung menghantamkan tinjunya kepada freed,

Tap!

Duagh!

wush!

blum!

"ohk.. sialan kau cebol!" teriak freed kesakitan sambil berdiri dari pukulan Koneko yang membuat dia terpental kearah tembok setelah mendapat pukulan milik Koneko,

"hn!" itulah balasan dari koneko,

hinga suara seseorang membuat semua menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut, yang ternyata berasal dari pemuda yang berada di sebelah Issei sambil memegang sebuah listrik disebelah kanan dan kirinya memegang sebuah pedang 'Rebellion'.

[Thunder Bolt]

Duarrr!

arghhh!

freed hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan saat mendapat serangan listrik yang berasal dari tangan milik sosok pemuda tersebut,

—di luar gereja

Duarrr!

"apa itu Akeno!" tanya kaget Rias setelah mendengar ledakan berserta kilatan listrik dari arah dalam geeja,

blar!

"entah la buchou! sepertinya di dalam sedang ada orang yang membantu Issei serta kiba dan Koneko buchoou!" balas Akeno setelah melempar listrik berwarna kuning miliknya ke arah para Da-tenshi,

"cih jangan acuhkkan kami" ucap salah satu da-tenshi ,

"cih jangan sombong kau da-tenshi!" ucap Rias sedikit kesal kepada para da-tensi yang tengah mengeluarkan ligh spear miliknya,

"terimalah ini iblis sialan" sambil mengucapkan itu para da-tenshi langsung melemparkan semua ligh spear miliknya ke arah Rias dan Akeno,

wush!

wush!

wush!

wush!

[power descruction: Shield]

sring!

Duar!

"ha..ha..ha.! mati kau iblis!" tawa para da-tenshi ke arah kepulan asap,

wush!

krak!... krak!. krak.. pyar!

"a-apa?" ucap kaget para da-tenshi melihat keadaan Rias dan Akeno yang masih baik-baik saja,

"sekarang Akeno!" teriak Rias pada Akeno yang tengah mengeluarkan petir di kedua tanganya,

[Holy Tunder]

crt.. crt.. crt...

wush!

Blarrr!

Arghhh!

Akeno langsung melempar petir miliknya ke arah empat datenshi di hadapanya tersebut, dan hasilnya terciptalah teriakkan kesakitan dari para datenshi tersebut,

"huh! akhirnya selesai! ayo Akeno kita bantu yang di dalam!" Ajak Rias pada Akeno dan dibalas angukan setuju

—pindah scene bro!

.

kini nampak lima lebih tepatnya empat orang pemuda dan satu mayat yang tidak lain adalah mayat dari freed,

"akhirnya mati juga dia!" ucap sosok pemuda yang masih tertutupi oleh hodie jake miliknya,

"ayo kita masuk sebelum terlambat" ucap sosok pemuda tersebut secara tiba-tiba kepada Issei,

"eh! iya ayo!" sahut Issei yang baru sadar kalau ia harus menyelamaykan Asia,

"hn!"

"ayo"

itulah balasan dari Koneko dan Kiba.

.

Kini mereka ber4 sudah sampai di dalam tempat riual pengambilan sacret gear milik Asia.

"khu.. khu.. akhirnya aku mendapatkan 'twiling healing'(ane bingung nulisnye)" ucap seorang wanita memiliki sayap hitam dan tengah menghadap ke arah seorang wanita berambut piran Asia.

"Asia!" teriak Issei saat melihat Asia ada di hadapan seorang perempuan.

"fufufu! ternyata ada iblis rendahan dan satu manusia rupanya!" ucap kalawarner sambil berbalik memghadap Issei cs.

"cih lepaskan Asia wanita sialan!" teria Issei penuh amarah saat melihat kalawarner yang tertawa.

"oh jadi kau ingin menolongnya?" kata kalawarner sambil menunjuk Asia.

"Tapi! sepertinya kau terlambat!" lanjut nya sambil menunjuk Issei,

"A-apa maksumu?" tanya Issei sedikit takut saat mendengar ucapan kalawarner barusan.

"hm.. kau bisa melihat dia tidak bergerak hmm?"

"J-jadi?"

"yap dia sudah M-A-T-I!" balas kalawarner sambil menekankan kata Mati pada Issei,

Deg!

ke4 pemuda tersebut hanya bisa stuck di tempat mendengar ucapan kalawarner barusan,

'jadi aku telah g-gagal? maafkan aku asia' batin Issei yang teringat bahwa ia berjanji untuk menyelamaksn Asia. namun sudah terlambat karna Asia sudah mati.

"cih! aku bunuh kau bajingan!" ucap Issei penuh amarah sambil mengeluarkan gauntlet miliknya,

[Boster Gear]

[Boost]

[Boost]

[Boost]

[Dragon Shoot]

setelah Issei menngeluarkan tekniknya' dragon shoot' ia langsung melemparkannya ke arah kalawarner,

shut!

Blarrr!

'apakah berhasil?' tanya ke4 pemuda tersebut dalam hati,

keadaan sekitar tiba-tiba menjadi hening sesaat setelah Issei menggunakan tekniknya barussan, hingga suara tepukan membuyarkan pikiran mereka,

prok.. prok.. prok..

"lumayan!"

tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang berasal dari dalam kumpulan asap tersebut, yang ternyata adalah kalawarner yang masih baik-baik saja,

Deg!

"a-apa?" ucap kaget ke4 pemuda tersebut,

"heh dasar lemah!" ejek kalawarner pada Issei,

"cih!"

[Slash]

lagi-lagi kiba mengeluarkan tenik pedang miliknya dan langsung menuju kalawarner,

Wush!

tap!

Trank!

namun hasilnya tetap sama yaitu masih bisa ditahan oleh kalawarner,

duagh!

bruk

kiba langsung terpental kebelakang saat menerima ledakan energi milik kalawarner,

"ha.. ha.. ha.. lemah dasar lemah hahahaha!" tawa kalawarner saat ia berhasil membuat kiba terpental jauh darinya.

[Cerberus]

[sword master: crystal]

jleb!

krak!

krak!

krak!

Pyarrr!

jleb!

Arghhhh!

sial bagi kalawarner saat ia tengah tertawa ternyata sosok pemuda yang dari tadi hanya diam kini tengah membawa sebuah senjata berupa {Tripple Stick berwarna biru es}

dan langsung di tanjapkan ke tanah, dan itu menghasilkkan sebuah retakan-retakan dan dari retakan tersebut muncul sebuah Es berbentuk runcing yang mengarah ke arah kalawarner dan berhasil menusuk bagian kakinya karna ia tengah terbang,,

namun sepertinya serangan tersebut masih sia-sia karna luka yang diterima oleh kalawarner sembuh dengan sendirinya berkat sacret gear yang diambilnya dari Asia,

"ha.. ha.. ha..!" tawa kalawarner mengema di area gereja tersebut saat ia melihat luka yang di terima sembuh dengan sendirinya,

'cih tidak ada pilihan' batin sosok pemuda tersebut saat melihat luka yang tadi ia buat ternyata sembuh dengan sendirinya,

kemudian sang pemuda tersebut mengangkat tangan kananya dan mengumamkan sesuatu,

[Devil Hand]

Sring!

setelah mengumamkan kalimat tersebut sang pemuda misterius yang ada di samping issei kini telah mengeluarkan gauntlet miliknya berbentuk cakar,'lihatcover',

Sedangkan Issei yang melihat sosok pemuda disampingnya yang mengeluarkan sebuah gauntlet hanya bisa ternganga lebar,

.

'a-apa! bukankah i-itu Sacret Gear'batin ketiga iblis muda tersebut sambil memandang tangan kanan sosok pemuda tersebut,

"ho! ternyata kau pengguna sacret gear rupanya hm?" tanya kalawarner sambil sedikit tersenyum, tapi senyumanya tersebut seperti senyuman mengejek,

"hn"

"cih! kubunuh kau para pengguna Sacret Gear!" teriak kalawarner sambil membuat ligh spear berukuran besar,

syut!

syut!

syut!

syut!

kalawarner langsung melempar ligh spear miliknya kearah pemuda tersebut,

[Stayle: Dash]

wush!

Dum...

wush!

Dum...

wush!

dum...

wush!

dum...

Pemuda tersebut hanya menghindari ligh spear tersebut mengunakan 'Stayle' miliknya dengan gerakan zig-zag dan sampai ia berada tepat di depan kalawarner ia langsung berteriak,

[Ice claw]

ia langsung meneriakan teknik tersebut, dan sambil memukul udara kosong dengan sejata 'cerberus' dan terciptalah sebuah es berbentuk tiga garis horizontal dan langsung melesat ke arah kalawarner,

sring!

krak!

wush!

Blar!

dan hasil serangan pemuda tersebut yaitu sebuah ledakan besar dari arah kalawarner,

"ohk.. lumayan tapi tetap sia-sia kau melakukan serangan karna aku bisa pulih berkat sacret gear milikku" ucap kalawarner seraya sedikit mengusap bagian mulut yang mengeluarkan darah,

Tapi?

Naas!

tanpa disadari kalawarner ternyata sosok pemuda yang dilawanya tadi kini tengah memegang bagian matanya,

Tes!

[Blue Flame]

Blur!

Arghh!

tiba-tiba dari tubuh kalawarner keluar api berwarna biru yang terus membesar dan sampai akhirnya membuat tubunya menjadi abu,

Brugh!

Tes!

Tes!

"hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. teknik yang menguras banyak tenaga" ucap sosok pemuda yang telah bertumpu di lantai dengan kedua tanganya dan terlihat genangan darah terus jatu dari mata sebelah kanan miliknya,

"eh!"

ke3 iblis muda tersebut hannya bisa ternganga dan membatin 'Mengerikkan' saat melihat teknik yang dimiliki oleh pemuda yang saat ini tengah tertunduk sambil memegangi bagian mata kananya akibat teknik yang dikeluarkan barusan,

"eh! apa kau tak apa-apa pemuda-san?" tanya Issei yang baru sadar dari terkejutanya,

"hah.. hah. ha.. aku baik baik saja!" bslas sang pemuda seraya masih menstabilkan nafasnya,

"Tapi sepertinnya matamu masih kesakitan pemuda-san?" kali ini kiba lah yang bertanya,

"Daijobu! ini cuma efek dari teknikku barusan!" balas pemuda tersebut mulai berdiri dari acara bertumpunya,

"hn benar?" kini suara imut tapi datar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Koneko.

'cih muka triplek' batin sosok pemuda tersebut saat melihat raut muka datar koneko.

"ya!" itulah balasan untuk pertanyaan Koneko, sampai suasana hening melanda,

.

.

.

.

"e-etooo...

setelah pertanyaan koneko terjawab, entah perasaan sang pemuda atau memang saat ini terasa begitu sunyi dan hening,

"e-etoo! bukanya kau ingin menyelamatkan temanmu?" pertanyaan tersebut langsung mendapat respon dari Issei dan ia langsung menghampiri mayat milik Asia dan berteriak,

"Asia!.. hiks.. hiks... m-maaf kumohon maafkan a-aku yang telah gagal untuk menyelamat kan mu Asia, hiks.. hiks..." tangis Issei sambil memeluk erat tubuh asia di pelukanya sambil terus berkata maaf karna merasa janji yang ia buat telah ia ingkari yaitu menyelamatkan Asia,

ketiga pemuda yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam dan merasa bersalah karna terlambat untuk menyelamatkan gadis tersebut,

pluk!

sebuah tepukan di pundak Issei membuat Issei harus menengok kebelakang dan ia bisa melihat siapa orang yang menepuknya,

"sudah la, ia sudah pergi Issei!" ucap kiba sambil memandang Issei sedih,

"INI SEMUA SALAH KALIAN! HIKS.. JIKA SAJA KALIAN MAU MENOLONGKU DARI AWAL MUNGKIN KEJADIAN INI TAK AKAN TERJADI hiks.. dan lihat! sekarang aku hanya orang yang gagal! gagal!" teriak Issei sambil menunjuk kiba dan koneko sambil terus memegangi tubuh dingin milik Asia,

"maaf Issei karna kami terlambat!" ucap Kiba mrnyesal,

"maaf kan kami senpai" ucap Koneko ikut menyesal,

tapi tak ada jawaban dari Issei,

sring!

tiba-tiba tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dan munculah dua sosok perempuan yang tak lain adalah Rias serta Akeno,

"buchou!" ucap kiba dan koneko bersamaan saat melihat buchounya muncul,

"apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya binggung Rias saat melihat Issei tengah memeluk tubuh perempuan dengan erat sambil terus menangis,

Issei yang mendengar suara milik Rias langsung melihatnya dengan pandangan datar,

"untuk apa kau kemari?" ucap Issei dingin serta pandangan matanya menajam,

"tentu saja membantumu Issei!" balas Rias,

"cih! membantu katamu? apa kau tidak bisa melihat sekarang sudah terlambat" balas Issei menunduk.

Tes!

"hiks.. j-jika s-saja kalian datang l-lebih awal mungkin kejadian ini hiks.. tidak akan terjadi hiks.." lanjut Issei sambil sesekali terisak disela bicaranya,

"maaf! kumohon maafkan kami yang terlambat membantumu, seharusnya aku sebagai Buchoumu menolongmu dari awal Issei! dan mohon maafkan aku Issei!" ucap menyesal Rias pada Issei sambil berkata maaf berulang kali,

"cih tak ada maaf untukmu!" sahut Issei sambil menunjuk Rias, dia merasa kalau Rias lah yang paling bersalah karna jika saja rias mau menolongnya dari awal mungkin ini tak akan terjadi,

pluk!

"sudah maaf kanlah dia! dia sudah menyesal atas kesalahanya"

tiba-tiba sang pemuda yang sedari tadi diam kini angkat bicara pada Issei,

"t-tapi pemuda-san jika dia(sambil menunjuk Rias) mau menolongku dari awal mungkin kejadian ini tak akan terjadi!" jawab issei sambil mengungkapkan pendapatnya,

"dengar! semua orang pernah mengalami yang namanya kesulitan maupun masalah! jadi kau kuharap bisa mengerti tentang kejadian ini"

"t-tapi"

"mungkin saja di balik semua ini ada maksunya" lanjut pemuda tersebut.

sedangkan Issei yang mendengar ucapan tersebut sedikit mengerti mungkin memang benar dari kejadian ini pasti ada maksudnya, 'mungkin benar' batin Issei,

kemudian sang pemuda tersebut berjalan mendekati bekas abu milik kalawarner, dan ia menemukan sebuah cincin.

cting!

sang pemuda langsung melemparkan cincin itu ke arah Issei,

'siapa tau berguna bagi Issei!' batin pemuda tersebut,

puk!

Issei menangkap pemberian pemuda tersebut sambil sedikit tersenyum,

"Arigatou pemuda-san!" ucap Issei berterimakasih pada sang pemuda tersebut,

"hn.."

"em.. baik Buchou aku memaafkan kalian semua! dan apakah kau bisa menghidupkan Asia kembali buchou?" ucap Issei dengan nada biasa miliknya,

ke4 iblismuda tersebut tersenyum lega saat mendengar Issei mau memaafkan mereka,

"tentu Issei!" balas Rias senang, karna kemungkinan ia akan mendapatkan keluarga baru,

"arigatou buchou!" kata Issei seraya berjalan mendekati Rias dkk.

Bruk!

Issei secara pelan menaruh mayat asia di salah satu bangku gereja tersebut.

"baik akan aku mulai ritualnya"

—Skipp time

"nah selesai" ucap rias yang telah selesai melakukan ritual,

"ngh.. d-di mana aku?" ucap sang gadis yang baru selesai di reingkarnasi oleh rias,

Greb!

"hiks.. maaf kan aku Asia karna terlambat menyelamatkanmu!" ucap sang berambut cokla Issei sambil memeluk Asia,

"eh! I-issei-san! kenapa kau ada disini? dan bukanya a-aku sudah m-mati tadi?" ucap Asia sedikit bingung saat ia melihat issei dan juga mengingat kalau sebelumnya ia sudah mati,

—skipp penjelasan Asia menjadi iblis,

"j-jadi aku iblis sekarang?" tanya Asia sediki sedih,

"ya! begitulah! apa kau marah Asia karna menjadi iblis?" tanya Issei pada Asia karna merasa bahwa Asia belum bisa menerima keadaanya,

"t-tidak justru aku senang karna kau mau menyelamatkanku! dan juga aku bisa hidup kembali meski menjadi seorang iblis aku senang kok Issei-san!" ucap Asia dengan raut yang ceria mengingat masih ada orang yang mau menolongnya,

"Syukulah! dan terimakasih pemuda-san karna mau menolong kami!" terima kasih Issei pada sosok pemuda yang ada di belakang mereka ber6.

"hn.. sama-sama itu gunannya seorang teman!" balas sosok pemuda tersebut seraya mulai berjalan keluar,

deg!

't-tunggu kata-kata itu mungkinkah dia N-Naruto' batin Issei sambil teringat kata-kata yang Naruto ucapkan padanya 'itu gunanya teman Issei',

Issei langsung mengenyahkan pikiranya tersebut dan langsung bertanya lagi pada sang pemuda tersebut,

"eh! tunggu pemuda-san siapa namamu?" tanya Issei yang penasaran dengan sosok pemuda tersebut.

"hmm.. kalian bisa memangilku Devil Bringger jaa..."

zring!

ucap sang pemuda kemudian menghilang dengan bayangan berwarna merah,

hening!

"huft dia main pergi saja! padahal masih banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan!" ucap Rias memecah keheningan,

"baiklah kalau begitu Asia-chan karna kau sekarang menjadi keluarga ku, maka kau bisa tidur di tempatku untuk hari ini dan kau besok aku daftarkan sekolah" ucap Rias seraya tersenyum ramah ke arah Asia.

"hai!" balas singkat Asia,

"nah minna ayo kita pergi!"

"Hai!" balas semua yang ada di situ.

'aku akan mencari tahu tentang dirimu 'Devil Bringger' batin Rias sebelum masuk kelingkaran sihir miliknya,

Sringg!

xxDevil bringger

.

zrash!

"huh untung mereka tidak mengenaliku!" kata pemuda yang baru saja muncul dari sebuah kilatan/bayangan berwarna merah. pemuda tersebut mempunyai ciri-ciri berambut pirang dan bermata biru safire, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto,

"kenapa kau tidak mengunakan aku tadi Naru-kun?" kini suara feminim terdengar dari kepala Naruto,

"hehehe! maaf ya Nevan-chan tadi aku lupa jadi tidak mengunakan senjatamu deh, Gomen!" balas Naruto sambil mengaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal,

"kasihan! ckckck!" ejek suara berat secara tiba-tiba,

"eh! kau tadi juga tidak digunakan oleh Naru-kun dasar dinosaurus jadi-jadian!" balas tidak terima Nevan pada Beowulf,

"terserah" balas cuek Beowulf,

"nfufufu!"

"sudahla lebih baik kau segera pulang!" ucap Geryon dari pikiran Naruto,

"ya iya.. aku akan pulang dasar Cerewet" balas Naruto dengan malas,

.

apa kalian bertanya kenapa Naruto bisa menolong Issei? hmm?.. pasti banyak yang bertannya ya baiklah ini penjelasanya,

sebenarnya Naruto agak curiga saat ise bertanya saat disekolah tadi siang (ada di cap4) jadi ia saat mulai malam ia mengikuti Issei yang berjalan menuju gereja dan ternyata Issei tengah menyelamatkan Asia jadi Naruto ikut saja, sekalian mencoba senjata milik patnernya tersebut,

.

.

22:15

dan kini Naruto telah sampai di depan rumahnya dan disebelah rumahnya ada sebuah errr,, entah rumah kosong atau villa yang jelas tempat itu sangat besar dari rumah Naruto,

'oh..Tuhan tolonglah hambamu yang Tampvan bin ganteng ini dari siksaan kaa-chan' batin Naruto nista sambil membayangkan wajah marah kaa-chanya saat ia pulang larut malam, 'hiiiii ngeriii' batin Naruto

Tok.. Tok.. Tok...

Kriet!

"kaa-chan Tou-san Naru pulang" ucap naruto sembari mulai masuk kedalam rumah.

dan saat Naruto sampai di ruang tengah ia bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya tengah menonton televisi tapi sang Tou-sa Minato, tengah tidur dengan tidak elitnya yaitu mulut ternganga menghadap ke atas, dan Sang kaa-chan Kusina ia masih bangun dan sepertinya ia sedikit gelisah terbukti ia terus menerus mengubah cenel tv tersebut.

"T-tadaima" ucap pelan Naruto,

srek!

kusina yang kenal dengan suara tersebut, langsung menghadap ke sumber suara tersebut yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

tap.. tap..

kusina mulai mendekati Naruto,

Tap.. tap.. tap!

kini kusina tepat berada di depan Naruto yang tengah menundukan wajahnya takut.

Greb!

"eh!"

bukan pukulan yang Naruto terima tapi sebuah pelukan dari Kusina yang ada di depanya,

"hiks.. kau membuat kaa-chan takut nak, kenapa kau pulang larut malam?" kata kusina sambil sedikit menangis, dan ternyata yang membuat kusina gelisah adalah anak satu-satunya ini yang baru pulang,

"maaf kaa-chan! Naru membuat kaa-chan kawatir!" balas naruto Seraya melepas pelukan Kusina,

"tadi Naru dari rumah Issei kaa-chan" balas Naruto bohong,

"benar?"

"i-iya kaa-chan benar, suer!" balas Naruto sambil menbuat jarinya berbentuk 'V',

"yasudah kaa-chan percaya dan cepat tidur besok kau harus sekolah!" perintah Kusina seraya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang satu ini.

"hai! oyasumi kaa-chan!" balas Naruto sambil menuju ke dalam kamarnya,

"Oyasumi Naru!" balas Kusina,

dan mereka berdua tidur di kamar masing-masing dan melupakan satu orang yaitu Minato yang masih di posisi tidur menganga menghadap ke atas,#kasihan kau Minato,

.

—at: 07:30

.

kringgggg!

ctik,

"hoamzzz"

kini nampak pemeran utama kita telah bangun tepat watunya, tapi kenapa dia bisa tepat waktu, padahal biasanya selalu kesiangan? karna ia masih ingat pesan dari kaa-chanya, kalau ia telat bangun maka ia akan di goreng oleh Kusina #malang nasibmu Naruto,

dan Naruto pun memulai ritual paginya,

—skip time ruang makan,

kini kita beralih ke area ruang makan dan disana terlihat tiga orang tengah makan tapi ada satu yang kelihatanya sangat lesu,

"mou.. kenapa kau meningalkan aku tidur di depan tv semalan kusina?" tanya Minato dengan wajah lesu, mengingat ia tidur sendiri di depan televisi dan jangan lupa nyamuk yang senang tiasa menemani tidur Minato alias mengangu,

"gomen minato tadi malam aku terlalu lelah jadi aku lupa kalau kamu masih di depan tv" balas kusina dengan watados,

jleb!

jleb!

bagaikan tertusuk puluhan suriken Minato langsung pundung di pojok ruangan tersebu serta berkata,

"hiks.. hiks.. jahat kau sunguh jahat Kusina!" rengek Minato sambil menangis ala ABG baru putus dengan pacarnya,

sementara Naruto hanya ber sweadrop ria meliha tingkah nista ayahnya tersebut,

"ehm.. baiklah Kaa-chan Tou-san Naru berangkat" pamit Naruto sambil mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar,

"eh apa kau tidak berangkat bersama kami Naruto" balas Minato yang sudah sembuh dari acara Nistanya tersebut,

"Tidak! Jaa,,," Teriak Naruto sambil sedikit berlari,

"Yasudah jaa..." Balas kusina sambil merapikan piring bekas makan mereka,

dan merekapun juga mulai berangkat menuju sekolah untuk mengajar,

.

xxGanti scene bro

.

Kini kita beralih ke seorang pemuda berambut jabrrik hita Menma,

kini ia terlihat seperti dikejar sesuatu, ternyata yang mengejar Menma. adalah seekor anjing putih.

Guk.. guk... guk..!

"UWAAAAAA TOLONG!"teriak Menma sambil mengangkat ke dua tanganya ke atas.

Brugh!

Brug!

tapi karna Menma terlalu cepat berlari ia tidak melihat kalau ada seseorang di depanya dan langsung ia tabrak,

"G-gomen nii-chan" kata menma meminta maaf karna menabrak seseorang lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda yang berpakaian Kuohgakuen.

"aku juga minta maaf ano..."

"Menma pangil saja Menma nii-chan" balas menma pada pemuda tersebut, kenapa Menma memangil pemuda tersebut nii-chan? karna menma lebih muda dari pemuda tersebut terbukti dari tinggi dan juga pakaian kuoh yang bertuliskan kelas2,

"hm.. dan Nama nii-chan siapa?" tanya Menma sambil mendongak menatap sang pemuda,

Deg!

'D-dia sangat m-mirip denganku hanya rambut saja yang tidak sama' batin dua orang tersebut bersamaan.

"nama nii-chan Naruto salam kenal Menma" balas pemuda tersebut yang ternyata adalah Naruto dan ia juga terkejut saat melihat Menma yang sangat mirip denganya,

"eh! salam kenal juga Naruto nii-chan!" balas Menma yang baru sadar dari acara terkejutnya,

'jadi ini yang mereka panggil Naruto' batin Menma yang mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu ia di pangil Naruto saat membantu Issei cs melawan iblis liar.

Guk.. guk.. guk!

"UWAAAA TOLONGGG!"

teriak Menma yang saat ini kembali melihat anjing yang mengejarnya tadi kini sudah berada tak jauh darinya,

Guk... guk.. guk!

"UWAAA NII-CHAN TOLONGGGG!" teriak Menma sambil bersembunyi di balik Naruto,

"eh! a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya kaget Naruto pada Menma yang saat ini tengah bersembunyi di balik tubunya,

"usir anjing itu nii-chan!" perintah Menma yang masih bersembunyi di balik tubuh Naruto.

'itu bukanya anjing Issei' batin Naruto yang melihat anjing tersebut yang mirip dengan milik Issei,

benar saja belum satu menit Naruto berfikir terlihat pemuda berambut coklat AKA Issei. tengah berlari dan membawa sebuah tali.

"woooiii Naruto tangkap anjing itu" teriak Issei sambil terus berlari menuju anjingnya tersebut.

"APA?!"

"tangkap anjing itu Naruto!" teriak sekali lagi Issei pada Naruto,

"Yosh!" Teriak Naruto semangat.

Grep!

"yosh ini anjingmu Issei!" kata Naruto seraya memberikan anjing tersebut kepada Issei,

"Arigatou Naruto!" Terima kasih Issei pada Naruto kemudian ia melihat Menma yang berada di belakang Naruto.

'b-bukan kah i-itu Menma yang waktu itu menolong kami dari iblis liar waktu itu' Batin Issei yang mengingat Menma yang menolongnya saat melawan iblis liar beberapa hari yang lalu bersama dengan buchounya,

"sama-sama Issei! dan kenapa anjingmu bisa lepas lagi Issei?" tanya Naruto pada Issei.

"eh! tadi saat aku ingin berangkat sekolah anjingku tiba-tiba mengogngong dan tiba-tibasaja tali ikatanya lepas Naruto!" jelas Issei sambil terus melihat Menma,

"yasudah! dan peerkenalkan ini Menma Issei! dan ia korban dari anjingmu Issei!" kata Naruto seraya memperkenalkan Menma pada Issei dan menyindir Issei.

"salam kenal menma namaku hyodou Issei! dan maaf soal anjingku yang membuatmu takut." sapa Issei pada menma sambil meminta maaf atas kelakuan anjingnya tersebut dan itu di balas angukan mengerti oleh Menma.

"yasudah! aku pergi untuk mengembalikan anjiku dulu Naruto jaaa...!" teriak Issei yang tengah berlari menuju rumahnya untuk mengembalikan anjingnya yang lepas,

"Yaaa" dan dibalas teriakan Naruto.

"Nah Menma Aku ingin berangkat kesekolah dulu jaa.." kata Naruto seraya mulai berjalan Menjauhi Menma.

"jaa..! dan Arigatou Nii-chan!" balas Menma sambil melambai ke arah Naruto.

"Yaa!" balas singkat Naruto.

'seperti inikah rasanya jika mempunyai seorang kakak yang mau menolongku' batin menma sedikit senang bisa merasakan rasanya, layaknya seorang adik yang ditolong oleh kakaknya. seperti yang barusan dilakukan oleh naruto padanya.

'seperti inikah rasanya jika aku mempunyai seorang adik yang bisa aku tolong saat ia membutuhkan' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum saat ia bisa merasakan rasanya. jika ia memiliki seorang adik layaknya yang ia lakukan pada Menma barusan.

'tapi aku masih penasaran denganmu Menma/Naruto nii-chan' batin Naruto dan Menma secara bersamaan.

dan mereka berdua pun melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing.

.

—skipp time at kuohgakuen.

.

kini Naruto telah sampai di gerbang utama sekolah kuoh dan ia bisa melihat beberapa siswa/siswi tengah berjalan masuk kedallam gerbang sekolah tersebut.

Greb!

hingga pelukan dari arah kanan Naruto membuat ia harus menoleh ke arah tersebut dan ternyata sudah ada Rias yang memeluk lengan kananya dengan erat.

"a-apa yang kau l-lakukan Rias-chan ini di s-sekolah tau!" kata Naruto pada Rias yang masih tetap memeluk erat lengan kanan Naruto.

"Biarin" balas Rias cuek.

Greb!

"eh!"

kini beban Naruto makin bertambah dan ternyata beban tersebut berasal dari perempuan bersurai darkblue dari samping kirinya.

"Akeno-chan tolong lepaskan ini di srkolah lo" perintah Naruto sedikit mulai tenang agar Akeno mau melepas lengan kirinya.

"mou.. Buchou saja tidak apa-apa masak aku tidak boleh Naru?" balas Keno sambil merajuk pada Naruto layaknya seorang anak kecil yang ingin sebuah permen.

"hah! yasudah kalian peluksaja sampai puas! lagi pula ini enak juga di peluk oleh dua wanita cantik hehehe.." kata Naruto sambil memuji kedua wanita yang ada di samping kanan dan kirinya tersebut.

Blush!

tentu saja efek dari perkataan Naruto batusan yaitu membuat kedua wanita tersebet merona merah.

"B-benarkah k-kalau kami cantik Naruto-kun" tanya kedua wanita tersebut sambil merona merah pada Naruto.

"Yap kalian sangaaaaat cantiiiiiiik!" jawab mantab Naruto.

"A-arigatou Naruto kun" balas senang Rias serta Akeno pada Naruto.

Greb!

eh!

'apa lagi sekarang?' batin Naruto yang tiba-tiba menerima pelukan dari arah belakang tubunya.

tapi!

tunggu?

ada dua tonjolan besar!

Glek!

Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya saat merasakan duah buah tonjolan yang menghimpit bagian pungungnya dan itu sudah pasti hanya dimiliki oleh perempuan.

sontak itu membuat Naruto langsung menengok ke arah belakang dengan gerakkan patah patah dan ternyata itu adalahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

"N-Naruko-chan aa-apa yang kau lakukan d-di belakangku?" tanya Naruto dengan was-was saat merasakan milik Naruko yang terus menghimpitnya.

'oh... kami-sama tolonglah hambamu ini dari siksaan mental yang sangat berat ini!' batin Naruto nista serta wajahnya yang agak memucat.

sedangkan gadis yang tadi memeluk Naruto dari belakang yang ternyata adalah Naruko. hanya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan Senyum indahnya.

"eh! apa yang kau lakukan Naruko? Naruto-kun itu milik ku" kata Rias yang sadar kalau ternyata ada Naruko di belakang tubuh Narruto.

"Tentu saja memeluk Naruto-kun! dan Naruto-kun itu milik ku tau!" balas Naruko tidak terima saat Rias mengatakan kalau Naruto itu miliknya.

"ara ara! Naruto-kun itu hanya untukku tahu!" timpal akeno pada Rias serta Naruko. sontak itu membut duaa perempuan itu menoleh pada Akeno.

"apa maksumu hah? Naruto-kun itu milik ku ttitik." balas Rias sambil menghimpit lengan kanan Naruto di antara kedua payudaranya.

Glek!

"eh! Naruto-kun itu milik ku tau!" balas Naruko tidak Mau kalah. malah ia semakin erat memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang.

Glek!

"Ufufufu!" Akeno hanya tertawa sambil mengeratkan pelukanya sama seperti Rias dan Naruko.

Glek!

'UWOOOOOOO' teriak Naruto dalam pikiranya.

"Stop!" teriak Naruto seraya menyuruh mereka berhenti dari acara debat dadakan tersebut.

"Diam!"

teriak Naruko Rias Akeno bersamaan kepada Naruto yang mencoba menghetikan mereka bertiga.

"baiklah aku diam puas" kata Naruto pasrah.

"hei kau juga diam Naruto-kun itu milik ku tahu"

"hei Naruto-kun itu hanya milik ku tahu!"

"hei Naruto-kun hannya untuk ku!"

teriak ketiga gadis tersebut yang masih terus berdebat siapa yang memiliki Naruto.

"bagai mana kalau kita berbagi?" usul Naruko secara tiba-tiba.

"Makssudnya?" tannya bingung Rias serta Akeno.

"begini! kita akan mencintai Naruto-kun bersama-sama dan kita bisa berbagi Cinta milik Naruto-kun! bagaimana?" jelas Naruko pada akeno dan Rias.

"hm? benar juga!" balas Rias sambil memasang pose berfikir.

"Ara ara! aku setuju" balas Akeno dengan tersenyum mengoda milikknya.

"Baiklah! kalau begitu kita akan mencintai Naruto-kun dengan sepenuh hati kita" teriak Naruko Rias dan Akeno bersamaan.

dan akhirnya mereka bisa menemukan jalan keluar yaitu dengan cara berbagi Naruto.

'apa-apaan mereka! apa mereka pikir aku ini barang' batin Naruto sweadrop mendengar ucapan mereka bertiga 'Rias Akeno dan Naruko'

"baiklah ayo kita masuk!" kata Naruto mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian ketiga gadis tersebut.

"Hai! Anata!" balas ketiga gadis tersebut kompak sambil memangil Naruto dengan 'sayang '

Sementara Naruto yang di pangill begitu hanya bisa merona antara malu juga senang karna di pangil seperti itu oleh tiga wanita cantik yang saat ini tengah memeluknya.

dan mereka mulai berjala menuju ke dalam sekolah.

dan...

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba...

.

.

adaaaaaa...

.

.

Krik.. krik.. krik.. krik..

.

tunngu capter depan aja! ^_^

oke!

.

Hohoho! selesai juga nih Capter5. dan ane gak nyangka ternyata banyak yang suka ama ni fanfic!

gimana? serukah? boring kah? atau mainsteream?

terserah!

yang penting bisa buat para Reader-san senang itu sudah membuat ane ikut senang.

dan mungkin pertemuan Menma dengan Naruto agak jelek alias gak jelas.

dan satuhal mungkin adegan Fight di atas sangat mengecewakan para reader-san, soalnya aku cuma autor baru alias Newbie jadi ya begitulah.

.

dan soal kekuatann Naruto bakal ane jelasin capter depan beserta Senjata dari masing masing 'Devil arm' milik Naruto.

oke itu saja yang ane mau bilang! dan saatnya sesi tanya jawab.

.

Question!

Kapan Naruto ketemu menma? "Udah terjawab di capter ini.

nawawim451 : oke!

iwas : oke! dan thanks dah mau nunggu nih fic,

.5 : yosh!

Bayu : hmm? soal pair udah full Gomen.

Rozi N: thanks udah mau nunggu.

nawawim451 : oke!

Yustinus225 : makasih buat semangatnya senpai. dan soal menma udah terjawab di atas.

Fakhry965 : ini dah lanjut!

Tomy G7 : yosh!

iib. junior : makasih dah kasih tau.

Grand 560 : Gomen soal pin BBM ane kagak punya soalnya terlalu ribet? kalau ingin tau fb / no hp lewat PM aja oke!

The kidsNo OppAi : oke!

Ambar the fill : soal tujuan menma hmm? tunggu aja ntar bakat tau sendiri kok!.

oke dah segitu aja yang ane bisa jawab dan soal yang tidak visa ane jawab Gomen!

Dan satu hal dan ini pertanyaan ter akhirrr.

.

Apa raider-san setuju jika setelah pertunangan Rias, ceritanya bakal ane fokusin ke kehidupan Naruto cs.

dan soal perdamaian bakal ane buat setelah melawan kokaibel. intinya setelah penyerangan kokaibel dunia dxd udah ada perdamaian dan soal Naruto cs. lawannya entar bakal ngelawan iblis liar / musuh yang jelas kuat lah!

mohon jawabanya ya! para raider dan senpai-senpai sekalian!

.

oke itu saja yang mau ane omongin.

dan jangan lupa buat Review faf and follow terus fic gaje ini. dan juga ane menerima saran serta flame dengan lapang dada.

oke!

jaa...

Devil Hhunter X log out.

See... Yaaaa


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yang pasti bukan milik saya!

Rate: M

Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humor? little bit!, and many more,

Pairing: [ Naruto X Harem]

warn: cerita amburadul, gaje, Typoo juga bertebaran dimana-mana dan para temannya.

Note: G,S,M,T,T,B,A.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oke! ane kasih daftar 'Devil arm milik Naruto!.

baca yang teliti vroh! jangan sampai kelewatan™.

DEVIL ARM'S

WEAPON'S :

Rebellion : have an 2nd mode.

Cerberus : [ 2nd mode]

Nevan : [2nd mode + reaper(mode sabit)]

Beowulf : [ 2nd mode]

.

STAYLISH

Stayle :

Trickster : kemampuan layaknya bayangan yang bisa bergerak cepat mengikuti kemauan sang pengunna dan memiliki 3lvl.

1\. Dash

2\. Doble Dash and air boost.

3\. tripple Dash, Air trick(berpindah tempat. hampir mirip ama hiraisin tapi tanpa media apapun),

SwordMaster : kemampuan untuk menggunakan teknik spesial dari masing-masing 'Devil arm' milik sang pengguna,

Doplleganger : kemampuan untuk membuat tubuh tiruan yang berasal dari bayangan sang penggunanya dan hannya 1 bayangan dari sang penggunanya,

QuicSilver : kemampuan untuk memperlambat waktu, tapi mengorbankan tenaga dari sang penggunanya dan hanya 1menit dapat memperlambat waktu.

.

Special gift!

Geryon : Blue eyes(mata biru) #bukanya Naruto udah biru matanya?

kemampuan spesial dapat memangil api biru melalui media mata dan efek teknik ini adalah mata bagian kanan akan mengeluarkan darah.

.

Dan 2nd mode yang ane maksud adalah pip piiiip!

hehehe! tunggu aja sob!

.

.

oke kita tanya jawab dulu agan-agan dari yang tampvan bin ganteng dan cantik bin sexy sekalian!

Question :

Grangd560 : apa kusina dan Minato tau Naruto punya kekuatan?

\- Hmm? tentu saja tidak! karna Naruto masih menyembunyikanya dari MinaKushi dan bakal ketahuan pada capter ××.

-dan minato mengajar olahraga dan kusina di klub memasak!

La vechiasignora : oke! dan makasih udah mau baca senpai!

NaruLover's : Yosh!

dianrusdianto 39 : oke! dan ini udah lanjut gan! monggo di baca,

Yustinus225 : hehehe! barokah anak soleh! dan soal penyerangan kokaibel pasti ada!

Lincoln Abe8479 : oke dah kasih tau! dan nih capter 6nya gan!

asd : yea!

yadi : silahkan dibaca capter 6nya,

laffayete : oke! makasih buat sarannya dansoal pair hmm? maybe bisa ane Unlock buat satu orang lagi!

: makasih buat saranya!

The kidsno oppai : nih dah lanjot!

.

.

dan!

Oke udah ane jawab pertanyaan dari Reader-san dan saatnya lanjut baaaaaaacaaaaaa!

.

.

oke!

.

.

Ups ada satu pengumuman ane punya fic crosover, baru bergenre'Yuri' kalo minat silahkan baca oke!

.

.

dah itu aja.

.

.

and

.

.

happy reading!

Kini nampak pemeran utama kita tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah dan yang paling mencolok darinya adalah TIGA wanita yang tengah memeluk, mengandeng dengan mesranya tak menghiraukan tatapan dari sekitar.

'ugh! apa salahku kami-sama' batin Naruto yang melihat tatapan para siswa laki-laki yang seperti berkata 'Mati kau Namikaze'

sedangkan 3 perempuan yang ada di ketiga sisi, kiri, kanan, belakang, Naruto hanya terus berjalan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya masing-masing pada Naruto.

"um.. Bisa kalian lepaskan aku?" tanya Naruto secara tiba-tiba pada ketiga perempuan yang masih setia memeluknya,

"Gak m a u!" balas bersamaan ketiga perempuan tersebut.

"tapi aku sudah sampai di depan kelasku lho!" balas Naruto sambil menunjuk kelasnya.

"um.. yasudah! tapi..."

"tapi apa Keno-chan?"

"... C i u m!" lanjut Akeno sambil mendekatkan bibirnya kepada Naruto.

"eh!"

kedua perempuan yang baru sadar atas permintaan Akeno langsung menatap Akeno kesal kemudian mereka berkata.

"Naruto-kun aku juga mau!"

"Aku juga Naruto-kun!"

pinta kedua gadis tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Rias dan Naruko.

Glek!

"eh!.. a-apa yang kalian maksud?" tanya Naruto was-was saat mendengar permintaan ketiga gadis tersebut.

"Cium kami" ulang mereka bertiga.

'ini berkah atau masalah?' batin Naruto kebingungan atas permintaan mereka bertiga.

"T-tapi i-ini di sekolah!" balas Naruto mencoba mengelak.

"POKOKNYA CIUUUUUUM!"teriak ketiga perempuan itu manja sambil matannya di buat-buat menangis.

"ugh!"

Naruto hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya frustrasi,

"baiklah" jawab Naruto pasrah,

"YEEEIY!" teriak girang ketiga gadis tersebut.

Cup!

pertama Akeno yang mencium pipi kiri Naruto.

Cup!

kedua Rias yang mencium pipi kanan Naruto.

"um Naru bisa berbalik sebentar!" perintah Naruko pada Naruto dan Naruto pun langsung berbalik dan..

Cup!

Naruto hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya saat Naruko menciumnya tepat di bibir. ku ulangi BIBIR. wow.

dan Rias dan Akeno hanya memasang wajah merona saat melihat Naruko yang Menciun Naruto sambil Sedikit mendesah.

"hmph... mhh."

"eum... mhh!"

"mmmhh..."

"Naruk.. nghh.."

"Mhhhmhh.. ah.."

Naruto mencoba untuk melepas cumbuan Naruko darinya dan hasilnya malah Naruko sedikit mendesah saat Naruto tak sengaja menyentuh asettnya. karna Naruko melingkarkan tanganya di leher Naruto.

"Hei lepaskan Naruto-kun!" teriak Akeno dan Rias yang sedikit emosi saat Naruko mencium Naruto tepat di bibirnya sedangkan dia 'akeno dan rias' hanya di pipi Naruto.

"Muah.. hah hah hah!"

Nafas Naruto tersengal-sengal saat Naruko sudah Mau melepasnya dari cumbuan Mautnya.

"Muah... hah... Nikmatnya mulut Naru-kun!" kata Naruko yang setelah melepas mulut Naruto dari mulutnya sambil mengoda Rias dan Akeno.

"Hei knapa kau tadi mencium Naruto-kun di bibirnya, sedangkan kami cuma pipinya" bentak Rias sambil menunjuk Naruko.

"apa kalian mau!" goda Naruko pada Rias dan Akeno sambil menaruh kedua jarinya di mulutnya.

dan perdebatan kecilpun terjadi, yaitu saling ejek-mengejek.

"ehehehe.. sudah ya! aku masuk dulu jaa.." kata Naruto yang memecah perdebatan 3 perempuan tersebut.

"eh! Naruto-kun tunggu!" teriak ketiga gadis tersebut bersamaan tapi terlambat karna Naruto sudah masuk kedalam kelasnya.

"huh! yasudah, ayo kita masuk kelas Rias, Akeno!" ajak Naruko pada Rias, dan Akeno. sesaat setelah kepergian Naruto.

dan mereka bertigapun meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

pindah kedalam bro!

.

kini kita beralih kedalam kelas Naruto dan sepertinya saat ia baru masuk ia merasa ada kiling intens yang sangat besar dari seluruh siswa laki-laki yang ada disitu.

'munkin aku yang tampvan bin ganteng ini akan mati' batin Naruto nista sambil tersenyum masam.

dengan tawa cangung Naruto mencoba bertanya.

"hehehe.. ada apa teman-teman?"

1 tak ada jawaban.

2 masih nihil.

3 ?

"Etoooo... ad-"

belum sempat Naruto kembali bertanya suaranya sudah terpotong oleh teriakkan para siswa laki-laki.

"UWOOOO KAU LAKI-LAKI SEJATI NARUTO!"

"YAAAAHOOOOO!"

"YIIIIIHHAAAAA!"

tapi bukan yang di pikirkan Naruto yang terjadi tapi sebaliknya, jawaban yang Naruto terima adalah teriakan penuh semangat masa muda para siswa laki-laki sambil memberi jempolnya kepada Naruto dari seluruh siswa laki-laki bahkan Issei juga ikut berteriak senang,

"hehehe!"

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa renyah, kenapa renyah?karna garing terlalu mainstream.

kini Naruto sudah duduk di bangku sebelah Issei dan Naruto bisa melihat Issei tersenyun sendiri, apa dia gila?

"hei Issei kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? seperti orang 'AHO' saja!" tanya Naruto penuh tanda tanya?.

"eh!"

sedangkan Issei ia ter sadar dari lamunannya dan ternyata ada Naruto di sampingnya kemudian ia melihat Naruto sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Em.. tidak ada apa-apa kok Naruto!, dan apa itu AHO Naruto?" jawab Issei sambil bertanya pada Naruto tentang apa itu AHO.

"pfffff! aho ituuuuu... BODOH! huahahaha.." jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk Issei saat ia berkata 'BODOH' dengan sangat keras dan di akhiri dengan tawa Naruto.

Jleb!

"ugh.. teganya kau Naruto aku itu pintar bukan bodoh!" kata Issei yang sudah memegangi bagian dadanya yang terasa disakiti oleh kata-kata Naruto barusan.

"ehehehe.. ya maap!" maaf Naruto sambil tertawa.

tap.. tap.. tap...

dan tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk munculah guru perempuan berambut merah darah di ikat pony tail,

dengan Naruto saat ini ia tengah was-was saat ia sudah mengenali orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah kasany Kusina.

tap..tap!

"ehem! hai anak-anak. perkenalkan, nama sensei Namikaze Kusina dan saya di sini sebagai guru pembimbing klub memasak!" kata kusina ramah sambil memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan para murid di kelas Naruto.

'eh.. Namikaze jadi dia ibu Naruto' bati Issei kaget saat mendengar marga milik Kusina karna Issei baru mengenal ayah Naruto dan masih belum tau tentang ibu Naruto.

"hai sensei" balas singkat seluruh siswa dan siswi di dalam kelas tersebut.

"dan akan ada satu siswi baru di kelas kalian! silahkan masuk argennto-san" kata kusina sambil menyuruh seorang perempuan masuk kedalam, perempuan tersebut berciri-ciri berambut piran Asia.

"Hai! arigatou sensei! dan perkenalkan nama saya Asia Argento mohon bantuannya minna!" kata Asia membungkuk sopan di hadapan seluruh kelas.

"Kawaiiiii'"

"Uwoooooo"

Brak!

"bagus! Nah Argento-san silahkan duduk di belakang Issei-san!" perintah Kusina pada Asia sambil menunjuk bangku di belakang Issei.

"Hai!"

tap.. tap.. tap!

srek!

"hai Asia-chan" sapa Issei pada Asia yang baru duduk di bangkunya.

"hai Issei-san dan Naruto-san!" balas Asia sambil melihat Issei dan Naruto.

"hai juga Asia-san" balas Naruto.

"ehem! untuk bicara nanti saja" kata kusina sambil melihat Asia dan Issei serta Naruto.

"Baiklah bagi yang ikut klub memasak harap berdiri" lanjut kusina sambil memberi perintah pada seluru pelajar untuk mengecek siapa sajakah yang ikut klub memasak.

srek.. srek.. srek!

ternyata seluruh perempuan yang ada di kelas tersebut semuanya berdiri dengan kata lain semuannya mengikuti klub memasak. kecuali pria tentunya!

"hm.. banyak juga ya?" gumam kusina pada diri sendiri sambil menaruh tanganya didagunya.

"baiklah bagi yang ikut klub memasak ikut sensei ketempat klub memasak karna akan sensei ajarkan cara memasak untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah yang ke9999" lanjut kusina sambil keluar menuju klub memasak.

"eh sensei! terus kami melakukan apa?" tanya binggung siswa laki-laki.

"um!.. mungkin kaliam bisa ikut sensei ke klub memasak dan ikut memasak! Gimana?" balas kusina sambil memberi saran.

"TIDAKKKKK"

teriak tidak terima seluruh siswa laki-laki sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"yasudah kalau tidak mau kalian bisa ikut mendekor kelas dan sekolah saja! dan Asia-chan ikut sensei atau di sini dengan para siswa laki-laki?" kata kusina sambil bertanya pada Asia .

"saya ikut klub memasak saja sensei!" sahut Asia cepat sambil berdiri dan ikut berjalan menuju klub memasak.

dengan para laki-laki sepertinya tengah berfikir tentang perkataan kusina soal mendekor kelas untuk ultah sekolah yang ke9999.

"Betul juga"

"Ayo kita hias kelas kita teman-teman!"

""YOSHHH!"

"YIHAAAAA"

"YOOOOOOO"

teriak sekali lagi siswa laki-laki sambil mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara sambil mangap.

"huh... membosankan" kata Naruto yang melihat teman-temanya yang begitu antusias soal menghias kelasnya.

"hei kenapa kau lemas begitu bro?!" tanya Issei sambil menepuk bahu Naruto.

"entah la?" jawab malas Naruto.

"Hei Issei, Naruto ayo bantu menghias kelas" teriak salah satu pemuda sambil menaruh sebuah tulisan 'Happy'.

"ya ya ya" balas malas Naruto.

"Yosh!"

.

.

kita berarih ke klub memasak sepertinya sudah ada banyak bahan makanan dari mulai A~Z. pokoknya Full maxx.

"nah sekarang sensei akan mengajarkan cara membuat kue tart begini caranya bla... bla... Prang ... pyar ... Duar .. nah sudah jelas semua?" jelas sang sense Kusina.

"Hai! sensei!" balas kompak seluruh anggota klub memasak.

"Nah sekarang coba kalian buat masing masing satu!" Suruh kusina pada anggota klub memasak.

"Hai!" balas singkat anggota klub memasak.

.

—Skipp time

.

kringg...

suara bel tanda istirahatpun sudah berbunyi menandakan bahwa saatnya untuk seluruh siswa beristirahat dari aktifitasnya masing-masing.

dan nampak dua pemuda tengah berjalan dengan gontai menuju sebuah bangku.

"ugh.. lelahnya!" kata suara tersebut sambil duduk di bangku kelas tersebut.

"uh... kau benar Naruto! ini sunguh melelahkan" sahut pemuda yang satunya pada seseoranng di sampingnya yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"oi... Naruto, Issei kita kekantinn nyokk!" ajak seseorang pemuda yang mereka kenali sebagai matsuda.

"maaf! tapi aku tidak bisa ikut matsuda karna harus ke klubku!" tolak halus Issei pada matsuda karna memang ia harus ke klubnya nanti.

"yasudah! dan kau Naruto?"

"hm.. boleh juga!" balas Naruto.

"Yosh! baiklah kami ke kantin dulu Issei jaa.." kata matsuda seraya berjalan menuju kantin bersama dngan Naruto.

"jaa..." balas singkat Issei.

"yosh saatnya ke klub 'ORCH'" kata Issei sambil mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju ketempat Rias cs.

.

kita beralih ke tempat tujuann Issei tadi yaitu tmpat klub penelitian ilmu ghaib. dan terlihat sepertinya Issei sudah sampai bersamaan dengan seluruh anggota Orc. dan sepertinya tengah terjadi perdebatan kecil yang terjadi di situ..

"Huh! sudah aku bilang Grayfia-nee kalau aku menolak perjodohan tersebut"

"Tapi Rias ojou-sama Mao-sama sudah menstujui pertunangan anda dengan Raiser-sama atau Rias-sama sudah menemukan seseorang yang di sukai"

Blush!

"I-iya kau benar Grayfia-nee, aku sudah mulai menyukai seseorang Grayfia-nee tapi aku masih belum tau apa dia juga menyukaiku?"

ternyata perdebatan kecil itu dilakukan oleh Rias yang tidak setuju tentang perjodohanya dengan Raiser tapi...

Sring!

...secara tiba-tiba muncul kobaran api dan dari kobarann api tersebut keluar laki laki Kriputa Raiser.

"huh! sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu Rias sayang!" kata Raiser sambil berjalan mendekati Rias.

"Cih! aku tak sudi kau pangil dengan Sebutan 'Sayang' itu kau bukan siapa-siapa ku" balas Rias tidak suka pada Raiser saat ia memangil Rias dengan sebutan sayang.

"kok marah! padahal sebentar lagikan kita akan bertunangan! hm?" balas Raiser sambil memegan dagu milik Rias agak kasar.

plak!

"lepaskan tangan kotormu dariku sialan" teriak Rias setelah ia menepis tsngan Raiser darinya.

Tapi Raiser malah semakin berani ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah milik Rias.

"Hei kau!" teriak suara dari arah belakang Raiser.

"cih apa maumu sialan?" teriak sekali lagi Pemuda tersebut aka Issei.

"Tentu saja mencium Tunanganku bodoh" balas Raiser dengan sombong.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat hah? Buchou sudah menolak mu dan kau masih saja mau menciumnya dasar Kriputan!" balas Issei mencoba membantu Buchounya.

Twich!

"Grrr.. beranikau?"

"cih siapa takut!"

"cih rasakan Fire-"

"sudah cukup Raiser-sama kau di sini hanya untuk mengunjungi Rias-sama saja kan, dan saya mohon kalau memang Rias-sama tidak setuju maka akan di lakukan Rating game untuk masalah ini dan akan di adakan seminggu dari sekarang" potong Grayfia pada Raiser dan Isse yang hampir melakukan pertarungan dadakan.

"Hmm.. aku setuju! Grayfia-nee" balas Rias dengan mantap.

"hm.. baiklah kalau begitu seminggu lagi akkan diadakan Rating game" jawab Grayfia pada Rias.

"apa kau tidak takut kalah Rias?" tanya Raiser remeh pada Rias dan seluruh angota orc.

"kita lihat saja Nanti Raiser" balas Issei sambil menyeringai pada Raiser.

"aku punya peerage lengkap jadi mana mungkin aku kalah" kata Raiser bangga.

"cih cepat pergi dari sini kau bajingan" kata Rias semakin geram saat Raiser menyombongkan dirinya.

"baiklah kalau kalian berdua sudah setuju, kalau begitu kami akan kembali ke Under world lagi" kata Grayfia seraya masuk lingkaran sihir bersama dengan Raiser.

sringg!

"huh pergi juga dia" kata Rias lega saat melihat Raiser sudah pergi dari klubnnya.

"Nah minna mulai dari sekarang kita akan berlati untuk rating game"

"Yaaaa,, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menendang bokong kriputan itu buchou"

"kau benar Issei"

"Ara ara"

"hn"

"ya!"

balas seluruh angota peerage milik Rias semangat, tentu semangat milik peraagenya membuat ia makin srmangat untuk berlatih dan mengalahkan Raiser,

.

A/N : skipp mulai dari latihan Rias sampai seminngu dan juga kekalahan Rias cs.

.

dan selama seminggu itu pula Naruto telah mengasah kemampuanya mengunakan Devil Arm's miliknya,

dan tepat di hari pagi yang cerah ini tepat satu hari sebelum pertunangan Rias dan Raiser dilakukan Rias menyuruh seluruh anngota peeragenya untuk berkumpul.

"Nah karna kalian Sudah berkumpul, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu mungkin setelah aku bertunangan dengan DIA aku tidak akan bisa menjadi Buchou kalian lagi, dan ini perpisahan terakhir kita minna" ucap Rias Sedih karna ia akan di Tunangkan dengan orang yang tidak di cintainya,

"Maaf Buchou maaf karna tidak bisa membuatmu lepas dari pertunangan yang tidak kau ingginkan maaf" ucap Maaf Issei pada Rias ia merasa terlalu lemah karna kalah dari Raiser dan sekarang Rias akan menerima perjodohan yang tak pernah ia mau,

"kami juga minta maaf buchou!" kata bersamaan Akeno, Kiba, Koneko dan Asia.

"Hmm.. tak apa-apa!" balas Rias mencoba tetap tegar, meskipun dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali menangis sekeras-kerasnya tapi toh hasilnya tetap sama ia akan bertunangan dengan Raiser.

"dan aku punya satu permintaan Issei!" lanjut Rias,

"permintaan apa itu?" tanya Binggung Issei pada Rias.

"Bisakah kau sampaikan persaaanku pada Naruto, dan katakan hiks... k-kalau... a-aku mencintainya Issei... hiks.." kata Rias sambil terisak di akhir kalimat, Rias ia ingin agar Issei bisa untuk menyampaikan perasaanya pada Naruto meskipun ia tidak, munkin bisa bersama dengan Naruto karna harus menjadi milik orang lain,

"Baik buchou aku akan menyampaikanya pada Naruto" balas Issei ikut merasa sedih saat melihat buchounya meneteskan air mata,

"baiklah... kalau begitu jaa..." kata Rias lemah sambil menghilang di lingkaran sihir,

sring!

hening untuk beberapa saat sampai seseorang memecahkan kehenningan tersebut.

"etoo! kalau begitu kami pergi dulu jaa..." kata Issei sambil berjalann dengan Asia, karna mulai seminggu kemarin Asia sudah tinggal bersama Issei jadi ia akan pulang juga bersama Issei.

Setelah kepergian Issei mereka semua sudah mulai bubar masing-masing.

.

oke kita pindah Scene ke area hutan bagian timur kuoh dan kita bisa melihat ada seseoran pemuda atau yang lebih kita kenali sebagai Naruto tengah berlatih menggunakan devil arm miliknya.

[BEOWULF]

dan setelah menngucapkann kalimat di atas Naruto langsung sudah menggunakan sebuah Gauntlet di kedua tangan dan kakinya dann gauntlet tersebut mengeluarkan sedikit cahaya berwarna putih, dan gauntlet tersebut memiliki aksen retakan kehitam-hitaman dan itu adalah wujud dari 'Devil arm' milik Beowulf,

[Vulcano]

srak!... wush!

Naruto langsung melompat ke udara dan langsung melesat ke arah tujuanya Yaitu tanah lapang yang ada di bawahnya,

Hyaaaa!

BLUUUUUUUM!

surara ledakan bercampur cahaya terang berwarnna putih terlihat di area tersebut, dan tentu itu akibat dari teknik milik Naruto barusan,

Wussshhh~

dan kini hanya Nampak sekumpulan Asap debu di sekitar bekas pukulan Naruto,

Wuuushhh~

Suara Angin yang berasal dari arah barat daya membuat debu yang tadinya berada di situ kini telah pergi dan di gantikan dengan, pemandangan yang tidak biasa bahkan LUAR BIASA,

bagai mana tidak, ternyata hasil dari pukulan Naruto barusan adalah, terciptanya sebuah kawah berdia meter 300-500 meter, WoW thats crazy men,

Bruk!

"hosh... hos.. teknik yang melelahkan huh"

"Itu salahmu sendiri Naruto! kau terlalu memaksakan diri tau"

Dan Nampak setelah Naruto mengeluarkan tekniknya ia sudah sangat kelelahan dan malah di tambah omelan dari dalam pikiranya, siapalagi kalau bukam para patnernya tersebut,

"Iya iya Beowulf aku salah! karna terlalu memaksakan diri" balas Naruto malas pada Beowulf.

"hm.. tapi aku bangga pada mu Naruto! kau sudah bisa menguasai teknik milikku barusan" balas Beowulf yang bangga dengan tekat milik Naruto.

"Arigatou Beowulf! dan ini juga berkat kalian minna, dan Arigatou minna"

"Hm"

"Sama-sama Naru-kun"

"Ya!"

"Hn"

sahut semua patner Naruto,

Tapi! ada satu yang Naruto tidak tahu kalau ternyata sudah ada dua pasang mata yang melihatnya tanpa berkedip dari awal Naruto mengeluarkan senjatanya sampai akhir ia berbaring seperti sekarang ini.

"J-jadi Naruto adalah sang D-Devil Bringger i-itu!" kata sosok laki laki yang tengah menggintip tersebut.

"Jadi dia yang menolongku ya Issei-san?" tanya suara feminim di sebelah sosok pemuda tersebut.

"Hm.. kau benar Asia-chan ia lah yang telah membantu kami menolongmu waktu itu" balas Laki-laki tersebut yang kita kenali sebagai Issei.

SRAK!.. Ktrak!

tanpa sengaja Issei menginnjak sebuah ranting pohon dan itu membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sapa Di sana?"

Deng!

'ohh.. tidak kami ketahuan' batin Issei frustrasi saat Naruto telah menyadari kehadiranya dan Asia.

"Sudah cepat kalian keluar! aku sudah tau kalauw ada orang di sana!" teriak Naruto yang ternyata sudah tau kalau di situ memang ada manusia,

srak!... tap... tap!

Degg!

"I-Issei, Asia! jadi i-itu kalian?" tanya Naruto terkejut, pasalnya ia sebenarnya masih ingin mennyembunyikan identitasnya terlebih dahulu, dan tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalah!, tapi sekarang ya begitulah, you know lah!

"Hmm.. ini kami Naruto! dan aku sudah tau siapa kau sebenarnya!" balas Issei sambil berjslan mendekati Naruto.

"mau bagai mana lagi sudah ketahuan!" balas Naruto pasrah,

"ano.. Naruto-san terima kasih saat itu kau mau membantu Issei-san dan buchou saat menolangku!" kata Asia berterimakasih pada Naruto,

Walaupun Asia barutahu kalau Naruto yang teman sekelasnya sekaligus orang yang menolongnya dulu bukan berarti ia tidak berterima kasih kan? tentu ia akan berterimakasih!

"A-ahh tidak usah dipikirkan Asia! aku cuma membantu teman-temanku saja kok!" balas Naruto merasa tidak enak melihat Asia yang tengah berterimakasih padanya.

"Baiklah Naruto aku ingin tanya sebernarnys kau itu apa? dan apa kau juga memiliki sacret gear sepertiku?" Tanya Issei pada Naruto.

"Ah merepotkan.. baiklah akan aku jelaskan ...

—Skipp penjelasan tentang para partner Naruto dan Devil arm's yang ia miliki.

"Nah dan ysng kau maksud dengan 'SG' itu mungkin mirip dengan apa yang kau punya di tanganmu itu Issei" jelas Naruto pada Issei sambil menunjukkan Devil Hand miliknya pads Issei! bukan sombong lo!,

"em.. munkin itu Sacret Gear langkah Naruto?"

"Bisa jadi Issei"

"Nah sekarang kalian sudah tau siapa aku yang sebenarnya kan?" tanya Naruto dan di balas anggukan mengerti Issei dan Asia.

"kalau begitu ak-"

"Tunggu Naruto!' potong Issei sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapanya.

"ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu" lanjut Issei pada Naruto.

"Apa itu Issei?"

"Apa kau menyukai Buchou? jawab dengan jujur Naruto!" tanya Issei dengan Nada yang serius.

"aku juga masih binggung Issei? di satu sisi aku nyaman dan senang saat ada di dekatnya, dan disisi lain perasaanku masih sedikit ragu apakah ini yang di sebut cinta atau hanya sekedar suka?" Jawab Naruto sambil meremas bagian dadannya.

"baiklah aku mengerti Naruto dan ini yang nlingin aku sampaikan pada mu" kata Issei sedikit menjeda ucapannya.

.

Wussshh~

seakan waktu tengah berhrnti suara anginlah yang terdengar di tempat tersebut sebelum Issei melanjutkan kalimatnya.

.

"Buchou sangat mencintaimu Naruto! dan ia ingin aku menyampaikanya pada mu secara langsung" lanjut Issei Sambil menatap Naruto.

Degg!

Naruto merasaksn jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat saat mendengar ucapan Issei, entah mengapa ia menjadi senang, gembira dan, dan.. pokokonya sudah tidak bisa di bayangkan lagi oleh Naruto, Tapi? ada satu pertanyaan di kepalanya, kenapa? kenapa Kalau Rias menyukainya tapi menyuruh orang lain untuk menyampaikanya padanya? prtanyaan tersebut yang kini trngah terngianng di kepalanya tersebut, kemudian karna penasaran ia pun bertasnya pada Issei.

"Tapi kenapa kau yang menyampaikannya Issei? dan kenapa bukan Rias?" tanya Naruto.

"karna..."

"karna apa Issei katakan?" triak Naruto yang tidak sabar mendengar jawaban Issei.

"karna.. buchou besok Akan bertunanggan dengan orang yang tidak di cintainya Naruto" lanjut issei memberitahu tentang acara pertunangan Rias,

"Apa?"

"maksudmu Rias-"

"ya! dia akan menikah dengan oranng yang tidak pernah di cintainya Naruto dan Itulah mengapa Buchou menyuruh aku untuk menyampaikan perasaanya pada mu" jelas Issei sambil mengepalkan tanganya, ia kesal, bahkan sangat kesal, ia merasa lemah karna gagal mengagalkan Rias dari acara pertunanganya,

"tapi ada satu cara Naruto untuk membatalkanya!" kata Issei mencoba memberi saran pada Naruto.

"A-Apa itu Issei?" tanya Naruto mulai tenang.

"kita harus datang di acara pertunangan Buchou dan mengajak duel Raiser dan kalau ia kalah maka kita bisa menyuruhnya untuk membatalkan pertunangan tersebut" lanjut Issei,

"tapi bagai mana kita bisa kesana Issei?" tanya Naruto bingung bagai mana caranya ia ketempat Rias,

"Dengannnnn... ini" kata Issei sambil menunjukkan tiket? atau sbuah.. entah? ane binggung yang penting bentuknya kertas,

"dengan Ini kita bisa langsung menuju ke sana Naruto!" lanjut Issei sambil tersenyum ke pada Naruto.

"Yosh! besok kita berangkat Issei! dan tunggu aku Rias aku akan datang! karna Aku juga Mencintaimu, jadi Tunggu aku Rias"

teriak Naruto semanggat, sambil mengepalkan tangganya ke atas udara.

'ternyata perasaanmu terbalas buchou' batin Asia dan Issei bersamaan,

"nah ayo kita pulang Issei ini sudah Sore!" kata Naruto pada Asia dan Issei.

"ya ayo kita pulang Naruto, Asia"

"hn.."

"Hai!"

dan merekapun pulang dengan perasaan Riang, dengan di iringi sebuah bagroun matahari yang terbennam di sebelah barat menambah kesan indah nan eksotis, dan itu menambah perasaan ceria di setiap langkah kaki yang mereka lakukan.

.

—Oke aneh skipp waktunya pertunangan Rias dan Raiser.

.

kini sudah Nampak banyak orang, emm.. lebih tepatnya iblis sih! dan mereka tengah berkumpul di mansion milik kluarfa Gremory untuk menghadiri acara pertunangan dari dua iblismuda kita, Rias Gremory dan Raiser Phenex.

"Nah Rias-sama apa anda sudah siap?" tanya suara feminim di dalam sebuah kamar,

"Hai! jawab Rias ambigu.

"baiklah Ayo kita pergi ke tempat pertunangan anda dan Tuan Raiser Rias-sama!" kata Grayfia yzng tengah menunggu rias untuk bersiap-siap,

'aku mencintaimu Naru, selalu' batin Rias sedih, sebelum ikut masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir milik Grayfia,

.

pindah tempat bro!

.

kini kita berada di tempat yang akan di jadikan tempat pertunangan Rias dan sepertinya ada yang sedang berbicara...

"Nah terimakis bagi kalian semua yang mau mrnghafiri acara pertunangan saya dengan Rias Gremory dan sekarang kita sambut sang mempelai wanita Rias" tenyata yang tengah berbicara tersebut adalah Raiser yang tengah menyasmbut para tamu undangan yang ada disitu.

Sringg!

setelah Raiser memberi sambutan tiba-tiba mencul lingkaran sihir milik kluarga Gremory, dan dari situ muncul Rias berpakaian penganti berwarna putih dan membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah, dan di sebelahnya juga ada Grayfia,

prok... prok.. prok...

suara tepuk tangan para undangan terdengar begitu antusias saat melihat kedatangan Rias yang begitu cantik, tapi walaupun acara pernikahan itu sangat membahagiakan tapi tidak untuk rias? karna ia tidak menikah dengan orang di cintainya maka ini bukan hal yang indah dan membahagiakan untuk Rias, malah menyakitkan.

"nah tanpa banyak cincong kit-"

Ctauuuuuuu!

A/N: (bingung bikin efek suara gitar boleh kasi saran deh)

Blarrrrr!

tiba-tiba terdengar suara petikan gitar dengan Nada yang tingi dari pintu masuk, dan itu mengakibatkan pintu itu pecah dan mennyisah kan debu saja, dan dari dalah debu tersebut terlihat dua bayangan seseoran,

yang satu seperti membawa gitar dan bergaya keren, dengan kaki kiri di depan agak di tekuk ke bawah dan kaki kanan di buat sebagai tumpuan pantatnya dan tak lupa satu buah gitar bertenger manis di depan badanya ,

tapi tidak untu yang satunya sepertinya ia malah tersedak sesuatu?

"uohk.. ohk... ohk.. kalau uhk.. ingin menghancurkan uhk.. pintu bilang bangsat! agar aku bisa bersiap siapm! dan tidak tersedak debu! ohok.. ohk" teriak suara sang pemuda yang berada di samping pemuda yang masih di posisi awalnya.

"hehehe ya maap"

"ya maap ya maap?"

sedangkan para tamu undangan yang ada di situ hanya bisa tercengang saat mendengar sebuah ledakan, tapi begitu melihat adagan yang di tunjukkan oleh kedua sosok pemuda tersebut mereka langsung JawDrop.

'mungkin ini bantuan mu Rias, semoga' batin Sirzech saat melihat kemunculan dua sosok tersebut, dan berharap kau itu adalah bantuan untuk rias agar bisa lepas dari pertunanganya ini.

Degg!

'Tidak mungkin s-suara itu.. N-Naruto-kun' batin Rias kaget, dan ia juga mengwnali suara ini dan ia tahu kalai ini milik orang yang di cintainya yaitu Naruto.

"cih siapa kalian hah? menfangu saja" teriak Raiser kesal saat ada yang mengangu acaranya.

"hn.. kau keriputan! lawan aku kalau kau kalah ,maka kau harus membatalkan pertunangan mu dengan Rias!" kata dari sosok pemuda yang membawa gitar tadi.

"cih siapa takut!"

.

.

.

dan apakah yang akan terjadi, dan siapakah dua sosok pemuda tersebut saksikan 'my new life!'

capter 7 : 'ini kulakukan untukmu Rias!'

.

.

dannnnn hureeee kelar juga nih capter 6,

Gimana?

kerenkah?

membosankan kah?

atau malah mengecewakan?

Terserah!

yang penting para raider-san senang!

.

.

A/N ; Nah ada satu catatan Rahasia mumpung di tidak ada!

soal cerita ane yang baru itu sebenarnya, punya adek perempuan ane! dan ane cuma bantu mempubliskanya lewat akun ane jadi ya, kata-kata special ane juga ada fi fanficnya dia sebagai pemanis, dan dia juga suka sama cerita bergenre yuri / shoujo ai meski di usia 16 thn?.

.

.

nah itu saja yang mau ane sampein dan jangan bilang-bilang adik gue kalu tadi author ngomongindia ya ya ya! plissss!

.

dan jangan lupa buat Review, faf and folow ni fannfic!

..

oke! itu : Devil Hunter X log out

...seeya,...


	7. Ini kulakukan untukmu Rias! '

Disclaimer : Bukan milik Saya!

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure, Humor?, Romance, and many more,

Pair : [ Naruto x Harem ]

Warn : OOc, typoo, humor garing kebangetan and many more!

.

tanpa banyak cincong kita lanjut yang kemarin!

.

Hapy Reading!

.

masih di suasana yang sunyi akibat tantangan dari pemuda tersebut yang di balas oleh Raiser dengan sombongnya dan membuat seluruh tamu undangan tercengang.

"ayo kita mulai kriput"

"heh jadi kau hanya manusia heh? apa kau bisa membunuhku aku ini bisa beregenerasi tau!" ucap sombong Raiser pada sang pemuda misterius tersebut yang kita kenal sebagai Naruto,

"kita lihat saja Kriput"

Twich!

"jangan pangil aku kriput manusia rendahan!" kata Raiser tidak terima di bilang keriput oleh Naruto, tapi ada satu kata dari Raiser yang membuat Naruto mengeram marah!

"Rendahan katamu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar,

"memang! kalian para manusia cuma makhluk rendahan!" jawab Raiser dengan sombong sambil menjelekkan Naruto,

"cih mat-"

"sudah-sudah! apa kau kesini ingin menyelamatkan adikku pemuda-san?"

tiba-tiba muncul sirzech di tengah tengah Naruto dan Raiser, dan langsung bertanya pada Naruto tentang tujuannya ke mari,

"benar ano.." "Sirzech Gremory pangil saja Sirzech" potong Sirzech cepat,

"hm! saya kesini memang ingin menyelamatkan Rias dari pertunangan yang tidak di inginkanya" balas Naruto dengan Nada Mantab saat ingin menyelamatkan Rias

sementara sirzech langsung tersenyum saat mendegar jawaban dari Naruto ' anak yang menarik, kuharap ia bisa menyelamatkan mu Rias' batin Sirzec sambil melihat Rias,

"baiklah! apa kau setuju melawan orang ini Raiser?" tanya sirzech ke Raiser,

"heh! cuma manusia Rendahan aku akan melawannya mao-sama!" balas Raiser menyombongkan dirinya,

"dasar sombong"

"heh ia belum tau kekuatan mu Naruto"

"hajar dia Naru-kun"

"beri dia M"

"beri ia tai Naruto"

suara patnernya mengema di kepala Naruto yang sangat geram melihat Raiser, tapi kata-kata yang terakhir membuatnya sweadrop,

"ada-ada saja kau Shadow" balas Naruto pada Shadow,

"baiklah Grayfia pindah mereka ke arena" kata sirzech pada Grayfia agar memindah Naruto dan Raiser,

"Hai!" balas singkat Grayfia,

Sring!

—at Arena.

kini nampak dua pemuda tengah berhadapan satu samalain yang satu berpakaian rapi dan satunya memakai jaket berwarna hitam beraksen merah di dalamnya dan tidak lupa satu buah gitar di punggungnya.

"menyerah la! atau kau mati!"

"kita lihat apa gitarku atau regenerasimu yang menang"

"hn.. Mati kau manusia"

teriak Raiser tiba-tiba seraya membuat bola api berukuran besar di kedua tanganya,

[Fire Ball]

swush... swush...

"heh cuma mainan" kata Naruto yang melihat dua bola api mengarah ke arahnya seraya mengambil gitar di pungungnya,

ctik!

[Dead sound]

seketika itu pula muncul sebuah ledakan energi berwarna abu-abu saat Naruto mengatakan tekniknya barusan sambil memetik Gitarnya.

Blaarr!

suara dua jurus saling beradu dan nampak sebuah asap tipis akibat dua serangan tersebut.

sedangkan Raiser mengeram tidak senang saat melihat serangannya di tahan oleh Naruto kemudian ia berkata,

"grr.. sialan kau manusia ras-"

zring!~tap!

"apa?"

Raiser tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba Naruto muncul tepad dihadapanya dan bersiap meluncurkan serangan!

[Reverb shock]

swush duar!

serangan dari Naruto barusan membuat tubuh dari Raiser terhempas ke tembok Arena dengan sangat keras akibat Doronggan yang berasal dari gitar milik Naruto,

"Reaper mode"

cling!

tak sampai di situ Naruto kembali menggeluarkan tekniknya yaitu 'Reaper mode' milik Nevan dan langsung membuat gitarnya menjadi sebuah sabit berwarna unggu di gagangnya dan mata pisaunya berwarna putih teranng dan terlihat begitu tajam hingga mengeluarkan bunyi 'Cling' saat terkena tanah dan angin di sekitar, dan Naruto langsung menggeluarkan teknik nya.

[shock wave]

zrash~duarrrr!

serangan berbentuk horizontal terlihat setelah Naruto mengayunkan Reaper miliknya ke Arah tempat Raiser terpental tadi dan hanya nampak sekumpulan asap yang tebal.

dan dua teknik sekaligus telah di lancarkan oleh Naruto dan itu telak menggenai Raiser yang belum menyelesaikan ucapanya,

—di luar arena.

"uwoooooo dia hebat sekali"

"iya kau benar yuhuuu"

"pemuda-kun hebat"

"jadilah pacarku pemuda-san"

"aku"

"aku"

"aku"

triakkan para Tamu undangan yang melihat serangan dari Naruto yang telak mengenai Raiser yang membuat seluruh iblis yang ada di situ berteriak senang, karna Akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa membungkam mulut sombong milik Raiser,

"uwoooo! Naruto kau sangat keren" teriak Issei yang melihat Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto yang ada di Arena,

"eh! jadi memang benar dia itu Naruto Issei?" tanya Rias, Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko bersamaan saat mendengar teriakkan Issei barusan,

"Iya buchou dia itu Naruto!" kata Issei meyakinkan Rias dkk bahwa itu adalah Naruto,

"J-jadi Naruto-kun ad-"

"iya buchou Naruto adalah sang Devil Bringger yang menolong kita buchou!" potong Issei yang sudah tau apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh Rias,

"tapi bagai mana kau bisa tahu Issei? kalau Naru itu Devil bringger yang waktu itu?" tanya Akeno penasaran,

"um... begini...

Flash back start!

"etoo! kalau begitu kami pergi dulu jaa..." kata Issei sambil berjalan dengan Asia,

setelah Kepergian Issei mereka semua sudah bubar masing-masing,

setelah kepergian Issei dari tempat pertemuannya dengan Rias tadi ia mulai mencari Naruto untuk menyampaikan permintaan Rias kepada Naruto,

tapi saat ia sudah di rumah Naruto ia tidak melihat Naruto,

"ano! minato jii-san apa Naruto di Rumah?" tannya Issei pada Minato yang tengah memotong rumput rumah.

"ohhh! Issei! Naruto tadi keluar! kalau tidak salah ke Arah barat? mungkin jalan-jalan!" balas Minato sambil memberi petunjuk kepada Issei,

"Arigatou! Minato jii-san!" terima kasih Issei pada minato sambil membungkuk hormat,

"hm!"

kini Issei berjalan bersama Asia ke arah barat seperti yang di katakan Minato padanya.

"um, Issei-san kita mau kemana?" tanya Asia.

"ke hutan bagian barat Asia di sana aku merasakan ada sebuah energi seorang yang pernah menolong kita!" jelas Issei,

"dan juga sambil mencari Naruto!" lanjut Issei sambil celingak-celinguk melihat sekeliling siapa tau ada Naruto?

tapi saat sudah sangat dekat degan hutan, Issei dan Asia merasakan energi yang tadi terasa kecil sedikit bertambah besar, dan mereka memutuskan bersembunyi di semak-semak,

tapi?

deg!

'i-itu t-tidak mungkin N-Naruto!' batin Issei kaget saat melihat orang yang dicarinya Naruto, tengah berdiri dengan membawa gauntlet di bagian kedua tanggan dan kakinnya.

dan kejadian selanjutnya sama seperti di episode 6.

Flas Back End!

"... nah itu ceritannya Akeno-senpai aku bisa tahu Naruto itu sang Devil bringger, karna ia mengaku pada ku!" jelas Issei pada Akeno.

"j-jadi apa j-jawaban dari N-Naruto kun Issei?" tanya Rias dengan wajah yang sudah merah merona ingin segera mendengar jawaban atas pernyataanya pada Naruto..

"um... Naruto menerima pernyataan cintamu Buchou! dan Ia sanggat senang saat mengatakannya Buchou" balas Issei yang tau apa maksud dari perkataan Rias,

Blush!

"B-benarkah?" tanya memastikan Rias atas jawabann Issei dengan wajah yang memerah malu,

"benar Buchou! buktinya Naruto-san sampai datang kesini" jawab Asia atas Pertanyaan dari Buchou nya,

'jadi p-perasaan ku terbalas! Arigatou Naruto-kun' batin Rias dengan perasaan senang karna perasaanya terbalas,

tapi ada satu yang memasang wajah sedih, dia ada di sebelah Rias ia adalah Akeno,

'apa kau juga mencintaiku Naru?' batin Akeno sambil melihat Naruto, ia sebenarnya sama dengan Rias, ia juga ingin tau apakah Naruto juga mencintainya sama dengan Rias,

—at Arena.

"huft! selesai sudah" ucap Naruto yang telah membuat Raiser terhempas di tembok akibat dua tekniknya barusan sambil menaruh gitar 'Nevan' yang sudah masuk dalam 'Reaper mode' nya di punggunya kembali.

tapi?

tunggu!

"khekhekhe manusia bodoh!"

terdengar suara dari arah kepulan asap di area bekas terhempasnya Raiser dan itu membuat Naruto terkejut.

"A-apa?"

"heh aku itu Abadi! aku bisa beregenerasi"

ternyata suara tersebut ialah milik Raiser yang kini tengah berdiri dengan pakaian sobek akibat teknik milik Naruto tadi. dan terlihat lukanya mulai sembuh dengan perlahan!,

"kali ini kau akan mati manusia!" teriak Raiser sambil mulai mengeluarkan api di sekujur tubuhnya,

'A-apa itu' batin Naruto saat melihat Raiser mulai membakar tubuhnya.

"Cepat gunakan teknik thunder bolt milikmu Naruto sebelum ia selesai mengisi tenagannya" kata Geryon yang ada di pikirannya.

"Hai!" balas Naruto patuh.

[Thunder Bolt]

jeder!

'apakah berhasil?' tanya Naruto dari dalam batinya,

swush!

tap!

Duagh! Duagh! Duagh! duagh! duagh! duagh!

Duaghhhh!

"ohk..!"

swush~Duar!

tiba-tiba dari arah bekas teknik 'Thunder bolt' muncul cahaya berwarna merah dan itu ternyata Raiser yang langsung memukul wajah, perut secara bertubi-tubi dan langsung di akhiri tendangan tepat di bagian pinggang kananya dan naruto yang tidak sempat menghindar langsung memuntahkan darah dari mulutnnya dan langsung melesat ke arah tembok di arah kirinya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"hahaha mati kau manusia Rendaha!" tawa Raiser mengelegar di area Arena tersebut setelah ia berhasil memukul naruto dan membuat ia terbentur ke tembok Arena tersebut.

Wushhh~~~

Wush~

suara angin berhembus di area tersebut, sampai terdengar..

"ohk... l-lumayan... Ohkk!"

.. suara Naruto yang tengah berdiri dari bekas terpentalnya ia dengan kondisi bagian perut sedikit ada bekas gosong akibat pukulan Raiser yang di selimuti api tadi. dan mulut yang memuntahkan darah akibat tendangan Raiser pada bagian pinggangnya tadi.

"heh masih bisa berdiri rupanya!" kata Raiser sombong sambil menatap Naruto yang tengah melepas jaketnya yang sobek.

krak!

naruto langsung merobek jaketnya dan mulai berjalan ke arah depan,

"bagaimana? apa masih mau lagi hm? manusia Rendahan!" ejek Raiser pada Naruto,

tapi!

ia telah membuat kesalahann Fatal!

"sekali kau bilang 'Manusia Rendahan' kau akan aku bunuh!"kata Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya, dan nnampak tangan kananya mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam pertanda ia akan mengeluarkan 'Devil Hand' miliknya.

"heh dasar manusia rendahan".

cukup! itu sudah cukup membuat Naruto murka,

"berani kau"

"memang ap-"

[Devil Hand]

Sring!

[SlowTime]

Sringgg!

kini waktu telah di perlambat oleh Naruto terbukti dengan semua benda maupun angin berhembus dengan pelaan dan berwarna silver, dan ia kini sudah ada di hadapan Raiser menghilangkan 'Devil Hand' miliknya dan menggantinya dengan sejata dari Beowulf.

59

[Uper cut]

duagh!

"guh!"

Tubuh Raiser terlempar sedikit ke atas akibat pukulan di bagian Rahan bawahnya...

55

[Raising Dragon]

Duuaghh!

"ohk.."

dan langsung di tambah dengan pukulan memutar berbentuk seperti naga yang menukik ke arah atas dan membuat tubuhnya melayang dengan perlahan akibat teknik memperlambat waktu milik Naruto dan...

49

wush~

[Kiler bee]

srash!~~~Dum!

.. di lanjutkan dengan serangan yang menukik tajam dari arah Atas dengan kecepatan super sonic langsung menghantam tubuh milik Raiser.

34

"ini yang terakhir!"

kata Naruto seraya mulai melompat secara zig-zag di udara dan di akhiri dengan sebuah teriakkan.

tap! wush! wush! wush! wush!

[Vulcano]

Hyaaaaaa!

Duuaarrrrrr!

ctik!

sring!

setelah Naruto menjentikkan jarinya waktu telah berjalan Normal kembali, dan ia menghilangkan senjatanya,

dan kini hanya Nampak tubuh Raiser yang penuh dengan luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya.

—luar Arena.

"A-apa yang baru saja terjadi" tanya binggung seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut tak terkecuali Akibat teknik milik Naruto yang memperlambat waktu membuat mereka tidak bisa melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Raiser, yang tergeletak mengenaskan dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya,

—back to arena

"ohk.. ohk.. a-apa yang baru s-saja terjadi ohk.."

Raiser hanya bisa terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dari dalam mulutnya sesaat setelah menerima serangan bertubi tubi milik Naruto, dan regenerasinya pun sudah sangat lambat itu akibat senjata milik beowulf yang mengandug unsur cahaya yang menjadi kelemahan bangsa iblis, tapi untung Naruto hanya mengunakan setengahnya saja jika ia mau ia bisa saja mengunakanya dengan penuh, tapi malah lebar urusannya kalau sampai Raiser mati?

kemudian Naruto berjalan mendekati Raiser.

Tap.. tap.. tap!

"Aku harap kau bisa menghilangkan sifat sombongmu Raiser" kata Naruto yang sudah ada di depan Raiser

"dan saat kau sudah menjadi lebih baik, kita akan bertarung sebagai sesama lelaki! setuju Teman?" lanjut Naruto tersenyum penuh Arti kepada Raiser sambil menyodorkan tangan kananya pada Raiser.

"hm teman ya?" tanya Raiser, etah hatinya sedikit senang saat mendengar Naruto mau menjadi temannya, jujur ia memang sedikit mempunnyai teman karna sifat Sombongnya.

"ya teman!"

"apa kau mau menjadi temanku Raiser?" tanya Naruto.

"hm tentu teman! dan siapa Namamu teman?" tanya Raiser yang sudah berdiri dengan bantuan dari Naruto.

"Naruto pangil saja Naruto!" balas Naruto sambil membantu Raiser berjalan keluar arena.

"salam kenal Naruto!" balas Raiser sambil tersenyum tulus dan ini berkat Naruto.

dan Akhirnnya satu kebencian telah Naruto hilangkan dari diri seorang Raiser phenex.

—luar Arena,

"Uwoooooo Naruto kau hebat!" teriak Issei sambil berlari menuju Naruto,

"Hehehe! biasa saja kok Issei!" balas Naruto yang masih membopong tubuh lemas milik Raiser,

bruk!

kemudian Naruto menaruh tubuh Raiser di salah satu kursi penonton,

"Arigatou Naruto!" kata Raiser pada Naruto.

"sama-sama Raiser itu gunannya teman kan!" balas Naruto sambil mengaruk bagian belakang kepalanya,

"kau benar Teman" balas Raiser dengan senyum tulus,

Grep!

"eh!"

"Hiks.. hiks.. A-arigatou Naruto-kun sudah mau menolongku dari pertunangan ini!"

tiba-tiba Naruto menerima sebuah pelukan dari arah belakangnya dan terdengar pula suara orang yang di kenalnya

"tidak apa-apa aku cuma mau menolonmu kok Rias-chan! ohk.." balas Naruto yang sudah tau suara tersebut yaitu milik Rias, tapi di akhir katanya ia sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"hehehe kau hebat teman!" kata Issei yang sampai di depan Naruto sambil memberi jempolnya pada Naruto, tapi ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Naruto mengeluarkan darah.

"Naruto apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Issei khawatir dengan ke adaan Naruto.

"Daijobu! ini hanya efek dari teknik'slow time' milik ku!" jelas Naruto, memang ini hanya efek dari teknik memperlambat waktu miliknya.

"Hounto!" tanya Rias dengan wajah khawatir. sambil terus memeluk tubuh setengah polos milik Naruto.

"Hounto ni!" balas Naruto cepat, ia tidak mau membuat Rias maupunn orang lain menghawatirkannya.

"yasudah! dan selamat atas kemenangan mu Teman!" kata Issei yang sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"hehehe!" balas Naruto sambil tertawa lebar membuat seluruh wanita yang ada di situ merona merah, kecuali yang sudah punya suami lo!

"Ehem! Nah Rias sekarang kau sudah bebas dari pertunangamu dan kau mau apa sekarang?" tanya Sirzech yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuat Rias melepas pelukanya dari Naruto dengan wajah merona malu.

"um! tinggal bersama N-naruto-kun b-boleh Nii-sama?" tanya Rias gugup saat mengatakan ingin tinggal bersama dengan Naruto dan itu mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari Naruto dkk,

"hm.. boleh tapi Nii-chan ingin tau apa tujuan mu tinggal bersama dengan Naruto hm?" tanya Sirzech penasaran apa dari maksud Rias tinggal bersama dengan Naruto,

"eto.. Aku cuma ingin tinggal bersama orang yang A-aku C-cintai nii-chan" balas Rias sambil merona merah saat mengatakan tinggal bersama dengan orang di cintainya,

"hm! Aku sih tak masalah!" balas Sirzech,

"eh! jadi tak apa-apa onii-chan" balas Rias terkejut,

"hm" dan hanya di balas Anggukan setuju dari Sirzech.

"Tapi kau harus bertanya pada Tou-sama dan okaa-sama Rias" lanjut Sirzech pada Rias,

"Hai aku ak-" "kami setuju Rias! Asal kau bahagia kami akan selalu mendekung mu Anakku"

perkataan Rias langsung di potong oleh Lucius dan veleana secara bersamaan,

"Arigatou Tou-san, Kaa-chan!" balas Rias senang ia di perbolehkan tinggal bersama dengan Naruto, tapi ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya memandang Naruto dengan sinis,

"Tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba muncul tiga orang yang berpakaian hakim dan sudah di simpulkan kalau itu adalah para tetua di underword,

"Apa maksumu tinggal dengan Manusia ini Rias Gremory?" tanya tetua yang ada di sebelah kiri sambil menunjuk Naruto yang ada di samping Rias, dan ternyata yang memandang Naruto dengan sinis adalah para tetua tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku tinggal dengan orang yang aku cintai memang kenapa?" balas Rias Tegas,

"Apa kau tahu! peraturan mengatakan bahwa iblis di larang memiliki hubungan cinta dengan manusia, dan tinggal bersama Manusia kecuali manusia itu sudah menjadi dari bagian kita atau lebih tepatnya peerage kita" kali ini yang menjawabnya adalah tetua yang ada di samping kanan.

"Apa maksud kalian aku tidak boleh mencintai Manusia?!" tebak Rias sekaligus bertanya.

"Tepat! karna manusia hanya menginginkan kekuatan dari kita, yaitu bangsa iblis apa kau paham Rias Gremory!" jelas Tetua yang ada di bagian tengah dengan menuduh bahwa manusia cuma menginginkan kekuatan dari Iblis,

"Tapi Ak-"

"Kalau kau tetap bersikukuh tetap mencintai manusia itu dan tinggal bersamanya maka kau akan di usir dari Underword dan di larang masuk ke sini untuk selamanya" potong Tetua yang di bagian tengah dengan cepat.

Deg!

'Di usir tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Naruto-kun dan.. dan..' Rias sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih saat mendengar ucapan para tetua, ia bingung kalau di usir ia tidak bisa bertemu kedua oran tuanya tapi kalau ia di sini ia tidak dapat bertemu dengan orang yang di cintanya, ini sunguh beban bagi Rias.

pluk!

"Sudahla Rias kau lebih baik melupakan aku dan tinggal di sini bersama kluargamu, dan biarkan aku saja yang pergi dari Sini!"

tiba-tiba Naruto menepuk bahu Rias dan mulai berkata seperti di atas kepada Rias dan mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari Rias,

"T-tapi hiks.. tapi aku hiks.. mencin-"

"shttt! lupakan Rasa cintamu padaku dan tinggalah di sini" potong Naruto sambil menaruh jarinya pada mulut Rias, tapi ada kata yang membuat Rias makin sedih.

"Aku tidak bisa hiks.. aku benar-benar mencintaimu Naru hiks.. kenapa? kenapa kau tega menyuruhku melupakan Rasa cintaku padamu hiks.." kata Rias sambil terisak, ia berfikir sebegitu teganyakah Naruto menyuruh Rias untuk melupakan Rasa cintanya.

"Jujur aku juga mencintaimu Rias" kata Naruto mengungkapkan perasaanya kemudian ia melanjutkan.

"tapi Aku menyuruhmu melupakanku Ini kulakukan hanya untuk mu Rias! aku tau kau pasti tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari kluargamu kan? jadi lupakan! lupakan saja perasaan mu pada ku Rias" lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum sebisanya, sebenarnya ia juga berat harus berkata seperti ini pada Rias namun hanya ini caranya agar Rias tidak jauh dari kluarganya, tapi ini juga yang membuat Rias makin sedih,

Zrash!

Naruto langsung menghilang dari hadapan Rias dan hanya meningalkan bekas berwarna merah. sesaat setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut,

"Tapi.. hiks.. hiks... Naru"

Rias hanya mampu menangis saat mendengar ucapan dari Naruto tapi di satu sisi memang benar ia tidak inngin jauh-jauh dari kluarganya sampai suara yang di kenalnya berkata.

"Kalau memang kau ingin mengusir adikku dari underword maka aku juga ingin pergi dari sini! untuk apa tingal di tempat orang-orang yang hanya berfikiran dangkal seperti kalian"

Ya! suara itu berasal dari Sirzech yang tidak tega melihat adiknya yang begitu mencintai Naruto harus tinggal di sini sedangkan ia harus melupakan orang yang di cintainya.

"Apa maksudmu sirzech? kau itu bagian dari para 'Mao'!" tanya para tetua pada Sirzech.

"maksudku kalau memang kalian bersikukuh ingin mengusir Rias maka aku akan ikut pergi dengan Rias tinggal di dunia manusia!" jelas Sirzech dengan nada tegas ia sudah tidak basa-basi lagi sekarang,

"heh kalau begitu pergi sana dasar iblis rendahan! hanya karna manusia kalian mau di usir huh dasar!" jawab para tetua sambil mengolok-olok Sirzech dan Rias,

"cih jangan kalian mengolok-olok kluargaku! tetua sialan"

kini suara dari Lucius yang terdengar begitu marah saat para tetua menjelek-jelek kan kluarganya, sebenarnya ia dari tadi juga geram saat mendegar ucapan dari para tetua tersebut.

"Ada apa? heh Lucius Gremory!" tanya dengan nada mengejek para tetua pada lucius.

"benarkan kalau kalian cuma iblis yang bodoh! buktinya dua Anakmu hanya mementingkan satu manusia yang tidak berguna! bahkan ia cuma manusia Rendahan!" lanjut tetua yang ada di bagian tengah dengan menjelekkan Naruto dan kluarga milik Rias.

"Hiks.. sudah tou-san jika memang aku di usir akibat mencintai Naruto-kun aku akan pergi sendiri dari sini dan nii-chan tak usah ikut hiks..." sela Rias di antara Lucius danpara tetua sambil mulai bejalan masuk ke kamarnya bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari underword,

"Tidak! hiks.. kalau kau memang ingin pergi kami akan ikut Rias hiks.. kaa-san akan ada selalu bersamamu"

kini Suara veleana terdengar begitu sedih melihat Rias berhalan dengan begitu lemah akibat terus menangis.

"hiks.. tapi kaa-chan hiks.. nanti kaa-chan juga di usir hiks... Rias tidak mau itu terjadi hiks..." balas Rias tidak mau membuat ibunya juga ikut di usir dari underword.

"heh drama yang menyentuh jadi apa keputusanya Gremory? apa ingin tetap di underword tapi tidak boleh mencintai manusia itu? atau kalian semua di usir dari underword atas kesalahan anak kalian yang mencintai manusia rendahan itu? hm" tanya para tetua pada initinya apa keputusan dari Rias and family.

"hiks.. hiks.. kalian di sini saja biar Rias saja yang di usir tou-chan, kaa-chan dan nii-chan hiks.. Rias tidak ingin membuat kalian susah hiks.." kata Rias tiba-tiba sambil terisak dengan perkataannya barusan.

tentu perkataanya barusan membuat kakak dan orang tuanya tersenyum

'sebegitu sayangnya kah kau Rias pada kami dan pemuda itu!' batin tiga orang itu bersamaan,

pluk!

"shtt! sudah! sudah jangan menangis kami pasti akan mendukung pilihanmu Rias" ucap Sirzech sambil menepuk pundak adiknya tersebut.

"hiks.. Arigatou nii-chan" balas Rias sambil membersihkan bekas air matannya.

"baik kami kluarga Gremory akan pergi dari underword dan pergi bersama"

suara tegas dari lucius membuat seluruh tamu tebelalak kaget atas pilihan dari lucius yang memilih untuk pergi dari underword dan menemani putrinya.

'hiks.. Arigatou tou-chan!/ tou-sama/anata' batin Rias Sirzech dan Veleana bersamaan, mereka senang mendengar perkataan dari lucius yang tetap ingin membela Rias agar bisa bersama dengan orang yang di cintainnnya.

"heh jadi itu pilihanmu? dasar iblis bodoh!" balas para tetua sinis saat mendengar jawaban dari lucius barusan.

"heh terserah kalian berkata kami bodoh atau gila! yang pasti kami tidak akan meningalkan satu kluarga kami dan selagi kami bersama pasti kami akan menemukan kebahagiaan"

kini yang membalas ucapan para tetua tersebut ialah Venelana.

"terserah!" balas tetua tersebut dengan nada malas.

"kalau begitu nama klan kalian akan kami hapus dari 7 pilar" lanjut para tetua tersebut seraya mulai pergi dari situ.

sring!

setelah kepergiaan dari tetua tersebut Rias langsung memeluk keluarganya dengann erat, ia senag! sanggat senang malahan! kluarganya mau mendukung pilihanya dan bahkan rela ikut di usir dari Underword,

"Hiks... hiks.. Arigatou tou-chan, kaa-chan dan onii-chan hiks.." ucap Rias sambil sedikit terisak saat mengucapkan terimakasih pada kakak dan orang tuanya.

"hm! sama-sama Rias/Putriku" balas ketiganya bersamaan.

semua tamu undanggan hanya mampu menangis terharu melihat perjuangan dari kluarga Rias yang begitu dramatis? bahkan ada yang sampai menangis bombai dan berpelukan dengan mesra? melihat itu,

"aku harap kau dan kluargamu bahagia buchou!" kata para anggota peerage milik Rias bersamaan.

"Arigatou minna! " balas Rias dengan senang,

"semoga bahagia teman" ucap Valbilum pada Sirzech,

"tentu teman!" balas Sirzech sambil tersenyum pada temannya tersebut.

"Semoga kalian bahagia sir-tan" kini Serafal lah yang berkata.

"Hm" balas Singkat Sirzech.

dan mereka semua mengucapkan kata 'selamat/ semoga bahagia' pada Lucius dan kluarganya dari kluarga sona Sitri, sampai seterusnya da mereka mulai pegi dari tempat tersebut untuk melanjutkan aktifitas masing-masing,

—at Naruto side!

zrash!

Naruto tiba tepat di atas sebuah gedung pencakar langit dengan wajah yang sedih, mengingat ia harus pergi dari hadapan Rias dengan cepat agar ia bisa membuat Rias melupakanya! tapi itu malah membuat Rias makinsedih kan?

'Gomen Rias! Aku harus melakukan hal ini padamu, karna aku tidak ingin kau di usir dari kaumu sendiri, dan jauh dari kluargamu! cukup aku saja yang pernah merasakan kesepian dan kesendirian di dunua ini, Gomen Rias' batin Naruto sedih.

sebenarnya ia melakukan ini demi kebaikkann Rias, Agar Rias tidak merasakan yang namanya kesendirian, kesunyian dan kesepian di dunia ini, cukup! sudah cukup Naruto saja yang sudah merasakan hal tersebut. ia ingat saat ia sendiri dalam kesunyian saat tidak ada yang menerimanya, ia ingat saat dicaci dimaki dan dijauhi dalam kesendirian dan ini yang membuat ia paling ketakudan 'dulu' saat tidak ada orang yang peduli dan hanya memandang jijik Naruto dan yang terpenting tidak ada yang namanya orang tua disampingnya, cukup biar Naruto saja yang merasakann hal tersebut, jadi ia memutuskan agar Rias mau melupakannya, ya mungkin itu cara yang terbaik!,

"saatnya pulang!" kata Nnaruto dengan wajah di buat sebahagia mungkin, menyembunyikan kesedihannnya,

zrash!

—at pinger omah?

zrash!

"huft! semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa" kata Naruto sambil menyeka sisa-sisa darah bekas dari mulutnya dengan sikunya da mulai berjalan ke dalam rumah,

tapi!

tunggu?

ada satu hal yang terlupa?

"T-tidak bajukuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

ternyata yang telupa adalah baju milik Naruto, ia lupa saat melawan Raiser ia merobeknya dan langsung membuangnya,

"Sial! bagaimana ini?" tanya Naruto penuh kebinggungan saat melihat tubuh bagian atasnya polos tanpa sehelai benang.

"eh! ada apa?"

tiba-tiba dari dalam Rumah muncul kusina dengan membawa sebuah spatula sepertinya ia tengah memasak.

"oh! ternyata kau Naruto! ada apa Nak sampai kau berteriak tadi? dan hei di mana bajumu Naruto?dan kenapa ada bekas gosong di perutmu?" tanya Kusina bertubi-tubi pada Naruto yang ada di hadapanya dan ia juga terkejut melihat Naruto tidak memakai atasan .

"ehh! etoo.. t-tadi Naru habis.. habis.."

"habis apa?"

".. habis! aha! Tadi Naru habis menolong seorang kakek yang tengah menyebrang jalan dan tak di sangka datanglah seekor Naga dan langsung menyemburkan api dan membuat Naru hampir mati terpanggan, untung Naru bisa melepas baju Naru dan lagsung berlari kerumah! dan saat sudah di rumah Naru tiba-tiba terkena bekas arang pembakaran jadinya perut Naru jadi gosong! begitu ceritanya kaa-chan " jelas Naruto dengan alasan bodohnya.

Dooooong!

dua orang tua Naruto hanya bisa sweadrop ria mendengar ucapan dari Naruto. kenapa dua rupanya Minato yang tengah melihat luar tak sengaja mendengar ucapan dari Naruto.

"semoga kau selamat nak" gumam Minato pada Naruto,

"ssemoga! tou-chan semoga!" harap Naruto agar sang kaa-chan percaya pada nya.

"Naruto"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaa"

teriak memilukan dari Naruto saat kusina tiba-tiba mencekiknnya layaknya sang pembunuh profesional dan membuat Naruto sesak nafas,

"Tolong nghh.. hah... hah... hah!" kata Naruto yanng sudah bisa bernafas dengan lega saat kusina mau meleepaskan cekikkanya pada leher Naruto.

"baik anak muda kalau kau bohong lagi maka.."

tak.. tak.. tak!

kata kusina dengan menjeda kalimatnnya sambil membunyikan jari-jarinya di hadapan Naruto.

".. Kau tidak akan aku beri ramen selama-lamanya mengerti" lanjut kusina dengan mengancam Naruto,

"Tidakkkkkkkkkkk! Ramen kumohon jangan kaa-chan janggan !" teriak Naruto histeris mendengar ucapan dari Kusina.

"makanya jangan bohong pada kaa-chan paham" kata kusina sambil berjalan masuk kerumah melanjutkan memasak.

"hai! siap boss!" bbalas Naruto patuh dan itu membuat patnernya tertawa.

"hahahaha ternyata patner kita takut dengan ibunya hahaha~"

"iya hahahaha~"

"hihihi Naru-kun lucu"

seluruh patner dari Naruto tertawa melihat tinngkah Naruto yang takut pada kaa-chanya dan membuat Naruto mendegus sebal.

"hmp! Urusai" balas Naruto sewot,

'untung Kaa-chan tidak curiga' batin Naruto yang bernafas lega saat kusina tidak bertanya darimana dan bagaimana ia bisa ada di depan rumah, bisa saja kusina tau kalau Naruto punya kekuatan kan? tapi untung kusina masih belum menyadarinya!

dan Naruto pun mulai berjalan ke arah dalam Rumahnya...

—at Gremory mansion

kini kita beralih ke keluarga milik Rias dan terlihat mereka membawa barang yang banyak,

"Ne Tou-chan kenapa kalian ingin ikut Rias?"

"karna kau adalah putriku! dan takmasalah kita di usir dari underword asalkan kita selalu bersama"

ternyata Rias tengah bertanya pada Lucius kenapa mau ikut pergi denganya ke dunia manusia.

"Arigatou Tou-chan!"

"hm! Asal kau bahagia Tou-chan juga bahagia!" balas Lucius sambil berjalan menuju Venelana.

"Ne Tsuma apa sudah siap?" tanya lucius pada Venelana dan di balas anggukan.

"tinggal menunggu Sirzech dan Grayfia" ucap Lucius,

tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang!

"eh.. T-tapi.."

"sudah kita akan tinggal di dunia mu dulu, jadi kau harus memanggil ku seperti suami istri pada umumnya seperti Anata atau Sirzech-kun dan jangan memangilku dengan Formal!"

ternyata Sirzech tengah berbicara dengan Grayfia tentang cara memangil Sirzech nantinya di dunia manusia.

"hai Sirzech-kun!" balas Grayfia,

"nah seperti itu Grayfia-chan!" balas Sirzech pada Grayfia.

"ehem! nah semuanya sudah berkumpul ayo kita membuat kluarga baru di dunia manusia minna!" teriak Lucius bahagia, entah apa yang membuat ia sanggat bahagia mungkin karna akan memulai hidup baru di dunia manusia,

"Yoooo"

"Hai!"

balas Sirzech dan Rias, sedangkan Venelana dan Grayfia cuma menganguk setuju.

"Nah nanti disana kita akan tinngal di sebelah kluarga Namikaze minna" lanjut Lucius menjelaskan tempat tinggal mereka yang ada di sebelah kluarga Namikaze, dan itu membuat Rias terkejut sekaligus senang.

"b-benarkah Tou-chan?" tanya Rias memastikan.

"benar memang kenapa dengan kluarga Namikaze itu Rias" tsnya Lucius penasaran dengan pertanyaan Rias.

blush!

"i-itu Nama marga dari N-Naruto-kun Tou-chan orang yang A-aku c-cinta" balas Rias dengan wajah merona malu saat menggatakan itu.

"Syukurlah kalau memang itu Rumah milik siapa namanya? Naruto? jadi bisa sekalian berterimakasih! karna ia menologmu Rias!" kata Venelana pada Rias,

"dan juga kau bisa berduaan! hehehe!" lanjut Sirzech sambil menggoda Rias.

"mou Baka Nii-chan " balas Rias dengan wajah memerah.

Grayfia hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi dari kluarga ini dan ia merasa beruntuk dapat masuk di dalamnya.

"nah mari kita pergi"

"Hai!"

Sring!

dan mereka berlima pun pergi dari Underword untuk memulai hidup baru mereka di dunia manusia!

.

.

apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? terus saksikan jejak para normal setiap hari! hanya di A-Eh kokk malah begini?

yasudah! nah bagaimana minna?

serukah?

baguskah?

atau membosankan?

Terserah!

yang penting raider-san senang ane juga ikutan senang!

.

soal pair? Ane kasih daftarnya.

Rias (Akuma)

Akeno (Akuma)

Naruko (Human)

? (HUMAN) - (ane buka satu carakter perempuan,Raider san! silahkan poling karakter kesukaan mu! sebanyak-banyaknya)

tapi inggat karakter ini harus manusia biasa dan ngak memiliki kekuatan! oke!

ingat perempuan!

.

update kilat? hm.. kayaknya kagak bisa! gomen!

sabtu / minggu tunggu aja pasti ane update kok!

dan soal senjata 'Yamato' dan 'Agni & Rudra' hm? mungkin akan ada yang jadi devil arm's milik Naru! tapi masih lama! jadi tunggu saja ok!

.

.

Dan maaf ane saat ini tidak bisa menjawab Review dari para Raider-san yang budiman! sekalian Gomen!

Nah silahkan tulis Review, saran serta kritikan pada kolom di bawah sana jaaa...

.

.

Devil Hunter X log out

Se... Yaaaaa...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Yang pasti bukan milik saya!

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Humor?, and many more!

Pairing : [ Naruto X Rias X Akeno X Naruko X ?]

Warn : Ooc, Humor basi, dan yang pasti typoo di mana-mana gan!

.

oke!

.

Sippp! Lanjot baca! gan!

Happy Reading!^_^

.

.

.

.

.

14 : 00 at museum!

Kini kita bisa melihat sebuah museum kuno di daerah timur dari kuoh,

A/N: cuma karangan author!

dan kita bisa melihat banyak orang yang lalu-lalang tengah melihat-lihat semua benda-benda kuno yang ada di situ!,dan yang paling terlihat menonjol dan paling besar adalah sebuah gerbang yang terdapat di tengah tengah museum tersebut dan terdapat dua buah patung di samping kiri dan kananya dan dari masing-masing patung tersebut memegang masing-masing satu buah pedang dan di taruh tepat di depan dadanya tapi? bukan itu intinya! tapi justru yang menarik perhatian adalah dua sosok yang ada tepat di atas masing masing patung tersebut!

Disamping kiri di atas patung tersebut terdapat sosok bertubuh merah tanpa kepala dan berposisi seperti menghadap Raja dengan kaki kiri di belakang dan kanan di depan dan satu buah pedang bergerigi tepat di tangan kirinya.

dan tak jauh beda dengan yang ada di sebelah kanan sosok tersebut berposisi sama dengan yang merah tapi ia bertubuh biru muda.

Siapakah dua sosok tersebut?

.

14 : 15 Rias family side!

.

Kita alihkan pikiran kita dari museum tersebut menuju sebuah rumah mewah yang ada di sebelah kanan dari kediaman keluarga Namikaze dan nampak ada lima orang tengah melihat-lihat di depan rumah tersebug.

"Jadi ini rumahnya tou-san?"

"Besar sekali!"

Terdengar ada dua orang tengah berbicara yang kita kenali sebagai Rias, Sirzech dkk.

"Hm! benar ini rumah baru kita minna!" balas lucius.

"Nah ayo masuk!" Ajak Venelana pada anggota kluarganya tersebut.

"hm!/Hai!"

balas Sirzech, Lucius, Rias dan Grayfia bersamaan,

dan mereka mulai berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut dan langsung memasukkan kunci di pintu tersebut kemudia setelah itu mereka langsung masuk ke dalam saat sampai di dalam mereka hanya tersenyum senang? pasalnya rumah ini benar-benar sudah di bersihkan dan mereka hanya tinggal menata barang barang milik mereka saja!

"Nah minna, sekarang kaa-chan akan membagi kamar milik kalian" kata Venelana pada kluarganya,

dan di balas anggukan setuju .

"baik! Rias kau tidur di kamar sebelah kanan di lantai atas dan Sirzech serta Grayfia kalian tidur di kamar Kanan bawah lantai satu dan Kaa-chan serta Tou-chan mu tidur di kamar sebelah kiri di lantai satu setuju?" kata Venelana menjelaskan masing masing kamar yang telah ia tentukan.

"hm" balas mereka ber4 setuju dengan Venelana.

dan merekapun menuju masing-masing kamar miliknya dan menata barang bawaannya,

— at Namikaze family!

Kita bisa melihat tiga orang tengah duduk di ruang kluarga dan nampak sang pemuda berwajah kebosanan dan di samping kirinya ada sang tou-sanya yang memasang wajah tak jauh berbeda.

"Hoamz~ bosan huah!"

terdengar seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah mengeluh kebosanan,

"hm.. kau benar Naruto!"

kini terdengar suara dari sebelah kirinya yang kita kenali sebagai Minato,

"apa kalian lupa?" kini kusina bertanya pada anak dan suaminya tersebut.

"Apa?" tanya binggung kedua ayah dan anak tersebut bersamaan.

Twich.

"grr.. kita akan punya tetangga baru bodoh!" balas Kusina dengan perempatn yang ada di kepalanya pada Minato dan Naruto.

"I-iya aku inggat! benarkan nak?"

"I-ya! aku ingat kok Kaa-chan!" balas cepat Minato serta Naruto yang sudah merinding melihat wajah marah milik Kusina.

"huh.. yasudah!" kata Kusina yang sudah mulai tenang.

"ayo kita sapa mereka minato, Naruto" ajak Kusina pada Minato serta Naruto.

"Hai!" balas NaruMina bersamaan.

dan mereka bertigapun mulai berjalan keluar menuju rumah yang ada di samping kiri rumah milik mereka. dan mereka mulai masuk halaman milik rumah tersebut dan langsung mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok!

sedangkan dari dalam rumah tersebut kita bisa melihat ada lima orang yang tengah berbicara dan karna mereka mendengar ketukan di pintu rumahnya maka salah satu dari mereka berjalan menuju pintu.

Tok... Tok.. Tok!

"Iya sebentar" sahut suara yang berasal dari dalam rumah tersebut.

cklek!

"em siapa ya?" tanya pemilik Rumah tersebut aka Venelana.

"maaf! menganggu! kami tetangga kalian dan perkenalkan kami dari kluarga Namikaze, Ini anak kami Naruto Namikaze, dan ini suami saya Minato Namikaze dan saya Kusina Namikaze salam kenal" balas Kusina seraya memperkenalkan kanggota kluarganya di hadapan Venelana .

"oh jadi kalian tetangga sebelah ya! silahkan masuk!" balas Venelana sopan seraya mempersilahkan Kusina dan keluarganya masuk.

"hai! Arigatou" balas Minato.

sedangkan Naruto merasa tidak asing dengan aura milik Venelana dan sepertinya ia lupa,

'emm.. sepertinya aku tau orang ini?' batin Naruto lupa pada sosok Venelana alias ibu Rias. dan ia hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli! padahal nanti ia pasti akan terkejut saat bertemu Rias di sini.

Tap... Tap... Tap..

mereka ber4 mulai berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah tersebut menuju ruang tempat tadi Venelana berbicara denngan keluarganya.

"Nah ini kluarga saya" kata Venelana yang sudah sampai di ruang kluarga dan di sana terdapat Rias, Lucius, Sirzech serta Grayfia yang tengah berbincang-bincang dan belum sadar dengan ke datangan dari Naruto and Frien's.

"Ehem"

"eh"

Semua anggota keluarga gremory langsung menghentikan aktivitas berbincang rianya dan menghadap ke asal suara tersebut, dan mereka bisa meliha Venelana tengah berdiri dan di belakangnya terdapat tiga orang. dan satu di antaranya mereka sudah kenal sebagai Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun" ucap Rias terbata sambil mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju Naruto.

Tap Tap Tap!

Grep!

"Hiks... aku Rindu padamu Naru hiks..." ucap Rias yang sudah sampai di hadapan Naruto dan langsung memeluknya denggan erat ia meluapkan rasa rindu dan bahagianya saat bertemu Naruto, pahal cuma gak bertemu satu hari udah rindu! gimana kalau setahun?

dengan Naruto ia hanya diam tak membalas pelukan dari Rias ia hanya terkejut saat melihat Rias ada disini tapi kenapa ia ada disini padahal ia menyuruh Rias agar melupakannya? namun ia juga senang saat melihat Rias ada di sini tapi ada satu hal yang mengangu pikirannya.

'A-apa ia dan kluarganya di usir' pikir Naruto binggung. kalau memang mereka di usir maka Naruto sudah tau penyebabnya yaitu, karna Rias tetap tidak mau melupakanya dan memilih untuk terus mencintainya.

sedangkan seluruh orang yang ada disitu hanya tersenyum senang saat melihat Rias dengan Naruto yang berpelukan.

tapi tidak untuk MinaKusi mereka menatap binggung Naruto serta Rias?

"Ehm! Nak kau bisa berpelukan sepuasmu saat sudah waktunya" ucap Minato pada NaruRias, dan segera Rias melepas pelukanya pada Naruto dan memasang wajah malu tapi mau?

"nah Namikaze-san perkenalkan saya Venelana Gremory"

"Dan saya Lucius Gremory"

"Saya Grayfia Gremory istri dari Sirzech Gremory"

"Salam kenal Namikaze-san saya Sirzech Gremory!"

"S-salam Kenal Namikaze-san saya R-Rias Gremory adik dari Sirzech Gremory!"

perkenalan tersebut di akhiri dengan Rias dengan wajah merona? ia gugup berhadapan dengan MinaKusi yang notabenya guru sekaligus orang tua dari orang yang di sukainya.

"salam kenal minna! dan saya Namikaze Kusina"

"saya Namikaze Minato dan ini anak saya Namikaze Naruto"

"Aw!"

kata Minato memperkenalkan dirinya seraya mengapit leher milik Naruto agar mendekat di sampinggnya dan itu membutat Naruto sedikit mmeringis sakit lehernya di tarik tiba-tiba.

"Hehehe! salam kenal minna!" kata Naruto sambil tertawa Ringan.

"Nah semoga kita bisa menjadi tetanga yang akrab ya! Gremory-san" lanjut Kusina sambil tersenyum ke pada Rias ad the Gang,

"Tentu Namikaze-san! dan pangil nama kami saja! tidak usah terlalu formal" kata Lucius seraya memberi saran agar memanggilnya dengan biasa tidak usah terlalu formal.

"Hai! Lucius-san dan panggil nama kami saja tidak usah marga milik kami!" balas Minato pada lucius.

"tentu Minato-san" balas Lucius tersenyum.

dan setelah perkenalan antar keluarga tersebut akhirnya NaruMinaKusi pulang ke kediamannya dan sesampainya di sana Naruto langsung di introgasi.

Grep!

"Nah Naruto katakan! kau dan Rias ada hubungan apa?

"dan kenapa tadi Rias memelukmu dan menangis?"

tanya Minato dan Kusina pada Naruto yang tengah di pegang bagian tanganya dan di didukan di kursi panas?

"eh.. eto... Naru dan Rias cuma..."

"cuma?"

"c-cuma.."

"grr.. cuma apa Naruto?" tanya frustrasi Minato yang menantikan jawaban dari Naruto.

"Teman!" jawab Naruto Asal? kenapa asal soalnya memang ia dan Rias cuma teman tidak lebih! itu menurutnya bagaimana menurut Rias? hm entah la?

"Benar?" tanya memastikan Minato pada Naruto.

"Benar Tou-chan!" balas Naruto dengan nada menyakinkan..

"huft yasudah! tapi kalau kau jadi pacarnya tak apa-apa sih!" lanjut Kusina sambil tersenyum.

"Ehhh!" ucap terkejut Naruto.

"ehehehe benar! kau memang cocok dengannya Naruto" kini Giliran Minato yang angkat bicara dann itu membuat Naruto makin terkejut,

'A-apa mereka memperbolehkan ku berpacarann dengan Rias?' tanya Naruto pada Dirinya sendiri.

"ada-ada saja kau Tou-chan Naru masih kecil tou-chan!Mungkin?" kata Naruto mencoba Menganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ahahaha! tak usah malu nak! kau sudah besar! tapi jika memang kalian suatu saat menjadi sepasang kekasih! aku harap kau menjaga perasaanya" balas Minato sambil memberi ceramah singkat pada Naruto.

"sudah-sudah Ayo kita makan" ajak Kusina pada Minato dan Naruto.

"Hai!/Yosh!"

.

— 17 : 00 at depan rumah.

Kini kita bisa melihat langit yang mulai berubah dari biru menjadi jingga dan nampak matahari yang sudah mulai tengelam di barat dan kita bisa melihat seseorang pemuda tengah duduk di teras rumahnya sambil melihat matahari yang mulai tengelam!

"ini baru hidup!" ucap sang pemud Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum.

secara perlahan ia mulai memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan angin sore yang begitu sejuk menerpa bagian wajahnya.

Srek! Grep!

tapi ketenanganya sedikit terusik saat merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya sambil memeluknya dari kiri.

"Siap- Rias-chan!" ucap kaget Naruto saat melihat Rias yang tiba-tiba ada di samping kirinya sambil memeluk tubuh 'nya' dari kiri.

"hm! ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias dengan nada lembut sambil membuka matanya dan masih tetap memeluk tubuh sebelah kiri milik Naruto.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"tentu saja memelukmu Naru!"

"tapi ini di depan rumah lo!"

"Biarin!"

entahla, pertanyaan dari Naruto serta jawaban dari Rias membuat ia merasa 'deja vu'.

'hanya perasaanku atau memang ini sudah pernah terjadi ya?' pikir Naruto bingung dengan situasinya saai ini.

"Ne Rias!" ucap Naruto mencoba mencari perhatian dari Rias.

"ada apa Naruto-kun?" kini Rias sudah melepas pelukanya pada tubuh sebelah kiri milik Naruto dan langsung menatap wajah tampan milik Naruto, ia merasa Naruto sedang serius.

"kenapa kau di sini?" tannya Naruto dengan wajah menunduk tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya pada Rias.

"memang kenapa? apa kau tidak suka Naruto-kun?" tanya balik Rias pada Naruto, sebenarnya ia juga penasaran dengan maksud Naruto.

"Tidak! jujur aku suka kau di sini! tapi kenapa kau dan keluargamu bisa ada di dunia manusia apa kalian diu-.." "shtttt! ya memangbenar! kami memang di usir dari underword" potong Rias pada ucapan Naruto, dan ucapanya itu mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari Naruto.

"J-jadi ini semua salahku ya!?" balas Naruto dengan wajah sedih? ia merasa bersalah ia tau kata-kata dari para tetua bahwa 'iblis tidak boleh memiliki hubungan cinta dengan manusia' yang berarti ia dan Rias tidak bisa bersama! tapi kenapa? padahal ia sudah menyuruh Rias untuk melupakannya agar ia tidak di usir! tapi kenapa? malah semua anggota keluarganya ikut di usir, itulah yang ada di benak sang pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Tidak! Naru ini bukan salamu kumohon! jangan pernah salahkan dirimu tentang kejadian ini!" balas Rias sedikit merasa ikut sedih melihat wajah kusut milik Naruto.

"Tapi jika kau mau melupakan—" "Cup!"

Rias yang sudah tau arah perkataan Naruto yang ingin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri langsung membunngkan mulut Milik Naruto dengan bibir mungil miliknya selama beberapa saat Rias berposisi di depan tubuh kokoh milik Naruto dan mennangkupkan kedua tanganya di pipi milik Naruto, sambil memejamkan mata Rias terus menempelkan bibir mugilnya pada bibir Naruto ia mencoba menenangkan Naruto melalui ciumannya tersebut, dan setelah beberapa saat kemudian ia melepasnya.

"Ini bukan salahmu Naru! dan Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa cintaku padamu Naruto-kun aku benar-benar mencintaimu hiks.." jelas Rias seraya mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Naruto untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

sedangkan Naruto hanya mampu mematung sejenak saat mendapat ciumann tepat di bibirnya barusan tapi acara terkejutnya di ganntikanrasa bersalah saat ia melihat Rias yang menagis di dadanya.

Grep!

"shttt! tenang Rias chan aku juga mencintaimu!" ucap menenangkan Naruto pada Rias sambil memeluknya dengan erat.

"hiks.. Arigatou Naruto-kun hiks.. Aku juga mencintaimu.." bala Rias sambil mengeratkan pelukan dari Naruto sambil terus terisak bahagia? karna, ia akhirnya bisa bersama dengan Naruto dan lebih membahagiakan Lagi saat mendengar secara langsung kata-kata dari Naruto barusan yang membuat ia semakin senang.

dan selama beberapa saat latar belakang mereka sudah mulai tergantikan dengan warna hitam dari arah timur dan Jingga di upuk barat menambah kesan Romatis di antara dua sejoli tersebut.

"Nah apa kau sudah tenanng sekarang?" tanya Naruto pada Rias.

"Hai! aku sudah lebih tenang sekaran dan Arigatou Naruto-kun karna Kau juga mencintaiku!" balas Rias sambil sedikit merona pada akhirkalimat.

"hm! sudah aku memang mencintaimu Rias dan mulai sekarang kita pacaran mau?" balas Naruto seraya bertanya pada Rias apa ia mau menjadi kekasihnya. tentu iitu mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari Rias, ia mendapat pernyataan cinta dari orang yang ia cintai secara langsung tanpa lewat ,sosmed, Surat maupun media apapun tentu ja sangat senang!

Grep!

"Mau! Aku Mau Naruto-Kun!" jawab Rias kelewat senag sampai ia memeluk tubuh milik Naruto dengan sangat erat membuat Naruto terjatuh dan berbaring di lantai teras rumahnya dan Rias tepat berada di atasnya, sungguh Romantis!

"eto.. sampai kapan kau memelukku Rias-chan?"

"Sampai puas!" balas Singkat Rias.

"Ada-ada saja kamu itu Rias-chan"

"itaii! ih Naru jahat" ucap Ngambek Rias saat Naruto mmenncubit pipi milik Rias.

"hehehe! yasudah kamu pulang ya Rias-chan ini Sudah mulai malam Aku ingin Mandi!" ucap Naruto pada Rias seraya bangkit dari acara berbaringnya.

"hai! dan ini sudah malam Naru kenapa kau tidak mandi dari tadi sore?" tanya Rias pada Nnaruto, kenapa ia tidak mandi dari tadi sore.

"apa kau lupa? hm" tanya balik Naruto.

"Apa?"

"sebenarnya tadi aku sudah mau mandi tapi karna kau tiba tiba datang dan merengek ya jadinya lupa deh!" jelas Naruto sambil mengoda Rias.

"mou! tadi kan aku cuma mengungkapkan perasaanku saja! dan tadi Naru juga tidak bilanng ingin mandikan?" balas Rias sambil memberi penjelasan.

"ehehehe aku lupa bilang! yasudah sampai besok .. Rias-chan " kata Naruto seraya mulai masuk kedalam Rumahnya.

"ya! sampai besok juga Naruto-kun" balas Rkas yang mulai berjalan menuju halaman Rumahnya.

dan mereka melakukan aktivitas masing-masing.

.

—skipp time 19 : 30

.

kini malam sudah menyelubungi kota kuoh dan nampak mobil yang lalu-lalang menghiasi jalan serta bintang yang menghiasi langit malam kota kuoh. dan kita bisa melihat sebuah museum kuoh mulai sepi pengunjung dan para penjaga museum mulai berjaga di area luar museum tersebut.

"hei! apa kau tau tentang makhluk penjaga gerbang 'Teme-ni-gru' ?" tanya penjaga satu pada penjaga 2.

"hm! yang ada di tengah ruangan museum itu kan?" tebak sekaligus tanya sang penjaga 2.

"iya! rumornya ada sebuah monster yang mendiami dua patung yang ada di samping kiri dan kanan gerbang tersebut!"

"masa!"

"iya!"

"Bodo!"

Dongg!

"Sialan kau!"

Arghhhh!

"hah apa itu"ucap kaget kedua penjaga tersebut saat mendengar suara teriakkann yan berasal dari dalam museum.

"Ayo kita cek!"

"ayo!"

kemudia kedua penjaga tersebut mulai masuk kedalam museum tersebut dan saai ia mencari lokasi suuara tersebut pemandangan yang tak biasa mereka lihat.

"I-itu ada Mayat" uacap san pejaga satu saat melihat sebuah mayat yang tergeletak lemah di depan sebuah gerbang besar yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

"Ayo kita cek" ucap sang penjaga2 seraya berjalan menndekat, saat mereka sudah tepat di hadapan mayat tesebut pemandangan yang tak lazim mereka lihat, kepala dari sang mayat tersebut lepas dari badanya dan mata yanng melotot seperti inggin keluar dan daran yan terus mengucur deras dari arah leher serta kepala mayat tersebut,

"Khekhekhe ada mangsa lagi"

"Kau benar"

terdengar suara berat dari arah atak mereka , saat mereka melihat ke arah atas mereka melihat dua sosok bertubuh gempat tengah berdiri tegak dan membawa sebuah pedang bergerigi dan di gagannya terlihat mirip kepala manusia? alias itu memang sejata dari tulang rusuk dari sosok tersebut yang kita kenali sebagai.

Swush~

Jrash...

Arghhh.!

.

.

.

.

.

Yuhu kelar juga nih capter 8!

sori deh kalau ngantung!

.

DAN MAAF! SEKALI LAGI MAAF, KALAU CAPTER INI SANGAT PENDEK SOALNYA BARU ADA KEGIATAN DI SEKOLAH JADI SEDIKIT SUSAH BUAT NULIS! GOMEN NE!

.

.

Nah!

Gimana?

Serukah?

Boringkah?

ato malah mengecewakan?

yah itu terserah Raider-san sekalian.

.

oke mungkin capter ini basi atau telau di paksakan ya itu terserah kalian ya! ane cuma bisa pasrah?

.

Nah dan pasti dari kalian sudah taukan siapa dua sosok tersebut?

.

Apa ada yang mau kasih saran buat pengganti Sirzech jadi 'Mao'?

.

Oke pair saat ini:

Serafall : 25% (dii suruh adik cewek ane)

satsuko : 2 orang : 12%

Sona : 2 orang : 12%

Tohka : 50% (dari para Raider-san)

Oke hancurkan musuh kalian dan poling karakter kesukaan loe semua oke!

dan maaf soal pair Hinata,Sakura dan yang berasal dari dunia Naruto kagak bisa soalnya disana udah damai jadi gak usah ikut campur lagi!

apa masih ada saran lagi soal pair? mohon rewiew ya biar bisa ane lihat,

dan jangan lupa poling karakter mu biar ia jadi pair dari Naruto! oke! okelah!.

.

Baiklah cukup sampai disini saja bicara saya dan mohon Review sebanyak banyaknya dan tak usah Sungkan untuk Kasih saran serta Masukkan ya!

.

Dan maaf kalau capter ini terlalu pendek atau jelek sekali lagi Maaf,

.

oke itu saja dan...

.

Devil Hunter X Log out

Seee... yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

.


	9. Chapter 9 ? ? ? ! !

Disclaimer: Yang pasti bukan milik saya gan!

Rate : M

Genre: Adventure, Action?, Romance, Humor and many more!

Pair : [ Naruto x Rias x Akeno x Naruko x Tohka!]

warn: Ooc, Typoo, dll

.

Ane jawab dulu pertanyaan dari raider-san.

.

A : Musuh Naruto memang bukan dari canon! dan bisa sewaktu-waktu berubah alur canon,

B : lima jempol buat yang jawab 'Agni dan Rudra'

all raider Question : Dan ini udah lanjut kok!

.

Dan Thank's buat yang sudah mau nunggu ni fic, ane jadi semakin semangt buat nulis nya Arigatou!

.

Dan poling yang menang adalah Tohka! sebesar : 80%

Sona & Serafall : 15%

and other carakter is : 5%

.

Dan juga spesial thanks buat yang kasih saran serta masukan pada Fic saya, Arigatou!

.

Dan Maaf bila ada pertanyaan yang tak terjawab!

.

oke!

.

Tanpa banyak Cingcong ane persembahkan Capter 9 ini buat raider-san yang budiman sekalian.

.

.

Happy Reading,

.

.

Pagi kini telah tiba, dan nampak banyak orang tengah melakukan aktifitas masing-masing, dan nampak di rumah kediaman kluarga Namikaze terlihat satu pemuda yang masih tertidur dengan pulas dan nampak wajahnya yang mengeluarkan banyak kringat?

—Naruto dream's!

Arghh!

"panas! argh.. panas!"

"hahaha mati kau! hahaha!"

Kini di dalam mimpi Naruto, nampak sebuah tempat tengah terbakar dan terlihat satu orang perempuan tengah berada di depan dua sosok misterius memakai dua senjata bergerigi dan sosok tersebut tidak berkepala!

"J-jangan! kumohon t-tolong jangan b-bunuh a-aku hiks.." tangis sosok perempuan tersebut.

"hahaha kau akan mati, Ne lihat di sana ada orang yang tak bisa menolongmu !" tunjuk salah satu sosok misterius tersebut ke arah Naruto yang tengah terantai.

"hiks.. k-kumohon hiks.." suara sang gadis mulai semakin terdengar begitu memilukan di indra pendengaran Naruto.

Sementara Naruto hanya mampu melihat sang dua sosok monster tersebut yang menyiksa sang gadis dengan keji, ia ingin bahkan sangat ingin menolong sang gadis tersebut tapi entah mengapa kekuatanya hilang dan tak bisa berbuat apa apa!

Jrash!

"Arrghh!" jerit sang perempuan yang kini tengah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan kedua tanggan yang terputus dari badannya.

"haha! sekarang tinggal kaki dan kepalanya! Ne kau mau yang mana *pip* " tanya sosok monster tersebut pada monster di sebelahnya!

"hm! aku kepalanya saja *pip*!" balas sosok tersebut.

"baik hya-" "jangan!"

Teriak Naruto yang mencoba menghentikan dua sosok monster tersebut yang ingin memotong bagian tanggan dan tubuh milik sang perempuan tersebut,

"owh! ternyata sang pahlawan ingin bicara!"

"khe kau bisa apa? kekuatan kau tidak punya, jadi, lihat saja kami membunuh gadis itu!"

" bunuh aku saja!" Teriak Naruto sekali lagi pada dua sosok tersebut agar melepas sang gadis,

"Diam!"

Blurr!

"Argh!"

tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto terbakar dan ia hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan saat tubuhnya terbakar, tapi ia masih jelas bisa melihat sang gadis yang terus menangis kesakitan.

"Hiks... T-tolong kumohon pemuda-san tolong aku" ucap sang gadis seraya memon pada Naruto dengan menangis.

"heh ayo kita habisi gadis itu *pip*!"

"ayo!"

Dan!

"T-Tidak"

"T-tolong! pem-"

Jrash!

"Tidakkkkk!"

—Naruto dream's E N D!

"Tidakkkk!"

Teriak Naruto yang telah terbangun dengan tubuh penuh dengan peluh membanjiri wajahnya dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal akibat mimpinya barusan,

"hah.. hah.. hah.. mimpi apa aku barusan?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

brak!

"Ada apa Naruto kau tadi, berteriak!" Tanya Minato yang datang dengan mendobrak pintu kamar Naruto setelah ia mendengar teriakkan Naruto.

"T-tidak, Tidak ada apa-apa kok Tou-chan! hanya mimpi!" balas Naruto berbohong.

"huft! yasudah, Nah cepat kau mandi sudah jam 07 : 20 lo, Nanti kau bisa terlambat" perintah Minato pada Naruto,

"Hai! Tou-chan!"

Dan Minato pun mulai pergi dari kamar milik Naruto untuk persiapan mengajar dan Narutoo juga memulai aktivitas paginya.

—07 : 30 - Gremory house!

Kini kita pindah ke Ruang makan milik kluarga Gremory dan nampak semua anggota kluarga Gremory tengah berbincang sesuatu?

"Ne Grayfia-chan setelah ini kau mau ikut aku tidak?" tanya Sirzech pada Grayfia yang ada di samping kanannya.

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Grayfia.

"ikut bekerja di kafe 'Dead buck Kaffe' milik ku! apa kau mau?" jelas Sirzech pada Grayfia kalau ia ingin mengajak Grayfia untuk menjalankan kaffe miliknya,

"Tentu! kau kan suamiku ! jadi, tentu aku akan membatumu Sirzech-kun!" balas Grayfia sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sirzech.

"Arigatou Grayfia! kau memang Istri yang baik!" kata Sirzech sambil memuji Grayfia sontak itu membuat Grayfia merona merah dan itu membuat Lucius, Venelana Tersenyum!

'Seperti inikah rasanya makan bersama tanpa ada masalah pekerjaan ataupun masalah dari para tetua'

Batin Lucius serta Venelana bersamaan, memang, mereka baru merasakan makan bersama seperti ini, tidak seperti saat mereka di Underword, mereka makan bersama tapi hanya membicarakan pekerjaan dan pekerjaan jadi hanya terkesan monoton! tidak seperti sekarang ini mereka bisa merasakan nuansa yang berbeda, yaitu lebih ceria dan kekeluargaan.

"Lalu Tou-san dan Kaa-chan akan bekeja apa?" tanya Sirzech pada Lucius dan Venelana,

"Hm! kalau Kaa-chan akan kerja menjadi guru mungkin?!"

"kalau Tou-chan akan mencoba menjadi guru saja!"

balas Lucius seta Venelana sama-sama inggin menjadi seorang guru.

"Yasudah! eh Rias kemana Kaa-san" tanya Sirzech yang tidak melihat ada Rias di situ.

"Dia masih mandi! mungkin sudah selesai!" balas Venelana seraya berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju kamar milik Rias.

Tok Tok Tok!

"Rias ayo sarapan!" pangil Venelana lada Rias.

"Iya kaa-chan Sebentar lagi Rias akan kebawah! Aku masih mempersiapkan buku!" Teriak Rias dari dalam kamar miliknya.

"Yasudah! cepatya Kaa-chan dan yang lainya menunggumu di ruang makan!" kata Venelana seraya mulai berjalan kembali ke ruang makan.

"Hai!" balas Rias singkat.

—07 : 45

"Jaa Kaa-chan tou-chan! teriak Rias yang sudah keluar Rumah untuk berangkat ke sekolah,

Namun sebuah suara membuat ia berhenti sejenak, dan melihat ke asal suara tersebut yang ia kenali sebagai Naruto.

"Ohayo Rias-chan!" Teriak Naruto seraya berlari ke arahnya dengan memakan sebuah roti di tanggan kanan nya,

"Ohayou Naruto-kun!" balas Rias dengan senyum lembutnya kepada Naruto.

"Hah!" ucap Naruto yang sampai di sebelah kiri Rias sambil menaruh kedua tangganya di belakang kepalanya.

Grep!

"eh! kenapa kau memelukku Rias-chan" ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba menerima pelukan dari Rias dari samping kanannya dan itu membuat ia menurunkan kedua tangganya,

"gak boleh ya? Yasudah, huft!" balas Rias sambil membuang muka ke kanan sambil membuat wajah Sebal,

"Eh! T-tidak aku hanya bertanya saja! dan ini di jalan apa kau tidak malu?" balas Naruto sedikit kelabakan saat melihat wajah sebal dari Rias.

"Yeii! dan aku tidak malu Naruto-kun" kata Rias sambil kembali memeluk lengan kanan milik Naruto, dan ia menyelipkanya di kedua Asetnya mencoba menggoda Naruto.

"R-Rias-chan !"

"Ada apa Naru?" tanya Rias dengan wajah plos di hadapan Naruto.

'Tenang Naruto tenang' batin Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri, ia mencoba bertahan dari siksaan mental yang Rias buat, tapi tidak berhenti di situ saja! karna tiba-tiba Rias menarik Naruto ke sebuah gang sempit di kana Rias dan langsung melakukan...

"Ahhhn... Naru~"

"Rias -chan apa yang ka- Croootttt!"

Naruto kini benar-benar tidak bisa menahan nafsunya, pasalnya Rias kini tengah meremaskan tangan kanan milik Naruto ke payudara miliknya dan Rias juga mengeluarkan desahan dari dalam mulutnya.

"Tolong Naru Ahhhn.. remash uhh~" pinta Rias sambil menatap Naruto dengan sayu ia kini benar-benar serius, tidak seperti biasanya yang hanya inggin mengoda Naruto, terbukti ia kini mulai melepas kancing seragam bagian atasnya sendiri sambil terus memandang Naruto yang masih syok

"Eh! A-apa y-yang kau l-lakukan Rias?" Tanya Naruto sambil melotot melihat Rias yang melepas kancing seragamnya.

"Nikmati saja Naru!"

"Apa yang —hmphhfft!"

Naruto hanya mampu diam di tempat saat bibir mungil Rias tiba-tiba menyerang bibir milknya engan agresif, ia berfilkir apakah ini sifat Rias yang sesunguhnya,

"hmpfft! nghh"

"Mmmnn... mphh!"

Rias terus melumat bibir milik Naruto agar membuat sang kekasih mau ikut alur yang ia buat, ia mencoba menjilati bibir luar Naruto mencoba mengajak sang kekasih bersilat lidah dengannya, dan sepertinya itu memang berhasil terbukti Naruto yang mulai membuka mulutnya dan saling mengaitkan lidahnya dengan lidah milik Rias dan menyebabkan suara-suara yang indah, kemudian Naruto menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya dan kedua tanggannya di gunakan untuk memeluk tubuh Setengah polos Rias,

Naruto kini merapatkan badanya pada badan milik Rias yang setengah polos akibat ulah Rias yang melepas seragam bagian atasnya. ia dapat merasakan dua tonjolan milik Rias yang sepertinya sudah tegang dari dalam bra miliknya dan itu benar-benar membuat Naruto semakin menggila ingin segera menghisap, melumat dan meremas dua gundukan kenyal sang kekasih barunya tersebut.

"Hmpp... mmmnn"

Gang itu kini tengah menjadi saksi buta Cumbuan atara Naruto dan Rias yang tengah masih di posisi, Naruto memeluk tubuh Rias dan Rias mengalungkan kedua tanggannya di leher kokoh milik Naruto. Dua mulut saling terikat satu sama lain, lidah saling melumat, menciptakan Saliva yang menetes dari dagu mereka, sampai pasokan udara membuat mereka melepas Cumbuan tersebut, tentu dengan Saliva yang menetes ke dagu mereka tak lupa muka merah yang sudah tidak bisa menahan gejolak Nafsu mereka.

"Ahhh N-Naruhh Ah~"

"mph mhh"

Tak hanya itu! setelah melepas Cumbuanya dengah Rias Naruto langsung mencium dan menghisap pelan leher jenjang milik Rias dan sesekali ia mengigitnya agar tidak terlalu banyak meningalkan kissmark. Naruto kini juga sudah tidak bisa menahan gejolak Nafsunya yang telah di bangkitkan oleh Rias.

Kemudian ia sedikit meremas dada milik Rias dengan pelan,

"Naruh.. ah.. ah.."

Mereka berdua kini sudah melupakan tujuan awalnya menuju sekolah dan malah melanjutkan aktifitas nya yang sekarang, dan Rias kini juga sudah melupakan Rasa dinggin dan malah tergantikan rasa hangat saat tubuhnya menerima sentuhan dari Naruto.

"Rias" ucap Naruto pelan sambil menatap Rias lembut ia ingin memastikan apa Rias ingin lebih.

"Naru! Lebih beri aku lebih" balas Rias yang sudah tau Maksud tatapan dari Naruto dan ia kini sudah benar-benar sangat ingin di puaskan oleh Naruto.

"Jika itu keinginnan mu Sayang! hmmmphh!"

"Ahhh.. Naru!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto langsung melumat payudara sebelah Kanan milik Rias dan meremas dada kiri milik Rias dengan pelan mencoba membuat Rias memohonlebih padanya.

"mph... mmmnnn!"

"Ah.. ah.. Motto.. Ah.. Naru.. Kimochii" Ucap Rias yang merasakan nikmatnya di puaskan oleh Naruto ia kini bahkan mulai mendesah dengan keras, ia sudah tak peduli tempat, waktu dan suasana, ia benar-benar merasa ingin segera di puaskan oleh Naruto,

Kemudian Naruto mulai mengigit kecil puting milik Rias dan memelintirnya dengan mulutnya dan itu membuat Rias memekik senang,

"Akh... Naru.. ahh.. Motto.. ah... ahn.. Kimochii~"

"Ne Rias-chan! Apa ini nikmat?" Tanya Naruto sambil melepas kulumanya pada Payudara milik Rias dan tangan kananya di gunakan untuk mengelus belahan Vagina milik Rias dari luar seragam miliknya, dan itu membuat Rias memekik Penuh Nikmat saat merasakan sentuhan dari Naruto.

"Akh.. I-iya Naru.. Ah.. M-masukkan jari muh Ah.." pinta Rias sambil mendesah nikmat secara bersamaan.

"Akh-.. Naruhnn.. ah.."

Setelah Naruto mendengar permohonan dari Rias ia langsung mengangkat Rok milik rias ke atas dan langsung menurunkan cd milik Rias dan ia mulai mengoda area kewanitaan milik Rias dengan cara hanya mengelus bagian luarnya dan sesekali menyengol klitoris milik Rias yang sudah tegang.

"Ahh.. J-jangan mengodaku N-Naruh.. ah.. M-masukkan kumohon ah.." mohon Rias pada Naruto agar segera memasukkan jarinya pada Vagina milik Rias, Dan itu langsung dilakukan oleh Naruto dengan senang hati.

"Ah. Ah.. Naru.. ugh.. l-lebih.. lebih cepath Naru.. ahhh..!"

Pinta Rias sambil ia terus meremas kedua dadanya sendiri dan ia bisa merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari area kewanitaanya.

Sementara dengan Naruto ia hanya menuruti permintaan dari Rias dan menambah tempo kocokanya pada Vaguna milik Rias,

Masih di posisi yang sama yaitu, Rias berdiri dan Naruto tengah berjongkok di hadapan Rias sambil terus melakukan aktivitasnya pada Vagina milik Rias, dan ia juga mulai bisa merasakan dinding Vagina milik Rias mulai menjepit dua jarinya pertanda ia segera ingin mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama.

"Ahh Naru aku i-igin ke-keluarhh ahhh!"

Crott!

"Gluk! gluk! gluk!"

Setelah Teriakkan dari Rias cairan berwarna putih bening langsung menyembur keluar dari dalam Vagina milik Rias dan langsunng kedua tangan Naruto di gantikan dengan Mulutnya ia penasaran dengan rasa cairan milik Rias.

'Mmm! Gurih dan memabukkan!' batin Naruto yang setelah merasakan Cairan milik Rias,

Sementara itu dengan Rias ia hanya mampu menstabilkan nafasnya saat merasakan klimaks nya yang pertama, dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal dan kedua tangan yang ia gunakan untuk meremas dadanya yang sudah pindah ke area bawahnya dan ia bisa merasakan Vagina nya begitu basah dan ia mencoba mengambil sedikit cairan tersebut dan menjilatnya,

"Mmmhh" suara Rias yang tengah menghisap cairan yang ada di jari kananya dengan lembut.

"Apa sudah puas Rias-chan?" Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dari posisi nya tadi dan langsung bertanya pada Rias,

"Belum Naruto-kun" balas Rias merasa belum puas, jujur ia masih ingin merasakan lebih dari jari yang masuk di Vaginanya yaitu Penis milik Naruto.

"Ehh!"

"Masukkan P-penismu Naru di-disini" Ucap Rias seraya berbalik membelakangi Naruto dan menunging di tembok, dan ia menoleh ke arah Naruto sambil melebarkan Vagina dengan jari kanan miliknya agar dapat di lihat jelas oleh Naruto, dan itu membuat Naruto dapat melihat dengan JELAS anus serta vagina milik Rias yang sudah sanggat basah,

Glek!

Naruto hanya mampu menelan ludahnya saat melihat posisi menggoda milik Rias yang terpampang jelas di hadapanya, dan ia bisa merasakan Anu-nya melai tegang di dalam celananya.

"T-tapi t-tapi Rias-chan nanti k-kau h-hamil!" Ucap Naruto mencoba membuat agar Rias membatalkan permohonanya padanya.

"Aku sedang dalam masa aman Naru! jadi aku tidak akan Hamil! Kumohon masukkan Penismu Naru!" Jelas Rias pada Naruto, memang ia kini dalam masa aman jadi ia tidak takut akan hamil, dan ia juga kini memohon pada Naruto agar memasukkan anu-nya pada Vaginanya,

"B-baik" ucap Naruto seraya melepas Celananya sebatas dengkul miliknya dan mulai mengarahkan penisnya ke Vagina milik Rias,

"Akh.. saki Naru!" Rintih Rias saat merasakan penis milik Naruto yang mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam Vaginanya,

"T-tahan Rias-chan sedikit lagi ahh!" balas Naruto yang berusaha memasukkan penisnya ke dalam Vagina milik Rias dengan perlahan,

Blesh!

"Sakit Naru!" rintih Rias sedikit berteriak saat merasakan selaput daranya sudah di jebol oleh Naruto,

selama beberapa menit mereka hanya dia sampai Naruto bertanya,

"Maaf! apa masih sakit Rias-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada Rias ia merasa bersala melakukan ini tapi karna ini keinginan dari Rias ya apa boleh buat.

"Sedikit! Tapi sekarang tidak, dan sekarang kau boleh bergerak perlahan Naru!" kata Rias seraya menyuruh Naruto untuk bergerak dengan pelan agar Vaginanya bisa beradaptasi dengan penis besar milik Naruto,

Naruto hanya menganguk mengerti dan mulai bergerak perlahan agar tidak membuat Rias kesakitan,

"Ugh.. Nikmat Vagina mu benar-benar sempit Rias-chan uhh..."

"Ah.. ah.. Penismu juga nikmath Naruh.. ah.. Lebih cepath Naru." Pinta Rias agar Naruto mulai bergerak cepat di Vaginanya, dan Langsung di sambut senang oleh Naruto, ia Langsung mengenjot Penisnya dengan gerakan yang mulai di percepat agar menambah sensasi nikmat pada Vagina milik Rias dan ia juga mengunakan kedua tangganya yan terbengkalai untuk mengagkat tubuh Rias dari posisi menunging ke posisi berdiri dan bersandar ke dada milik Naruto agar bisa melihat penis nya yang mengobrak abrik Keluar masuk di Vagina milik Rias, dan Itu membuat Rias merona melihat Vaginanya yang di masukki oleh penis milik Naruto dengan Cepat,

Masih di posisi Rias di depan tubuh milik Naruto dan Naruto di belakan Rias yang terus melakukan tugasnya memaju dan memundurkan penisnya di Vagina milik Rias dan kedua tanganya kini sudah berlabu di kedua payudara milik Rias dam mulai memelintir serta meremas dada serta dua tonjolan pink yang menegang ingin di puaskan dengan ganas.

"Ah.. ah.. Cepath .. lebih.. cepath... Naruuu"

"Ah... vaginamu memijit-mijit penisku Rias-chan... oh... Nikmath.. ah.."

Sudah sekitar 10 menit mereka di posisi tersebut dan Naruto juga kini semakin mempercepat tempo sodokanya pada Vagina milik Rias, dan Rias hanya mampu mendesah sambil memangil Nama Naruto di sela-sela desahanya tersebut.

"Akh... Naru.. Ahh.. ah.. Cepath Naru.. ah.. aku ingin.. keluar. ah.. ah.."

"T-tunggu aku juga.. ah.. ingin Rias-chan ah.. dan ingin di keluarkan ah.. di mana?"

Ucap Rias serta Naruto yang merasakan bahwa mereka ingin segera Keluar ,

"d-di dalamhh Naru.. ah.. ah.."

"B-baik!"

"Ahhhh... Naru/Rias"

Crot!

Crot!

dan akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama mengeluarkan cairan cintanya dan bercampur satu di dalam Vagina milik Rias dan terlihat ada yang sampai keluar dam membuat lutut milik Rias basah oleh cairanya dan cairan milik Naruto,

"hah.. hah.. hah.. apa kau sudah puas Rias-chan hah.."

"iya Naru Arigatou hah.. hah.." balas Rias sambil berbalik menghadap Naruto dan langsung menciumnya dengan mesra, dan di balas oleh Naruto dengan lembut, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciumanya karna butuh pasokkan udara.

"Ahhh!"Rias sedikit mendesah saat Naruto mencabut penisnya dari Vagina miliknya dan mereka berdua mulai membereskan pakaian serta tas yang terjatuh tadi akibat permainanya barusan,

"nah.. ayo segera kta berangkat Rias-chan nanti kita terlambat!" ajak Naruto yang sudah memasang celana dan mulai berjalan keluar gang tersebut

Tapi?

ia inggat tadi Rias bertelanjag jadi?

Kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Rias yang masih membetulkan Bra, Cd serta bajunya yang habis ia lepas dan juga sisa-sisa Cairan cintanya yang ada di kaki serta Vaginanya yang masih menetes dengan Tisu,

'apa tadi terlalu banyak ya? hehehe' batin Naruto saat melihat Rias yang membersihkan Vaginanya dari bekas cairan miliknya.

—7 : 59 at School!

.

A/N : Sponsor sebentar gan! ane ada penggumuman : BAGI KALIAN YANG SUKA AMA SHOJO AI / VOCALOID BISA BACA FIC PERDANA ANE DI FANDOM VOCALOID!dah itu aja!

lanjut baca!

.

Kini kita tinggalkan NaruRias dan beralih pada seorang pemuda yang nampak menunggu sesuatu?

"kemana dia? ini sudah jam 7 : 59 ! nanti ia bisa terlambat" Kata pemuda tersebut yang kita kenali sebagai Issei,

"Sudah! paling ia masih di jalan"

"Atau tidur!" balas Matsuda dan Motohama pada Issei,

"Hah" Ucap Issei sambil duduk di bangkunya, kemudian ia menyandarkan kepanya di atas meja,

'Semoga kau tidak dapat masalah Naruto' batin Issei sambil menatap keluar jendela, ia sudah mengangap Naruto layaknya saudaranya sendiri ia sedikit cemas saat melihat tidak ada Naruto di kelasnya, Biasanya jam 7:50 sudah ada tapi sekarang belum ada , ia berharap ia tidak berurusan dengan Sona Dkk,

Kringg!

jam masuk sekolahpun berbunyi menandakan bahwa sudah masuk waktunya pelajaran dimulai tapi nampak Naruto dan Rias yang belum sampai di sekolahnya,

"Hah... ha.. hah.. Ayo Rias-chan nanti kita bisa dihukum kalau terlambat!" kata Naruto yang ngos-ngosan harus berlari sambil mengendong Rias?

"Makanya lebih cepat Naruto-kun" suruh Rias yang ada di gendongan Naruto, kenapa di gendong sebab, ia berkata Kalau Vaginanya terasa sakit saat di gunakan untuk berjalan jadi ya! mau tidak mau Naruto harus menhendong Rias ala Bridal stayle,

"ini akibat ulahmu Rias-chan" kata Naruto menjelaskan penyebab ini terjadi.

blush!

"ehehehe! Ya maaf soalnya aku tidak bisa mengontrol nafsuku maaf ya Naru!" balas Rias sambil merona merah saat Naruto berkata demikian, karna memang ia penyebab kejadian 'Itu',

"hm! tak apa, lagi pula yang tadi rasanya Nikmat hehehe"

Blush!

Rias hanya mampu merona merah saat Naruto berkata 'Nikmat' dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher kokoh milik Naruto dan berarti Naruto tidak marah atas kelakuan Rias tapi malah sebaliknya,

"Oh iya kenapa tidak menggunakan itu ya! bodahnya aku" kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba inggat sesuatu,

"eh! apa yang kau maksud Naruto-kun" Tanya Rias penasarann.

"Pegangan Rias-chan" perintah Naruto pada Rias,

"eh apa yan-"

[Trickster : Air Trick]

Jrash!

dan tubuh milik NarRias hilang dengan siluet merah dengan cepat menuju tempat yang dituju.

Zrash!

Naruto dan Rias kini sudah sampai di atas atap sekolah dan nampak Rias yang sedikit mual,

"Ohk.. Pusinng aku pusing Naru"

"ehehehe maaf itu cuma efek yang pertamakali baru mengunakan teknik barusan, maaf Rias-chan"

"tak apa! lagi pula kita sudah sampai di sekolah dan kita bisa langsung menuju kelas masing-masing!" jelas Rias yang sudah merasa baikan dari efek teknik milik Naruto,

"kau benar Rias-chan" balas Naruto,

"Eh! tapi apa kau sudah bisa berjalan?" tamya Naruto khawatir dengan Rias, karna mungkin saja Vaginanya masih merasa nyari akibat permainanya di Gang tadi,

"Tidak! ini sudah tidak apa-apa kok Naru! jadi jaa.." kata Rias mulai berlari dari atap sekolah menuju kelasnya,

"Jaa..." balas Naruto dengan tersenyum, ia merasa lega Rias tidak apa-apa, terbukti dengan Rias yang sudah bisa berlari!

"Yosh saatnya ke kelas" kata Naruto sambil berlari menuruni tangga atap sekolah dan berlari keke lasnya,

Tap.. tap... tap...

suara derap sepatu Naruto menggema di area sekolah tersebut sampai ia sudah tiba di depan kelasnya dan ia melihat bahwa sudah ada guru yang mengajar,

"Maaf sensei tadi saya terlambat!" kata Naruto yang berdiri tepat di ambang pintu kelasnnya dan sontak itu membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menengok ke arahnya,

"oh.. Namikaze-san tak apa, sudah lebih baik segera ke tempat dudukmu dan sensei aka memberi sesuatu pada kalian semua" perintah sang Sennsei pada Naruto.

"hai! Arigatou sensei" balas Sopan Naruto sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya di sebelah Issei,

Srek!

"hsst.. kenapa kau terlambat teman?" tanya Issei sambil berbisik,

"iya.. eto.. Tadi aku membantu—" " sudah tak usah kau lanjutkan" potong Issei yang tau apa alasan dari Naruto yang menurutnya tidak Jelas,

"hehehe!"

"Baik ! Karna kalian sudah berkumpul maka sensei akan memberitahukan beberapa hal"

"Apa itu sensei" tanya salah satu murid laki-laki,

"Nah yang pertama, beberapa hari lagi kita akan merayakan ulang tahun sekolah yang ke99,

dan yang ke dua kalian harus membuat satu buah toko kecil khusus dari kelas kalian,

dan yang terakhir Semangat" jelas Sang sensei pada Murid-muridnya,

"Hai sensei" balas siswa dan siswi bersamaan,

"yasudah sensei pergi dulu, dan persiapkan tokoh kalian ya jaa..." kata Sang sensei seraya pergi keluar dari kelas Naruto,

"kita mau buat toko apa?"

"hm! toko Makanann!"

"Tidak! lebih baik toko game"

"lebih baik toko Ramen!"

"itu sama saja bodoh,"

Itulah suara riyuh seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas Naruto dan nampak Naruto tidak begitu peduli, dia hanya melamun dan memikirkan sesuatu,

'siapa dua monster yang ada di mimpiku ya?' batin Naruto bertanya-tanya ia masih penasaran dengan dua sosok yang ada di mimpinya,

'lebih baik aku bertanya pada mereka' batin Naruto dan segera ia memejamkan matanya untuk menemui patnernya.

—mind skape on

"Ada apa Naruto kau kemari?" tanya Cerberus saat ia melihat ada Naruto di depanya,

"hanya bertanya beberapa hal" balas Naruto,

"apa itu" kini Geryon yang membalasnya,

"Apa kalian tahu dua sosok monster tanpa kepala dan membawa sebuah pedan bergerigi?" tannya Naruto,

"huh.. rupanya kau sudah melihat penjaga gerbang Barat Naruto" balas Beowulf,

"eh! gerbang barat bukanya kalian penjaga gerbang 'Teme ni gru' ya?"

"memang kami adalah penjaga gerbang tersebut, tapi ksmi berbeda tempat, misal Cerberus penjaga gerbang Neraka, dan Shadow penjaga 'Dark gate' dan Nevan penjaga gerbang Timur dan Aku gerbang utara dan geryon Selatan jadi yang barat adalah milik.." jelas Beowulf sambil menjeda kalimatnya,

"m-milik.." kata Naruto ikut menjadi penasaran dengan kelanjutan dari Beowulf,

"... Api dan Angin atau 'Dia' menyebutnya Agni & Rudra, Roh angin dan roh api dari barat" lannjut Beowulf,

"maksudmu mereka jjuga termasuk 'Devil arm's' begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya kau benar Naruto! mereka memang termasuk Devil arm's yang belum kau milikki yaitu elemen Api dan Angin" jelas Geryon pada Naruto,

"Eh! bukanya kau ber elemen api Geryon?" tanya lagi Naruto.

"Memang aku ber elemen api tapi milikku hanya bisa di keluarkan melalui media mata, dan sedangkan milik mereka 'Agni dan Rudra' bisa bebas kau gunakan tanpa media apapun" jelas Geryon,

"oh.. aku paham sekarang" balas Naruto yang sudah pahan kemudian ia melanjutkan, "lalu apa aku harus mennangkapnya minna?" lanjut Naruto,

"Terserah asalkan dia tidak berbuat masalah ya tidak apa-apa tapi jika mereka mengangu manusia maka kau harus menangkapnya dan menjadikan patnermu Naruto" jelas Cerberus,

"hai Arigatou minna! kalau begitu jaa..–hpftt"

belum sempat Naruto pergi mulutnya sudah di sambar oleh Nevan yan tiba-tiba ada di depanya dan Nevan sudah berubah dari wujud biasanya berganti menjadi mirip Kyubi versi wanita,

"hmppftt"

"emhhh.. mmmnn"

Naruto mencoba mendorong gubuh milik Nevan tapi karna Nevan sudah mengalungkan tangan di leher Naruto jading sedikit susah untuk melepas cumbuan dari Succubus tersebut,

"hmppfftt .. hah... hah.. apa yang kau lakukan Nev-chan?" tanya Naruto yang berhasil lepas dari Nevan.

"aku cemburu" jelas Nevan.

"Maksudmu"

"Aku cemburu kau berbuat itu dengan gadis merah itu!" jelas Nevan, ia sedikit cemburu saat melihat Naruto tadi melakukan itu denngan Rias,

"dh.. j-jadi k-kalian t-tadi mdlihat aku?" tanya Naruto was-was.

"iya Naruto! dan tadi kau bermainng dengan gaya yang bagus tapi sayang mungkin kau bisa lebih bagus kalau sampai 5ronde lagi" kata Cerberus sambil menyeringai melihat Naruto,

"dan mungkin kau bisa melakukanya saat di bis Naruto" usul Shadow pada Naruto,

"a-apa kalian gila"

"tidak Naruto tapi pintar! hahahaha" tawa Geryon saat melihat Naruto memasang wajah malu,

"URUSAII!"teriak Naruto yang malu kegiatanya dan Rias yang ternyata di ketahui oleh patnernya tersebut,

"Maaf ya Naru tadi aku menciummu! tapi aku benar-benar cemburu Naru" jelas Nevan sambil berjalah menuju barisan Devil arm's lagi,

"kalau begitu yadudah! aku innggin kembali ke kelas, nanti ada yang curiga aku tidur terus jaa.." kata Naruto yang sudah hilang di hadapan para Devil arm's nya,

—mind skape off,

'enghh.. Jadi monster tersebut bernama Agni dan Rudra, tunggu saja aku akan mencari tahu keberadaan kalian' batin Naruto bertekat untuk mencari ke beradaan dari Agni dan Rudra,

.

.

dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? tunggu saja episode selanjutnya 'Searcing for the Fire and Wind soul!'

.

.

Uwaaaaaaaaaa selesai juga nih capter 9,

NAH GIMANA?

SERUKAH?

MEMBOSANKAN?

ATAU KURANG HOT? ?

ya mungkin adegan di atas kurang hot maklum ane baru pertamakali buat yang begituan jadi mohon di maklumi.

.

.

.

Dan yah! segitu saja yang ane mau bilang dan jangan lupa buat tulis saran serta Review di kolom bawah ya ja...

.

.

.

Devil hunter x log out

se.. yaaaaaaaa...


	10. Arc 1 ( The Fire and wind soul) part one

Disclaimer : Bukan milik saya!

Rate : M!

Genre : Adventure, Humor, Romance and Many more!

Pair : [ Naruto x Harem ]

Warn : Ooc, Typooo, and many more!

.

A/N : Mulai dari sini 'Arc 1' bakalan banyak hal-hal mesum, jadi harap yang masih 10-15 thn, harap mundur atau aku tendang, hehehe! !

.

.

.

Di sebelah barat kota kuoh atau lebih tepatnya di depan museum, terdapat banyak orang, mulai dari Wartawan, Polisi serta masyarakat yang tengah menyaksikan penyelidikan tentang kematian dari 3 penjaga museum tersebut,

"hei, katanya para penjaga museum tersebut mati di depan sebuah gerbang kuno di dalam Museum"

"dan katanya kepalanya terpengal"

"B-benarkah?"

"Benar!"

Terdengar beberapa orang tengah saling berbincang perihal masalah kematian dari para penjaga Museum tersebut,

Dan di dalam Museum tersebut terlihat garis batas polisi melintang di depan Gerbang kuno tersebut 'Teme ni gru' yang menjadi tempat matinya penjaga tersebut, tapi sepertinya mereka kurang teliti dan tidak melihat ke arah atas patung yang ada di sebelah kiri dan kanan gerbang tersebut,

"Sepertinya penyelidikan untuk hari ini kita sudahi saja!" kata Polisi yang ada di situ,

"hm! baiklah ayo kita pergi dari sini" balas Polisi yang satunya,

Namun setelah kepergian mereka, sayang tidak melihat ke arah atas! jika saja melihat ke atas maka di pastikan akan melihat dua sosok tak berkepala dan membawa senjata bergerigi tengah duduk sepertinya dua sosok tersebut telah mulai bergerak!

"Heh! manusia bodoh, mereka pikir bisa memecahkan pembunuhan ini" ucap sang monster merah yang kita sebut sebagai Agni 'Roh api'

"kau benar Agni, karna kita yang membunuh nya! hahaha.." balas Sosok satunya yang berwarna biru muda yang kita sebut sebagai Rudra ' Roh Angin',

dan setelah itu mereka kembali keposisi semulanya menjaga gerbang tersebut dan berdiam diri menunggu siapa saja yang mendekat ke gerbang tersebut, dan di saat itu tiba maka Orang itu harus MATI!,

Wush~

layar menjadi hitam dan muncul kata bertuliskan,

.

.

—My New Life!—

Arc 1 : ( Searcing the Fire and Wind soul, part one)

.

{ Sound 'ON'}

\- burakku rokku shuutaa doko e itta no~

• Black rook shooter, kemana kau mau pergi?

\- kikoemasu ka~

• Apa kau bisa mendengarku?

.

\- ato dore dake sakebeba ii no darou

• Seberapa keras lagi aku harus berteriak?.

\- ato dore dake nakeba ii no darou

• Seberapa keras lagi aku harus menangis?.

\- mou yamete watashi ha mou hashirenai

• Cukup sudah, Aku tak kuat lagi berlari lagi.

\- itsuka yumemita sekai ga tojiru

• Suatu saat dunia mimpi yang aku lihat akan tertutup,

\- ma~ kkura de akari mo nai~ kuzureraketa kono michi de~

• Yaitu jalan rusak yang aku lewati ini.

\- aru hazu mo nai ano toki no kibou ga mieta kigashita~

• Tiba-tiba saat itu.. Aku merasa melihat harapan yang sebelumnya tidak ada.

\- Doushite

• Mengapa?

\- burakku rokku shuutaa natsukashii kioku

• Black rook shooter, - Kenangan-kenangan yang aku rindu.

\- tada tanoshikatta ano koro wo~

• Saat itu sungguh menyenangkan!.

\- burakku rokku shuutaa demo ugokenai yo

• Black rook shooter, Namun aku tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

\- yami wo ka keru hoshi ni negai wo~ mou ichido dake hashiru kara~~ ~

• Aku berharap pada bintang yang bisa menembus kegelapan, Agar aku bisa berlari sekali lagi,

{ Sound 'Off'}

.

And

.

—Happy Reading!—

.

.

Di sebuah apartemen kuoh terdapat pemudah jabrik hitam dan bekulit putih tak lupa 3 goresan di pipinya Menma, saat ini Menma tengah duduk di depan apartemenya dan seperti tengah berfikir?

'Siapa sebenarnya Naruto nii-chan ya? dari auranya sepertinya ia mempunyai kekuatan' batin Menma sambil menatap langit cerah di atasnya,

' Tapi, Naruto nii-chan juga baik dan ramah, jadi mungkin kekuatanya di gunakan untuk hal yang benar' batin Menma sambil mengingat saat ia bertemu Naruto dan Naruto menolongnya, ia berkesimpulan bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang baik. ya! baik,

" Andai aku menjadi adikmu? pasti menyenangkan!" kata Menma seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya,

" kenapa aku selalu berharap yang tidak-tidak" kata Menma sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kananya, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiranya barusan,

"Huh! lebih baik aku berangkat kerja" kata menma sambil turun dari apartemen tersebut menuju tempat kerjanya, yaitu kedai ramen di sebelah taman kuoh ia hanya bekerja siang jam 09 : 00 sampai jan 15 : 00, ya mungkin lama menurut kalian tapi bagi Menma itu sudah biasa karna ia cuma sendiri maka harus memenuhi kebutuhanya sendiri dari mulai makan, minum membayar kosan dll, bahkan di usianya yang 16 ini, ia seharusnya sekolah, tapi karna keterbatasan biaya jadi ia memutuskan untuk bekeja dan tidak bersekolah,

dan Menma pun mulai menuju tempatnya bekerja,

.

— kuoh gakuen 09 : 15

.

Nah kita beralih dari Menma menuju sekolah dari pemeran utama kita yaitu Kuoh Gakuen,

Dan disana kita bisa melihat seluruh murid tengah berbincang-bincang, tapi ada satu hal yang mencolok,

di kelas tiga xx terlihat dua perempuan tengah berbincang sesuatu?

"Eh! apa itu benar Naruto-kun menciummu Buchou?"

"Benar Akeno!"

Ternyata dua gadis tersebut ialah Rias da Akeno yang tengah berbicara dengan wajah merona,

'Aku tidak boleh kalah dari Buchou' batin Akeno sambil menatap Rias sebal, karna ia mendengar bahwa Rias mengaku telah di cium oleh Naruto, padahal sebaliknya!

'hehehe! kau kalah satu langkah Akeno, dan aku tak akan kalah darimu' batin Rias seolah ia sudah tau arti dari tatapan Akeno yang begitu suram di matanya,

"kalau memang bibirmu sudah di cium oleh Naruto-kun maka aku akan mengambilnya" kata Akeno yang tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Rias ke sudut Ruangan kelas, dengan wajah mesum miliknya,

"Eh! a-apa maksudmu mengambilnya Akeno?" tanya Rias Was-was,

"Seperti ini— hmpph!"

"hmpph.. nghh!"

Rias hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar saat Akeno mencium dirinya di bibir miliknya dengan agresif, ia mencoba memberontak namun karna kedua tanganya di gengam oleh Akeno akhirnya ia pasrah dan menutup matanya mencoba menikmati perbuatan dari Akeno,

"Ake—mmhhgg!"

Akeno tak membiarkan Rias mengeluarkan satu katapun ia terus melumat bibir merah milik Rias dengan Agresif, ia ingin membuat buchounya tersebut mengikutinya,

Tepat apa yang diharapkan oleh Akeno karna tiba-tiba saja Rias membuka mulutnya dan memejamkan matanya serta ia mulai tidak memberontak, dan itu langsung di gunakan oleh Akeno untuk memasukkan lidah miliknya ke mulut milik Rias, ia mulai mengeksplorasi mulut Rias dari gigi hinga akhirnya lidah miliknya membelit lidah milik Rias ia mengajak untuk saling bersilat lidah,

"mmmnnhh.. mphh"

Suara mulut yang saling beradu terdengar di penjuru ruangan kelas tersebut yang untungnya saat itu tengah kosong karna seluruh murid tengah ber istirahat ke kantin jika mereka di sini maka di pastikan akan melihat pemandangan yan luar biasa,

dan kini Rias makin terbuai dengan cumbuan dari Akeno dan ia malah memeluk tubuh milik Akeno mencoba memperdalam ciuman yang mereka lakukan, dan mereka berdua dapat merasakan payudara milik mereka saling berhimpitan dan itu menimmbulkan efek geli sekaligus nikmat di waktu yang bersamaan,

"Mmmhhh... nghhhh!"

Akeno juga tak mau kalah ia mulai meraba bagian pungung Rias mencoba mencari sesuatu dan saat ia sudah mendapatkanya ia langsung mele— Stop! hentikaaaaannn! sebelum author yang polos serta tampvan bin ganteng ini menulis adegan yang menjerumus ke lemon (Yuri)# Plak, di tabok ama adek ane dah gua!

.

oke kita masuk kembali ke cerita dan lanjutkan yang barusan,

.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Akeno melepas mulutnya dari mulut Rias sambil mengusap saliva yang sedikit menetes di dagunya. dan nampak dua puting milik mereka yang mulai tegang dari balik seragam dan bra mereka berdua,

"ara ara! apa kau sudah puas Buchou?" goda Akeno pada Rias,

"Eh! A-apa maksudmu? bukanya kau tadi yang menciumku hah!" bantah Rias sambil menunjuk-nujuk Akeno,

"ufufufu! tadi aku cuma mau mengambil ciuman Naruto-kun yang ada di bibirmu buchou!" balas Akeno sambil tersenyum mengoda,

"huft! yasudah ayo ke kantin Akeno" kata Rias seraya berjalan keluar dari kelasnya.

"eh! cotto matte kudasai!" teriak Akeno sambil berlari menyusul Rias,

.

Nah dari Rias dan Akeno kita beralih ke seorang pemuda pirang jabri Naruto, yang saat ini tengah berbincang dengan Issei,

"Apa benar itu Issei? kau tak bohongkan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah penasaran sekaligus senang? itupun cuma sedikit,

"benar Naruto! memang ada apa? apa ada sesuatu di sana?" kini giliran Issei yang bertanya, karna ia mulai curiga dengan Naruto.

"T-tidak-tidak ada apa-apa kok aku hanya bertanya! jadi apa benar para penjaga museum tersebut mati terpengal kepalanya di depan sebuah gerbang kuno Issei?" tanya sekali lagi Naruto,

"Iya benar! para penjaga museum tersebut mati tepat di depan gerbang kuno di museum tersebut!" balas Issei,

"hmm! yasudah Issei ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Naruto,

"Yosh! ayo Naruto" balas Issei semangat,

tapi terlihat Naruto yang seperti tengah berfikir sesuatu terbukti dengan pandanganya yan tertuju pada jalan saja, sedangkan Issei ia tak peduli dengan itu ia hanya menatap para gadis yang lewat di sebelahnya dengan wajah super duper mesum miliknya,

'hm! mungkin ini akan menjadi petunjuk pertamaku mencari mereka, Yosh!' batin Naruto yang mulai berfikir untuk memulai pencarianya pada dua sosok devil arm alias Agni dan Rudra,

tap.. tap.. tap...

Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya mereka berdua telah sampai di kantin sekolah, dan langsung memesan makanan dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan kantin tersebut,

" hei Naruto!" pangil Issei yang ada di sebelah kiri Naruto,

"hm, ada apa?" balas Naruto sambil meminum jus jeruk miliknya,

" apa benar buchou tinggal di samping rumahmu?" tanya Issei penasaran,

"Ya! Rias memang tinggal di sampinng rumahku Issei" balas Naruto sambil memandang lagit yang cerah,

"Hm! dan soal Menma apa dia adikmu Naruto?" tanya Issei sekali lagi, ia masih penasaran dengan sosok Menma yang sanggat mirip dengan Naruto kecuali rambutnya saja,

"huh! bukanya aku sudah bilang kalau Menma itu bukan adikku Issei!" balas Naruto malas,

"benar?"

"Iya"

"Masa?"

"ho'o"

"huft.. kau gak asik Naruto!"

"Biarin"

Dan setelah mereka usai berbincang-bincan Naruto memutuskan untuk ketoilet karna ia merasa inggin buang air kecil, dan Issei memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruangan Orc,

Krieett!

Srak!... Pyurrr!

"Cepath!... ah... hah.. hah... hah.. ahhhh"

eits ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan lo, karna saai ini Naruto telah sampai di toilet pria dan tengah melakukan aktivitasnya, yaitu kencing!

"huh selesai sudah" ucap Naruto yang sudah selesai melakukan tugasnya dan berjalan keluar dari toilet, tapi saat sudah berjalan keluar ia melihat banyak hiasan yang sudah di siapkan untuk perayaan ulang tahun sekolahnya,

'mungkin ini akan sedikit menyenangkan' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum melihat hiasan yang terpasang di penjuru sekolahan, sampai ia tak memperhatikan jalanya dan menabrak sesuatu?

Brukh!

"Ittai!"

terdengar suara feminim di indra pendengaran Naruto saat ia tak sengaja menabrak sesuatu,

Seorang gadis berpakaian kuoh berambut unggu gelap panjang dan bermata seperti kristal tak lupa tubuh yang begitu proposional dan dua asset nya yang bisa di kategorikan besar itu, dan ia adalah Yatogami Tohka,

"m-maaf senpai, aku tadi tidak memperhatikan jalan" maaf Naruto pada senpainya tersebut,

"T-tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun" balas Tohka sambil sedikit merona saat Naruto membantunya berdiri,

"Eh! darimana senpai mengetahui namaku?" tanya Naruto penasaran, saat senpainya tersebut mengetahui namanya padahal baru pertamakali bertemu,

"tentu dari daftar para siswa! karna aku dari klub berita, jadi tentu aku tahu ada apa saja yang terjadi, termasuk murid baru sekaligus" Jelas Tohka pada Naruto, sekaligus memberitahukan bahwa ia mengikuti klub Surat kabar,

"eh! kalau begitu salamkenal eto..." "Tohka, Yatogami Tohka, pangil saja Tohka Naruto-kun" potong Tohka,

"hm! dan salam kenal juga tohka-chan" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut membuat sang gadis merona hebat, dan itu membuat Naruto binggung,

'kenapa dia, apa ia sakit' pikir Naruto yang tak peka dengan keadaan, padahal ia sudah melakukan 'eheh-ehem' dengan Rias tapi penyakit tidak peka miliknya masih saja tidak bisa hilang, 'ck dasar Naruto ini,

"ano.. Tohka-chan apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir saat melihat wajah dari Tohka merona,

'Kyaaaaaa... Naruto-kun khawatir padaku!' jerit Tohka dalam hatinya saat Naruto bertanya pada dirinya, sebenarnya Tohka sudah menaruh hati pada Naruto tepatnya beberapa hari kemarin,

—Flash back on.

.

A/n : ini kejadian setelah Issei dan Asia yang telah mengetahui jati diri Naruto lihat episode 6 ato 7.

.

Stelah ia Issei dan Asia pulang dari hutan tempat Naruto berlatih Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan di taman,

"hahh... Ini baru hidup" ucap Naruto yang tengah duduk di bangku taman,

"T-tolong..."

Sampai sebuah teriakkan terdengar di indra pendengarannya, Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangganya pada sebuah gang kecil sebrang jalan, dan nampak 1 wanita berambut unggu gelap tengah di himpit oleh 3 peria dewasa dan Sang perempuan terlihat tengah memasang wajah ketakutan,

'Cih! Pengecut' maki Naruto pada 3 pria yang tengah menghimpit satu wanita.

Tap.. tap.. tap...

dengan segera ia langsung menghampiri Sang wanita tersebut sebelum terjadi sesuatu hal.

Tap.. tap!

"Hei bregsek"

Ketiga pria dewasa tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari sang wanita dan memandang Naruto datar.

"ck.. mau apa kau bocah!"

"Pergisana!"

"atau kau kami bunuh"

Ketiga pria tersebut menggatakan hal-hal tersebut kepada Naruto dan membuat Naruto geram.

"Pengecut! berani hanya dengan wanita! cih dasar lemah!" Ejek Naruto pada sang pria tersebut.

"cih mati kau bocah!" Teriak sang pria yang paling tengah dan langsung maju memukul Naruto tapi sayang!

Tap!

Pukulan tersebut dengan mudah di tangkis oleh Naruto dengan tangan kananya,

"heh!"

Buagh!

bruk!

dengan satu pukulan tepat di perut membuat pria tersebut langsung tersungkur di tanah,

"Sialan! ayo maju"

"hm!"

Kini ganti kedua pria yang tersisa ikut maju dan mau memukul wajah dari Naruto,

Tap!

Tap!

"hoamz! membosankan" ucap Naruto sambil menahan pukulan dari dua pria tersebut.

"cih mati kau!"

Duakh!

Namun karna Naruto tak siap akhirnya satu buah tendangan tepat di pinggang nya tak dapat terelakkan,

brukh

"hahaha! Mati kau bocah" Tawa sang pria tersebut sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto yang tersungkur akibat tendangan dari pria tersebut,

"Ne! nona ayo ikut kami dan kau pasti merasa nikmat dan ketagihan!" Ajak sang pria yang baru saja menendang Naruto.

"Tidak.. hiks.. "

"P-pengecut" ucap Naruto yang masih di posisi tersungkur tengkurap sambil mulai sedikit berdiri.

"heh! mau apa kau bocah!"

"Rasakan in—"

Tap!

belum sempat pria tersebut menyelesai gerakanya, yaitu ingin menginjak Naruto yang tersungkur, tiba-tiba Naruto mencengkram erat kaki sang pria tersebut sambil memandang tanah menyembunyikan ekspresinya,

"kalian telah keterlaluan"

Krak!

suara tulang patah terdengar dari area gang tersebut, pelakunya ialah Naruto,

"Argh.. tolong.. tolong lepaskan" triak sang pria yang merasakan pergelangan kakinya patah akibat cengkraman dari Naruto.

Brukh!

"Lari.. Ayo lari.." ucap Sang pria yang masih terlihat baik-baik dan ia membopong temanya yamg kakinys telah patah dan pergi dari gang tersebut.

"N-nona apa kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang pingangnya yang sakit akibat tendangan pria tadi, sebenarnnya ia bisa saja menghindar dengan 'Trickster' tapi nanti malah membuat takut orang jadi ia hanya bertarung dengan biasa.

"A-arigatou pemuda-san" ucap sang gadis sambil berdiri dang memandang wajah Naruto.

Blush!

Kulit tan yang eksotis, mata biru yang menenangkan dan tiga goresan yang mengemaskan itu membuat pipi sang perempuan merona hebat begitu menyadari begitu tampanya sang penolong dirinya.

'kyaaa dia tampan' batin sang perempuan histeris.

"Ehm! baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati Nona jaa..."

"e-eh tung— yah dia sudah pergi" ucap sang gadis dengan wajah kusut, 'padahal aku belum tau namanya' batin gadis tersebut sedih, dan ia pun pulang kerumahhnya ,

dan esoknya di sekolah 'Kuoh' ternyata ia melihat daftar murid baru dan ia menemukan penolongnya yang ternyata bernama Namikaze Naruto,

—Flash back end!

"eto.. Tohka.. Tohka-channn.. halooo.. Bumi ke tohka-chan... halo!" Kata Naruto asal sambil melambaikan tanganya di depan wajah milik Tohka, dan sontak itu membuat tohka sadar dari pikiranya dan menjawab dengan wajah merona,

"I-iya! aku ti-tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun, jadi tak usah khawatir" jawab Tohka sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto,

'K-kawaii...' batin Naruto sambil blushing ria saat melihat senyuman dari Tohka, dan Tohka yang melihat Naruto sedikit merona ia pun memiliki sebuah ide,

"Naruto-kun apa kau sakit?" Tanya Tohka dengan wajah khawatir yang ia buat-buat,

"Eh! T-tidak, aku tidak sakit kok hehehe.." balas Naruto sambil tertawa Garing.

"benar?" tanya Tohka seraya mendekat ke arah Naruto dan mulai memojokkan tubuh Naruto ke tembok sekolah,

"I-iya!, ano.. T-tohka-chan bisa kau mundur sedikit, nanti bisa ada yang salah paham" balas Naruto seraya mulai mundur perlahan, saat melihat tohka yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Bukh!

'Sialan' batin Naruto mengumpat saat merasakan bahwa tidak ada jalan lari karna ia sudah mentok di tembok belakangnya,

Grep!

"A-apa yang kau lakukan T-Tohka-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang saat ini tengah di peluk oleh Tohka dari arah depan,

" Tentu saja memelukmu Naruto-kun dan ini tanda trimakasih ku!"

"eh! trimakasih? memang kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Naruto pada Tohka,

"Iya! apa kau lupa saat sore itu kau pernah menolong seorang gadis di gang Naruto-kun?" balas Tohka Riang sambil terus memeluk Naruto.

"em!" Naruto kembali berfikir dan 'Ting' ia inggat sore setelah Issei dan Asia datang menemuinya di tempat latihanya ( pada saat kekuatanya ketahuan) ia langsung pulang tapi istirahat di taman sebentar dan kejadian seterusnya.

A/N : Sama kayak flash back di atas,

"jadi perempuan itu kamu Tohka-chan?"

"Iya Naru! Arigatou" balas Tohka riang sambil terus memeluk tubuh milik Naruto dan setiap detiknya bertambah erat,

Deg.. deg.. deg..

Tohka bisa merasakan detak jantung milik Naruto yang tidak beraturan karna sangking eratnya, kemudian ia mendongak ke atas melihat wajah milik Naruto yang sedikit merona dan nafas yang memburu,

'Tahan, Tahan sebentar Naruto 'Junior, Ganbatte ne,' batin Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri agar kuat menghadapi siksaan mental dari senpainya tersebut, ia berfikir bahwa sang senpai mau melepas pelukanya tapi malah tambah erat dan membuat jantung nya berdegup kencang.

'Nikmati ini Naruto-kun' batin Tohka sambil tersenyum mesum,

"ahh... Naruhh..."

Gluk!

'Ohh.. Kami-sama, apa salahku' batin Nista Naruto sambil mengepalkan tanganya mencoba menahan gejolak Nafsu yang akan di sulut oleh Tohka,

"ah.. ah.. N-naruuu.." Desah Tohka erotis, ia saat ini tengah mengosokkan payudarannya pada dada milik Naruto secara perlahan,

Naik!

Turun

Naik

Turun

Tohka terus melakukan gerakan tersebut pada dada bidang milik Naruto, ia ingin menggoda Naruto!

"T-Tohka-chan bisa mun—Aahh.. Mphhfft"

Naruto yang ingin mengutarakan ucapanya barusan harus mendesah karna tiba-tiba tangan kanan Tohka mengelus selangkanganya dengan lembut, dan ia bisa merasakan penis milik Naruto sedikit mengeras disana,

"Ara! kau sud—"

"Ara ara, ada apa ini?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan dari arah kanan mereka berdua, dan sontak mereka berdua menghadap ke asal suara tersebut yang tak lain adalah Akeno,

Tunggu?

Bukanya tadi ia bersama Rias ke kantin?, hm! Jadi begini ceritanya itu di mulai saat...

—Flash back on

Setelah Akeno dan Rias makan di kantin, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas, dan tak menyadari bahwa di kantin ada NaruIsse,

"Ne, Rias aku inggin ke toilet sebentar!" Kata Akeno sambil berbelok menuju toilet tersebut,

"hm! baiklah janggan lama-lama" balas Rias sambil berjalan ke kelasnya.

"hai! jaa..."

"ja.."

Dan Akeno pun bergegas menuju toilet perempuan yang ada di sebelah toilet pria, dan saat ia telah usai ia mendengar suara...

"ah.. ah.. N-naruuu"

'Naru? dan suara desahan siapa itu?' batin Akeno bertanya-tanya,

kemudian ia berjalan ke lorong kiri sekolahan dan apa yang ia tuman adalah Naruto dan orang yang ia kenali sebagai Tohka sedang icikiwirr,

—Flash back end

"A-akeno-chan!" kata Naruto sambil gelagapan tak jelas,

"huh! dasar pengangu" kata Tohka tak suka saat melihat ada Akeno di situ, padahal sedikit lagi ia bisa melakukan 'Itu' dengan Naruto,

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari Akeno,

Tap... tap... tap ...

Ia mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Tohka sambil menundukkan Ekspresinya,

'apa dia marah' batin Naruto yang penasaran dengan sikap Akeno yang biasanya akan berebut dirinya, saat ia di dekati perempuan lainya, tapi sekarang ia diam tak bertindak?

Tap!

Saai ia sudah sampai di depan Naruto dan sedikit menyingkirkan Tohka ke samping kananya,

"Hei!" kata Tohka tak terima saat Akeno sedikit mengesernya ke kana,

"Ada apa Ake—hhmmphh!"

Naruto tak sanggup lagi! karna tiba-tiba Akeno mencium tepat di bibirnya dengan cepat,

blush!

Tohkka hanya merona saat melihat Akeno yang mencium Naruto tepat di bibirnya tanpa rasa malu,

"Aken.. hmmmpphh"

"mmmhhhh.. mphhh"

Akeno tak menjawab dan terus melumat bibir milik Naruto perlahan, ia mencoba menyulut Gairah sang Namikaze muda,

"Nghh..A-Aken—mpphhtt"

Naruto terus mencoba menyingkirkan tubuh Akeno yang memeluknya, tapi sayang karna posisinya sedang terpojok ya! bagai mana lagi kalau ia mendorongnya pasti akan menyentuh Aset milik Akeno jadi ia mulai pasrah dan menikmatinya!

"mmhhh... Mnhhh"

Kini lorong sekolahan tersebut menjadi ajang gulat lidah yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Akeno, sedangkan Tohka ia hanya merona saat melihat kejadian di depanya tersebut, Namun perlahan ia mulai merasakan tubuhnya memanas, matanya menjadi sayu, ia terangsang! ya terangsang, ia terangsang saat melihat adegan di depanya,

Kemudian ia mengambil lengan kanan milik Naruto dan...

Gyut!

"Ahhh... N-Naruhh.."

Tohka langsung meremaskan tangan tan milik Narutp pada payudara miliknya,

'Oww... shit! kenapa dengan hidupku? tapi ini enak juga! Arg! sialan kau Ero sanin dan kakashi sensei yang telah membuat Anak yang polos ini menjadi sangat mesum' batin Nista Naruto sambil melakukan aktivtasnya, alias melayani dua senpainya tersebut,

"Mmhh... puah... hah.. hah.. hah... A-Ahh... Naruhh~"

Tiba -tiba setelah usai dengan mulut Naruto Akeno langsung memegan tangan kiri Naruto dan meremaskan pada payudaranya, jadilah kedua tanggan Naruto di tempat kesukaan Senseinya tersebut 'Jiraiya and Issei cs' Alias Payudara,

"ahhh.. Narutohh-khun.. Remash.. ah.."

"T-Terush... Naruuuu.."

Kini hilang sudah kontrol tubuh dari Naruto dan langsung saja Naruto meremas dada kiri milik Akeno dan Kana milik Tohka dengan penuh nafsu,

"Ne! Apa kalian menyukainya hm?"

"Akh... iyah... Naru/Naruto-kun"

"dan apa kalian menyukaiku?"

"Iya. ah..."

Sembari meremas kedua payudara 'Akeno dan Tohka' ia bertanya apa mereka menyukainya dan jawabanya iya!

Teng.. Tong.. Prettt!

'Bel sialan/Bangsat' batin Akeno dan Tohka bersamaan, mereka merasa jengkel mendengar suara bel masuk yang menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai dan kenikmatan yang ia terima akan musnah,

"Eh... Uwaaaa.. maaf! maaf Akeno-chan, Tohka-chan tadi bisa mengontrol diriu" Kata Naruto seraya melepas tangan kiri dan kananya dari aset milik Akeno dan Tohka, dan ia ditatap dengan wajah tak suka, bukan berarti marah! karna sebenarnya mereka masih ingin di sentuh oleh Naruto!

"Tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun!" balas Akeno,

"Dan kalau Naruto-kunmau lagi a-aku siapkok!" lanjut Tohka dengan wajah merona saat mengatakan hal tersebut,

"Hehehe! tapi jujur aku juga menyukai hal yang tadi! kalau begitu jaa..." Kata Naruto seraya berlari menuju kelasnya,

Blush!

Kedua perempuan tersebut hanya merona hebat saat Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut,

"baiklah! ayo kita kekelas Tohka-chan" ajak Akeno pada teman sekelasnya, ya! sebenarnya tohka adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Hai!" balas Tohka sambil berjalan ber iringan dengan Akeno.

tanpa mereka sadari ternyata ada seseorang yang tengah memoto kegiatan mereka.

"aku tidak boleh kalah dari mereka," kata Suara tersebut,

Tap.. tap.. tap..

kemudian sosok tersebut keluar dari sebuah tembok pembatas antara Naruto dan dirinya tadi,

Sosok tersebut ialah Naruko, ya Naruko, sebenarnya ia hanya berjalan menuju kelasnya tapi saat ia mau belok ternyata ada NaruAkeTohka yang tengah melakukan Pemanasan. dan ia langsung memoto kejadian tersebut dan akan merencanakan suatu hal, yang pasti Naruko, Author dan tuhan yang tau!

kemudian ia pergi dari lorong tersebut menuju jalan yang sama seperti Akeno dan Tohka,

.

—Skipp time at Naruto House 18 : 00

.

Nah kita percepat waktu dan menju kekediaman Namekaze muda alias Naruto, dan Naruto saat ini tengah duduk di pinggir kasurnya dan menutup matanya sepertinya ia tengah berbincang dengan sang patnenya,

—Mind skape on

di dalam mind skape Naruto kita bisa melihat Naruto tengah berbincang dengan san penjaga gebang Neraka 'Cerberus'

"hm! mungkin memang dia pelakunya Naruto"

"Mungkin! kata Issei penjaga tersebut mati di depan sebuah gerbang kuno di museum" jelas Naruto pada Cerberus.

"Sebaiknya kau coba kesana Naruto! apa bila memang mereka di sana maka katakanlah bahwa kau adalan sang Devil Bringger" Balas Cerberus pada Naruto,

"Memang kenapa harus bilang seperti itu Cerberus?" Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Grrrr! tetu supaya ia mau ikut dengamu bodoh yaitu menjadi patnermu" jelas Cerberus geram dengan Naruto.

"oh!" dan dibalas 'oh' ria oleh Naruto.

"Sudah sana siap-siap malam ini kita akan pergi ketempat tersebut Naruto" kini giliran Beowulf yang berkata.

"hai! siap bos" balas Naruto patuh,

"kalau begitu jaa..."

sringg!

dan Naruto pun menghilang dari hadapan Patnernya tersebut,

—mind skape off

"huah! yosh ayo siap-siap" ucap Naruto sambil mulai keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan,

"oy! Naruto, ayo makan kaa-chan mu sudah masak" Teriak Minato pada Naruto,

"hai"

dan setelah itu mereka bertiga makan bersama dengan kidmat.

—Skipp time 20 : 30

.

"yosh mari kita mulai pencarian dari Fire and wind soul" ucap Naruto sok inggris di kalimat Akhirnya.

dan!

Jrash!

ia hilang dengan kilatan merah di dalam kamarnya menuju suatu tempat.

—20 : 30 at museum

Zrash!

sebuah kilatan berwarna merah terlihat dari depan museum tersebut menampilkan Naruto yang berpakaian baju hitam legan pendek dan memakai celana jins hitam dan sabuk berwarna abu-abu dan satu buah pedang di punggungnya 'Rebellion', penampilanya layaknya seorang maling?

"huh disini rupanya"

dan Naruto mulai berjalan Masuk,

Tap.. tap.. tap...

ia terus berjalan menuju tempat yang di katakan oleh Issei yaitu gerbang kuno dan tepat di depan nya terlihat garis batas polisi melintan di sebuah gerbang kuno dan di samping kiri dan kanan gerbang tersebut ada patungnya

... tap.. tap... tap!

Tepat saat ia berada di depan gerbang tersebut tiba-tiba suasana di ruangan tersebut berubah dari dingin menhadi sejuk kemudian panas,

'jadi ini gerbang 'barat' lumayan menyeramkan hiii' batin Naruto sambil melihat gerbang yang tampak menyeramkan dari arsitekturnya terlihat kuno dan banyak gambar seperti temgkorak menambah kesan horor di situ tapi saat ia inngin melihat ke atas..

Wush~

Trang!

"heh lumayan"

tiba-tiba satu sosok yang ada dimimpinya berbadah besar tak berkepala dan berwarna merah ialah 'Agni'

"jadi kau sang Api, penjaga gerbang barat" balas Naruto sambil memasang kembali Rebellion di pungungnya.

'pedang itu' batin Agni sambil menatap pedang Naruto, ia ingat pemilik terdahulu pedang tersebut ialah pengendali mereka 'Devil arm' pada masa lalu,

Dante, ya sebenarnya pemilik mereka terdahulu ialah Dante jadi setelah dante mati akibat pertarungan dengan adiknya 'Vergil' seluruh Devil arm miliknya kembali ketugasnya masing masing, yaitu menjaga gerbang. seperti yang ia lakukan 'Agni dan Rudra'

"Siapa kau?" tanya Agni sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"aku! Aku adalah sang Devil bringger, Namikaze Naruto"

.

and...

.

cut!

.

.

{Sound On}

\- dareka no you ni nare nakute

• Daripada mencoba menjadi orang lain,

\- dakedo nareru hazu nakute

• Ketika kau tahu kalau itu tak ada gunanya,

\- * haa* ijikeru nara~

• Dan membuatmu galau sendiri,

\- kokoro no nakai ni iru~ mou hitori no jibun ga~

• Dengarkanlah suara yang ada dalam dirimu,

\- oshii~ ete kureru~

• Yang akan menunjukan jalanya,

\- arugamama nanka ja kitto~ irarenai kara~

• Tak ada yg puas dengan dirinya sendiri,

\- daremo ga minna nayande moga~ iteru~

• Sehingga mereka akan berjuang dengan keras,

\- yowane haitari~ guchitte mitari~

• Terkadang menderu dan terkadang mengeluh,

\- sou yatte mainichi wo sugo~ shiteru~

• Shingga mereka bisa hidup selamanya,

\- kizutsukerareru koto ni nareta bokura wa shi~ tteru~

• Kita belajar dari kesedihan,

\- yasashisa toka omoi dake ja ikiteikinai~ koto wo~

• Kalau kita tak bisa hidup dengan kebaikan,

\- dakedo jibun rashiku~ aritai to omoun da~

• Meski begitu, kita harus menjadi diri kita sendiri,

\- itsudatte~ bokura aruiteku~~

• Dan kita akan terus melangkah,

.

{Sound Off}

.

.

Huahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Nah gimana?

apa terlalu membosankan?

mengecewakankah?

ato terlalu mainstream?

Terserah yang penting Raidersan-senang!

.

Maaf mungkin pertemuan antara Naruto dan Tohka agak gila, memang ia punya sifat mesum? ya! ane buat ia mesum disini!,(sesuai permintaan dari my lovely Imouto),

dan kalian coba pikir? masa baru bertemu udah mau 'ehem-ehem, hehehehe... tapi pokoknya maaf kalo membuat Raider-san kecewa, maaf!

.

Dan ini permintaan Maaf terbesar saya, karna tidak bisa membalas Review kalian Gomen Ne!

.

Dan Munkin ini udah cukup buat pembukaan'Arc 1' dan capter depan munkin bisa full figh ato juga biasa saja,

..

A/N ; ada satu buah pengumuman apa Raidersan setuju kalo ada unsur shojo ai 'Yuri' dalam fanfic ane? kalo setuju kalan bilang 'Ya' lalu poling dah mau pasangan yurinya siapa! mudah kan,

.

oke ini list nya!

Sona x Serafall

Sona x serafall x Tsubaki

ato yang lainya? boleh asal masih di lingkup Dxd, ato carakter yang kalian suka juga boleh asal berserta penjelasanya.

.

oke

.

Silahkan tulis saran serta Review kalian di bawah sana! jaa...

.

Me : Devil Hunter x Log out

seee... yaaaaaaaaa...


	11. Arc 1 part 'Two'

Disclaimer : Bukan milik saya, gan!

Rate : M

Genre :Adventure, Romance, humor and many more.

Pair : [Naruto x Harem!]

Warn : OOC, Oc, Humor garing, Typoo, and many more.

.

.

Konichiwa minna-san, apa ada yang rindu ama author yang polos ini?

Krik.. krik.. krik..

Et-etooo sepertinya tidak! hueeeee...

.

Oke ane minta maaf karna udah ngakk up date 'Kemaren' Gomenasai!

.. oke kalo udah maafin author kalau begitu kita tanya jawab dulu, ya!

.

Revieww :

Nagisa corph : Yuri! yeah dan thanks mau baca!

Ashuraindra64 : ?

Ren Asbhel : Gomen! gak bisa bro!

The kidSNO Oppai : Yosh!

Namikaze tobi : Gomen gak bisa! maaf!

Ramadi. Riswanto : thanks udah bilang fic ane gak ngebosenin! Arigatou!

Yustinus225 : yuri! Thanks udah poling gan dan Arigatou!

itzhuma hikkio : maaf kalo capter '10' mengecewakan. Gomen!

Guest : hehehe ente tau ajah!

Shanaroooo : Ya! mungkin saran ente ane coba dilain waktu dan thanks buat sarannya!

Judg : lo gila apa? ane maksud itu yang dibawah 17 gak boleh baca, bukan untuk 15 tahun dasar tolol!

Takashi : lihat di awal Nanti!

Azuramode : oke!

Bayu : maaf kalo kelewat OOc, dan no yuri oke!

dianrusdianto39 : No yuri! oke!

Kizami Namikaze : No, baiklah dan maaf kalo scene 'yuri-yurian' membuat ente ngeriiii.. hihihi..

Grang560 : listnya [Naruto X Rias X Akeno X Naruko X Tohka] dan thanks mau baca fanfic ane,

Nawawim451 : Mantab brooo! dan silahkan baca capter 11!

Yadi : Tsubaki, oke!

Rizkar : maaf kalo fic ane menjurumus ke hal dewasa, sekali lagi Maaf!

Mr. Guest : Yuriiii! yeah dan thanks udah baca walaupun tanpa Akun!

AnnderBTK : siapp! jadi tunggu tangal mainya aja gan hehehe... (Muka mesum)

Namikaze Y. S : oke! Autor bakal usahain agar enggak berhenti di tenggah jalan jadi mohon dukunganya!

Luthfi Gupix : emangsih udah enak2 bacah eh udah selesai, dan makasih udah mau nunggu!

Naruko lover's : hehe maaf minggu kemaren ada masalah jadi baru bisa sekarang hehehe...

.

Nah udah selesai balas Review tingal nulis sedikit catatan.

Secret Note : ini untuk yang poling yuri ane hitung nyampe 50% bro dan yang 'No yuri' 50% imbang so.. terus poling dulu oke! bagi yang setuju tinggal bilang Ya dan yang tidak No,

.

.

Maaf tadi ada Review yang ane jawab dengan kasar jadi mohon maaf.

.

.

oke kalau begitu Happy Reading!

.

.

oh ya ada yang tanya openig dan ending capter 10 nih judulnya.

.

•Op : Supercell feat, Hatsune miku : Black Rook Shooter.

•End : Supercell : Bokura no ashiato.

.

and..

.

happy readinggggggg...

.

.

.

—Last scene,

"Siapa kau?" Tanya agni sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"aku! Aku adalah sang Devil Bringger, Namikaze Naruto,

.

and!

.

—My new life—

.

Arc 1 part two 'Beating the fire and wind soul'

.

so...

.

Happy reading!

.

.

Suasa museum tersebut menjadi senyap sesaat setelah sang pemuda berambut piran Naruto mengucapkan kata 'Devil Bringger' pada Agni.

"Tidak mungkin!" Sangah Agni sambil memajukan pedangnya.

"huft! kau tak percaya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil Rebellion di pungungnya memasang mode siaga,

"Ya! aku tak percaya! karna kau akan... Mati" ucap Agni dan langsung melesat maju.

Wush~

TRANK!.. DUMMM!

SRAkkkk... tap!

"heh, lumayan" ejek Agni yang seranganya di tahan oleh Naruto dan ia terpental ke belakang.

"hm! baik, lo jual gue beli" ucap Naruto siap menghadapi Agni.

"Ayo, maju" teriak Agni sambil berlari kembali menuju Naruto.

dengan Naruto ia hanya menyeringai melihat Agni yang maju di hadapanya dan bergumamsesuatu.

[Trickster : Air Trick]

Jrash!

"A-apa?" Agni hanya bisa berkata 'Apa' saat melihat Naruto yang tak ada di hadapanya dan ia ingat pemilik teknik barusan, 'tak mungkin, ia memiliki teknik dari Dante!' batin Agni,

Zrash!.. tap!

"Stringger, hyaaa.. "

Swush... dummmm!

Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di belakang Agni dan langsung menggunakan teknik 'Stringger' pada Aggni dan membuat tubuh dari Agni terhempas tepat di tembok bangunan Museum tersebut.

Krak!... kratak.. krak...

Terdengar beberapa pondasi tembok tersebut runtuh akibat hantaman dari tubuh milik Agni.

[Fire slash]

srash... Wush!

Tiba-tiba dari retakan tersebut muncul api berbentuk Vertikal dan mengarah langsung ke Naruto.

'Ow shit' batin Naruto yang masih pada posisi tangan kanan memegang pedang dan belum siap menerima serangan,

Blar!

Naas, Naruto tak mampu menghindar serangan milik Agni telak mengenai tubuh dari Naruto, dan sekarang hanya nampak asp dari arah tubuh Naruto,

"ha.. ha.. ha.. Mati kau bocah" Agni yang baru keluar dari reruntuhan tembok tersebut sambil tertawa gila saat melihat seranganya telak mengenai Naruto,

"ohk. ohk.. " dari dalam asap tersebut terdengar suara Naruto yang nampak kesakitan,

'G-gila! seranganya berbeda dengan Raiser' batin Naruto yang mengingat pertarunganya melawan Raiser, api miliknya tidak sedahsyat milik Agni,

"Ow! ternyata masih bisa bertahan hm?, baik ini akan menjadi akhir hidupmu bocah" ucap Agni seraya mengangkat pedangnya ke udara dan pedang tersebut mulai mengeluarkan api dan semakin membesar,

"Terima ini bocah.. [ Fire stayle : Fire Tornado] "

Brulrrr.. Wush~

'Naruto, gunakan 'itu' ' Tiba -tiba terdengar suara berat dari dalam pikiran Naruto dan ia tahu pemiliknya,,

'hai' balas Naruto,

Kemudian ia berdiri dan mengeluarkan gauntletnya sebelum sesaat api milik Agni mengenainya.

wush... Blurrr.. Wush..

dari tornado yang di ciptakan Agni terdengar suara api serta angin yang begitu cepat, seakan akan melahap apapun yang ada di depanya,

"heh!"

Blarrrrrr!

.

— 20 : 35 at Rias cs.

.

Blarrrrrr!

"Buchou!"

"iya, aku tau asal kekutan tersebut dari arah barat, tepatnya di museum"

Kini kelompok dari Rias tengah menuju asal kekutan 'Naruto & Agni' karna mereka inggin mengetahui ada apa disana,

"Yosh!, mari kita cari tahu minna" teriak pemuda berambut coklat, Hyodou Issei,

"hn!"

"ya!"

"ara ara!"

"Baiklah, Akeno siapkan portal,menuju museum tersebut" perintah Rias dan di balas Anggukan setuju dari Akeno,

Sring!

dan mereka menghilang menuju tempat yang akan di tuju,

— at museum with Rias cs,

Sring!

Muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dan dari lingkaran tersebut terlihat dua pemuda dan 4 perempuan berseragam kuoh,

Krak! krak! Pyarrrr!

"S-suara apa itu?" tanya Issei yang terkejut asal suara tersebut.

"itu dari arah asap tersebut Buchou!" tunjuk pangeran sekolah, a k a Yuuto kiba,

"I-itu... Naruto-kun/Naruto-san/Naruto/Naruto nii-san"

Kata Rias&Akeno, Kiba&Asia, Issei serta Koneko.

Ya! yang mereka lihat saat ini adalah Naruto, walaupun cuma dari belakang mereka dapat mengenali dari rambut serta Senjata yang ada di punggungnya,

—Naruto side (sesudah Rias datang)

'Hosh.. hos.. untung masih sempat mengunakan teknik 'Ice age'' batin Naruto sambil menstabilkan nafasnya yang berat, akibat menahan serangan dari Agni,

A/N : [Ice age] serangan Ice berbentuk kubah yang memutari sang pengguna dan memiliki kekerasan seperti crystal, bisa digunakan menyerang dan bertahan,

Krak! krak! Pyarrrr!

"hosh.. hosh.. sekarang ganti aku" ucap Naruto yang masih ngos-ngosan dan menciptakan sebuah bola es di tangan kananya,

[Sword master : Crystal]

jleb!

jleb!.. jleb.. jleb.. jleb..

Naruto langsung menancapkan sejata 'Cerberus' ke tanah di bawahnya dan langsung membentuk sebuah es runcing yang tepat mengarah pada Agni.

jleb.. jleb.. jleb..

"Sialan kau bocah!" teriak Agni sambil menatap Naruto, kemudian ia menatap serangan dari Naruto yang semakin dekat padanya dan..

[Wind stayle : Wing slash]

Wush~ wush~ wush~

Cpyarrr... pyar.. pyar..

"A-apa?!"

Belum sempat serangan Naruto mengenai Agni tiba-tiba muncul sebuah serangan agin berbentuk horizontal, mengarah pada seranganya dan membuat seranganya pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan Crstal,

"Huh, jangan lupakan aku,"

"heh, kau telat Rudra!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah atas patung dan nampak satu sosok lagi, bertubuh biru muda dan tanpa kepala, Rudra 'Roh angin'

'Oh... god.. aku lupa yang satu itu' batin Naruto yang baru inggat tentang Rudra,

"tadi aku cuma melihat apa bocah ini menarik, ternyata memang ia menarik Agni! *Tap* " ucap Rudra seraya meloncat turun di sebelah Agni,

"baik, ayo kita bunuh boca itu Rudra"

"hm"

Wush!

"Sial! ada usul teman" ucap Naruto pada patrnernya,

"gunakan 'After image' Naruto" balas Shadow,

"yosh" balas Naruto kemudian ia mulai berdiri dan nafasnya sudah stabil kemudian ia berkata,

[Doplleganger : After Image]

ssshhhh...

wush..

"ah.. akhirnya aku bertarung juga Naruto" ucap sosok bayangan mirip Naruto, ia bermata merah menyala berbadan mirip Naruto tapi bersayap di punggungnya, ia adalah sang peniru 'Doplleganger' shadow.

"iya. iya! ayo shadow, kau gunakan Rebellion, aku gunakan Cerberus" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan rebellion pada Shadow.

"Yosh! ayo Naruto" ucap Shadow semangat,

Wush~

Trank!

"Kau lawanku Angin" ucap Shadow sambil menahan serangan Rudra,

"heh, itu kau Shadow sang penjaga kegelapan," balas Rudra.

"iya, ini aku sang Dark Keeper"

Duak... tap! wush...

Setelah menjawab shadow langsung menendang perut milik Rudra dan langsung melesat mengikuti tubuh milik Rudra yang terpental,

—At Naruto side.

Trak.. Trank.. trank.. tap!

"hosh.. lumayan, kau bisa membuatku kelelahan bocah"

wush.. tap!

"hosh.. kau juga hebat api" balas Naruto yang baru terseret ke belakang.

—Rias cs side

"bagaimana buchou? kita haus menolong Naruto buchou" ucap Issei seraya mulai berjalan maju menuju medan perang.

"tunggu Issei, kita tak bisa membantu Naruto begitu saja" balas Rias,

"lalu? apa kita harus menunggu? menunggu Naruto kalah? tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan temanku berjuang sendiri buchou, karna itulah gunanya teman" balas Issei seraya mengepalkan tanganya dan terus berjalan menuju tempat Naruto,

"Tunggu issei," teriak kiba,

"apa?, apa kau inggin menghentikanku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya inggin membantu temanku, jadi ayo kita bantu Naruto Issei!" balas Kiba seraya berjalan mendekat ke Issei,

Issei tersenyum,

"hm, Ayo kiba-senpai!" kata Issei seraya mengeluarkan gauntletnya,

[Boster Gear]

Sring!

"Yosh! ayo kiba"

"hm!"

Wush~

mereka berdua langsung melesat menuju tempat Naruto yang tengah bertarung dan meningalkan Rias, Asia, Koneko serta Akeno sendirian,

"huft, padahal sudah ku bilang jangan gegabah," kata Rias sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Ara ara! Kalau begitu ayo buchou kita ikut membantu Naruto-kun" lanjut Akeno sambil tersenyum psikopat,

"Iya Buchou, kita harus menolong Naruto-san" kini Asia yang berbicara,

"hm, baiklah tapi kita buat dulu penghalang di sekitar museum ini agar tak ada yang tau tentang pertarungan ini" kata Rias seraya mulai membuat sebuah barier pelindung di sekitar museum tersebut supaya tak ada Manusia yang mengetahuinya.

Sringgg!

"Hah! Nah minna ayo kita bantu Naruto-kun " kata Rias yang sudah selesai memasang pelindung di sekitar museum tersebut.

"Ara ara!"

"ya!/hn"

Wush~

dan mereka juga menghilang menuju tempat Naruto,

—Shadow side!

swush!

"Mati kau angin, *tap*"

[Drive]

crt. crrt...

Zrash... Dummmmm!

Kini Shadow nampat telah telak menyerang tubuh dari Agni yang terpental tadi dan langsung ia menggunakan teknik 'Drive' dan langsung menghantam tubuh dari Rudra.

[Drive] tekni layaknya sebuah petir merah yang muncul pada pedang 'Rebellion' dan bisa di gunakan untuk menyerang.

"heh, kau pikir aku akan kalah," Diluar dugaan dari bekas serangan tersebut kini nampak Rudra yang tenggah berdiri tegak dan mulai menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

"Cih" desis Shadow.

"SEKARAN GILIRANKU HYA.."

[Wind Stayle : Tornado]

Swushhhhhh...

Krak.. kratak..

'Sial dia mengeluarkan tornado, bajingan' batin Shadow sambil menatap angin tornado di hadapanya bisa dibilang lebih besar daripada milik Agni yang tadi, terbukti atap serta Laintai tempat tersebut runtuh dan laintainnya Retak.

—Naruto side.

"Gah, kenapa Atapnya runtuh? gempa ya?" kata Naruto polos sambil menatap atap museum terebut.

"Heh, bukan bodoh! itu ulah dari Rudra, ia mulai serius" jawab Agni sambil menatap Naruto.

"Oww, begitukah? kalau begitu mari kita juga serius Agni" jawab Naruto seraya membuat kuda-kuda dan menaruh 'Triplee stick es Cerberus' miliknya di depan wajahnya.

"Heh ayo bocah! hyaaaa..."

Balas Agni seraya berlari menyerang Naruto,

"heh, bodoh" gumam Naruto pelan seraya menurunkan senjata miliknya dan berucap.

"[Ice Claw]"

Swush...

Wush!

Kini di hadapan Naruto 3 es runcing dan tepat mengarah kepada Agni yang berlari padanya.

Wush... Cpyarrr!

Satu tidak kena.

Swush... pyarrrr!

Satu lagi berhasil di hindari dan...

Swush... jlebb!

"Arghh... s-sialan kau bocah!

Tepat serangan es yang terakhir mengenai Agni di bagian tangan kananya dan terlihat membeku.

"heh, masih belum.. SEKARANG!" Tiba -tiba Naruto berteriak dan langsung menghilang dan muncul di hadapan Agni dan berteriak.

[Sword Master : Ice Age]

Srushhh...

Cpyar.. cpyar.. cptarr..

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan Teknik Ice Age dan berputar tepat di hadapan Agni dan membuat tubuh dari Agni terkena serangan Es yang menjadi kelemahanya.

'Sekarang Crystal' batin Naruto sambil mengucapkan Crystal dan...

—At Shadow side

"Sialan kau, akan ku bunuh kau Angin!" Teriak Shadow sambil menancapkan Rebellion di tanah sepagai pegangannya agar tidak terseret tornado milik Agni.

"Hahaha... Mati! Mati kau Arang"

Twich!

"H-hei!" kata Shadow tak terima dk panggil Arang dan membatin ' Sialan, Tornado itu harus aku lenyapkan, tapi harus dengan apa?, cih Kusso' batin Shadow sambil memandang Tornado yang ada di hadapanya tersebut yang terus berputar dan menarik benda sekitarnya.

Swussshhh... wus... swusshhh...

[Holy Thunder]

Jder... blar...

Diluar dugaan tiba-tiba muncul petir berwarna kuning dari arah belakang shadow dan membuat serangan dari Rudra hilang.

"Cih, Sialan siapa kau?!" teriak Rudra sambil menatap asal munculnya Petir berwarna Kuning barusan yang berhasil membuat seranganya menghilang.

"Ara ara, Tuan kepala buntung jangan kasardong ufufufu!"

"haduh, kau bisa seriuskan Akeno!?"

"Haaai!"

"Cih siapa kalian hah?!" tanya Rudra sambil menatap 4 gadis di belakang Shadow. alias Rias cs.

—Naruto side.

"Crystal" Teriak Naruto yang masih ada di dalam kubah es miliknya yang berputar di hadapan Agni..

"Argh... S-sialan kau bocah!" Kata Agni yang kini merasakan tubuhnya melemah Akibat serangan es beruntun dari Naruto.

Jrash.. jrash.. jrash.. jras.. jrash..

Naas bagi Agni akibat takbisa menghindari seranngan 'Ice Age' dan sekarang di tambah dengan 'Crystal' Serangan Naruto menjadi Semakin kuat karna putaran Es milik Naruto dan di tambah serangan Crystal berakibat muncul es runcing di bagian luar es Naruto dan tepat mengenai tubuh dari Agni dan terus menyayat sampai mengeluarkan banyak darah di tempat tersebut.

'S-sial, Tak ada pilihan lain' batin Agni sambil mulai mengeluarkan api dari Tubuhnya.

'Apa, ia bisa membakar tubuhnya?' batin Naruto yang melihat tubuh dari Agni yang mulai terbakar dan membuat seranganya sedikit meleleh dan Crystal milik Naruto pecah tak bisa menembus api milik Agni.

"Hah.. ha.. hah.. ini Akhir dariku bocah dan inggat! Ini juga akan menjadi Akhir hudupmu hahaha!" kata Agni seraya melempar pedangnya pada Rudra yang ada di sebelah kana berjarak 50meter dan berteriak.

"Rudra... Tangkap! *Swush*" teriak Agni yang sudah melempar Senjatanya pada Rudera dan langsung di tangkap.

tap!

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Teriak Rudra sambil menatap Agni.

"Cih, aku kalah! dan Selanjutnya kau yang harus berjuang Rudra, lindungi gerbang kita dan kau membuatku bangga ja..."

Sringgg!

jelas Agni sambil mulai Menghilang menjadi Api dan masuk ke dalam pedang miliknya.

"huh! dasar Patner yang merepotkan!" kata Rudra sambil menyatukan kedua pedangnya.

Ctang!

Srush..

Saat kedua pedang tersebut bersatu tiba-tiba kedua pedang tersebut menjadi memiliki Aura yang kuat dan milik Agni memgeluarkan Api dan Rudra Angin yang terus mengitari senjata tersebut.

"hahaha.. sekarang Kalian Akan Mati Terima ini "

[FW : Slash]

Srash.. Srash.. srash.. sraah..

"Cih bajingan mereka menjadi satu!" Kata Shadow sambil menghindari tebasan angin dan Api dari Rudra.

"Ara ara! sekarang apa buchou?" tanya Akeno pada Rias.

"Serang lagi Akeno! agar gerakanya terhenti" jelas Rias seraya membuat Bola hitam kemerahan ' PowerDescruction?' dan melemparnya pada Rudra..

Dum.. dum.. dumm..

Tapi serangan dari Rias masih mampu di tahan oleh Rudra dengan cara menghantamya dengan senjata miliknya.

"Cih! pengangu... Mati kalian hyaaa.."

[Golden Flame stayle : Syok Wave]

Srush... wush...

Serangan Gelombang Api berwarna Emas berukuran 'BESAR' langsung menuju tempat Rias Akeno dan Koneko serta Asia, mereka ber empat hanya mampu terbelalak kaget saat melihat serangan Api berwarna Emas yang menuju tempatnya dengang gerakan lumayan cepat.

Blurrr... Wusblurrr... wush...

Semakin dekat Api Emas tersebut kini semakin mendekat pada ke 4Gadis tersebut dan mereka hanya pasrah dan menutup mata...

'Inikah akir dari kami' batin mereka ber4 bersamaan dan...

Blarrrrr...

—Naruto Side (Sebelum Rudra mengeluarkan 'GFS')

"Cih mereka menyatu, dan e-eh... Rias-chan? kenapa mereka disini?" kata Naruto yang baru menyadari keberadaan Rias cs.

Wush... tap!

"Yo! Naruto" Sapa suara dari belakang Naruto.

Naruto membalik badanya dan...

"Issei! Kiba! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Kami hanya mau mengecek asal kekuatan dari sini dan ternyata kau tengah bertarung, jadi sekalian kami membantumu Naruto!" Jelas Kiba sambil melihat Rias dan Shadow yang menghadapi Rudra.

"Apa Itu!" Teriak Issei yang barusaja melihat ke arah Rias cs, dan ia melihat ada Api berwarna Emas yang berbentuk gelombang yang menuju tempat Rias, Akeno, Koneko dan Asia yang terbengong,

"Cih! sepertinya mereka dalam masalah! kalau begitu aku kesana dulu Issei, Kiba ja... *Jrasss* " dan Naruto menghilang di hadapan Issei dan Kiba menuju tempat Rias.

"Huh! Kita salah posisi kiba!" kata Issei sambil mengeluarkan air mata bombay.

"sudah! ayo ke tempat Buchou Issei! kita bantu Naruto di sana!" tenang kiba pada Issei.

"Yosh! Ayo kiba!" Teriak Issei semangat Sambil melesat menuju Rias.

—At Rias cs.

Blarrrr...

Serangan dari Rudra telak menghantam di hadapan Rias cs dan Rudra berfikir bahwa seranganya telak mengenai ke 4 gadis tersebut.

"Hahaha... Mati.. Mati kalian hahaha.." Tawa Gila milik Rudra mengema di area tempat Tersebut.

Namun!

Tak ada satu teriakan kesakitan jadi! apa yang terjadi?

Krak.. Krak.. pyarr!

Yang terdengar adalah Sebuah benda retak yang tak lain adalah...

"Na-Naruto-kun!" ucap kaget Rias saat mengetahui tubuhnya tak terkena sesrangan api tersebut tapi yang terkena serangan tersebut adalah Naruto! ya Naruto.

Karna Naruto setelah menghilang dari hadapan Issei dan Kiba ia langsung berdiri di hadapan ke 4 perempuan tersebut dan membuat sebuah pelindung Crystal, dan yang nampak sekarang ialah Crstal milik Naruto pecah dan satuhal! Naruto tubuh bagian atasnya ada bekas luka bakar akibat menahan serangan dari Rudra.

"Ohk... k-kau tak apa kan R-Rias-chan? ohk..." tanya Naruto sambil mencoba tersenyum, Namun nampak mulut bagian kanan Naruto mengeluarkan banyak cairan berwarna merah 'Darah'

"Naru! Kenapa? kenapa kau tak membiarkan kami terkena serangan tadi dan lihat hiks.. sekarang kau-.." "hssst... Tak apa! Kenapa kau bilang? karna itu tugas dari seorang lelaki sejati Rias-chan ohk.. *Brukh* " dan Naruto pun jatuh tertunduk di lantai museum tersebut sambil terus mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Sementara Akeno, Asia serta Koneko hanya mampu menutup mulutnya saat melihat kondisi menyedihkan Naruto yang penuh luka bakar akibat menolong mereka.

Grep!

"Hik... Naru jangan! kumohon jangan tingalkan aku hiks... " Tangis Rias saat ia sudah di hadapan Naruto dan memeluk tubuh setengah polos milik Naruto.

"shtt.. jangan! kumohon jangan pernah berkata seperti itu Rias! aku tak akan pergi dan kumohon jangan pernah menangis lagi! kau tau itu membuat hatiku sakit!" jelas Naruto sambil mengusap air mata di pipi milik Rias dengan tangan kananya.

"Naruto-kun" kata Akeno sambil mulai mendekati Rias yang memeluk tubuh milik Naruto, tentu di ikuti oleh Asia dan Koneko.

"Hehe kau tak apa Akeno-chan? tanya Naruto sambil tertawa sebisanya. dan di balas Angukan oleh Akeno.

"dan Asia dan Koneko apa kalian juga tak apa? ohk... ohk.."

"Naruto-kun/Naruto-san/Nii-san" teriak ke 4 gadis tersebut bersamaan saat Naruto kembali terbatuk dan mengeluarkan banyak darah!

"Baka! kau sendiri terluka kenapa kau malah bertanya kami tak apa-apa! kumohon pikirkan tentang keadaan dirimu?" kata Rias sambil mengeluarkan Air mata, sedih? tentu ia sedih melihat orang yang di cintainya dan baru kemarin sore menjadi kekasihnya terluka seperti ini, hati orang mana yang tak sedih?

"Rias! sudah kubilang kau jangan pernah menangis lagi, dan tenang ini cuma luka kecil tak perlu kawatir... ugh.." kata Naruto seraya menutup matanya dan mengeluh kesakitan,

"Naru! bertahanlah! Asia! Coba kau sembuhkan Naru" Perintah Rias pada Asia.

"Hai!" balas Asia sambil menaruh kedua telapak tanganya di dada milik Naruto dan mulai mengobatinya.

—at Shadow side!

"Naruto! cih kau tak kumaafkan Angin! kau telah membuat patnerku seperti itu hyaaaa..." Teriak Shadow sambil berlari menuju Rudra yang tengah berdiri tegak,

"Heh dasar! manusia lemah dan Kau, bukankah kau penjaga kegelapan kenapa kau mau menjadi patnernya?"

Trank!

"Karna! itu tugas baruku sebagai seorang Devil arm dan juga pengabdianku pada-Nya" jelas Shadow sambil menebas pedang milik Rudra.

Trank... trank.. tank..

"cih kau! mati saja kau bersama patnermu" teriak Rudra sambil membuat sebuah bola api berwarna Emas,

Blurrr...

"Rasakan [ Golden Fire : Dragon Shoot]

Wushs...

"Sialan *Tap* [Darknes Gate] "

Tap... jleb.. Duarrrrr!

Setelah Shadow mengeluarkan tekniknya 'Darkness Gate' ia langsung menaruh kedua tanganya ke lantai museum dan muncul sebuah gerbang berwarna hitam dan menjadi tamengbaginya.

"Hah.. hah.. Sekarang giliranku Angin.."

Swushhh...

Sstelah itu Shadow langsung membuat sybol aneh pada depan gerbang miliknya dan berucap.

[D. Gate : Open : Grim Reaper soul]

Kyaaaa...

Graaa...

"Cih sialan kau Arang!" Kata Rudra sambil menatap Dua sosok Grim Reaper yang muncul dari dalam gerbang milik Shadow.

Sosok pertama berbadan besar dan bertubuh tinggi tak lupa mata Biru menyala dan satu buah sejata 'Reaper' berwarna putih mengkilap dan terselimuti Api berwarna merah darah 'Fire Reaper'

dan sosok kedua hampi mirip cuma di bagian mata berwarna Unggu dan berpakaian hitan panjang dan ini yang paling membedakanya, satu buah senjata 'Reaper' tapi berwarna Hitam gelap dan terlapisi api berwarna Biru 'Hell Reaper'

A/N : Pernah lihat Boss di Dmc 3 Mission 2, bayangin aja beda sejata ama baju dan Mata oke.

"Maju!.." perintah Shadow dan langsung kedua sosok Reaper tersebut menyerang Rudra.

Trank.. trangk... trank..

"Huh.. Ini bisa mengulur waktu selanjutnya Naruto... "

Jrash...

dan Shadow menghilang dan muncul di depan Rias cs yang mencoba menyembuhkan Naruto.

"Naruto bertahan Naruto!" Teriak Shadow sambil menerobos pelukan dari Rias pada Tubuh Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto! bangun Bodoh!" Teriak sekali lagi shadow tapi hanya dibalas sebuah senyum yang di paksakan.

"ughh... Maaf! mungkin ini Akhir dari diriku Shadow dan sepertinya aku gagal membuat perdamaian di Sini ohk.. " kata Naruto seraya sedikit membuka matanya dan melanjutkan.

"Jadi maaf!"

"hei bodoh! apa ini Naruto yang kukenal, Naruto yang pantang menyerah, apa ini Naruto yang keras kepala? katakan apa ini kau Naruto yang kukenal hah?" BBentak Shadow sambil mencengkram bahu milik Naruto.

Degg!

Apa ini Naruto yang kukenal hah?

Satu kata terakhir dari Shadow terus mengema di pikirann Naruto dan ia mengingat sesuatu, Tujuan! ya tujuan nya yaitu membuat perdamaian dan hidup bahagia tapi apa? baru sja ia hampir melupakan tujuanya, dan setelah mendapatkan satu lagi semangat ia mulai tersenyum dan mencoba berdiri.

"Arigatou Shadow kau telah memberi ku satu kekuatan dan maaf aku hampir melupakan tujuanku untuk membuat perdamaian, Kawan" Jelas Naruto sambil menatap Kembaranya 'Shadow' yang tersenyum.

"Nah! ini baru Naruto yang kukenal, jadi apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Shadow.

"kit-

"Yo.. minna!" Teriak suara Yang mereka kenali Issei.

"Dan Apa kau baik-baik saj- Naruto APA YANG TERJADI?" tanya Issei sambil melihat Naruto berdiri tapi penuh luka bakar dan mulutnya yang berdarah.

"ehehehe! tenang Issei ini hanya luka ringan jadi jangan khawatir!" Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

Trank... trank.. trank..

Sementara mereka berbincang kini Rudra nampak semakin kewalahan menghadapi dua Grim Reaper milik Shadow yang menyerangnya.

"Cih! makhluk yang menyusahkan! " kata Rudra seraya membuat bola api Emas.

syut... blurr!

"cih mereka bisa menghilang" kata Rudra yang barusaja melempar api emas miliknya tapi malah tak kena dan mengenai lantai museum.

Nging!

Tiba-tiba muncul lubang hitam dan dari lubang itu muncul 'Hell Reaper' dan langsung menebas bagian kanan dari Rudra.

Trank!

'cih! jika terus begini aku akan kalah' batin Rudra seraya menahan serangan milik 'hell reaper' tapi ia lupa satu lagi.

Graaaa...

Jrash...

"Argh... s-sialan!" Teriak Rudra yang baru terkena sayatan dari 'Fire reaper' dari belakang pungungnya,

Ternyata di belakangnya ada lubang hitam dan dari situ terlihat setengah tubuh dari 'Fire reaper' tengah membawa Reaper miliknya dan ditebas pada tubuh milik Rudra.

"Cukup! hyaaa [Golden Flame Stayle : Tornado] "

Dengan itu dari tubuh Rudra muncul pusaran Api Emas dan terus membesar hingga membuat Tubuh dari ke dua Grin Reaper tersebut melebur dan menghilang.

'Kussoo.. Tenagaku tinggal sedikit' batin Rudra seraya menatap Naruto cs.

—Naruto cs side.

"sial! dia berhasil membunuh Anak buahku Naruto! kita harus memikirkan cara lain" kata Shadow sambil menatap Naruto.

"tapi sekarang apa kelemahan dari Rudra Shadow?" tanya Naruto.

"hm! karna mereka sudah bergabung maka satu elemen pure 'Suci', atau cahaya ber arti adalah senjata milik BeoWulf Naruto!" jelas Shadow.

"hn. yosh baik ayo kit-ohk.."

"Naruto!" Teriak Shadow yang melihat Naruto kembali menuntahkan darah.

"Naruto-kun jangan memaksakan dirimu!" kata Rias seraya menatap Naruto.

"Tak apa! ini sudah menhadi tugasku Rias-chan!" balas Naruto seraya mengeluarkan gauntlet miliknya 'BeoWulf'.

"Ayo! Shadow! dan Issei, kiba kalian jaga Para wanita oke!" jelas Naruto sambil memberi perintah pada Issei dan Kiba.

"Apa? hei Naruto kami mau membantumu!" Teriak Issei tak terima di suruh mennjaga para Wanita, padahal ia inggin menolong Naruto,

"Issei! apa kau tak mendengar perkataan dari Shadow?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa?" tannya Issei.

"Hah! Monster itu hanya bisa di kalahkan dengan mengunakan elemen suci alias Cahaya jadi! Kaliak itu iblis intinya.. jika kalian ikut membantuku maka kalian juga terkena efek Cahaya dari senjata milikku ini" jelas Naruto sambil menunjukkan senjata Beoeulf miliknya di hadapan Issei Dkk.

"Baik Naruto! aku paham, kalau begitu semoga kau menang teman" ucap Issei sambil menepuk bahu milik Naruto.

"Ya! semoga kau menang Naruto" kata Kiba sambil tersenyum.

"hm! Arigatou minna kalau begitu Ayo Shadow" ajak Naruto.

"Yosh! Kita kalahkan dia Naruto" balas Shadow.

Jrash..

Dan Naruto serta shadiw menghilang dari hadapan Issei dan kawan-kawan.

'Semoga kau menang teman' batin Issei.

—At Rudra side.

Zrash..

"Huh aku terkejut kau tak mati bocah" ucap Rudra yang melihat kedatangan Naruto dan Shadow.

"kau pikir aku akan mati dengan mudah? jah jagan harap" balas Naruto sambil mengambil kuda-kuda.

"Sudah ayo kita bunuh dia Naruto" teriak Shadow dan langsung melesat maju.

swush... Trank..

"heh! cuma ini! cuih payah" ejek Rudra seraya menahan serangan dari Shadow.

Namun ternyata shadow malah tersenyum dan..

[Vulcano]

DUMMMMMMM!

ternyata Naruto sudah ada di atas tubuh milik Rudra dan langsung menghantamkan tinjunya pada tubuh milik Rudra. dan sebelum ikut terkena serangan shadow melompat ke belakang dan berkata..

"heh mati kau Biru!" ejek Shadow. seraya masih di posisi melompat..

tap!

"Sekarang giliranku [Black hole : Darknes Storm] "

dan dengan ucapan dari Shadow ia langsung membuat lubang hitam tepat di atas asap bekas serangan Naruto pada Rudra dan dari lubang hitam tersebut mucul Kilatan berwarna hitam dan terus menyambar bekar Asap tersebut.

Jdarrr... duar... darr... jdarrr..

Zrash!

"Woy! kalau ingin mengeluarkan jurus bilang! untung masih sempat mengunakan Air Trick" kata Naruto yang baru sampai di samping shadow dengan ngos-ngosan.

"Maaf Naruto! dan siapan teknik berikutnya aku yakin ia tak mungin mati cuma dua tekni barusan Naruto" perintah Shadow sambil menaruh Rebellion di depan tubuhnya..

"hn!" balas Naruto,

"hahaha... Menarik, Menarik kalian bisa membuat aku semangat kalau begitu rasakan ini " Terdengar suara dari dalam asap bekas serangan dari Shadow dan yang nampak adalah Rudra tengah berdiri tegak dan tubuhnya terselimuti api berwarna Emas.

"A-apa?" kata Naruto dan shadow bersamaan.

"Rasakan.. [GF. S : Tornado] "

Wushhhhh... blurrrr...

dan seketika itu muncul putaran api berwarna Emas berukuran 100 meter dan sampai menembus atap museum dan menjebol bagian atap museum tersebut.

"S-sial Naruto cepat pergi dari Sini! kita terlalu dekat, cepat kalau tidak kita akan tersedot dalam api tersebut" teriak Shadow seraya mulai berdiri. dan pedangnya pun 'Rebellion' lepas dan terpental tepat di hadapa Rudra.

wuwuwush... ctank!

"Ayo! *Degg* ugh.. " balas Naruto tapi saat ia inggin berdiri, ia mulai merasakan nyeri pada tubunya akibat luka bakar yang masih belum sembuh. ia masih merasa kesakitan pada bagian tubuhnya akibat serangan dari Rudra yang pertama dan kini ia hanya tertunduk lemas di lantai akibat tenaganya mulai habis dan tubuhnya melemah.

"Naruto!" teriak shadow yang sudah mulai menghilang dan lupa untuk memegangi tangan Naruto dan...

Jrash!

"Maaf!" ucap Naruto kemudian tubuhnya terseret Tornado tersebut,

Wush.. blurrr...

"Arghh... " teriak Naruto kesakitan saatt tubuhnya terseret kedalam Tornado milik Rudra dan saat Rudra melihat Naruto tersedot tornado miliknya ia langsung menghentikan Tornado miliknya dan berkata.

"ini akhir hidupmu bocah [FW : Slash] " ucap Rudra sambil menatap tubuh milik Naruto yang melayang di udara dan...

Srash.. srash.. srash.. srash..

"Arghh... Argh... AAARRRGGG" Naruto hanya mampu berteriak kesakitan saat tubunya mererima serangan api dan angin secara beruntun dari Rudra saat tubuhnya masih di atas dan tubuhnya pun terhempas ke bawah.

Brukhh!

"uhk... ohk... "

"Narutooo" teriak Issei yang melihat Naruto jatuh dari atas museum dan penuh luka sayatan di tubuhnya.

"Cih! aku harus ke sana " ucap Issei dan ia mulai maju untuk menolong Naruto.

Zrash!

"Jangan! hei bodoh jangan kesana! apa kau inggin mati hah!" kata Shadow yang baru datang sambil menatap Issei tajam.

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya issei.

"berharap!"

"berharap?"

"Ya! berharap bahwa Naruto akan selamat"

Issei hanya diam kemudian ia membatin. ' semoga kau selamat Naruto' batin Issei.

'Semoga kau Selamat Naruto-kun/san/nii-san' batin Rias Akeno, Asia kiba, dan Koneko.

'Bertahanlah Naruto' batin Shadow.

—Naruto side.

'ugh... inikah akhir hidupku? menyedihkan bahkan aku belum bisa membuat perdamaian' batin Naruto. dan ia mulai sedikit mengerakkan tanganya dan tersenyum.

"Heh.. kenapa kau tersenyum bocah? apa kau sudah siap mati? eh" ejek Rudra yang sudah tepat berdiri di hadapanya dan tangan kirinya membawa pedang Rebellion.

"..." Naruto tak menjawab dan terus tersenyum dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat...

"Ku anggap itu jawaban iya rasakan ini bocah "

Jlebbbb!

"Uhkk... gohkk.. "

"Narutoooo!" Teriak Semua teman dari naruto 'Rias cs'.

Tes!

"hiks... Naru.. hiks.. " Rias kini benar-benar sedih saat melihat Naruto tepat di badian dadanya tertusuk pedang miliknya sendiri dan mengeluarkan banyak darah dari dadanya tersebut.

"Naruto-kun hiks.. " Tangis Akeno, ia juga sedih melihat orang yang di sukainya mati mengenaskan di depan mereka.

"N-Naruto!" ucap issei terbata sambil ia memegangi bagian dadanya seakan ia juga merasakan apa yang saat ini Naruto rasakan.

—Di sisi lain.

"Narutooooo!"

"Apa! ada apa kusina?" tanya Minato yang banngun dari acara gidurnya dan langsung melihat kusina ysng tengah menitihkan air mata sambil memegangi bagian dadanya.

"Minato hiks... aku bermimpi Naruto mati hiks..." jelas Kusina yang baru mengalami mimpi buruk atau bisa di bilang itu sebagai perasaan ibu pada apa yang anaknya Rasakan.

"shttt... sudah! itu hanya mimpi! kita disini sudah tak punya kekuatann jadi di dunia kita yang baru ini pasti tak ada yang namanya perang kusina, jadi tenang ya!" tenang minato pada Kusina.

"Tapi, Tapi i-itu seperti kenyataan minato, bagaimana jika itu hiks... terjadi pada Naruto hiks... "

"KUSINA, kumohon jangan berfikir yang aneh, Naruto pasti tak apa-apa. itu cuma mimpi!"

"Maaf minato! mungkin itu hanya mimpi" kata kusina mulai tenang.

"hn! sudah lebih baik kita tidur sayang!" kata Minato seraya memeluk tubuh milik Kusina dan melepasnya.

"hai! oyasumi Anata" kata kusina seraya mulai tidur kembali.

"Oyasumi hime-chan" balas Minato dan mulai berbaring di samping kusina. tapi terligat minato tengah berfikir sesuatu?

'Perasaan apa ini? aku juga tadi bermimpi Naruto dan sama seperti yang kusina ucapkan' batin Minato, 'argh.. sudah lebih baik aku tidur lagi pula naruto juga tidur mana mungkin 'itu' terjadi ' batin Minato dan ia pun mulai menutup matanya.

—At museum!

"Ohk... ohk.. inikah akhi- ohk.. r hidup kuh.. ohkk.. " kata Naruto sambil terus memuntahkandarah dari dalam mulutnnya.

"heh masih bisa berbicara mati sana kau bocah " kata Rudra seraya menusuk lebih dalam pada dada muilik Naruto.

"Argh... guhh.. ohk... ohk.."

"hahahaha mati kau bocah hahaha" Rudra haya tertawa saat melihat Naruto mulai menutup matanya dan diam.

Jdar... jdar.. jdar...

tik.. tik.. tik. tik..

Seakan mempunyai perasaan Awanpun mulai ikut menangis 'hujan' seakan ia juga merasa sedih dan kehilangan Seorang yang di cintainya. dan hujan pun turun tepat saat tubuh dari naruto mulai dingin dan sudah tak mampu bergerak .

Degg!

"Tak mungkin, N-Naruto Ma-Mati! kata Shadow sambil memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdetak cepat sama dengan saat kematian dari Dante dahulu.

"M-mati? tak mungkin bohongkan? ini bohongkan? hiks Naru hiks... " Tangis Rias pecah saat mendengar ucapan dari Shadow sambil terus meremas rok miliknya yang juga iku basah akibat hujan yang mulai begitu deras.

Jder...

petir terus menyambat di atas museum tersebut seakan itu adalah pertanda ia juga sedih melihat Naruto yang mati dan...

"Kau... Akan ku bunuh kau" teriak Issei seraya maju menuju Rudra dan...

"heh ayo kita selesaikan ini bocah " ejek Rudra seraya melesat Maju dan...

Dummmm!

belum sempat issei bertarung dengan Rudra tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan dari arah tubuh Naruto.

"N-naruto! kenapa dengan tubuh Naruto?" kata Issei sambil menatap tubuh Naruto yang terkena kilatan petir berwarna merah dan melayang di udara.

"I-itu... tak mungkin, itu Gerbang ke dua Devil *****!"

—At Naruto mind!

"Naruto!"

"... "

"Naruto buka matamu "

"ugh... "

"Naruto kemarilah " ucap Suara misterius tersebut.

"ugh... " Naruto mulai membuka sedikit matanya dan ia hanya melihat tempat gelap.

"Apa aku sudah mati?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak! kau belum mati, kau hanya aku ambil jiwamu dan saat dadamu tertusuk pedang milikku itu membuka gerbang kedua dari penguna Devil arm dan membawa tubuhmu ke tempat ini dan ragamu tetap ada di sana bersama temanmu" jelas Suara tersebut.

"jadi ini hanya jiwaku dan aku disana hannya tinggah ragaku ya!" tabak Naruto.

"ya! dan aku adalah...

Sringgg!

tiba-tiba muncul cahaya berwarna putih kemerahan dan berubah menjadi seorang pemuda berambut putih seusia Naruto? dan mengunakan jaket merah ia adalah...

"... aku adalah Devil brinnger masa lalu atau kau bisa memangilku...

ia sedikit menjeda ucapanya dan tersenyum.

... DANTE "

.

.

and

.

.cut!

.

.

huahhhhhhhh selesai juga capter 11,

Gimanaaaaaa?

membosankankak 'kah?

ato terlalu di paksakan?

atau... Terlalu Mainsteram?

terserah! pokoknya Raider-san senang Ane juga ikut senang hehehe... mungkin ada beberapa Scene yang membuat kalian bingung? kalau iya baca yang teliti dan ilhamilah maka Niscaya kau akan menemukan jalanya muahahaha... e-eh kok malah begini?.. Arghh.. sudahla...

.

dan apa scene 'Action'-nya bagus? mohon penilaianya ya minna! soalnya ini buatan Autor sendiri jadi mohon saran dan masukanya!

.

.

Nah ane akan jelasin tentang kematian Naruto 'Mati Raga', sebenarnya saat Naruto tertusuk Pedang 'Rebellion' itu sebenarnya bukan menyebabkan Naruto mati itu justru sebaliknya, dengan menusuk tepat di dada Naruto itu membuat ia bisa membuka gerbang kedua dari para pengguna Devil Arm ato biasa di sebut mode Devil piiip* oke itu masih rahasia jadi tunggu capter 12 (Arc 1 'Final' New patner and New Power + New Gate)

.

Masih bingung? maksudnya saat Menusuk tepat di bagian dada Naruto alias jika pedang 'Rebellion' mendapat cipratan darah dari sang pemilik/ pengguna devil Arm (Naruto) maka itu akan membuka gerbang kedua alias Teknik Devil *****!. jelas? pastinya!... masih kurang jelas tanya ama Dante oke!

.

A/n : New gate maksudnya Gerbang baru tahukan intinya Naruto bakal mendapat sesuatu bisa berupa Senjata, Elemen dan special 'Gift' jadi Tunggu capter depan.

.

Sekalian ane jelasin Teknik Rudra+Agni yang di atas.

FW : Fire wind

GF.S : Golden Fire Stayle.

kok emas? nah Kenapa emas karna.. Angin milik Rudra berwarna biru muda dan api milik Agni berwarna orange dan saat senjata mereka menyatu efeknya api dan Angin menyatu dan berubah warna menjadi Emas, dan itu menciptakan sebuah elemen baru yaitu 'Golden Fire'

Nah udah jelas? pasti udah kalo kurang jelas kalian tanya sama Agni dan Rudra oke?

.

Note : Nah bagi yang sudah pernah main devil may cry 3-4 pasti tau apa yang dikatakan Shadow. jadi tebak apa yang akan dikatakan shadow berikut.

"I-itu... tak mungkin, itu Gerbang kedua Devil *****! "

Nah coba kalian jawab apa kata yang di sensor di atas,

kalo ada yang bisa jawab nanti bakalan ane panjangin wordnya dari 4-5K+ menjadi 5-6k+, intinya setiap ane kasih tebakan jika bisa kalian jawab maka bakalan menghasilkan 500-1000k jadi semangat yang jawab ya jaa...

.

A/n : minimal yang benar menjawab 15-20 orang karna mungkin pertanyaan seperti ini bakal jarang ane kluarin supaya bisa buat fic lebih cepet, jadi jika ingin wordnya panjang jawab dengan benar oke!

.

Nah silahkan juga kalian Review serta kritikan kalian di bawah ja...

.

me : Devil Hunter X log out

Seee yaaa...


	12. Arc 1 'Final Part'

Disclaimer : Yg pasti bukan Saya!

Rate : M

Genre : Adventures, Romance, Humor, and many more.

Pair : [Naruto x Harem]

Warn : Ooc, oc, Action terkesan amatiran, Homor garing and Typoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ...

.

My new life!

.

(Arc 1 'Final' New patner and New Power + New Gate)

.

.

and

.

hapy reading!

.

.

"Apa? D-da-Dante! "

"Ya! kau bisa memangilku Dante, Namikaze Naruto!"

"APA? BUKANYA KAU SUDAH MATI!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk Dante yang berdiri di hadapanya.

"Ya! memang kenapa? " tanya Dante seraya mendekati Naruto.

Tap... tap..

"Apa yang kau ingin katakan?" tanya Naruto sedikit tenang sambil menatap Dante.

tap.. tap. tap!

puk!

"Tahan!"

"hn"

[Secon gate open : Devil Tringger ]

Deg!

"ohk.. guhk... Arggggggggggg"

Tiba-tiba tubuh dari Naruto berubah menjadi sosok 'Devil' bermata merah dan berpakaian jas Robek di bagian bawahnya terlihat seperti ada sayapnya? dan di bagian tangan dan kakinya mempunyai sepasang sarung tangan berduri dan sepatu terlihat sangat keras berbentuk cakar? tapi ini intinya di bagian dadanya terlihat ada sebuah retakan berwarna kuning.

A/N : Susah jelasinya! cari aja di google ( Dante Dmc4 devil tringger)

Dan selama beberapa saat Naruto masuk dalam mode ini sebelum Dante melepaskan tanganya dan berkata.

"Nah selesai, bagaimana perasaan mu Naruto?" tanya Dante.

Naruto menatap dante kesal, "Bagaimana ndasmu! Sakit tau, dan juga, apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"hn, itu hanya pembukaan Gerbang ke'dua' dari para Pengguna Devil Arm Naruto, dan sekarang kau sudah bisa masuk ke mode Devil Tringger, walaupun cuma 10 menit, karna kau masih pemula dan butuh banyak belajar pengendalian teknik ini" jelas Dante seraya mengambil kalung di lehernya, kalung itu berwarna merah 'Ruby' dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"hei! hei! jangan mendekat, " kata Naruto sambil mundur, ia tak mau mendapat masalah.

"tenang, aku hanya inggin memberimu ini" kata Dante menyodorkan kalung miliknya.

"eh! kalung?!" kata Naruto polos,

"ya! ini adalah kalung turun-temurun milik kluarga kami, kluarga Sparda Naruto, dan aku inggin memberikanya padamu" jelas Dante.

"Tapi, tak ada makhluk aneh di dalamnya kan?" tanya Naruto, ia takut kalau kalung tersebut ada makhluk aneh, sudah cukup ia berurusan dengan patnernya ia sudah tak mau lagi.

"hahah.. ini kalung bukan jimat, tentu tak ada makhluk anehnya bodoh hahaha.. "

"H-hei! aku hanya bertanya" balas Naruto sewot.

Srink!

Dan dantepun sudah memberikan kalungnya pada Naruto.

"Dan sekarang apa aku sudah bisa kembali ketubuhku, Dante? " tanya Naruto seraya memasang kalung di lehernya.

"Hm, bisa! tapi ada satuhal yang ingin aku bicarakan Naruto!" kata Dante.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau akan menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk kebaikan? dan maukah kau mengatakan maafku padanya dan memberikan ini pada 'Dia' saat kalian bertemu nanti, Naruto?" tanya Dante seraya kembali mengeluarkan kalung yang sama.

"Tentu! aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku untuk kebaikan! dan siapa yang kau maksud dengan dia Dante? " balas Naruto sambil bertanya pada Dante.

"Dia, Adikku! dan Namanya kau bisa bertanya padanya saat sudah bertemu denganya! nah apa kau mau Naruto? " jelas Dante sambil kembali bertanya pada Naruto.

"baiklah! *Srink* " Naruto langsung mengambil kalung tersebut dan menyimpanya.

"Nah sekarang kau bisa kembali ke tubuhmu Naruto" kata Dante,

Dan tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi sebuah cahaya berwarna merah dan mulai menghilang. tapi sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya ia berkata.

"Aku akan menyampaikan Maaf mu pada Adikmu dante, Aku janji, karna Namikaze Naruto tak pernah mengingkari janjinya "

Swush!

dan tepat Saat Naruto selesai berkata ia sudah menghilang,

"Hm! semoga kau bisa memaafkan dirimu, Adik.. ku dan semoga kau bisa menjadi seorang 'Devil Bringger' yang lebih baik dari diriku Namikaze... Naruto" kata Dante dan ia mulai menghilang.

.

—Real word with Rias cs,

.

Trank... trank... dummmm!

srak... tap!

"cih, sialan kau Angin!" teriak Shadow saat tubuhnya terseret ke belakang dan menerima serangan Rudra.

"hahaha.. mati kau" kata Rudra sambil tertawa, dan ia tak melihat ada sebuah seranggan datang.

[Dragon Shoot]

swush!

Ternyata Issei sudah membuat serangan 'Dragon shoot' berukuran besar dan tepat mengarah ke Rudra yang tengah tertawa.

"h-hah!

Dummmmmmm!

dan tepat! serangan dari Issei tepat mengenai Rudra yang tertawa dan sekarang yang terlihat adalah kepulan Asap tebal.

"heh! mati kau!" kata Issei senang! karna seranganya bberhasil mengenai Rudra.

sedangkan Rias, Akeno Asia dan koneko mereka hanya melihat dari kejauhan, karna ini perintah Sshadow dan kiba bertugas menjaga mereka.

tapi tiba-tiba keadan terasa senyap?

Srash!... tap!

"MATI KALIAN HYAAA... [GF. S : SYOK WAVE] "

Bluurrrr!

Ternyata Rudra muncul dari dalam kepulan asap tersebut dan langsung berada di belakang Rias, Akeno Asia dan Koneko.

"cih! dia terlalu cepat" ucap Shadow sambil menatap serangan gelombang api milik Rudra.

Duarrrrr!

Arrrrghhh!

"Apa itu?" kata Issei yang tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah ledakan di sertai teriakan dari arah tubuh Naruto.

Shadow tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Ia berhasil!" kata Shadow sambil tersenyum,

sedangkan Isssei, ia hannya menatap Shadow bingung, 'berhasil? apa maksudnya itu?' batin Issei,

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto Shadow-san?" tanya Issei penasaran.

"hm, lihat dan amati" jawab Shadow sambil menatap cahaya berwarna merah mulai meredup di sekitar tubuh milik Naruto.

"hn!" balas Issei malas karna hanya mendapat jawaban tak memuaskan dari Shadow.

"AAAARRRGGGGG! ! *pyar* " dan cahaya merah di sekitar tubuh Naruto pecah dan kini yang Nampak ialah...

"N-Naruto! dia hi-hidup? " kata Issei terbata-bata sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam dan ia melihat isei dari sudut matanya dan mengalihkan pandanganya pada sebuah ombak api milik Rudra dan ia mulai bergerak!

Srush... tap!... srash!

Ia menghilang dari pandangan Issei dan berada di samping Shadow mengambil pedang rebellion milik Shadow dan hilang kembali dengan kilatan merah.

"huh! ternyata memang ia berhasil masuk ke mode tersebut!" kata Shadow dan menatap Issei.

"Mode apa maksudmu? bukanya ia tadi sudah mati?" tanya Issei beruntun sambil menjernihkan pikiranya, ia binggunng bukanya sudah mati, tapi masih hidup dan sekarang berhasil, mode Arghhh... ' itulah isi pikiran dari Issei kira-kira.

"Hn, mode tersebut adalah DEVIL TRINGGER!"

DUMMMMMM!

tepat saat Shadow selesai bicara terjadi ledakan besar dari arah Rias cs,

"Minna!" teriak Issei saat mdlihat tempat berdiri teman-temanya kini penuh dengan asap bekas serangan dari Shadow.

Krak... krak.. krak.. pyarrr!

ternyata serangan tersebut tidak mengenai Rias dan masih bisa di tahan oleh..

"N-Naruto-san" kata Kiba terkejut,

"yo! apa kalian tak apa-apa? " tanya Naruto enteng, dan terlihat bahwa tubuh Naruto sedikit mengeluarkan percikan listrik merah dan lukanya juga mulai sembuh dengan sendirinya.

"N-Naruto-kun" kini Rias lah yang terkejut, saat untuk kedua kalinya orang yang sama telah menyelamatkanya dari serangan yang sama.

"Hai Rias-chan, apa kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto seraya berjalan menuju Rias yang masih terkejut. dan percikan listrik di tubuhnya menghilang,

Grep!

"Yokkata.. hiks.. Kupikir kau akan hiks.. meninggalkanku Naru.. hiks... " tangis Rias sambil langsung memeluk Tubuh milik Naruto dengan Erat.

Naruto tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Rias,

"Hstt.. bukanya aku pernah berkata jangan pernah menangis lagi Rias-chan! dan Aku tak akan meniggalkanmu jadi tenang ya Rias-chan! " kata Naruto menenangkan Rias.

"Hai! ! balas Rias sambil melepas pelukanya pada Naruto.

"Ehe! apa kalian tak apa Akeno-chan, Asia dan Koneko-chan ? " Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Greb!

"Aku tak apa-apa Naru!" kata Akeno sambil memeluk Naruto,

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Akeno dan membalas pelukan Akeno dan ia mulai melepas pelukan dari Akeno dan mulai menatap Rudra.

"Heh, Ternyata kau hidup bocah!" ejek Rudra.

"hn, Aku tak akanmati sebelum membuat perdamaian!" balas singkat Naruto.

'Aku harus cepat, dan mencoba menggunakan mode itu' batin Naruto.

"cih, Mati kau bocah, hyaaaa... "

Dan Rudrapun langsung melesat maju menuju Naruto dan...

Dummm!

"heh!"

"Ap-apa?!"

Shadow hanya bisa terkejut saat Naruto bisa menahan seranganya dan satuhal Narutovberubah! ya! Naruto saat ini telah masuk ke mode Devil Tringger,

"Hyaaa... *Duar* " Terjadi ledakan energi dari tubuh Naruto dan membuat Tubuh dari Rudra terpental.

srash... srak.. srak.. dumm!

Tubuh Rudra terpental ke belakang dan beberapa kali berputar di lantai sampai Akhirnya berhenti di tembok Museum tersebut.

Zrash!... tap!

"Hyaaaaa... *tap* " Naruto langsung menghilang dan muncul di depan tubuh milik Rudra dan ia sudah menggunakan senjata Beowul dan tubuhnya juga berbeda, yaiti berubah menjadi hitam, bermata putih dan retakan di dadanya yang tadinya berwarna kuning berubah menjadi putih dan tanpa sayap,

dan ia sudah membuat searanga.

"Hyaaa.. [Vulcano] "

Dumm!

sisi depan.

Dumm!

Sisi kiri.

Dumm!

sisi Kanan. layaknua di perlambat serangan tersebut di ambil dari sisi depan, kiri dan kanan bergantian.

"Arrrtgggghhh... " Rudra berteriak kesakitan saat menerima serangan cahaya bereksistensi? tinngi tepat di tubuhnya.

"heh! belum cukup *Tap * " dan Naruto mulai membuat Ancang-ancang,

Kaki kiri di tekuk dan kaki kanan di tempatkan di belakang tangan kiri di lenkungkan sedikit ke belakang dan tangan kananya tepak di posisi belakang tubuhnya dan nampak menahan sesuatu.

"Mati kau.. hyaa.. "

[Straigh]

Srash... Duarrrrrrrrrr!

Dan terjadilah ledakan besar dari arah Naruto akibat seranganya tersebut.

"Wow, kau hebat Naruto!" teriak Issei sambil matanya mengeluarkan api,

'Kau memang hebat Naruto' batin Shadow sambil menatap kumpulan Asap bekas serangan Naruto.

"Naruto-san hebat!" puji Asia dan Kiba,

sedangkan Rias dan Akeno hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari teman-temanya pada Naruto.

koneko? ia hanya menatap Asap tersebut dengan datar.

"Ohk... ohk.. s-sialan.. uhk.. aku kalah!" kata Rudra yang di perutnya masih terdapat tangan Naruto yang menahanya.

brukh!

dan Naruto melepas tanganya dari perut Rudra dan berkata.

"Maaf, aku tak akan kalah darimu sebelum bisa membuat perdamaian dan menyampaikan pesan dari Teman baruku!" jelas Naruto seraya masuk kembali ke mode manusianya,

Srushhhh!

"*Brukh* ohk... Kusoo k-kenapa dengan tubuhku.. ohk... ohk.. "

Namun saat Naruto sudah kembali ke mode manusianya ia malah tertunduk sambil memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"NARUTO!/-KUN/-SAN" teriak Issei dan yang lainya bersamaan saat melihat Naruto memuntahkan darah.

"heh, bocah ternyata memang kau adalah Devil bringger, aku akui itu" kata Rudra yang sudah masuk kedalam pedang miliknya dan Agni juga sudah tak menyatu.

"Kau benar Rudra!" kata Agni. ia sudah kembali ke pedangnya dan bisa berbicara.

"ehe.. bukanya aku sudah uhk.. bilang aku memang Devil Bringger ohk... " balas Naruto sambil menatap dua pedang di hadapanya tersebut yang tengah berbicara padanya.

"Baiklah! Kami mengakuiimu Naruto, dan Kami akan menjadi patnermu! apa kau setuju Naruto?!" Tanya Agni.

"Ya! karnaaku inggin membuat perdamaian dengan bantuan kalian, jadi aku terima kalian menjadi patnerku!" jelas Naruto seraya berdiri dan menyeka darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya.

"Baiklah, Tahan Naruto kami akan masuk kedalam Gauntleet milikmu, jadi klyarkan Sekarang" peeintah Rudra.

Naruto hanya menganguk dan mengeluarkan Gauntletnya 'Devil hand' dan mulai mendekati Pedang 'Agni &Rudra'.

"Letakkan tanganmu di depan Naruto" perintah Rudra.

Naruto patuh dan meletak'kan tanggan kananya di depan dan...

"A-apa yang terjadi?!"

Ternyata Devil hand milik Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru dan mulai menyerap Agni dan Rudra.

Srush... cting!

Dan Pedang 'A&R' sudah masuk kedalam Gauntlet milik Naruto dan crstal milk Naruto yang ada di Gauntletnya berubah menjadi biru terang!

"Naruto!" terdengar suara berat dari dalam pikiran Naruto.

"Hei! bukanya itu kau Rudra?!" kata Naruto lewat pikiranya.

"Ya! dan sekarang kami sudah menjadi patnermu!" jelas Rudra lewat pikiranya.

"Yasudah! jaa... " dan Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraanya dan berbalikmenghadap Issei cs.

Naruto melambaikan tanganya sambil tersenyum.

"Kita berhasil minna!" teriak Naruto karna mereka berjarak 45 meter dari Issei dkk.

"Ya!" balas Mereka bersamaan, dan Issei langsung berlari menuju Naruto.

"Wuhuu... kau memang temanku yang penuh kejutan Naruto " kata Issei yang sudah berada di hadapan Naruto sambil bergaya ala guru Guy.

"ehe... "

"Selamat Naruto, kau berhasil menguasai mode Devil Tringger!" kini Shadowlah yang berbicara, ia sudah ada di samping kiri Naruto.

"Iya! dan sekarang kau bisa kembali" balas Naruto.

Shadow kemudian berubah mennjadi bayangan dan menyusut masuk kedalam bayabgan milik Naruto.

Grep!

"Yokata! kau selamat Naruto-kun!" Kata Rias sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Hehe.. Maaf membuatmu khawatir Rias-chan " balas Naruto sambil tertawa Garing.

"Yo! Naruto-san, senang masih melihatmu!" ganti kiba yang angkat bicara.

Twich!

"Kau pikir aku akan mati kiba?!" balas Naruto sewot.

"ehe.. hanya terkejut saat tadi bukanya kau s-sudah ma—" Mati! bukan sebenarnya itu...

Naruto pun menjelaskan pertemuanya dengan Dante dan juga menjelaskan bawa tusukan di dadanya tersebut justru membuka gerbang ke2 milknya.

"oh.. aku paham, intinya saat Kau tertusuk itu mengakibatkan darahmu bersentuhan dengan pedang 'Rebellion' dan kau di bawah ke alam lain kemudian orang yang bernama Dante itu membukakan gerbangvkedua milikmu, yang tadi kau sebut sebagai mode Devil Tringger (Mode Iblis) " tebak Kiba sambil mangut-mangut mengerti.

sedanngkan yang lainya juga mengerti tentangvapa yang kiba jelaskan.

"Yah.. begitulah!" balas Naruto malas.

"Eh! itu kalungsiapa Naru? bukanya tadi kau tidak mengenakan kalung itu? " Tanya Rias saat sadar di leher Naruto terdapat kalung Ruby yang bertenger.

"oh.. ini? aku Di beri oleh dante saat ksmi bertemu!" jelas Naruto.

Deg degg!

Brukh!

"Naruto! kenapa kau?" tanya Issei yang melihat Naruto tiba-tiba tertunduk.

"Ti-tidak! hanya merasa pusing ugh.. *Brukh* "

Dan Naruto pun pingsan sesaat setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari Issei.

"Naruto! hey Naruto! ck dia pingsan" kata Issei seraya mengendong Naruto.

"Minna lebih baik kita bawa Naruto pergi dan mengobati lukanya!" usul Issei.

Ya! meskipun beberapa luka parah Naruto ada yang sudah menghilang berkat mode Devil Tringger miliknya. tetap saja masihada beberapa yang belum sembuh total.

"Kita bawa dia pulang! lagi pula ini sudah malam pasti tak ada klinik yang buka" Kata Kiba.

"Kau benar Kiba!' balas Issei.

"Tap sebelum itu kita harus memperbaiki bekas pertarungan ini minna" Kata Akeno.

"hn/ya!" balas Rias Dan Yang lainya.

Sring!

Dan mereka mulai memperbaikinya menggunakan sihir milik mereka, selama setengah jam mereka memperbaiki museum tersebut dan sekarang sudah menjadi seperti semula.

"Baiklah! karna sudah selesai, ayo kita pergi kerumah Naruto-kun" ajak Rias yang tak tau apa akibat, ia menyetujui usul dari Kiba dan Issei nantinya.

Dan mereka semua menghilan dari tempat tersebut menuju Rumah Naruto.

.

—at Naruto (Mind skape)

.

Kini Naruto yang pingsan di dunia nyata sudah berada di mindskapenya.

"Naruto! hoy Nanas bangun" teriak Shadow sambil mendekati Naruto yang masih diam.

"eh! apa?" kata Naruto yang baru banggun.

"gah! sialan ni bocah!"

"hee... bukanya tadi aku pingsan?! kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Naruto binggung.

"ehem! begini Naruto, sebenarnya saat Kau pingsan kami masih sempat menarik pikiranmu pada mindsakape mu, karna ada yang inggin kami beritahu padamu!" jelas Cerberus,

"hm.. apa itu?" tanya Naruto polos. sambil membengkok'kan kepalanya ke kiri.

"muuu... kyawaiiiii.. "Teriak Nevan yang melihat wajah polos Naruto.

"cih! mrnjijik'kan" kata Shadow yang melihat Naruto memasang wajah tersebut.

Twich!

"Apa katamu? dasar Arang!" balas Naruto tak terima.

"Kampret, Ni Nanas ngajakin berantem" kata Shadow tak terima.

"Apa?"

"Cih, beneran ngajakin Tawuran ni bocah"

Beowulf yang bosan melihat pertikaian Naruto & Shadow angkat bicara.

"Sudah, sudah, Naruto kami inggin bicara pada mu, lebih tepatnya patner barumu" kata Beowulf.

"Hn!"

"Naruto kemarilah!" kini Agni mulai berkata.

"Baiklah!" balas Naruto.

Tutup matamu" jelas Agni..

Naruto hanya menutut dan mennutup matanya.

[Fire elements : Transfer]

[Wind element : Transfer]

Dan saat Agni&Rudra selesai mengucapkan kata tersebut muncul dua cahaya pertama dari Agni Oranye dan Rudra biru muda, kedua cahaya tersebut bergabjng dan menjadi satu dan berubah warna menjadi emas.

Sring!

Cahaya tersebut mulai masuk ke tubuh Naruto.

"Guh.. uhk.. Arrgghh!

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya sesaat cahaya emas tersebut sudah terserap masuk ketubuhnya, pertama panas dan kedua dinggin, itu yang Naruto rasakan selama beberapa saat sebelum ia bisa mengontrol perasaanya.

—Real word with Rias cs.

Kini mereka sudah tepat berada fi halaman Rumah Naruto tapi sebelum mereka masuk Issei merasakan tubuh Naruto..

"Panas! kenapa dengan tubuh Naruto?" tanya Issei binggung saat Naruto yang ia gendong tubuhnya menjadi panas.

"Cepat! kita harus segera membawanya masuk sebelum ia sakit" perintah Rias.

"hai!" dan merekapun mulai mendekati pintu kediaman Namikaze.

Tok.. tok.. tok!

"Minato-sensei! kusina-sensei.. " teriak Kiba sambil terus mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto.

sedangkan di dalam riumah.

"Minato-sensei, kusina-sensei.. "

"engh.. siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini sih? hooaamm" kata minato yang sudah mulai terbangun akibat ketukan dan suara teriskan dari depan Rumahnya.

"Minato, ada apa?" tanya kusina seraya mengucek kedua matanya, ia juga sudah terbangun.

"tak tau? tapi ada orang tang mengetuk pintu rumah kita kusina! " balas Minato.

"lebih baik kitz cek minato" kata kusina seraya turun dari kasurnya.

srak!

"baiklah! " dan mereka berdua pun turun menuju pintu depan mereka. tanpa tau apa yang akan mereka lihat.

—Naruto side (Mind skape)

.

"Hosh.. hos.. Gila, tubuhku menjadi panas terasa remuk" kata Naruto yang telah selesai pentransferan elemen milik Agni&Rudra.

"Bagus! kau bisa mengatasi efek pentransferan milik kami Naruto" balas Rudra.

"Sekarang kami akan memberimu 'New Gate' Naruto " kata Agni seraya memvuat simbol aneh.

"Gerbang? bukanya itu cuma gerbang?! tanya Naruto penasaran saat melihat sebuah gerbang berwarna emas.

"Tidak! maksudnya yaitu bisa berupa, senjata atau pun sebuah Special Gift Naruto!tapi kami akan memberimu senjata milik Kami Naruto" jelas Rudra, "Nah kemarilah " lanjut Rudra.

tap... tap.. tap..

Naruto berjalan Maju dan ia berhenti tepat di depan Agni&Rudra.

[Seal open : Weapon Transfer]

Sring!

"Sugoi!" kata Naruto takjub saat gerbang tersebut terbuka dan muncul dua buah senjata,

A/N : milik Agni dan Rudra.

Tap!

Srash!

Naruto langsung menagkap senjata tersebut dan mengayunkanya.

"Wow! sejata milik Kalian ringan!" kata Naruto sambil melihat-lihat senjata tersebut.

"Baguslah kau bisa menggunakanya Naruto!" kata Rudra dengan Nada bangga, eh! kenapa bangga?

"Eh! memang ada yang tidak bisa menggunakan senjata ini ya?" tanya Naruto polos!

"benar! memang, Dan senjata ini hanya menunggu mereka yang 'Mampu' untuk mengendalikanya dan dua orang yang sudah tercatat Naruto!" jelas Agni,

"Siapa?"

"Pertama sekaligus orang yang membuat kami atau orang yang telah memberi tugas pada kami, ialah sang Devil hunter pertama Sparda, dan kedua Ialah keturunanya yaitu sama denganmu ia adalah Devil Bringger alias Dante sparda, dan sekarang kau adalah orang ke3 yang bisa mengendalikan senjata tersebut Naruto!" jelas Rudra.

"Hn, Tunggu? bukanya orang yang pertama kalian sebut sebagai devil Hunter! kenapa malah ia menciptakann kalian dan bukanya membunuh kalian?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hm begini ceritanya Naruto, Memang ia 'Sparda' adalah pemburu iblis atau Devil hunter, tapi ia juga seorang penjaga gerbang 'Teme ni gru' dan karna ia kewalahan menjaga gerbang tersebut maka ia meminta pada Tuhan agar memberinya patner / yang sekarang kau sebut sebagai Devil Arm, dan doa nya terkabul maka terciptalah kami, Aku dan Rudra di gerbang barat, Dan seterusnya, dan kemudian ia meninggal dan menurunkan tugasnya pada generasi selanjutnya yaitu Dante, tapi karna gerbang yang kami jaga sudah Aman alias sudah tak bisa di buka, Dante mulai menjadi seorang devil bringger dan meneruskan tugas orang tuanya yaitu Menjadi Devil hunter, dan juga mencari tau pembunuh ibunya, saat ia sudah tau pembunuh ibunya ternyata sosok iblis bernama 'Jasper?' ia pun membunuhnya tapi Adiknya yang bernama Vergil menginginkan kekuatan dan bergabung dengan orang bernama asla? untuk membuka dunia antara manusia dan iblis menjadi satu, maka untuk menghentikan adiknya Dante harus mencegahnya atau membunuh adiknya supaya tidak terjadi hal tersebut. akan tetapi perang tak dapat di hindari, Kemudian mereka berdua bertarung di lembah kematian (Hell gate di mission 20 DMC3) sampai akhirnya Vergil kalah, tapi! gerbang antara Dunia Manusia dan Iblis sudah terbuka, untuk mencegah hal tersebut dante menggunakan seluruh ke kuatanya untuk menghancurkan gerbang iblis agar tidak sepenuhnya menuju dunia masuai, tapi bayaranya adalah Nyawa dan dantepun mati, tapi Vergil belum mati teryata ia masih hidup, tapi saat ia mendengar bahwa Dante melakukan hal ini karna memang ini tugasnya, akhirnya ia menyesal karna membuka gerbang iblis dan ia juga menyalahkan dirinya akibat membuat kakanya meninggal dan ia pun menghilang sampai sekarang, dan kami juga kembali ketugas kami menjaga gerbang milik kami!" jelas Agni panjang lebar.

"Hm, aku paham, dan aku juga tahu alasan kenapa Dante menyuruhku memberikan kalung ini pada Adiknya yang bernama Vergil, dan Mengatakan maaf padanya " kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kalung miliknya dan milik Vergil.

"Naruto! bukamya itu kalung milik Dante! kenapa kau bisa memilikinya" tanya Cerberus.

"oh! begini...

Naruto mulai menjelasakan pertemuanya dengan dante saat ia tertusuk pedanng mendapat kalung ini.

A/N : Sama kayak Awal

"hm.. aku paham Naruto dan kembalilah ke tubuhmu, pasti temanmu mencemaskanmu " kata Geryon,

"Baiklah! jaa... minna" teriak Naruto kemudian tubuhnya menghilang.

—at Real word!

"Begitu ceritanya baa-san"

"A-apa? Naruto mempunyai kekuatan?" kata Kusina terkejut?

Ternyata kini di Ruang tamu kluarga Namikaze sudah ada Minato kusina, Rias dkk, tengah menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"ya! aapa baa-san tak mengetahui kalau Naruto-kun mempunyai kekuatan?" tanya Sopan Rias.

"Tidak! dia tak pernah memberi tahu kami kalau ia mempunyai kekuatan!" jelas Minato,

Srak!

"Hoamm! kenapa ribut sekali!"

Tak disangka tak di duga tubuh Naruto yang di taruh di sofa sudah terbangun dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan mata sayu.

"Naruto!" kata Minato terkejut.

"eh! TOU-SAN!" kata Naruto terkejut.

'J-jika di sini ada tou-chan pasti ini di Rumah, Tidak! Pasti aku harus menjelaskan tentang kekuatanku, haaah.. membosankan' batin Nnaruto pasrah.

"N-Naruto! kata kusina terbata dan mulai mendekati Naruto.

"K-kaa-chan" kata Naruto was-was,

'Apa aku akan menerima pukulan, tendangan atau kematian? ugh semoga aku baik-baik saja' batin Naruto ketakutan saat melihat kusina berjalan mendekatinya, pasti ia akan dihukum karna menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia mempunyai kekuatan, itu isi pikiran Naruto kira-kira.

Grep!

Namun bukan pukulan atau Jitakan melainkan pelukan? ya pelukan.

"Kaa-chan!".

"Yokkata.. hiks.. kau membuat kaa-chan kawatir nak hiks... " kata Kusina sambil menagis.

"Maaf! membuat kaa-chan khawatir, dan menyembunyikan kekuatanku maaf kaa-chan" kata Naruto.

"Ya! tak apa Rias-chan sudah menjelaskan pada Kaa-chan kalau kau mempunyai kekuatan Naruto" balas Kusina.

"Eh! jadi Rias-chan sudah menjelaskanya kaa-chan? " tanya Naruto kaget.

"Ya, dan sekarang kau tak usah berbohong lagi, dan Syukurlah kau selamat!" kata Minato sambil mentap Naruto.

"ehe... Sekali lagi maaf, telah membuat kaa-chan dan Tou-chan Khawatir!" balas Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Ya, Tak apa, tapi.. jika kau berbuhong lagi maka.. kau tau akibatnya!" ancam kusina.

Gluk!

"I-Iya!" balas Naruto pasrah.

"Ehm, kalau begitu kami pamit Baa-san!" kata Rias seraya mulai berdiri.

"Eh! bukanya sudah malam, apa tak sekalian menginap disini?" tawar Kusina pada Rias cs.

"Apa tak merepotkan?" tanya Issei.

"Tentu tidak!" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ya! lagi pula kaliankan satu sekolah jadi sekalian berangkat bersama besok" lanjut minato.

"Baiklah! apa kalian mau mengginap di rumah Kusina baa-san?" tanya Rias pada Anggota peerage nya.

"Ya! aku mauuu! " teriak Issei antusias.

dan dinbalas Anggukan Akeno, Kiba, Koneko dan Asia.

"Nah dilantai dua ada dua kamar kosong, yang laki-laki kalian tidur di atas dan perempuan di bawah! " jelas Kusina!

"Hai! "

Dan malam itu Naruto tidur dengan, Issei dan Kiba di atas Fuuton karna kasurnya tak cukup. dan kamar sebelahnya di gunakan oleh Asia dan Koneko, sebagai laki-laki Issei dan kiba mengalah dan tidur bersama Naruto.

sedangkan Rias danAkeno di bawah,

Asia dan Koneko mereka tidur di lanntai atas samping kiri kamar Naruto.

Dan malam sunyi tersebut menjadi Akhir dari petualangan Naruto dkk.

lalu! apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? saksikan MY NEW LIFE! Episode 13

.

.

.

.

Hureeee... selesai dah capter 12!

Gimana!

Seru kah?

Membosankan kah?

ato... Manstream?

yah... itu terserah kalian Author cuma bisa pasrah... hik... hik...

.

.

Oke mugkin ada yang binggung ato pusing? itu sih derita lo,

kalo udah pernah mainin game DMC 'Devil may cry' di Ps2 dan ps3 dari season 1-4 pasti tau penjelasan yang ada di atas.

dan yah itu.. cuma buatan Ane, kalo inggin lebih jelas cari aja di google tentang game nya pasti ada penjelasanya, soalnya itu cuma rangkuman ane dari game yang pernah aku mainin.

.

.

dan yah maaf WORDNYA gak bisa nambah tetep 4-5k+, soalnya yang jawab hanya benar 5-7 orang aja coba ada 10, ato15-20 yang benar, pasti ane tambahin jadi 5-6k+, hah tapi yasudah la,

dan jawabanya adalah : DEVIL TRINGGER!

Bagi yang bener GOOD JOB!

dan yang salah, Don't be sad! this just for fun, so keep Happy!

.

.

Note : Bagi yang gak suka gak usah baca! udah ngolok-ngolok, eh malah masih mau Review, katanya jelek bodoh dan tolol, kenapa masih mau baca?. mendingan gak usah baca kalo Gak suka. itu saran saya.

.

.

Dan lo para Flamer's kata-kata kalian gak ngaruh pada saya, so... its oke to me...

dan kalian yang suka ngolok-ngolok fic orang lain, apa kalian bisa membuat Cerita yang lebih bagus? belum tentu kan! jadi jangan suka mengolok fic milik Orang lain!

.

.

Dah itu aja kata saya... so... jangan lupa buat Review jaa...

.

Dan Maaf ane lagi gak bisa balas Review kalian, Gomen!

.

dan tunngu pertanyaan / teka-teki ane selanjutnya jaa...

DEVIL HUNTER X LOG OUT

.

SE... YAAA...


	13. ? ! !

Disclaimer :

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Humor?

Pair : [ Naruto x Harem ]

Warn : Ooc, oc, humor garing dan yang pasti typo!

.

.

.

Jawab Review dulu!.

Review :

Sky00 : Di capter ini terjawab bro, dan soal Menma keturunan Vergil? bukan, soalnya Vergil masih hidup dan mempunyai satu tujuan yaitu piiiiip... wakwakwak tunggu aja oke!

Ren asbhel : pedang sparda? hm... mungkin! tunggu aja, soalnya kalung milik Naruto itu juga bakalan jadi hal yang tak terduga gan!

Azazel Da Tenshi : Thanks udah ngingatin!

Havoks : Udah bro, silahkan di baca!

Bayu : thanks buat pujianya dan no yuri okeh!

nawawim451 : yosh!

Yustinus224 : Hm... yang bilang vergil kakanya dan benerkok! tapi ane buat di fic ane Vergil adiknya Dante jadi gak usah bingung! dan thanks buat Reviewnya,

Tamerlane 12 : oke!

asd : ea!

firdaus minato : Oh soal itu! ane buat kejadian 'ehem-ehem' tak terlalu jadi beban pikiran bro jadi terkesan biasa! dan thanks buat semangatnya,

ramadi. riswanto : hm? ?

Guest : kamu bener vergil kakanya dante tapi ane buat jadi adiknya dante di sini bro! dan thank udah mau review!,

.

.

Note : capter ini penuh kata-kata yang membingunkan jadi mohon baca yang teliti dan pahami intinya oke biar gak banyak pertanyaan Nantinya...

.

and

happy reading^_^

.

.

.

.

Cuit.. cit.. cit.. (Suara burung?)

Kini pagi telah datang di kota kuoh, terbukti dengan terdengarnya suara burung serta matahari yang mulai nampak di upuk Timur,

Nah kita pindah dari matahari menuju Kediaman keluarga Namikaze, lebih tepatnya 2 orang pemuda, Issei dan Naruto, mereka masih tertidur di atas futon dan nampak bahagia.

"ehe... ehehehe..."

"ki.. kikiki.."

Mereka berdua nampaknya tengah mimpi indah terbukti tawa mereka yang terdengar jelas.

Cklek!

Tak lama munculah satu sosok pemuda berambut pirang Yuuto Kiba. ia sudah bangun lebih dulu, mungkin sudah terbiasa.

dan ia nampak sweadrop melihat cara tidur Issei dan Naruto.

Naruto berposisi miring ke kiri dan mulutnya yang menyeringai.

Sedangkan Issei ia menghadap Kiri juga tapi ia memegang sebuah guling dan kedua tanganya nampak seperti meremas sesuatu?.

dan setelah puas melihat Issei dan Naruto, Kiba maju menuju Naruto dan Issei yang terlelap berniat membangunkan.

"Ehe.. ehe.. ehehehe.. " igau Naruto.

"Ki.. kikikii.." igau Issei.

Sedangkan Kiba ia hanya memasang wajah kusut saat melihat tawa Naruto dan Issei.

"haduh, mereka sebenarnya mimpi apa sih?!" gumam Kiba.

"Hah... lebih baik aku lapor pada Kusina-sensei! " kata Kiba seraya berjalan turun menuju ruang makan!,

"Bagaimana mereka berdua Kiba, apa sudah bangun?! " tanya Minato yang tengah duduk di depan Tv,

"Belum Minato-sen- "-san, pangil saja Minato-san kalau di luar sekolah!" potong Minato pada Kiba.

"hai, Minato-san!" balas Kiba, "Dan mereka belum bangun! " lanjut Kiba.

Klontang!

Terdengar sebuah suara benda jatuh dari arah dapur, dan disana Nampak 5 wanita, Rias, Akeno dan Koneko serta Asia, mereka tengah membantu kusina memasak.

"Belum bangun?!" kata kusina saat mendengar ucapan kiba.

"I-iya, mereka belum bangun!"

"hah... biar aku saja yang mengurusnya!" balas Minato seraya berjalan menuju Kamar Naruto.

tap.. tap.. tap!

"Hm... mereka masih belum bangunrupanya!" kata Minato yang melihat Issei dan Naruto.

Kemudian ia berjalan untuk membangunkan mereka.

"Bangun, hei bangun, ini sudah pagi Naruto, Issei!" kata Minato halus seraya mengoyangkan tubuh Naruto dan Issei.

"Engghhh... Hoamzzz.. Sudah pagi?!" kata Naruto yang pertama bangun. dan di susul Issei.

"hoamzz... jam berapa sekarang?!"

"Jam, 07:00 , sudah cepat sana mandi dan makan bersama, kalau begitu Tou-san tinggal dulu jaa... " kata Minato seraya berjalan menuju meja makan.

"hoamz.. ayo Issei!" ajak Naruto dengan wajah lesu.

"Ayo.. hoamzz. "

dan merekapun mandi, gantian bro bukan barengan.

—skip time! at eating Room!

Dan sekarang di ruang makan nampak banyak makanan serta hidangan, gak usah di sebutin, nanti malah kelaparan kalian!

Dan semua juga sudah berkumpul, kita absen dulu, sisi laki-laki, ada Minato, Naruto, Issei dan Kiba. dan prempuan ada Kusina, Rias, Akeno, Koneko dan Asia.

"Itadakimas" dan merekapun mulai makan bersama di kediaman Namikaze, dan pagi hari itu menjadi pagi yang menyenangkan bagi mereka.

—skip time! at way,

"Apa kau tak di cari orang tuamu Issei? semalam kan kau tidur di rumahku?" tanya Naruto.

Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan menuju Sekolah bersama, tentu dengan Kusina dan Minato.

"Tidak! aku sudah kirim pesan kok!" jelas Issei.

"hm!"

"Kalau kalian?" tanya Naruto seraya menatap Rias dkk,

"Tidak! kan aku tinggal di samping Naruto-kun!" jaawab Rias.

"Tidak!/hn!" balas Akeno, Asia, Kiba dan Koneko,

A/N : Disini Akeno sama ayahnya sudah baikan jadi gak usah binggung!.

" baiklah!"

"Sudah-sudah! lebih baik mari bergegas sebelum terlambat!" kata Kusina sambil terus berjalan.

"Hai!"

dan merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Sekolah.

.

—at School ( Waktu Istirahat )

.

"Hei! Kembalikan Naruto!"

"Hn!"

Kini di atap sekolah nampak Issei dan Naruto yang tengah bercanda.

"Woy! kembalikan itu koleksiku!" teriak Issei sambil mencoba mengambil majalah miliknya, udah tau majalah apa kan?

"Tidak! ini dapat merusak generasi tu- eh muda maksudku!" bantah Naruto sambil bersiap inggin melempar majalah trsebut ke lapangn di bawah!.

"Eh.. a-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" kata Issei was-was.

"hn.. tentu saja.. "

"A-apa?"

".. MELEMPARNYA HYAA..."

Wush!

Dan majalah milik Issei pun terlempar ke bawah lapangan sekolah!

"Tidakkkkk! *Swush* " Teriak Issei seraya berlari mengejar majalah tersebut.

"huh! hilang sudah pengangu!" kata Naruto lega sambil mulai tiduran di atap sekolah!

Wuussshh~

Angin sejuk menerpa wajah tampanya dan membuat surai emasnya berkibar, ia terus menutup matanya mencoba tidur,

Cklek!

Pintu atap terbuka dann munculah sosok perempuan berambut darkblue Akeno,

"Hihihi... Naruto-kun tidur!" kata Akeno sambil tertawa geli.

Kemudian ia maju dan duduk di samping Naruto,

" ... "

"Naru.. kau sangat tampan!," kata Akeno sambil mengusap rambut Naruto pelan agar tak mengangu Naruto.

"Kau juga baik, tak memandang perempuan dari penampilan, kau adalah lelaki idaman perempuan! termasuk idamanku" lanjut Akeno sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto.

3cm.

2cm.

Cup!

Ciuman pun terjadi tepat di bibir Naruto, dan Akeno, ia hanya menutup matanya sambil menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto.

" ... "

Akeno hanya terus menyatukan bibirnya sampai suara menyadarkanya.

"A-akeno- chwan" kata Naruto yang sedikit tak bisa bernafas karna bibir milik Akeno yang tepat di bibir miliknya.

" eh.. Na-Naruto-kun!" Akeno langsung melepas bibinya pada bibir Naruto dan menundukkan wajahnya malu,

"Kenapa kau mencium ku Akeno-chan?!" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"I-itu karna kukira Naruto-kun tadi tidur jadi aku inggin mencium Naru!" jelas Akeno jujur,

"Eh! tadi aku memang mencoba untuk tidur, tapi saat aku mendengar pintu terbuka jadi gak jadi tertidur dan hanya memejamkan mata!" jelas Naruto sambil menatap Akeno.

"eh.. j-jadi Naru tadi mendengar perkataan ku!" tanya Akeno sambil merona.

"Em.. iya! memang kenapa?" jawab Naruto jujur.

"Aku inggin menjadi pacarmu Naru!" kata Akeno sambil metap Naruto dengan pipi merona.

"Eh.. pa-pacar!"

"I-iya! kau maukan Naru?!" tanya Akeno memastikan.

Namun Sekelebat bayangan gadis berambut merah aka Rias terlintas di otaknya. ia inggat ia sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih dan ia adalah Rias Gremory dan ia tak ingin membuat kekasihnya tersebut bersedih bahkan menangis, apa lagi menghianatinya dengan cara mempunyai dua kekasih, ia tak mau itu terjadi.

Naruto menatap Akeno sendu,

"Maaf! aku tak bisa," balas Naruto berat, jujur, sebenarnya ia juga mempunyai rasa pada gadis Darkblue di depanya tersebut tapi, ia tak mau perasaan tersebut membuat Rias cemburu.

"Tapi, ke-kenapa?" tanya Akeno sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. ia merasa sakit mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Karna.. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih! maaf!" jawab Naruto jujur.

"S-Siapa?"

"Temanmu, Rias, dialah kekasihku!"

"Ta-tapi.. " "-Maaf , kumohon mengertilah Akeno, Aku tak ingin membuat Rias bersedih, dan aku tak ingin membuat ia menangis, karna.. aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersamanya!" potong Naruto sambil mulai berdiri.

Akeno, ia hanya mampu menitihkan air mata, ia sedih, sangat sedih mendengar hal itu bahwa Rias sudah menjadi kekasih Naruto. Namun yang paling membuat ia sedih Naruto tak mau menjadikan ia kekasihnya.

"Ayo kita kekelas Akeno-chan, dan lupakan perasaanmu padaku! " lanjut Naruto sambil menyodorkan tanganya pada Akeno.

plak!

"A-Akeno-chan!"

Naruto terkejut saat tanganya di tepis oleh Akeno dengan kasar.

"Maaf! Tapi bukanya kau s-sudah mendengar perkataan kami waktu itu, Naru" kata Akeno sambil menundukkan wajahnya, ia menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"yang mana?! "

"Kami akan membagi cintamu sepenuh hati kami!, dan berbagi cintamu, itu kata kami, Rias, Aku dan Naruko apa kamu lupa, Naru?" kata Akeno.

Naruto, ia ingat perkataan Rias, Akeno dan Naruko waktu itu.

A/N : Lihat capter '5' oke!

tapi ia hanya menyimpulkan bahwa perkataan tersebut hanya perkataan biasa tidak lebih,

"Tapi Akeno-chan, Aku tak bisa.. Aku tak ingin membuat Rias bersedih atau Cemburu karna cintaku terbagi, jadi maaf" kata Naruto teguh terhadap pendirianya, ia tak ingin membuat Rias bersedih,

"Jadi, maaf.. kalau aku mengangu hubungan kalian Naru!" kata Akeno sambil berdiri dan menatap Naruto. ia tersenyum getir.

"Akeno-chan maaf, kumohon maafkan aku, kalau aku boleh jujur Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi di satu sisi aku tak ingin membuat Rias bersedih, jadi kumohon maafkan Aku!" jelas Naruto jujur dengan perasaanya, sambil meminta maaf,

" ... "

Akeno hanya diam kemudian ia berjalan keluar area Atap sekolah dengan segala rasa di hatinya,

'Aku juga mencintaimu Naru' batin Akeno sambil ia terus keluar area atap sekolah,

"Maaf, Akeno-chan" kata Naruto lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya.

.

—pindah tempat bro! ( pintu atap sekolah )

.

Nah dari NaruAke kita pindah ke Rias, ia nampak memasang wajah terkejut. ya sebenarnya ia sudah melihat serta mendengar perkataan Akeno dan Naruto.

ia terkejut karna Naruto begitu mempertahankan pendirianya tentang, Naruto yang tak ingin membuat dirinya 'Rias'. bersedih bahkan menangis,

dan ia juga sedih melihat Akeno yang perasaanya terbalas tapi tak bisa bersatu akibat Naruto yang tetap mempertahankan pendirianya.

"Akeno-chan maaf, kumohon maafkan aku, kalau aku boleh jujur Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi di satu sisi aku tak ingin membuat Rias bersedih, jadi kumohon maafkan Aku!"

"Naruto-kun" kata Rias lirih,

Ia merasa bersalah sekarang, ia tahu kalau memang ia tak keberatan berbagi cinta dari Naruto, dan ia tahu bahwa Naruto memang tengah menjaga perasaanya pada Dirinya, dan Naruto melakukanya dengan sepenuh hati,

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan temanku, karna ini" kata Rias sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan berbicara pada Naruto-kun supaya mau menerima Akeno dan berpacaran denganya, aku rela berbagi dirinya dengan Akeno bahkan gadis lainya, aku hanya ingin satu, ia selalu ada untukku" lanjut Rias tersenyum sambil mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya.

ia sudah berfikir untuk membujuk Naruto, apa itu berhasil? tetu kemungkinan berhasil karna memang Naruto juga memilik perasaan cinta untuk Akeno. dan Rias berharap bahwa Naruto mau mendengar permintaanya tersebut.

ia pergi saat mendengar Akeno melangkah ke arah pintu keluar, dan ia langsung menuju kelasnya.

.

—With MinaKushi.

.

Kini kita tingalkan Drama picisan di atas dan beralih ke Minato dan Kusina, dan Nampak Minato memasang wajah lesu.

'Habis sudah uangku' batin Minato miris.

"Ayo Minato, disana ada kedai ramen yang enak, aku ingin mencobanya!" teriak Kusina sambil berjalan menuju kedai ramen dekat taman Kuoh tersebut.

Minato, ia hanya menganguk lemah, ia tau sifat maniak ramen dari istrinya sama dengan Naruto, pasti kantongnya akan tipis sekarang.

"Iya!"

Klintin!

"selamat datang!" sambut pelayan kedai tersebut.

"Pesan Ramen specialnya satu!" teriak Kusina setelah melihat daftar menunya.

"hai! dan anda Tuan?"

"Miso ramenya satu!" kata minato.

"hai! RAMEN SPECIAL SATU DAN MISO RAMEN SATU!" teriak pelayan tersebut.

"hai!" balas sang pemilik kedai tersebut.

"tunggu sebentar ya!" kata pelayan tersebut.

dan pesananpun datang dan mereka mulai memakanya,

—09 :35

"Eh kusuina! ini sudah hampir masuk! ayo kembali ke sekolah!" ajak Minato, sebenarnya mereka keluar sekolah hanya untuk ke kedai ramen ini.

"eh.. iya ini sudah jam 09 :35 , ayo Minato!" balas Kusina.

merekapun membayar makananya dan pergi menuju ke sekolah untuk kembali mengajar.

Namun saat mereka berjalan di sekitar taman mereka melihat seorang pemuda, Kira-kira ber usia 16-17 thn, tengah duduk sendiri di ayunan taman. dan dia mirip Naruto.

"N-Naruto!" kata Kusina terkejut melihat kemiripan pemuda tersebut dengan Naruto.

"Benar! dia mirip Naruto kusina!" kata Minato setuju dengan Kusina.

"Tapi ia terlihat sedih!" kata Kusina menyadari pandangan sendu anak tersebut yang tengah menatap anak kecil yang bermain dengan ibunya.

"Kau benar! ayo kita menghampirinya kusina!" ajak Minato, dan merekapun berjalan mendekati pemuda tersebut.

"Hai!" sapa Minato pada pemuda tetsebut yang kita kenali sebagai Menma!,

'eh.. kaa-chan, tou-chan!' kata Menma terkejut saat melihat Minato dan kusina. tentu cuma dalam hati.

A/N : Ingatan milik Menma dari dxd udah di tambahin dengan ingatan milik menma yang berasal dari dunia shinobi, jadi ia mengangap Minato dan kusina 'Yang berasal dari Dunia shinobi ( dunia Genjutsu) 'adalah Orang tuanya dulu dan sudah mati.

.

"Apa kau tak apa?"

kata Minato dan Kusina bersamaan. saat melihat Menma yang melamun.

Tiba-tiba Menma ingat, ia sendiri, dan Orangtua nya sudah mati, dan ia ingat orang di hadapanya saat in adalah ingatan milik Memna dari dunia Shinobi.

"oh.. maaf! saya tak apa-apa kok!" maaf Menma sopan. karna sedikit melamun barusan.

"ehe.. tak apa! dan kenapa kau di sini sendirian?" tanya Minato penasaran.

"Saya cuma istirahat!"

"dan bukanya kau masih muda! kenapa tak sekolah?" tanya Kusina.

"Saya cuma hidup sendiri dari kecil, dan untuk sekolah saya tak mempunyai cukup biaya!" jelas Menma sedih mengingat ia hidup sendiri.

"Sendiri? dimana orang tuamu?" tanya Kusina penasaran.

Menma haya menundukan wajahnya sambil berkata.

"Mati, Orang tuaku sudah mati sejak aku kecil" jelas Menma.

A/N lagi bro : disini Menma orangtuanya sudah mati dari kecil dan ia hanya tau dari panti suhan yang merawatnya. dan namanya adalah, Mikoto dan Fugaku! gak setuju? ya maaf.

Degg!

'Mati, ia memiliki masa kecil yang sama dengan Naruto' batin Kusina dan Minato bersamaan, mereka terkejut mendengar perkataan Menma, dan masalalunya yang sama dengan Naruto,

Rasa bersalah mulai merayapi Minato dan Kusina.

"Maaf, membuatmu mengingat kembali orang tuamu" maaf Minato.

"Tak apa! lagi pula saya sudah-" "-hsttt, sudah jangan mengingatnya lagi, dan maaf membuatmu mengingat hal tersebut" kata Kusina yang memotong perkataan Menma sambil memeluk tubuh Menma.

'Hangat' batin Menma merasa nyaman.

Kemudian kusina melepas pelukanya dan berbisik pada Minato.

"Minato, apa kau mau menjadikanya anak angkat kita?" tanya Kusina serius.

"Hm... mungkin, lagi pula ia mirip Naruto dan kelihatan baik, dan aku merasa tak ingin membuat anak tersebut bersedih lagi kusina" balas Minato setuju.

"ya kau benar! dan ia memiliki masa lalu yang hampir sama dengan Naruto, jadi ayo kita hilangkan kesepian yang ada di hatinya Minato" kata kusina serius sambil berbisik tentunya.

"Hm.. kau benar! ayo kita buat ia merasakan hangatnya memiliki keluarga!" balas Minato.

"Yosh!"

"eh.. " kata Menma bingung saat melihat Minato dan Kusina berbisik lalu berteriak senang.

"Namamu siapa Nak?!" tanya kusina tiba-tiba,

"Menma, pangil saja Menma!"

"eh.. hanya itu! kau tak mempunyai marga?" kata Minato terkejut dengan Nama menma.

"Tidak! orang tuaku dulu juga tak mempunyai marga, jadi Namaku hanya Menma" jelas Menma.

"Baiklah, Menma.. Maukah kau menjadi anak angkat Kami?!" kata Kusina serius sambil tanganya memegang bahu milik Menma.

Terkejut!, tentu Menma terkejut saat mendengar perkataan dari Kusina, Anak, ia akan di jadikan anak angkat oleh orang yang ada di hadapanya,

'Apa ini mimpi' batin Menma senang, apakah keinginanya untuk memiliki kluarga akan terwujud, ia senang sangat senang malahan, walaupun baru bertemu dengan Minato dan kusina ia memang merasa nyaman.

"Jadi, apa kau mau Menma!?" tanya Minato.

Menma sedikit berfikir, kemudian ia tersenyum dan berkata.

"Iya! Aku Mau" kata Menma keras sambil tersenyum lebar, ia merasa senang hari ini.

Grep!

Kusina sekali lagi memeluk tubuh milik Menma dan berkata.

"Selamat datang di keluarga kami Menma-chan, dan Nama Kaa-chan Namikaze Kusina dan Tou-chanmu bernama Namikaze Minato, Menma" kata Kusina senang.

"hai! Kaa-chan, Tou-chan!" kata Menma senang.

"Sudah! sudah, lebih baik kita antar Menma ke rumah kita Kusina!" kata Minato sambil memberi saran.

"Ayo Minato!"

"Eh.. tapi barang-barangku masih di apartemen Kaa-chan," kata Menma,

"eh... apartemen jadi kau tingal di apartemen Menma" kata Minato terkejut,

"Iya! jadi aku ingin mengemasinya dulu, Tou-chan " jelas Menma.

"oh.. baiklah! dan ini kunci Rumah kami jadi setelah kau membereskan barangmu langsung saja kau menuju rumah yang ada di alamat xxxxxxxxxxxxx ini ya menma" jelas Kusina sambil memberikan kunci rumahnya pada Menma,

"hai! dan Arigatou Tou-chan, Kaa-chan karna mau menjadikanku angota keluarga kalian, sekali lagi Arigatou" kata Menma berterima kadih pada Minato dan Kusina yang memperbolehkanya bergabung di keluarganya, dan ia sekarang merasa tak sediri lagi di dunia ini. berkat Minato dan Kusina atau Ayah dan Ibu barunya ini.

"Ya! kami juga senang kaumau menjadi anak angkat kami Menma! karna kau mengingatkan kami pada Anak kami!" jelas Minato.

"eh.. Anak jadi- " "iya, kami sudah mempunyai anak, dan ia laki-laki, ia juga bersekolah di Sma kuoh! jadi nanti saja kami perkenalkan padamu ya, jaa.. menma kami mau ke sekolah untuk mengajar ya!" jelas Kusina sambil pamit pada Menma.

"Jaa.. Kaa-chan, Tou-chan!" balas Menma sambil berteriak,

'Anak, Kuoh, jadi aku akan memiliki seorang kakak' batin Menma senang karna.. tak cuma memiliki Keluarga baru ia juga akan menndapatkan seorang kakak yang nantinya bisa ia ajak bermain atau melakukan hal yang biasa ia impikan seperti, bermain, bercanda bahkan bersekolah bersama.

ia senang bahkan sangat senang hanya dengan memikirkan hal tersebut.

lalu ia berjalan menuju apartemen miliknnya untuk mengemasi barangnya yang akan ia bawa ke tempat keluarga barunya nanti.

.

—at school with Naruto!

.

Nah kita tingalkan Menma yan merasa senang ke Naruto yang merasa pusing,

ia merasa pusing sekarang, Akeno yang menyatakan cintanya tapi ia tak bisa membalasnya karna tak ingin membuat Rias sedih / Cemburu, tapi disisi lain ia juga tak mampu membohongi dirinya jika ia mempunyai rasa pada gadis tersebut. ia pusing sekarang!.

"Huh.. lebih baik aku kembali kekelas!" kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya

tap.. tap.. tap!

ia terus berjalan kekelasnya, dan ia juga menghubungi patnernya.

"Hei! apa kalian ada?" kata Naruto memancing pembicaraan.

"ada apa Naruto?" sahut Cerberus.

"Tidak! hanya aku merasa pusing teman" jujur Naruto.

"Oh.. apa tentang gadis yang barusan?" kini Geryonlah yang berbicara.

"hm!"

"dari pada memikirkan itu lebih baik kau mencari keberadaan vergil Naruto!" jelas Beowulf.

"Heh! kau benar, tapi dari mana?"

"dari sekarang bodoh!" balas Shadow.

"gez.. dasar Arang!" ejek Naruto.

"apa, dasar Duren montok!"

"Arang!"

"Tai berjalan!"

"Ar-" "Oiy.. kalau ingin berdebat lebih baik pergi dari sini, mengangu saja" potong Cerberus.

"hn/hm!"

"Yasudah, aku pergi dulu Minna!" kata Naruto seraya memutuskan mindskapenya.

dan Narutopun sudah mulai agak tenag, dan masuk kelasnya.

tap.. tap.. tap!

"Yo! Naruto!" teriak Issei!,

"hn!"

"Aku punya kabar baik teman!" kata Issei semangat.

"Apa?!"

" Aku menemukan majalahku! hahaha... " kata Issei sambil tertawa lebar.

Donggg!

"kalau itu bukan kabar baik!" kata Naruto sweadrop!.

"hm.. sebentar lagi perayaan ultah sekolah Naruto!"

"Kau benar!"

"Pasti banyak Makanan" kata Naruto sambil ngiler.

"dan juga oppai muahahaha... " lanjut Issei sambil tertawa mesum.

"Hei.. Naruto, Issei bantu kami memasang ini" teriak salah satu sisiwa sambil membawa papan bertuliskan, ' You hit it, and you can't make a wish!' itu isi tulisanya.

"Kau mengenainya, dan kau bisa membuat permintaan, apa-apa'an itu!" kata Issei.

"ini kedai kita Issei, barang siapa bisa memukul / mengenai bola yang kita siapkan bisa meminta apa pun asal kita bisa memberikanya!" jelas anak tersebut.

"huh.. itu terlalu merepotkan. " kata Naruto bosan.

"Uwoooooo... itu bagus teman" teriak Issei semangat.

"Yoi!"

dan Issei pun membantu memasang kata-kata tersebut di kedai milik anak laki-laki. sedangkan Naruto ia hanya ikut saja.

Setelah membantu memasang papan kedai milik kelasnya, Naruto kembali lagi ke kelasnya, ia masih ingin bersantai.

tap.. tap.. tap!

Ia terus berjalan dan sampai ia di belokan lorong ia bertemu dengan Rias.

"Hai, Rias-chan!" sapa Naruto.

"Hai Naru"

"Kau mau kemana Rias-chan" tanya Naruto,

"Aku ingin ke Ruang klub Naru!" jelas Rias.

"oh... !"

"Naruto-kun, apa Nanti kau ada Waktu?" tanya Rias.

"Hm.. ada! memang ada apa?" balas Naruto.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah kau maukan ke ruang klub ku!" ajak Rias, sambil menatap Naruto.

"Boleh! lagipula aku juga jarang ke klubmu Rias!" kata Nnaruto setuju.

"kalau begitu jaa... " kata Rias berlari menuju klubnya.

"jaa.. " teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tanganya.

Kemudian muncul Akeno di samping Naruto, ia mencoba memangilnya.

"Hai, Akeno-chan " sapa ramah Naruto, tentu dengan perasaan bersalah mengingat kejadian di atap sekolah tadi.

" ... " Ajeno hanya diam, tapi kepalanya menoleh ke Naruto dan tersenyum lembut. tapi penuh kepalsuan.

Setelah itu Akeno langsung melanjutkan jalanya dan terus melangkah menuju tujuanya. tapi satu kata yang membuat ia berhenti.

"Maaf!" lagi-lagi kata ini yang bisa Naruto ucapkan, ia merasa bersalah,

Akeno kembali menatap Naruto dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf! karna aku yang mencampuri hubunganmu dengan Rias!" kata Akeno sambil tersenyum getir, ia teersenyum palsu untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Kau tak perlu tersenyum Akeno-chan, aku tau, senyum itu penuh kebohongan! kau pasti merasa kecewa padaku karna tak bisa bersamamu, tapi.. maaf Aku benar-benar tak bisa menghianatinya!" kata Naruto tau isi senyuman milik Akeno. "dan kuharap kau bisa melupakan rasa cintamu pada ku Akeno-chan" lajut Naruto.

Tes!

Cairan bening menetes di pipi gadis tersebut. kedua kalinya ia mendengar kata tersebut 'Lupakan rasa cintamu pada ku Akeno-chan' kata-kata tersebut terus terngiang di pikiranya, hingga ia sadar bahwa sudah menangis dan berkata.

"m-maaf!" kata Akeno sambil berlari dan menghapus air matanya yang mulai keluar.

'Maaf, aku tak bisa melupakan mu Naru' batin Akeno sambil berlari meningalkan Naruto,

Sementara Naruto, ia hanya memandang sedih Akeno,

"Maaf! aku tak tau kata-kata ini sudah berapa kali aku ucapkan!, tapi maaf jika aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu dan aku juga tak ingin membuat dia merasa sedih, Maaf!" itu kata terakhir Naruto dan ia berjalan menuju kelasnya kembali.

.

—skip time pulang sekolah!

.

Kini nampak Naruto tengah berjalan menuju Ruang angota Orc, untuk bertemu Rias, ya ia tak tau apa yang ingin Rias bicarakan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia sudah sampai di tujuanya, dan mengetuk pintu.

tok.. tok.. tok!

"Masuk"

Cklek!

dan Narutopun masuk, hal yang ia lihat pertama adalah Rias, tengah duduk dan ada Kiba serta Koneko disana, Issei sepertinya sudah pulang dengan Asia. dan terdengar suara dari dapur, entah ia tak tau itu siapa?.

"Hai! Naruto/kun!/san" sapa Kiba, Rias dan Koneko,

"Hai!" balas ramah Naruto.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Rias dkk.

Srak!

"huah.. lelahnya.." kata Naruto yang baru duduk di depan kiba.

"kau kenapa Naruto!" tanya Kiba.

"Aku lelah! tadi ikut mendekpr kelas kiba" jelas Naruto.

"oh.. aku juga teman" balas Kiba setuju,

"ada apa Rias-chan kau memangilku kemari?" tanya Naruto to the poin,

"tidak! hanya permintaan kecil!" jelas Rias sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu Buchou jaa..." pamit Kiba dan di ikuti Koneko.

"Aku juga buchou jaa.." kata Koneko datar.

"Nah! apa itu Rias-chan?" tanya lagi Naruto.

srak!

tapi belum sempat Rias menjaawabmuncul Akeno dari dapu dan ia memasang datar.

"Maaf Buchou! Aku ingin pulang!" kata Akeno datar sambil mulai berjalan keluar.

"eh.. kenapa kau buru-buru Akeno!" kata Rias terkejut melihat tingkah Akeno.

"Aku ingin membersihkan kuilku buchou!" balas Akeno dengan datar sambil berjalan keluar dan.

Brak!

pintu ditutup keras Oleh Akeno.

Untuk Naruto, ia tau penyebab berubahnya sikap dari Akeno barusan. dan ia membatin.

'Maaf!' batin Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Itu yang ingin aku bicarakan Naruto-kun" kata Rias tiba-tiba.

Naruto memasang wajah bingung.

"eh, itu apa maksudmu Rias-chan?" kata Naruto bingung.

"tentang Akeno! apa kau tau penyebab berubahnya sikap Akeno, Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias serius, walaupun ia sudah tau penyebabnya, ia akan tetap ingin mendengar dari sumbernya. yaitu Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia diam untuk sesaat sebelum ia berkaya.

"Itu penyebabnya adalah Aku" jawab Naruto.

"eh, 'Aku' "

"Iya, Aku.. itu karna saat Akeno menyatakan cintanya padaku aku berkata tak bisa menerimanya karna aku sudah memiliki dirimu Rias, dan mulai dari itu ia menjadi sedikit berubah" jelas Naruto.

'Sudah kuduga' batin Rias.

"oh... " kata Rias santai.

"eh! apa.. apa kau tak marah Rias?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak! untuk apa aku marah?" balas Rias.

"..." Naruto hanya diam tak mampu bekata.

"Naruto-kun, aku tau kau memilik perasaan cinta untuk Akeno kan?" tanya Rias serius.

Naruto hanya menganguk lemah, ia jujur.

"dan aku tau kenapa kau tak ingin menjadikan Akeno kekasihmu karna Aku kan" lanjut Rias.

Sekali lagi Naruto hanya menganguk benar, semua yang Rias katakan benar.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tak ingin menjadikan Akeno kekasihmu, aku rela berbagi cintamu kok, Naru" kata Rias seius seraya mendekati Naruto.

Naruto langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar ucapan Rias dan ikut berdiri dan berkata.

"Tapi, aku tak ingin membuat kau bersedih bahkan menangis karna sku sangat mencintaimu Rias!" sangah Naruto.

Grep!

"Aku tau! tapi apa kau lupa kami waktu itu berkata 'akan membagi cintamu' hm Naru" kata Rias sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Tapi saat itu aku hanya menyimpulkanya sebagai candaan Rias, tak lebih!" balas Naruto sambil menyuarakan pemikiranya.

"itu bukan candaan Naru!, itu kenyataan dan aku tak masalah akan hal tersebut karna aku percaya kau bisa membagi cintamu dengan adil Naruto-kun" jelas Rias sambil mengeratkan pelukanya.

"dan permintaanku adalah, kau menjadikan Akeno sebagai kekasihmu Naru" lanjut Rias.

"eh.. tapi, tapi- " "- Kau mencintainyakan? "potong Rias sambil menatap wajah Naruto.

"Iya! aku memang mencintainya, tapi aku tak bisa, aku tak ingi-hmppfftt"

perkatan Naruto terputus oleh mulut mungil Rias yang tiba-tiba menyambarnya.

Ciuman tersebut terjadi sekitar beberapa detik sebelum Rias melepasnya.

"sudah, aku tak akan merasa sedih Naru, justru jika kau menolak perasaan Akeno itu malah membuatku sedih, terlebih kau juga memiliki Rasa cinta padanya dan itu sama besar dengan rasa cintamu padaku Naru" kata Rias seraya kembali memeluk tubuh kokoh milik Naruto.

"Tapi Rias.. apa kau tak marah jika Akeno menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Naruto halus.

mendengar perkataan Naruto Rias langsung senang.

"Tidak!" jawab Rias Riang!,

Naruto tersenyum, ia bersyukur memiliki kekasih secantik dan sepengerian ini. bahka mau membagi cinta yang seharusnya miliknya oada orang lain.

"jika memang kau mengijinkanya aku akan menemui Akeno-chan Rias dan menerimanya sebagai kekasihku Rias" lanjut Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Rias.

"Nah itu baru Naruto-kun yang aku kenal" balas Rias senang dengan perkataan dari Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto melepas pelukanya dan berkata,

"Tapi! apa ia tak keberatan menjadi yang kedua Rias?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin tidak, karna sistem percintaan iblis tak masalah memilik lebih dari satu pasangan Naru" jelas Rias,

"eh.. tapi aku bukan iblis Rias-chan" balas Naruto.

"tak masalah, yang terpenting kau mencintai kami apa adanya Naru" jawab Rias senang sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Iya! aku akan mencintai kalian apa adanya kok!" balas Naruto sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Rias dengan lembut.

dan untuk kesekian kalinya mereka saling berpelukan di hari ini.

.

.

lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

dan apakahh Naruto terkejut, senang atau marah saat mengetahui ia akan memilik Adik?

tetap Nantikan My new life! capter 14 ' I'love you! '

.

.

Huahhhhhhhhhhh... selesai juga nih capter 13!

Gimana...

Serukah ?

Telalu dipaskan mungkin ?

Membosankankah ?

ato terlalu Mainstream ?

Terserah! yang penting... RAIDER-SAN SENANG ANE JUGA SENANG MUAHAHaHA...

.

.

dan Soal Menma, ane jelasin dah..

\- Ayah dan ibu menma dati dxd adalah Mikoto dan Fugaku, mereka mati sewaktu menyelamatkan Menma kecil, dan Menma di temukan dalam keadaan berada di pelukan Mikoto yang tak bernyawa kemudian Menma di taruh di Panti Asuhan.

\- dan Soal Inggatan Menma dxd udah di tambah ingatan dari Menma (Dunia shinobi) jadi saat pertama bertemu Minato dan Kusina ia reflek mendapat ingatan dari Menma Shinobi, dan reflek mengangap Minato dan Kusina Orang tuanya,

• nah udah jelas? belum ya!... itu masalah lo.. ahahaha...

.

.

dan ane kasih tebakan bro,

\- you have two of i'am!

\- if you sad i'can expresif that!

\- i'can see after you open i'am.

\- but, if dark i'cant see enithing!

\- you Now who i'am?

Nah ada yang bisa jawab? mudah kok... kalo ada 10 orang yang betul maka word nambah 5-6k+, yuhu... asik gak tuh!

Note : mungkin bahasa inggris ane berantakan, soalnya itu pertanyaan muncul begitu saja jadi ane tulis seadanya deh!

.

.

dan pasti udah tau arti capter 14 'i'love you' nanti kemungkinan ada adegan ehehehehe... jadi ditunggu aja!

.

.

dan jangan lupa buat Review ya ja...

.

Devil hunter x log out

.

se ya...


	14. Love you!

Disclaimer : Not my own!

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure, Action, Romance?, Humor? and many more!

Pair : [ Naruto x Harem!]

Warn : OOC, OC, Typo, dll

.

.

Review :

Gomen gak bisa nulis satu-satu :

A . dan ane nyimpulin banyak yang bilang lanjut jadi ini jawabanya :

\- OKEEEEEE! LANJUUTTT!

B . 'satu orang ' Dan ada yang bilang semakin jelek :

\- hm... mungkin Betul, yah gak masalah sih mungkin cuma menurut sebagian Dari Reader?

C . 'Satu orang' Dan gak nyambung.

\- hm.. anda mungkin belum baca dari awal, kalo udah pasti bakal nyambung kok!

D . Dan teka-teki tersebut jawabanya adalah : 'MATA'

ini terjemahanya,

.

\- you have two of i'am!

•kau mempunyai dua dari Aku! 'dua mata'

\- if you sad i'can exspresif that!

• jika kau sedih aku bisa meng ekspresikanya! 'saat menangis'

\- i'can see after you open i'am!

• aku bisa melihat setelah kau membuka Aku. 'bangun tidur'

\- but, if Dark i'cant see enithing!

• tapi jika Gelap aku tak bisa melihat apapun! 'lampu mati?/ tidur'

\- you Now who i'am?

• kau tau siapa Aku?

Jawaban : MATA!

A/n : tapi kok ada yang jawab Pandora's box ya! apa hubunganya? hah... yang penting ada yang mau berusaha jawab ane ikut senang kok tak masalah salah! pokoknya udah berusaha!

.

.

Ane minta maaf karna terlambat update minggu lalu, jadi mohon maafnya minna!

.

.

Dan sebagai permohonan maaf saya, saya mempersembahkan capter 14 ini, spesial for Reader sekalian jaa...

.

.

and

.

.

happy reading!

.

.

— 22 :15 at Unknow place?

Kini di suatu tempat mirip rumah? tapi penuh lubang dan seperti sudah lama tak tertingali dan disana nampak 5 sosok monster dan satu sosok manusia dan jika dilihat ia masih remaja.

"Khu.. khu.. khu.. ada mangsa!" kata monster berbadan kuda dan berkepala manusia.

"Kau benar!" balas sosok banteng yang membawa kapak.

'Hn.. dua minatour dan 3 manusia setengah kuda!' batin sosok pemuda berjas biru tua dan bermotif aneh.

Tak lupa satu buah Samurai bertenger manis di tangan kirinya dan satu buah pedang di pungungnya.

'Baiklah!' batin pemuda tersebut dan..

[Night slash]

Zing!

Dia menghilang!

"Manusia sialan dimana kau?!" teriak minatour tersebut.

" *zrash* Disini!"

Nging!

Jras...

"Ohk... *brukh* "

satu Manusia berbadan kuda mati dengan tubuh penuh sayatan.

"cih manusia sialan, bunuh dia!" teriak monster tersebut sambil menujuk sosok pemuda tersebut.

"Groarrr"

Ke tiga monster yang tersisa langsung melesat menuju sosok pemuda tersebut sambil mempersiapkan seranganya.

"Grooaaaarrrr !"

'heh, bodoh!' batin pemuda tersebut dan.. ia langsung mengambil pedang yang ada di pungunya dan menempatkan di depan wajahnya.

[ wind Cutter ]

Swush!

"A-apa? pedangnya melayang !" kata Minatour tersebut sambil menahan serangan pedang milik pemuda tersebut yang berputar terus dan menyerangnya.

Wung.. trank.. wung.. trank.. wung.. trank..

dan sampai pedang tersebut di belakang tubuh monster tersebut.

'Sekarang!'

" *tap* Stringger hyaa..."

Duarrrrrrrr!

"Ghokk!"

' satu lagi tumbang! 3 lagi!' batin pemuda tersebut yang masih berposisi memegang pedangnya yang tertancap di tubuh monster tersebut.

"Manusia keparat, kita bergabung!" kata Monster bertubuh kuda,

Kini nampak satu minatour dan 2 manusia berbentuk kuda tengah mengucapkan mantra aneh.

" ... Kegelapan adalah jalanku"

dengan kalimat terakhir itu tiba-tiba mereka bersinar dan menyatu berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih besar.

mereka bertubuh layaknya manusia dan bermata satu besar dan tubuhnya berkulit coklat lusuh,

'Cyclops heh!' batin sosok pemuda tersebut saat melihat bentuk perubahan monster tersebut yang menjadi cyclops!/ orch.

"Sekarang kau akan mati manusia hahaha.. " tawa cyclops tersebut.

"hm... benarkah?"

Srush!

Namun sang pemuda juga tak mau kalah ia telah masuk ke mode Devil trigger.

Tubuh pemuda tersebut berubah menjadi sesosok ibis berwarna biru tua dan bertubuh hitam tak lupa ada samurai yang sedikit berubah menjadi lebih lancip dan membesar. ia telah masuk mode Devil Trigger.

"Berubah.. heh! mati kau... " dan dengan teriakan tersebut Cyclops tersebut langsung melesat menuju Sosok pemuda tersebut.

Dum.. dum.. dum..

Karna tubuhnya besar Cyclops tersebut terus berlari meski pelan.

'Heh mati kau' batin pemuda tersebut dan..

[ Ice sword ]

cring!

tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pedang berwarna biru muda di samping pemuda tersebut.

" Syut! " dan sang pemuda berucap seraya jari kananya sedikit bergerak.

dan ternyata pedang es tersebut ikut bergerak seperti apa yang jari pemuda itu perintah.

dan

Nging!

Jleb!

"AAARRRRGGGGG... " mata cyclops tersebut tertembus pedang tersebut.

Brukh!

"Arrrgghhh... mataku.. !" teriak kesakitan monster tersebut sambil memegangi bagian matanya.

"Hn.. saat'nya penghabisan " kata pemuda tersebut kemudian berjalan mendekati sosok Cyclops tersebut yang tengah kesakitan karna titik kelemahanya telah di serang.

Cring!

"Ada permintaan?" kata sang pemuda tersebut sambil memasang posisi.

kaki kanan di depan dan kaki kiri ke blakang dan tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk tak lupa tangan kanan memegang gagang samurai miliknya.

"B-Bunuh aku manusia bangsat!"

"Hm... bagus *Hyaa* "

Srash!

Srriinngg !

Tap!

"huh mati sudah!" gumam pemuda tersebut seraya berdiri tegap.

dan tubuhnya mulai masuk mode manusia kembali dan seperti ada aura yang masuk ke tubuhnya.

Tapi tentu samurai masih ada di tangan kananya dan sarung samurai masih di tangan kirinya.

Ssrriinngg!... cting!

Jrash!

Brukh.. brukh!

Saat sang pemuda memasukkan samurai miliknya tiba-tiba tubuh milik Cyclops tersebut tumbang dan terbelah menjadi dua bagian .

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Ia mulai berjalan pergi dan...

Zrash!

... ia menghilang dengan kilatan berwarna biru dengan tenang meningalkan tanda tanya bagi sisapapun yang melihatnya!.

.

.

My new life!

Capter 14 ' Love you!'

.

.

happy reading!

.

.

—07 : 25.

Kini pagi telah datang dan mari kita lanjutkan yang kemarin dan di mulai pada pagi hari dan ini dia pemeran utama kita Namikaze Naruto.

dan ia masih tidur!

Tak lama kemudian munculah pemuda berambut hitam jabrik dari arah pintu kamarnya.

Cklek!

"Nii-chan.. ah, dia masih tidur!" ucap Menma sambil masuk kedalam kamar Naruto.

Sementara Naruto ia tak tergangu sama sekali.

"Nii-chaan.. bangun ini sudah pagi!" kata menma sambil mengoyang tubuh Naruto kasar.

"Nii-chaaan... banguun!"

srak.. srak.. srak...

"Engh! hoamzz... sudah pagi dan oh Menma!" kata Naruto sambil melihat menma di samping kananya.

"Ohayou Nii-chan!" balas Menma sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou Otouto!" balas Naruto.

dan Ini yang Menma harapkan ada yang menyahutinya saat ia bilang 'Ohayou' atau semacamnya saat ia bangun tidur.

Samahalnya dengan Naruto ia juga senang mendapatkas sosok adik dan ini dimulai saat...

.

—Flash back !

.

"Jaa... Rias-chan!" kata Naruto yang baru pulang sekolah dan berpisah di depan Rumah Rias.

"Jaa... Naru!" balas Rias.

kemudian ia mulai berjalan menuju Rumahnya.

"Hah... semoga Kaa-chan masak Ramen!" guman Naruto penuh harap.

Tok.. tok... tok..

krieet..

"Tadaima! " kata Naruto yang sudah masuk sambil teus berjalan menuju kamarnya tapi...

"Okaeri Tou- eh N-Naruto nii-chan!?" terdengar suara pemuda yang membalas suara Naruto ialah..

"M-menma!" kata Naruto terkejt karna yang membalas salamnya adalah Menma. tapi ada apa ia disini?, pikir Naruto.

"J-jadi Naruto nii-chan yang Tou-chan bilang yang jadi kakak'ku ya?!" gumam Menma tapi bisa di dengar Naruto.

'Eh kakak? Tou-chan?' batin Naruto bingung.

"Okaeri Naru!"

Tiba-tiba munculah Kusina dari arah dapur dan memakai apron hijau kesukaanya.

"Kaa-chan ada apa ini sebenarnya? dan kenapa Menma disini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sedangkan Menma merasa Sedih. ia mengangap Naruto tak suka ada dia disini karna ia mendengar ucapan Naruto.

'Kenapa Menma disini' itu kata yang ia dengar.

Tapi Kusina yang melihat gelagat menma langsung menjitak kepala Naruto.

Jduak!

"Itee.. k-kenapa kaa-chan memukulku sih?!" tanya Naruto.

"Jaga bicaramu Naruto! dan kenapa Menma disini karna sekarang ia keluarga baru kita! sekaligus adik baru mu!" jelas Kusina sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Dan Naruto! ia langsung tersenyum lebar layaknya Seme yang menemukan uke'nya?.

"Benarkah?!" tanya Naruto pada Menma.

"I-iya.. Naruto-nii Menma sekarang menjadi angota keluarga nii-chan, tapi kalau nii-chan tak mau menma juga tak keberatan kok!" jelas Menma sambil menunduk.

Grep!

"Akhirnya... Aku mempunyai seorang adik!" teriak Naruto girang karna impianya memiliki seorang adik terwujud,

"Eh!"

Menma yang merasa ada yang memeluknya hanya terkejut!.

"J-jadi nii-chan memperbolehkan Menma menjadi ke adik Nii-chan?"

"Tentu! lagipula aku senang memiliki Seorang adik!" jelas Naruto yang telah melepas pelukanya.

"Tadaima!" teriak Minato yang baru datang.

"Okaerinasai.. Anata!" balas Kusina.

"Ini dagingnya kusina!... dan eh Naruto!" kata Minato seraya memberikan daging pesanan kusina dan saat ia melihat Naruto ia bisa melihat wajah bahagia Naruto dan Menma.

"Okaeri Tou-chan!" kata Naruto.

"Okaeri.. dan Apa kau sudah berkenalan deng-" " Sudah Tou-chan! aku sudah berkenalan dengan Menma kok! lagi pula kami juga sudah kenal" potong Naruto seraya menjelaskan pada Minato bahwa ia sudah mengenal Menma.

"Eh! kenal? kapan?" kata Kusina terkejut.

"Kami bertemu saat Menma di kejar anjing bodoh milik Issei kaa-chan, dan saat itu Naru bertemu Menma!" jelas Naruto pada Kusina.

"Ohh... yasudah! kalau begitu sebagai perayaan kedatangan Menma di keluarga kita kaa-chan mau memasak yang banyak!"

"Hai!"

Dan malam itu makan malam menjadi makan malam yang begitu spesial bagi menma. karna baru kali ini ia bisa makan bersama orang yang bisa ia sebut sebagai keluarga..

.

—Flash Back End!.

.

"Hoamzzz... jam berapa srkarang Menma?" tanya Naruto pada Menma sambil menguap.

"Jam 07 : 25 Nii-chan!" balas Menma.

"Haduh... sekolah lagi! " gumam malas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu Menma ke depan dulu Nii-chan!" kata Menma sambil berjalan keluar.

"hn!" balas singkat Naruto.

Dan Naruto melakukan aktivitas paginya mandi!.

—At Eating room!

"Ne.. Menma nanti kau akan kaa-chan sekolahkan di Sma kuoh!" kata Kusina yang telah selesai makan, sambil menatap Menma.

"Eh.. Sekolah?"

"Iya.. apa kau mau?!" kini Minato yang menjawab.

Menma masih berfikir.

"Terima saja Menma! " kini Nii-chanya yang berkata.

Menma hanya tersenyum senang!.

"Hai! aku mau Kaa-chan!" jawab Menma atas pertanyaan Kusina dan Minato.

"Nah sekarang! cepat slesaikan makanmu dan ikut kami berangkat ke sekolah Menma!" kata Minato senang.

"Hai!"

Sedangkan Naruto dan Kusina mereka hanya tersenyum senang!.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya mereka makan dan Kusina bersih-bersih.

—Skip time at school.

" Nah Ini kelasmu Menma!" kata Naruto yang telah mengantar Menma ke kelas XB.

Cklek!

"Permisi! " kata Naruto yang membuka pintu kelas tersebut dan...

" KYAAAA... ADA NARUTO-SENPAI!"

"SENPAI KUUUUUU!"

sedangkan NaruMenma, mereka hanya sweadrop berjamaah. karna teriakan girang anak perempuan tersebut.

tapi ada satu yang tenang, yaitu gadis berambut putih toujou Koneko!.

Ya! ini konsekuensinya ke kelas XB. apa lagi sedang mendekor kelas ya ramai sudah!.

"Baiklah Senpai cuma ingin memperkenalkan murid baru sekaligus adik senpai yang bernama Namikaze Menma minna! "

Sedangkan yang lainya hanya diam.

" ... "

Menma yang menyadari suasana menjadi sunyi angkat bicara.

" K-konichiwa!" kata Menma cangung.

Para wanita yang mendengar suara gugup Menma langsung berteriak girang!.

"KYAAA... MENMA-KUN KAWAIIII!"

"KYAAAA... MENMA-SAMA... "

dan terjadi teriakan yang memalukan lainya.

"Baiklah sepertinya urusanku sudah selesai Otouto jaaa... " kata Naruto seraya meningalkan Menma.

"jaa.. nii-chan!"

dan Menmapun mengambil tempat duduk di paling pojok di belakan gadis kucing tersebut.

"Hai!" sapa Menma karna ia sudah pernah bertemu.

"Hn!" balas Koneko datar.

'Siapa namanya ya? aku pernah bertemu tapi tak tau namanya' batin Menma penasaran dengan nama gadis tersebut.

"Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Menma!" ucap Menma sambil mencoba menjabat tangan Koneko.

"Hm... dan aku Toujo Koneko!" balas Koneko seraya berbalik menghadap Menma dan menjabat tangan Menma.

'Cantik' batin Menma takjub melihat Koneko.

'Tampan' batin Koneko dengan Datar.

"Kyaaaa Menma-kun dan Koneko-san serasi sekali!"

"Kyaaa... aku juga mau!"

"Kyaa... salami aku juga menma-kun!"

"Kyaaaaa... "

Sedangkan Koneko yang barusadar masih berjabat tangan langsung melepas tangan menma sambil merona malu.

sama halnya dengan Menma ia hanya merona malu.

.

—With Naruto!

.

Ahh... kita tingalkan Drama picisan di atas dan beralih ke karakter utama kita Namikaze Naruto.

ia sial hari ini.

pertama, disuruh mengantar adiknya ke kelas barunya karna guru rapat. ( Bukan brarti ia tak mau mengantar menma... karna seharusnya itu tugas guru bukan?)

kedua, ia disuruh ke klub berita untuk mengatar berkas berita acara ultah sekolahnya!,

dan ketiga , masalah Akeno, karna ia merasa bahwa Akeno menghindarinya terbukti saat ini ia tak masuk ke sekolah.

'Haaahhhh... pusing kepala gua! ' batin Naruto miris akan kehidupanya, ck!, Naruto kau mirip apa yang pepatah tua katakan, 'Hidup tak segan Mati pun tak mau', ck tak patut di contoh,

Namun sedang enak-enaknya berjalan ia malah! bertabrakan dengan Sebuah tiang lorong sekolah.

Jduak!

"Itee... " ringis Naruto. 'Lengkap sudah penderitaanku' lanjut Naruto dari dalam pikirannya.

"Hahaha... kasian sekali Kau Natuto muahahaha... "

Tawa Shadow terdengar di pikiranya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang tau suara siapa tersebut langsung membalas.

"Brengsek kau Arang!" balas Naruto.

"A-Apa? Dasar Kuning tai"

"Limbah pembakaran!" balas Naruto datar dan tepat, itu mengenai Sgadow.

"Li-l-limbah pembakaran? cih kuning tai!"

"hmm.. "

Dan Naruto kini sudah berada di depan Ruang klup Berita.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Masuk!" terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

Karna sudah mendapat izin ia akhirnya masuk.

Cklek!

"Permisi!" kata Sopan Naruto.

Sedangkan didalam sana hanya ada Satu orang perempuan berambut ungu gelap.

"Hai! ada apa ya?" tanya gadis tersebut yang kita kenali sebagai Tohka.

"Eh.. Tohka-chan!" kata Naruto kaget melihat Tohka, padahal ia kan sudah tau Tohka berada di klub berita! ck, dasar Naruto pelupa.

"Hai.. Naruto-kun!" sapa Tohka ramah.

"H-hai!" balas Naruto gugup karna, ia baru ingat betapa Agresifnya gadis ini.

"Dan aku disuruh untuk mengantar daftar berita Acara sekolah, ini daftarnya" lanjut Naruto seraya memberika secarik kertas yang dititipkan oleh guru padanya.

Srak!

Tohka mengambil kertas tersebut pelan seraya membacanya.

"hm... banyak juga ya!" gumam Tohka, Namun ide gila muncul.

"Naruto-kun mau bantu?!" tanya Tohka.

"Emm... Gomen! aku harus membantu temanku mendekor stand kami, jadi Gomen tak bisa membantumu!" maaf Naruto halus karna tak bisa membantu Tohka.

Tapi Tohka malah tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu Cium!" kata Tohka santai,

"Ha- Eh... Ci-Ci- Cium?"

"Hai! kalau Naru tak mau membantuku Naru Harus menciumku!" jelas Tohka penuh akan Akal bulus miliknya.

Tubuh Naruto merinding disko, mendengar permintaan Tohka yang Notabenya TB ' Teman Baru'.

"Gimana?" tungu Tohka penuh harap.

"Hai!" balas Naruto pasrah.

"Yeiiiyyy!" teriak girang Tohka.

Dan Naruto langsung berniat mencium dahi milik Tohka.

Tapi? karna ia mau mencium sambil menutup matanya maka hasilnya.

Cupp!

'Lembut!' batin Naruto bingung, bukanya targetnya tadi dahi?

Sedangkan Tohka, ia hanya tersenyum dalam ciumanya karna, ia lah yang membuat ciuman Naruto melenceng dari dahi menuju Bibir miliknya.

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya!

"Hmmppffftt" Naruto langsung terkejut saat yang ia cium ialah bibir milik Tohka bukan dahi milik Tohka, namun karna bibirnya masih menyatu ia hanya bisa berteriak tertahan.

"Tohmppgff.. kah.. " kata Naruto berusaha lepas dari tohka.

"Muahhh... Arigatou Naru!" kata Tohka yang sudah mrlepas bibir milik Naruto dengan rona di wajahnya.

"Puah.. hah.. hah.. " Naruto hanya ngos-ngosan karna baru bisa lepas dari cumbuan Tohka.

"K-kalau begitu jaa... " Kata Naruto tak sangup bicara dan langsung pergi dari sana.

"Jaaa... " balas Tohka.

'Hihihi... bibir Naruto-kun manis!' batin Tohka bahagia berhasil memcium Naruto.

"Eh Rotiku mana! oh ini Nyam.. nyam.. nyam.." kata Tohka yang baru sadar tadi ia memiliki Roti dan saat ia sudah menemukanya ia langsung memakanya.

Gah! Kita biarkan Tohka dengan dunianya dan kita beralih ke Naruto yang menahan gejolak Nafsu birahinya.

'Gila... bisa-bisa aku Impoten jika terus-terusan seperti ini' batin Nista Naruto.

'Hah... hidup tak segan bung!' batin Naruto melankolis seraya berjalan menuju stand milik kelasnya.

Tap... tap.. tap...

Ia terus berjalan dan sampailah ia di stand miliknya.

"Yo! Minna!" sapa Naruto pada teeman-temanya.

"Yo!"

"Yo! Naruto!"

balas teman-teman Naruto.

Tap... tap.. tap...

ia kembali berjalan menuju stand miliknya dan berkata.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto.

"Belum! masih kurang sedikit!" balas teman mesumnya,

"hah.. Lanjutkan Issei aku mendukungmu!" kata Naruto malas.

"Kau mau mendukung atau menjatuhkan orang hah?!" kata Issei kesal mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"hm.. mungkin keduanya!" balas malas Naruto.

'Kuso.. Pirang pemalas' batin Issei Sweadrop melihat kemalasan Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang merasa di perhatikan Issei. hanya cuek-cuek bebek.

Yah memang itulah sifat pemalas dari Naruto, meski ia biasnya sangat berisik dan tak bisa diam.

.

—Skip Time! pulang sekolah.

.

Kini kita bersama duo Namikaze, dan nampak mereka tengah berjalan pulang.

"huah.. seru nii-chan, aku tadi dapat teman banyak!" kata Menma antusias saat menceritakan tentang ia tadi.

"oh, benarkah?! baguslah kalau kau sudah punya teman yang banyak! Nii-chan senang mendengarnya!" balas Naruto seraya tersenyum ramah pada Adiknya tersebut.

"Dan, ayo cepat pulang Nii-chan mau ada urusan Menma!" perintah Naruto.

"Hai!" balas Menma.

dan mereka langsung melanjutkan perjalanan pulang berdua, karna Kusina dan Minato tengan ada rapat, padahal tadi pagi sudah? kenapa ada lagi? huhuhu... nasip jadi guru!.

AT HOME!

"Jaga rumahya Menma!" teriak Naruto yang memakai celana jeans hitam dan berjaket hitam dan dalamanya baju lengan pendek putih.

"iya! Nii-chan!" balas Menma sambil berteriak agar bisa di dengar Naruto.

Naruto membalas teriakan menma hanya dengan lambaian tanganya. kemudian ia berjalan biasa menuju barat kuoh yaitu kuil miko milik Akeno, karna ia ingin bertemu denganya.

'Hm... kata Rias-chan hutan barat di pingir kuoh! mungkin disana yosh!' batin Naruto sambil mulai menuju tempat sepi untuk mengunakan Trickster agar cepat sampai!.

"Air trick! *Zrash* " dan iapun menghilang dengan kilatan merah.

.

—At Kuil barat Kuoh.

.

Sedangkan di kiul baratkuoh. Disana kita bisa melihat gadis berambut darkblue pony tail tengah membersihkan kuil peningalan ibunya dan gadis tersebut tak lain ialah himejima Akeno.

"rapi sudah!" kata Akeno yang selesai menyapu kuil miliknya.

tap.. tap.. tap..

ia mulai berjalan masuk kedalam kuil tersebut untuk menaruh sapu yang ia gunakan namun ia melihat pemuda yang ia sukai ada di depanya.

"N-Naruto-kun" kata Akeno terkejut.

"Hai Akeno-chan!" balas Naruto riang.

Namun Akeno merasa tak ada yang penting dan langsung akan melewati Naruto.

Tap!

"Tunggu!" kata Naruto yang mengambil lengan kiri Akeno.

"Apa" balas Akeno datar. karna ia mencoba untuk membuat tembok pada hatinya untuk bisa melupakan pemuda ini.

"Maaf!" kata Naruto.

Tes!

"K-kenapa kau meminta maaf!" kata Akeno sambil meneteskan airmata, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu sedih ia tak tau.

Grep!

"Maaf! aku tak bisa melupakanmu! karna aku mencintaimu" kata Naruto seraya memeluk tubuh Akeno erat.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Hancur sudah pertahanan Akeno, dan Ia langsung membalas pelukan dari Naruto dengan erat seraya menagis karna mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Hiks... aku juga Naru hiks.. aku juga tak bisa melupakan mu hiks... " balas Akeno sambil terus memeluk erat Naruto.

"Aishiteru yo Akeno-chan!" bisik Naruto pada Akeno.

Akeno yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung membelalakan matanya.

"Aishiteru Mo Naruto-kun!" balas Akeno sambil melepas pelukanya.

"Tapi, Seperti yang kau katakan Naru kita tak bisa bersatu!" kata Akeno lirih.

Grep!

Naruto menangkup tangan kanan milik Akeno dan berkata.

"Bisa! kita bisa bersama sekarang Akeno-chan!" kata Naruto serius.

"T-Tap- " " Rias telah mengetahui ini, dan memperbolehkan aku menjadikanmu pacarku, jadi sekarang kita bisa bersama Akeno-chan!" potong Naruto seraya menjelaskan bahwa ia sudah bisa bersama Akeno.

"Hounto?" tanya Akeno lirih.

Naruto yang mendengar Nada lirih Akeno langsung memegang pundak akeno agar menghadap dirinya.

"Akeno-chan dengar!" kata Naruto serius. dan Akeno yang menndengarnada serius Naruto langsung menatap wajah Naruto.

"Aku Seris tentang ucapanku, aku mencintaimu bahkan menyayangimu seperti halnya aku menyayangi Rias, dan aku kesini karna memang aku inign menerimamu sebagai kekasihku apa kau mau Akeno-chan?" kata Naruto serius tak seperti biasanya.

Sedangkan Akeno, ia hanya mematung mendengar penjelasan Naruto, tapi ia langsung menghabur kepelukan Naruto dan berkata.

"Iya, aku mau Naru!" balas Akeno.

"Tapi, apa tak masalah jadi yang kedua?" tanya Naruto cangung.

Sret!

Akeno melepas pelukanya dari Naruto.

"Dengar Naru! aku tak peduli jadi yang kedua bahkan ke 10 sekalipun, karna aku mencintaimu Naru!" balas Akeno sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou Akeno-chan, dan maaf kata-kataku saat menyuruhmu melupakanku, pasti itu menyakitkan kan?" kata Naruto menyesal atas ucapanya waktu lalu.

"Tak apa!" jelas Akeno riang.

'Arigatou buchou' batin Akeno berterima kasih pada Rias, karna mau berbagi Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dul- " " eh.. Kau harus disini dulu Naru menemani aku !" potong Akeno saat Naruto ingin pulang.

"Hah.. memang akan melakukan apa Akeno-chan?!" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Makan!" jelas Akeno karna memang ini sudah pukul 17 : 15, berarti makan malam/ sore?.

Naruto yang mendengar makan, ia hanya menganguk atusias karna memang ia belum makakan dari pulang sekolah karna langsung kemari!.

.

—at eating Room!

Kini Naruto dan Akeno telah masuk ke kuil tersebut dan menuju tempat makan milik kluarga Akeno.

"Muahaha... Kenyangnyaaa" kata Naruto seraya menepuk perutnya karna baru makan masakan Akeno.

"Naru, Apa masakan ku E-enak?" tanya Akeno tentang masakanya pada Naruto.

Naruto memberi jempolnya pada Akeno.

"Enak! sunguh enak Akeno-chan! kau memang Istri idaman!" puji Naruto seraya tersenyum lima jari.

Blush!

"A-Arigatou!" kata Akeno sambil merona.

Trak.. trak.. trak..

Akeno mulai menumpuk piring bekas makan mereka dan membaanya ke dapur.

"Hm... Dimana Tou-san nya Akeno ya?!" gumam Naruto seraya menyalakan tv yang ada disitu.

Tit.. tit.. tit..

ia terus mengubah cenel tv tersebut hingga sampai di batas bosanya.

"Huah... mendoksai! !" kata Naruto frustrasi karna acara tv cuma itu-itusaja, boring!

Tap.. tap.. tap.. Grep!

Tiba-tiba munculah Akeno dari arah dapur dan berjalan menuju Naruto dan saat sudah di samping kana Naruto ia langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Eh, Akeno-chan!" kata Naruto agak kaget,

"hm,ada apa Naru?" balas Akeno.

"Tidak! hanya agak terkejut saja!" kata Naruto seraya mengaruk kepala kunig tainya?! ^ _ ^

Srut!

Namun tiba-tiba Akeno sedikit membuka baju mikonya di bagian atas dan nampaklah gundukan payudara miliknya dimata Naruto.

Gluk!

"A-A-Akeno-chan?" gagap Naruto.

"Kau sudah melakukan itu kan?!" tanya Akeno pada Naruto.

"Melakukan 'itu?"

"Dengan Rias! iyakan?" tebak Akeno seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

'D-darimana ia tau' batin Naruto bingung.

"D-darimana k-kau Tau?" tanya Naruto bingung karna ketahuan sudah pernah melakukan 'itu.

"Dari Rias! ia berkata kau pernah menciumnya dan aku tau pasti kalian telah melakukan 'itu'kan" jelas Akeno seraya wajahnya mendekati telinga Naruto.

"Maka dari itu sentuh aku juga!~ *Mucchh* " kata Akeno tepat di telinga Naruto sambil sedikit nada erotis dan di akhiri dengan Akeno mengulum daun telinga kanan Naruto.

Srrrr!

Darahnya berdesir cepat saat merasakan bibir serta desahan Nafas Akeno di daun telinga bagian kana tubuhnya.

"T-tapi Ahhh.." kata Naruto terputus akibat ulah Akeno yang mengelus lembut kejantananya.

"Tapi apa? hm Naru!" goda Akeno seraya meremar kecil penis milik Naruto yangvmasih terbungkus kain.

"Ahh.. T-tapi Nanti ada yang tau!" jelas Naruto sambil sedikit mendesal di awal.

"Tak mungkin *Nyut* ada yang tau *Nyut* kok! karna Tak ada orang!" jelas Akeno seraya meremas-remas kecil penis Naruto berulang-ulang.

"Ahhh... Akeno-chann.. " desah Naruto sedikit tertahan.

"Jadi tak masalah!" Lanjut Akeno seraya melepas gengamanya pada penis milik Naruto dan duduk di pangkuan Naruto.

"Benarkah!?" tanya Naruto penuh harap? ia sudah tak perduli Nafsunya telah tersulut jika tak terlepas bisa-bisa ia mati terkena Impoten? what?

"Benar! Jadi *Sreeet* sentuh aku Naru~ " jawab Akeno seraya melepas jaket milik Naruto dan tingal baju putih yang melekat di tubuh Naruto.

Dan Akeno menatap sayu Naruto!.

'keparat, Kau Ero-sanin dan Kakashi-sensei' teriak batin Naruto yang tercemar Pikiran kotor dua mantan gurunya tersebut.

"Ayohh sentuh aku Naruto-kun~" goda Akeno seraya meremas kecil kedua payudaranya sendiri.

Naruto yang sudah tak tahan oleh godaan Akeno + birahi seorang pemuda! langsung saja ia menerkam Akeno yang duduk di pangkuanya tersebut.

"Mmnnn.. nghhh"

Desah Akeno dan Naruto yang tengah berciuman dan sedikit melumat bibir masing-masing.

"Mnncc... ngghh" Desah Akeno yang mulai merasa Terbuai oleh ciuman tersebut,

ia kemudian mengambil lengan kanan Naruto dan menempatkan di payudara sebelah kiri miliknya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang tau maksud dari Akeno ia langsung meremas gundukan besar tersebut dengan lembut.

"Ngghn ... Mmmpmmppp" desah Akeno dalam ciuman tersebut.

Tak terasa ciuman mereka telah lebih dari dua menit, karna butuh pasokan udara Naruto melepas ciumanya tersebut dari bibir Akeno. dan Nampaklah Saliva yang merembes keluar dari dagu Akeno.

"Hah.. hah.. ha.. Ahh!" Nafas Akeno ngos-ngosan saat telah selesai berciuman tapi Naruto tak berhenti.

"Ahh... hisap terushh... ahh... Naruu.." desah Akeno saat Naruto tba-tiba langsung menghisap payudara miliknya dengan kasar.

"Ahhh... Naruu! Hisaphh... ahh.. motto... " desah Akeno keras saat Naruto menghisap serta mengigit kecil puting milik Akeno.

"mmmnn... mmmmnnppfftt..." Naruto terus Menghisap Seraya tangan kirinya memilin puting kiri milik Akeno dengan agak kasar.

Kemudian Naruto melepas hisapanya pada Payudara milk Akeno.

"Ahhh... " desah Akeno saat tiba-tiba Naruto membalik tubuh Akeno membelakanginya dan meremas kedua payudara milik Akeno Agak kasar.

"Ahh.. ahhh.. Motto.. kimochii.. " desah Akeno seraya tanganya memegang kedua tangan milik Naruto yang tengah meremas payudara miliknya.

"Ne.. Akeno-chan!" kata Naruto seraya mendekatkan kepalanya keleher Akeno.

"Ahh.. iyahh.. Naruhh ahh..." jawab Akeno diselingi desahan karna tangan Naruto yang terus menjamah payudara miliknya.

"Kau sudah membangunkan singa yang kelaparan! jadi aku akan memakannmu sekarang *Cupp* " Kata Naruto dengan Nada mengoda seraya mulai mencium leher jenjang milik Akeno.

"Ahh.." teriak Akeno yang saat ini telah mendapatkan tanda berupa Kissmark di lehernya.

"Ahh... Makan aku Naru! ahh... aku hanya milik.. muhh Kyaa..." Desah Akeno seraya matanya melirik kebelakang untuk melihat Naruto tapi saat ia ingin melihat kebelakang tangan Kanan milik Naruto telah berpindah dari payudara menuju Vagina.

"Nee... sepertinya kau sudah basah hmm.. Akeno-chan!" Kata Naruto seraya mengoda Akeno dengan hanya mengelus-ngelus bibir Vagina Akeno dari luar baju mikonya.

"Ahhh... N-Naru! Masukkan Onegai.. ah.." mohon Akeno yang tak tahan oleh godaan Naruto.

"As you wish!" jawab Naruto singkat.

Naruto langsung menyibak baju miko Akeno ke atas dan Nampaklah Cd berwarna birutua yang basah.

"Aahhh.. Naruto-kun Masukkan ohhh..." desah AKeno seraya memohon agar Naruto segera memasukkan Jari miliknya.

Naruto yang sudah puas mengoda Akeno langsung saja tangan kanan miliknya masuk ke cd Biru tua tersebut dan mulai mengelusnya perlaha.

"Ahh... ahh... ahh.." desah Ameno seraya meremas payudara sebelah kanan miliknya.

Slup!

"Ahhh... " Akeno langsung mendesah panjang saat kedua jari milik Naruto masuk di vagina miliknya dan mulai memaju-mundurkanya dengan tempo sedang.

"Ahh.. ahh.. Cepath.. lebih cepath Naruu..." kata Akeno yang inging agar Naruto mempercepat kocokan pada Vagina miliknya.

Naruto hanya menurut dan langsung mempercepat kocokaanya dan terus menciumi leher jenjang milik Akeno.

Sedangkan Akeno hanya mampu mendesah nikmat atas perbuat Naruto pada tubuhnya dan dapat ia rasakan bahwa ia ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Naru aku ingin... ahh..."

"Keluarkan saja!" kata Naruto yang tau maksud Akeno.

"H-hai... ahh... " anguk Akeno dan tak berapa lama Akeno pun menyemburkan cairan putih bening milknya di tangan kanan milik Naruto.

"Ahh... N-naruto-kun... Ahhhhh"

Crotttt!

cairan tersebut sukses membasahi tangan kanan Naruto.

"Mnnmm.. Manis heh!" goda Naruto seraya menjilati sisa cairan milik Akeno pada jari miliknya.

Blush!

Akeno merona mendengar hal tersebut.

Sret!

"Giliranku memuaskan mu Naru!"

kata Akeno yang sudah berjongkok di hadapan Naruto dan mulai melepas Celana milik Naruto.

Sreettt!

Dan blush!

Nampaklah Cd Hitam milik Naruto yang menutupi pedang sakti miliknya dan membuat Akeno merona.

"B-besar!" kata Akeno takjub melihat hal tersebut, meski masih tertutup cd dapat terlihat bahwa milik Naruto sangat besar bung, Itu baru lelaki!

Lalu Akeno mulai melepas cd tersebut dan nampaklah penis milik Naruto yang sudah tegang dan sedikit mengeluarkan cairan.

"Aahhh.. Akeno-channn" desah Naruto yang merasakan tangan milik Akeno mulai mengocok penisnya.

Akeno yang mendengar desahan Naruto ia langsung menambah kocokanya pada penis milik Naruto.

"Ahh... ngghh ... Akeno-chan Nikmat... !" desah Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Akeno.

"Ihiyah... ahh.." jawab Naruto sambil mendesah .

"kalau begitu Rasakan ini Naru!" kata Akeno seraya melai menjilat penis milik Naruto perlahan.

Ia mulai sedikit demi-sedikit memasukan benda milik Naruto dalam mulutnya dan sesekali menyedot kecil penis tersebut.

"Ahh... Hisap terus Akeno-chan " kata Naruto yang tak tahan akan Apa yang akeno lakukan pada penisnya.

Akeno hanya menganguk kecil dan mulai mengulum penis milik Naruto dengan Cepat.

Slup.. slup... sruphh..

Akeno terus memasuk dan mengeluarkan penis milik Naruto dan sesekali menyedot penis tersebut seakan itu permen lolipo!

"Ahhh... Aku ingin kelar Akeno-chann... ahhhhh"

dan Naruto langsung memegang kepala Akeno dengan kedua tanganya dan membuat Akeno menambah cepat kulumanya pada penis Naruto.

"Ahh... keluarrrr!" dan Akhirnya Naruto telah mencapai batasnya dan menyemprotkan spermanya pada mulut Akeno.

Crot!

Crot

Crott!

Akeno hanya membelalakan matanya saat Naruto memyemburkan spermanya dalam mulutnya karna telalu banyak.

"Gluk.. Gluk.. Glukk... uhk.. "

Lalu Akeno menelan cairan tersebut tanpa rasa jijik sekalipun, Namun karna terlalu banyak ia sedikit terbatuk.

"Daijobu Akeno-chan?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Daijobu!" balas Akeno sambil tersenyum dan mengelap ceceran sperma yang ada di sudut bibirnya perlahan dan menjilatnya sensual.

"Maaf, Aku mengeluarkan di mulutmu!" maaf Naruto walaupun hatinya berdetak tak karuan saat melihat aksi sensual Akeno yang menjilati cairan di tangan Akeno barusan.

"Tak masalahkok, selama itu punya Naru aku tak masalah!" balas Akeno senang sambil berdiri dan melepas semua baju mikonya.

"Lalu, Apa mau dilanjut hm?!" kata Akeno seraya mengoda Naruto dengan menujuk Vagina miliknya.

Naruto yang sudah tau arti kata Akeno hanya menganguk dan mulai menindih Akeno di sofa yang ada di ruang tv tersebut.

"Tahan Akeno-chan" kata Naruto yang mencoba memasukkan Penisnya kedalam Vagina milik Akeno.

Akeno hanya menganguk tanda mengerti.

Slup!

Setengah telah masuk.

Akeno yang merasakan milik Naruto mulai masuk mengigit bibir bawahnya keras mencoba menahan rasa nyeri di Vaginanya.

"Daijobu?!" tanya Naruto yang melihat ekspresi kesakitan milik Akeno.

"D-daijobu Naru, lanjutkan saja!" balas Akeno seraya menyuruh Naruto melanjutkanya.

Naruto hanya menganguk dan mulai melanjutkan memasukan punyanya lebih dalam dan sampailah ia di selaput darah milik Akeno.

"Akeno-chan!"

"Teruskan! aku tak masalah!" jawab Akeno yang tau arti kata Naruto.

"Hai!" dan Naruto langsung melesatkan dengan sekali hentakan dan..

Jleb!

"S-Sakitt!" Akeno berteriak kesakitan saat selaput darahnya telah tertembus oleh penis milik Naruto.

"Akeno-chan, maaf!" kata Naruto meminta maaf,

Akeno yang mendengar Naruto meminta maaf hanya tersenyum.

"Tak apa! hanya perlu menyesuaikan diri naru!" jelas Akeno lembut.

Selama beberapa menit Naruto masih diposisi menyatu dengan Akeno hinga Akeno mulai mengerakaan pingulnya perlahan.

"Ahh.. " desah Akeno,

"Bergeraklah Naru!" perintah Akeno agar Naruto mulai bergerak.

"Hai"

Dan Naruto langsung mulai bergerak perlahan.

"Ah.. ah.. ahh.. Lebihh cepath ah.." desah Akeno seraya mengalungkan tanganya di leher Naruto.

"Baiklah Akeno-chann..!" balas Naruto seraya menambah tempo sodokanya.

"Shhh... vaginamu sunguh ahh.. sempit Akeno-chan Ahh.. " kata Naruto yang merasakan Vagina sempit milik Akeno yang menjepit penis miliknya.

"Penismu juga hebathh.. ahh... Naru.. Lebih Cepathh.. ahh... " rancau Akeno seraya langsung meraup bibir milik Naruto.

"Mmmnnm... nghmmmm"

Slap.. slap.. slap..

Naruto terus memaju dan memundurkan pingulnya.

"puahh... ahh.. N-naru lebih cepath... ahh... " desah Akeno yang telah melepas ciumanya dan menatap Naruto penuh harap.

Naruto tak menjawab dan langsung menampah tempo genjotanya.

Slap

Slap

Slap

"Ahh.. ah.. ahh.. ah.. ah.."

Akeno terus mendesah saat Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakanya.

"Ahhh... n-naru.. ah.. ah.." kata Akeno saat Tiba-tiba Naruto membalik tubuhnya hinga menunging kebelakan dan ia bertumpu pada pingiran Sofa tersebut.

"Ahh... sempit, benar-benar sempit Ahh.." desah Naruto sambil terus menyodok vagina milik Akeno dengan cepat seraya meremas payudara Akeno yang mengangur.

"Ahh... Ah... Aku igin keluar Akeno-chan.. ahh.." kata Naruto sambil menyandarkan badanya pada pungung Akeno dan pingulnya masih terus bergerak.

"di dalam.. ahh... didalam Naruto... ahh.." kata Akeno sambil terus meremas kain sofa tersebut.

Naruto yang sudah tak tahan hanya menganguk dan..

CROTT.. CROOT.. CROOT!

ia menembakkan jutaan spermanya di dalam vagina milik Akeno dan Akeno juga mengeluarkan cairan miliknya sehingga mencampur menjadi satu dengan milik Naruto.

Brukh.. brukh!

Akeno jatuh di atas sofa di ikuti Naruto yang ada di atasnya.

"Hah.. hah.. Naru.." kata Akeno ngos-ngosan.

"Ada apa Akeno-chan!" kata Naruto seraya sedikit berdiri agar tak membebani Akeno.

"Ahhh..." desah Akeno saat Naruto mencabut penis miliknya dari dalam vagina miliknya.

Dan dapat terlihat cairan putih kental keluar dari Vagina milk Akeno.

"Arigatou!" kata Akeno seraya duduk di sofa dan menatap Naruto tak lupa rona di wajahnya.

"Sama-sama! apa kau tak apa? aku mengeluarkan di dalam!" tanya Naruto ,

"Aku dalam masa aman'kok, jadi tak usah takut!" jelas Akeno seraya tersenyum lembut.

Naruto juga ikut tersenyum.

Grep!

"A-akeno-chan!" kata Naruto terkejut tiba-tiba Akeno memeluknya.

"Arigatou!" terima kasih Akeno sekali lagi.

Naruto yang melihat Tubuh polos Akeno hanya tersenyum mesum, penyakit mesumnya kambuh bung!

"Iya, Sayang!" goda Naruto seraya meremas payudara milik Akeno.

"Ahhh... Naru No Hentai!" kata Akeno sambil mendesah karna Payudara miliknya di remas oleh Naruto.

"Hai! Dan Ayo kita mandi Akeno-chan, lengket! " kata Naruto mengjak Akeno mandi.

"Hai! Anata!" kata Akeno lembut.

"Anata? hm.. boleh juga! Ayo Tsuma!" dan Naruto dan Akeno mandi di kediamaan Himejima dengan keadaan hot.

kemudian mereka mandi tentu diselingi hal-hal bejat yang terlintas di benak bocah pirang Tersebut, akibat Otak nya yang tercemar limbah Mesum + 'Ero' mode on!, plus ajaran Mesum jiraiya dan kakashi. tak usah disebutkan kemesuman mereka, you know lah!

.

—Other side!

.

Sedangkan disisi lain, lebih tepatnya sebuah tempat di kyouto di sebuah gudang Nampak ada dua orang yang satu Monster berbentuk Grim reaper!.

"Kyaaaa.." teriak Iblis liar tersebut dan melesat maju taklupa mengayunkan sabit yang ia bawa.

"Sial!" gumam pemuda tersebut tapi ia telah melalukan persiapan dan.

Jrash,

ia menghilang beserta kilatan berwarna biru.

"Kyaaa.. " iblis liar tersebut hanya berteriak saat tiba-tiba musuhnya menghilang.

Zras!.. tap!

"Giliranku [Kiling zone]!"

Nging!

Tiba-tiba muncul pemuda tersebut di belakang iblis liar tersebut berjarak 25 meter, dan tak lupa munculah sebuah lingkaran ungu dan terus melesat menuju sosok iblis liar tersebut dan..

Nging.. Jras Jras Jras Jras!

Iblis liar tersebut terkena serangan tersebut dan terus tersayat hinga tubuhnya menghilan digantikan butiran debu.

Nging!

Ssrrriiig!.. cting!

ia memasukan kembali senja miliknya dan berjalan keluar area gudang tersebut tanpa sepatah katapun.

.

.

Siapa sosok misterius tersebut?

Dan

Apa yang Akan terjadi selanjutnya? keep stay on...

My new life!

Capter 15 : Arc 2 [ Another Devil Hunter!]

.

.

Huaahhhhh... selesai sudah!

Gimanaa...

Serukah?

.

Boringkah ?

.

Or Kurang h o t? yah pasti ini!.

.

Atau Mainstream ? yang ini juga mungkin?!

.

Ato kurang PANJANG ? ini, ini pasti jadi masalah! no 1,

.

Terserah!

. tapi yang penting kalian senang aku juga Senang Hehehe...

.

.

A/n : Ini fic khusus awal untuk menuju Arc 2 [ Another devil Hunter!]

Dan apa ada yang tau sosok siapa di atas, pasti tau kan itu namanya Piiiiip, muahahaha... Jawab ndiri oke?!.

Dan Maaf di capter ini memang banyak Karakter yang ngak ane keluarin, jadi gak usah bingung, soalnya capter depan pasti keluar semua kok, jadi Daijoubu! !

.

.

.

.

.

.

Secret Note : Apa kurang bagus lemonya? kalo kurang bagus mohon saranya ya! dan menurut kalian siapa selanjutnya? Naruko atau Tohka, pilih gan!

.

.

.

Akhir kata

Please Review!

.

.

Devil hunter x

See... yaa...


	15. Arc 2 (Another Devil Hunter)

Disclaimer : Not my!

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure, Romance, humor and many more!

Pair : [ Naruto x Harem!]

Warn : Oc, Ooc, Typo dan lain-lainya coy!

.

.

Maaf lama gk up!

.

.

Di sebuah bangunan tinggi nampak satu sosok pemuda berambut putih dan berpakaian jaket biru beraksen kuno dan satu buah samurai bertenger manis di tangan kirinya dan pedang di bagian pungungnya.

Nampak ia memandang langit dengan?... eto? entah sendu, bingung, marah dan penyesalan yang terlihat dari raut wajah pemuda tersebut, dan ia bernama Vergil atau lengkapnya Vergil sparda adik dari Dante sparda.

,

Vergil p o v!

,

hidupku kini hanya penuh kata penyesalah,

penyesalan karna hal yang sepele, hal yang membuat hidupku tak tenang mengingatnya, saat yang suram yang menimpaku dulu,

kini!

Semua berubah saat aku telah membunuhnya, kukira itu hal yang benar!, ternyata... salah!

justru itu membuat hidupku makin berada di kehampaan,

Itu semua karna kekuatan, ya! kekuatah, huh.. hal yang sepele bukan?

kita bisa memperolehnya dengan mudah, tentu dengan usaha dan kerja keras kita!

Tapi saat itu aku masih ingat saat-saat aku hanya ingin kekuatan secara instan, dan bertemulah aku dengan sosok bernama Asla, sosok lelaki yang memilik Tato' baca cacat' di bagian mukanya,

ia berka bahwa dengan membuka gerbang 'Teme ni gru' akan membuatku kuat,

benar, memang benar aku mendapatkan kkekuatan secara instan, Namun itu cuma akal-akalan Asla.

ia ternyata mengincar pedang Sparda milik Ayah,

dan Aku serta kakakku harus bertarung karnanya.

kami memperebutkan pedang tersebut.

sampai akhirnya kami berhasil tapi karna saat itu aku masih ingin kuat, aku langsung kembali menyerang kakakku supaya pedang tersebut menjadi milikku.

sampai akhirnya duel tak terelakkan,

kami berduel di 'Hell Gate' hinga darah terakhir.

Aku kalah! cih.. aku merasa kesal saat itu!

Namun!

Karna gerbang 'Hell Gate' sudah mulai terbuka Kakakku ia langsung meningalku di tempat itu untuk menutup gerbang tersebut, dan ia berhasil, lagi-lagi aku merasa kesal saat itu,

Dan Sampai aku sadar atas perbuatanku Salah, ini salah,

aku baru menyadarinya saat ia Kakakku mengatakan bahwa.

"A-Aku melakukan ini karna ini tugasku,"

Saat itu ia mengatakan dengan tubuh yang lemah, karna harus menutup paksa Hell Gate,

dan aku mulai sadar ia sosok kakak yang kuat, orang yang bisa menampung beban yang besar, dan saat itu aku menyadari kesalahanku. di tambah perkataanya yang membuatku makin sedih.

"Dan karna aku ingin menyelamatkan adikku dari kebencian dan keinginan akan kekuatan!"

Dan dengan perkataanya itu membuatku makin di penuhi rasa penyesalah,

jadi yang ia lakukan ini untuk melindungiku? bodoh, kenapa aku tak mengetahuinya.

Dan sebagai penebus kesalahanku.

Aku menjadi wakilnya, wakil sebagai seorang adik untuk mengemban tugas yang di tingalkan kakanya yaitu Sebagai Devil hunter! / kalian menyebutnya Devil bringger,

Tapi aku tak memilik satupun Devil Arm! dan hanya memiliki Yamato 'Samurai vergi DMC 3' dan peningalan ayah yaitu Pedang Sparda!.

Dan meski aku telah melanjutkan tugas kakakku aku masih di penuhi rasa bersalah, karna saat ini aku belum bisa meminta maaf pada Sosok kakakku tersebut,

Aku harap kau bisa memaafkan kesalahanku kakak, meski berat untuk di maafkan!

tes!

A-apa ini?

\- Vergi end!

"A-apa ini?"

gumam vergil yang merasa sesuatu mulai keluar dari kedua matanya dan itu adalah sebuah liquit bening,

Menangis!

Ya, kini ia telah menagis namun tak bersuara hanya sebuah tanda berupa keluarnya liquid bening dari kedua matanya,

"Tidak ada gunanya menangis!" kata Vergil tegas sambil menhapus air matanya tersebut kasar dan bediri,

"Karna... DEVIL NEVER CRY"

SRASH!

ia menghilang dari tempat tersebut dalam senyap malam!

.

.

My new life!

Capter 15

Arc 2

[ Another devil hunter! ]

.

.

.

Mari kita sambung yang kemaren? dan tentu dimulai dari pemeran utama kita Namikaze Naruto.

Saat ini ia memakai jaket hitam yang ia beli dari toko klontong tadi saat pulang dari kediaman Akeno karna kedinginan dan saat ini ia tengah berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya dengan badan agak lelah?

Naruto p o v!

Hah~hidupku hanyalah sebatas pengamen, pulang malam, tapi ngak bawa uang receh- eh apa ini!

Kenapa aku malah nyanyi? hah~..

lebih baik aku pulang, pegal rasanya setelah melakukan itu dengan Akeno-chan, hehehe...

Dan- eh itu bukanya Rias-chan?

Narut end!

Naruto langsung terdiam, saat melihat sosok gadis berambut merah darah tengah keluar dari sebuah toko dan ia tau siapa itu, karna sosok gadis tersebut yang tak lain adalah Rias gremory! pacar pertamanya.

"Rias-chan!" teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan,

Sedangkan Rias, ia merasa ada yang memangilnya ia langsung berbalik badan dan ia tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang memangilnya.

"Hai, Naru-kun!" balas Rias semangat.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Naruto langsung berlari menuju Rias saat mendapat kepastian bahwa gadis itu adalah Rias.

"Hai Rias, dan sedang apa kau disini Rias-chan?" tanya Naruto saat sampai di depan Rias,

"Um, Aku sedang membeli buku Naru, yah untuk bacaan saja sih!" jelas Rias sambil tersenyum dan menujukkan buku berjudul 'Hantu jembatan Ancur'#What? judul apaan itu,

Sring!

'T-tidak, kenapa.. kenapaaaa harus buku menyeramkan yang Rias-chan beli? oh.. kuharap aku tak pernah membaca buku itu!' batin Miris Naruto saat melihat sampul buku tersebut.

"Apa Naru mau membacanya juga?" tanya sekaligus tawar Rias pada Naruto.

'Ow, shit' batin Naruto mati kutu, "T-tidak, mu-mungkin lain waktu s-s-sa-saja" balas Naruto gugup sambil wajahnya memucat, ia tak kuat saat membayangkan bagaimana mengerikanya hantu tersebut,

'Mukanya hacur kayak Ibiki-sensei, giginya ompong kayak Konohamaru, kulitnya pucat kayak sai, dan.. dan.. dan..' batin Naruto Nista sambil tak sadar mengejek teman-temanya sendiri,

"Oww, yasudah! ayo kita pulang Naru" kata Rias sambil mengajak Naruto pulang bersama karna rumahnya bersebelahan, hitung-hitung ia ada rencana tersembunyi. 'khukhukhu.. Kena kau Naru' batin Rias senang saat mengingat apa yang ada di otaknya saat ini.

Naruto nampak mangut-mangut.

"Yosh! ayo kita pulang Rias-chan, sini gandeng tanganku kita pulang dengan jur-" " tidak! kita pulang jalan kaki saja Naru!" tolak Rias halus sambil meminta untuk berjalan kaki saja.

"Baiklah!" balas Naruto Senang, entah ia merasa senang saat bisa berdua dengan Rias saat ini.

Dan merekapun pulang bersama dengan jalan kaki,

,

— Other side!

,

Disisi lain kuoh, lebih tepatnya sebuah bagunan tinggi Kouh, terlihat ada satu sosok pemuda yang kita kenali sebagai Vergil.

"Itukah penerusmu kakak?" gumam Vergil sambil menatap arah bawahnya lebih tepatnya pada dua sosok anak muda. yang tak lain ialah Naruto dan Rias.

ia saat ini tengah mengawasi Naruto, karna ia merasakan hawa dari para Arm's milik Naruto.

ia ingat, sangat ingat malahan,

Aura ini, sedah jelas ini milik mereka para penjaga gerbang 'Teme ni gru' dan ia tak mungkin bisa lupa karna aura ini sama dengan milik sosok Dante atau kakanya tersebut.

"Aku akan mengawasimu, kita lihat, apa kau pantas atau tidak menjadi penerus dia" kata Vergil datar seraya mulai membalik badanya dan pergi dari gedung tersebut.

,

Back to Naruto!

,

Naruto yang saat ini tengah berjalan bersama Rias ia merasa aneh, ia merasa ada yang mengawasinya dari atas gedung,

Namun benerapa detik kemudian perasaan itu hilang dan ia menghubungi patnernya untuk bertanya,

"Hoi apa kalian merasakanya?"

"Hn, benar kami bisa merasakanya Naruto, tapi sepertinya ia telah pergi!" balas Suara berat yang ia tau milik Cerberus,

"hm, kira-kira kalian tau hawa milik siapa itu?!" tanya lagi Naruto.

"Entah Naruto, kami tak bisa merasakan dengan jelas, sepertinya ia menekannya di titik terendahnya saat mengawasimu tadi!" balas Beowulf dengan datar,

"Tapi, sepertinya kami bisa menebaknya Naruto" lanjut Beowulf, dan membuat Naruto penasaran ,

"Siapa?"

"Satu hal yang pasti, hanya para slayer yang bisa menekan kekuatan sampai serendah ini, karna tugas para Devil Hunter ialah membunuh iblis liar, jadi pada umumnya mereka sudah di bekali kemampuan untuk menekan aura miliknya ke yang paling terendah bahkan Iblis yang ada di sampingmu pasti tak menyadarinya tapi ia bisa merasakan hawa tak enak!" jelas Beowulf.

"A-apa ituVergil? " tebak Naruto.

"Iya Naruto, kemungkinan 90%, karna kami sudah pernah melawanya dulu dan aku harap saat kau bertemu kau sudah siap bertarung!" kini kata kuda ber api biru Geryon,

"Hei, kalian, bukanya Vergil sudah lama pergi setelah kejadian itu?" Tanya Naruto lagi,

"Benar, ia sudah lama pergi tapi bukan mati!" kini Suara jengkelah yang terdengar.

"Cih, kau menyebalkan Arang!" balas Sinis Naruto pada Shadow,

"Ta- " "Sudah, sana teruskan kencanmu bocah, kami ngantuk" potong Cerberus,

"Hn/Cih!" balas Naruto dan Shadow.

Dan iapun memutuskan pembicaraan dengan patnernya,

"h~aahh..." hela Naruto sambil menutup matanya,

"Em? ada apa Naru?" tanya Rias pada Naruto yang berjalan di sebelahnya,

"Tidak, hanya bingung Kaa-chan memasak apa saat ini? aku lapar!" bohong Naruto pada Rias,

"ohh.. "

'Maaf, aku berbohong Rias-chan, tapi aku tak ingin kau ikut dalam masalah ini, dan ditambah lagi tentang Vergil, memang aku ingin mencarinya, tapi jika saat itu tiba saaat kami bertemu dan harus bertarung, aku tak ingin membuat siapapun terluka' batin Naruto sambil memandang bulan yang saat ini sudah membulat dengan sempurna,

Ia tersenyum sesaat saat menatap bulang yang begitu idah Namun..

"Eh.. "

"Naru!"

"a-ada apa Rias-chan?" tanya Gugup Naruto yang ada di hadapan Rias,

mereka saat ini sudah mencapai di jalan depan taman, dan mereka saat ini duduk di bangku pingir taman karna Rias tadi menarik Naruto.

"Um.. N-naru A-ku mau k-kau.. " kata Rias gugup Sambil merona di kedua pipinya.

"kau mau aku m-melakukan a-apa Rias-chan?" kata Naruto Gugup, ah kenapa menjadi gugup-gugupan sih?#plak

"u-um.. cium!"

"huuh.. kukira apa! kau membuatku gugup Rias!" kata Naruto lega dan tak terkejut, hei jika Naruto terkejut itu terlalu Mainstream,

"Lalu!" gumam Rias sambil menutup matanya,

"Aku akan melakukanya untukmu!" lanjut Naruto seraya tanganya mulai menuju tubuh Rias dan mendekapnya agar sedikit mendekat,

Cup!

Naruto langsung mengecup lembut bibir merah milik Rias dan menutup matanya meresapi apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini,

Suit.. suit

Karna mereka berciuman di posisi pingir taman tak ayal, banyak pasang mata yang mempergoki mereka, dan karna merasa sudah cukup Naruto melepas Ciumanya dan berkata,

"Sudah, kita jadi pusat perhatian lo!" kata Naruto halus seraya mengelus Surai merah gadis Gremory tersebut pelan,

Rias hanya menganguk kecil sambil memeluk Naruto dari kananya dan bersandar di bahu kiri Naruto pelan,

"Aku mencintaimu Naru!" kata Rias sambil mengeratkan pelukanya pada Naruto,

Naruto tersenyum lembut saat mendengar perkataan Rias dan ia masih terus mengelus surai Rias dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku juga Rias, Aku sangat mencintaimu!" balas Naruto seraya kembali menatap bulan purnama malam itu,

"Indah!" gumam Nnaruto.

"Hm?"

"Itu lihat Rias-chan bulanya indah bukan?!" kata Naruto dengan tangan kananya yang menujuk bulan yang tengah berada di bentuk bulat sempurnanya,

Rias mengikuti kata Naruto dan mulai melihat atasnya,

"kau benar Naru, Indah!" kata Rias takjub sambil terus berposisi memeluk tubuh Naruto.

"Naru"

"hm?"

"Aku ingin kita bisa seperti ini lebih sering! " kata Rias agak merajuk,

"Tentu! mungkin aku juga akan mengajak Akeno-chan!" kata Naruto sambil sedikit lirih di akhir kalimatnya ia tak mau membuat Rias cemburu,

"Naru!" kata Rias agak halus sambil tangan miliknya semakin erat memeluk Naruto.

"Maaf! "

"Sudah kubilang aku rela berbagi cintamu Naru, aku rela berbagi kasih sayangmu, cukup kau selalu ada di sisi kami itu sudah cukup dan aku bisa menerima semua itu Naru, kumohon jangan merasa bersalah!"kata Rias sambil menutup matanya,

"T-tapi aku seperti seorang yang serakah, aku sudah memiliki dirimu dan kini Aku juga telah memiliki Akeno, bukanya itu Egois? "

"Tidak, kau tidak Egois Naru, karna. kami juga mencintaimu kami mau berbagi cintamu dan berbagi kasih sayangmu!"

Naruto agak menegang saat mendengar penjelasan Rias, Namun ia kembali tenang saat mendengar perkataan terakhir Rias,

"Kumohon, untuk kami kau tak usah sedih karna itu membuatku Sakit Naru!" lanjut Rias seraya agak bergetar dan Naruto tau Rias mulai menangis kecil,

"Maaf, aku membuatmu menangis, dan untuk kalian berdua aku tak akan sedih lagi aku berjanji!" kata Naruto sambil membersihkan liquit bening yang mulai merembes keluar dari gadis disampingnya tersebut mengunakan tangan kananya,

Dan Rias juga agak tenang dan menganguk menyetujui ucapan Naruto,

"Janji?"

"hm.. Aku janji"

,

—21 : 00

,

Di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya sebuah rumah kediaman Namikaze,

"Tadi Nii-chan keluar kaa-chan katanya ada urusan!"

"Dari tadi? tapi sekarang sudah jam sembilan! memang ada urusan apa?!"

"Entah Kaa-chan?"

Debat Dua anak dan ibu tersebut yang ternya adalah Menma dan Kusina,

"Sudah, mungkin ia sedang keluar bersama Issei!" kini Minatolah yang bersuara,

"Hei kau! kau tak khuatir apa? kau lupa kejadian itu!" teriak kusina sambil mendekati minato,

"Tentu aku tidak lupa dan tak ingin itu terulang! tapi untuk saat ini percayalah padanya, mungkin ia masih berjalan-jalan di luar!" jelas Minato seraya mengelus puncuk kepala Kusina,

Menma agak bingung, kejadian itu! apa maksudnya? kemudian karna penasaran ia bertanya,

"Em.. Tou-chan apa maksudnya kejadian itu? apa ada hubunganya dengan Nii-chan?" tanya Menma penasaran,

Minato menatap menma dan berkata,

"Nii-chanmu pernah pulang malam d-dan ia dalam keadaan terluka, tapi untung saat itu ia di tolong teman-temanya! dan itulah kenapa Kaa-chamu Khawatir!" jelas Singkat Minato,

'Terluka? oleh apa?' batin Menma makin penasaran,

"Terluka oleh apa?"

Minato agak bingung mau menjawab atau tidak Namun ia melihat kusina yang menganguk, dan ia tau apa artinya itu,

"Terluka oleh Monster, Nii-chanu mempunyai kekuatan!" balas Minato serius,

setelah mendengar jawaban Minato Menma agak terkejut, ' jadi tebakanku benar! Naruto-nii mempunyai kekuatan' batin Menma tersenyum,

"jadi Tou-chan mohon rahasiakan ini! agar Nii-chanmu tak terluka lagi!" lanjut Minato seraya meminta pada Menma agar tak menceritakan ini pada orang lain,

"Hm! Tentu Tou-chan aku tak akan menceritakan hal ini! tapi ada satuhal yang inngin aku katakan!" balas Menma sambil tersenyum lima jari mirip Nii-chanya tersebut

"Apa?"

Menma agak menark nafasnya saat akan mengunkapkan sebuah kebenaran pada dua orang tuanya terseebut,

'Aku harap ini menjadi hal yang benar' batin Menma menyemangati dirinya akan tidakanya setelah ini,

"S-sebenarnya aku mempunyai kekuatan!"

Minato dan Kusina langsung terbelalak dan berteriak.

"Apa? kekuatan?"

"I-iya!"

Kusina menatap memnma bingung?

"benarkah? kau tak bohongkan Menma-chan?" tanya Kusina,

"T-tidak! aku nerkata jujur!"

"Hm... lalu tungu apa lagi!" kata Minato santai membuat Menma bingung,

" ... "

"Maksudku jadi segera jelaskan apa kekuatanmu Anakku yang imut bin kyut!" lanjut Minatp yang tau tatapan bingung memna dan diselingi candaan garing dari Minato,

"Kyut? hei dia itu kywaiiii!" balas Kusina Absurt?

"Kyut!"

"Kyawaiiii"

Dan perdebatanpun dimulai.

'Hah.. kenapa malah berebutt julukan buatku ya? tapi aku senang bisa merasakan bergurau dengan yang namanya Kluarga' batin Senang Menma sambil trrkikik saat melihat Minato kalah dari Kusina,

"Baik-baik Kyawaiiii" kata pasrah Minato

"hahaha... "

"Emm... baiklah sekarang Menma akan jelaskan tentang kekuatan Menma!" kata Menma lalu bercerita ria,

,

21 : 15

,

" apa kita akan disini terus Rias-chan? ini sudah malam!"

"Umm.. tentu, asal bersama Naru aku tak peduli ini malam atau pagi aku akan terus bersamamu!" balas gadis berambut merah darah tersebut manja sambil memandang bulan purnama saat itu,

"Tapi, apa kau tak kedinginan? bajumu agak terbuka!" kata Naruto khawatir karna melihat pakaian Rias,

ia memakai baju biasa berlengan pendek dan hanya memakan rok sedengkul berwarna hitam! (Sorry gak pandai bikin fashion?)

"Sedikit! tapi jika aku terus memelukmu aku lebih hangat kok!" jelas Rias sambil mengeratkan pelukanya pada Naruto.

Naruto menganguk kecil dan mengelus pundak gadisnya ini, ia bisa merasakan bahwa Rias mengeliat kecil, mungkin ia merasa agak geli,

srek!

ia merasakan tanganya menabrak sesuatu dan iya yakin 100% bahwa itu tali bra milik Rias,

'ia hanya memakai kaos dan bra! pantas terasa tipis!' batin Naruto melihat pundak Rias,

'hah.. kenapa ia tak memakai jaket, jika terlihat pria hidung zebra gimana? bisa habis disergap ia' bartin Naruto melencenjauh dari kepala tainya itu,

Namun karna ia tak ingin Rias kedinginan ia berkata,

"Rias bisa lepaskan aku sebentar!" pinta halus Naruto,

"Tidak mau!" tolak halus Rias,

"Huft.. aku ingin melepas jaketku dulu!"

Rias agak terkejut namun kemudian tersenyum mesum.

"ufufufu... apa kau ingin melakukan itu hm? Naru!" goda Rias sambil merona di kedua pipinya saat membayangkan melalukan itu di bangku taman dan di lihat banyak orang,

'Kyaaa... ini akan menjadi hal yang memalukan! t-tapi jika ini keinginan Naru aku pasti akan memenuhinya!' batin Rias out of range? dan mulai menarik baju bagian bawahnya ke atas perlahan,

Namun?

"Eh!"

"Ini supaya kau tak kedinginan! gunakan jaketku dan maaf jika aku mengagetkamu!" kata Naruto halus, seraya menaruh jaketnya di pundak milik Rias perlahan dan membuat Rias merona saat apa yang ada di pikiranya tadi ternyata salah,

"A-arigatou Naru-kun!" terima kasih Rias sambil memeluk jaket dari Naruto tersebut,

"Tentu! apapun untukmu Rias-chan" balas Riang Naruto dan membuat Rias kembali bersyukur memiliki kekasih seperti Naruto.

'Arigatou, telah menjadi kekasihku Naru! aku benar-benar senang menjadi kekadih pria sebaik dirimu' batin Rias senang sambil tersenyum lembut,

"Um.. aku lapar! ayo pulang Rias-chan!" ajak Naruto yang mulai kelaparan sambil perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi,

"hihihi... Naruto-kun lucu!" tawa Rias saat mendengar bunyi perut Naruto,

"Ramen!" gumam Naruto lesu, tak lupa wajah bodoh yang terus singah di sana,

Rias hanya mampu tersenyum saat melihat tingkah Naruto yang lucu menurutnya, tapi kemudian ia merasa sedu saat kembali menatap wajah Naruto saat ini.

entah apa? Rias merasa ada sebagian dari dirinya yang merasa sedih dan ia tau apa itu, karna hal ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan perasaan miliknya, tapi satu hal yang ia tau.

'tidak! ini sudah keputusanku untuk menyuruh Naru membagi cintanya dengan Akeno! tapi kenapa? knapa sebagian dari diriku berkata lain! seperti tak menerima kenyataa ini' batin Rias galau tingkat Jashin?

Grep!

"emm? ada apa Rias-chan!" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba tangan kananya telah di apit oleh Rias.

"um... tidak ada? cuma aku merasa ada yang sedih di diriku! tapi aku tak tau itu apa?" jujur Rias dengan senyum yang nampak tak Natural disana, dan Naruto tau aapa itu artinya,

'heh, sepertinya bagian darimu tak bisa menerima kenyataan Rias, kenyataan bahwa cintaku terbagi! tapi kau mencoba untuk tak memikirkanya!" batin Naruto tau isi hati Rias, pasti sebagian dari dirinya tak bisa menerima bahwa Cinta Naruto terbagi, meski ia berkata tak masalah cinta Naruto terbagi, nyatanya? tidak.

'sepertinya kau mencoba membohongi ditimu sendiri Rias' lanjut batin Naruto sedih,

"baiklah! ayo kita pulang Rias-chan!" ajak Naruto sambi menampilkan senyum mentari miliknya, ia mencoba bersikap layaknya biasa, meski pikiranya terus berkecambuk,

dan peekataan Naruto dibalas senyum oleh Rias,

"um!" gumam Rias,

.

—at other side!

.

"hahaha... sebentar lagi a-adaw! hei kau! iya kau! kalau mengasah pedang liha-lihat bodoh! kau membuat citraku sebaga paglima perang tercoret, hanya karna percikan api!" kata Seorang laki-laki bersayap hitam, pada seorang laki-laki yang sama memiliki sayap hitam di pungungnya.

"m-maaf! saya tak akan mengulanginya lagi! kokaibel-sama!" kata orang tersebut hormat.

sedangkan orang yang di pangil kokaibel hanya tersenyum penuh kesombongan disana.

"hahaha... bagus! dan sebentar lagi great war jilid 2? akan tercipta hahaha... dan kalian semua cepat siakan peralatan tempur kalian! beberapa hari lagi kita akan menyerang iblis di Kuoh!"

"yoooooo!" balas selutuh orang yang ada di tempat tersebut kompak.

'hm.. kita lihat! apa kalian bisa menghentikanku, dan apa pidatoku tadi sudah kerenya? ah masa bodo, lebih baik aku ngopi sambil nonton Naruto the movie ! pasti seru hehehe' batin Nista Kokaibel sambil tersenyum penuh keriput? disana?!

Sedangkan author? hanya bisa berlari sambil berteriak author : krik.. krik.. eh.. e-eto...

and cut...

hehehe... gimana baguskah?

Jelek?

mainstream?

ah terserah! yanng penting KALIAN SENANG AUTHOR JUGA SENANG hahaha...

dan maaf pendek!

dan satuhal maafffff lama gk up, padahal bilangnya sebentar, sekali lagi maaf, soalnya ada urusan dunia nyata,

Sekali lagi -

Maaf Jelek!

Maaf gaje!

Muapaap ya! #hiks.. hiks...

dan silahkan Revie minna-san,

dan satu hal,

APA ADA YANG MAU AUTHOR BUAT FIC BERGENRE (FUTANARI?)

mohon jawabanya.

devil hunter x log out jaaa...


End file.
